Forever Friends
by Ink Dinkedink
Summary: A meaningful friendship. A promise never to fight again. Yet, we stand here as enemies. But now we have real swords. Even the smallest cut would mean blood. DED FIC
1. It should not have to be this way

Golden Sun © Nintendo/Camelot.

Story written by "Favri the Fisher".

* * *

**Favri says**: Hopefully you'd have a nice read, good friends. Some might recognize this story. It has been up two times earlier, only to be taken down by me. I've actually finished the first part now, but I have yet to proofread and catch some minor mistakes I might have forgotten. Hopefully, I'd manage 10 chapters each update.

And leave feedback on a review or PM if you have some time. Thanks.

- What story is this?  
- Retelling the "main-quest". However, it just focuses more on the characters than on the "epic adventure".

-Will this continue into the Lost Age?  
-Yes. That second part is still in progress though.

-This and this was not in the game!  
- Then obviously, it's the work of my "awesome" artistic licence. I can't say everything is brilliant. In fact, there's stuff I even regret adding.

-"Shippings".  
-There's just one pairing that is "clear" in this story. Others are either one-sided or "are there if you stare really hard".

-Four Sages?  
-The Four Sages refers to another story of mine, "Seals of Destiny". It mainly told the story of how Alchemy was sealed. I took down that story, along with the old version of this story long ago. I might edit and post it up when I have time.

-There are grammar and spelling errors in your story.  
-If you look up my profile, you see I'm from Sweden. My English if far from perfect. My prose is rather bleh. I tell more than show when I deal with this story, and several chapters are even "rushed". It might be because I've edited this story two times before and grew impatient though...

* * *

_**A**__ meaningful friendship. A promise never to fight again. Yet, we stand here as enemies. But now we have real swords. Even the smallest cut would mean blood. Yet, you don't seem to care._

_True friendship can withstand the test of time. I won't forget about you, I promise._

_How important am I to you? Do I even carry any weight?_

_Where have you been? What did you do when grieved for you? Did you laugh at me when I so naïvely missed you, my brother?_

_Have you forgotten? Have you forgotten everything we have been through? Have you forgotten your dreams, and our promise?_

_I promised never to cry again. But I did. I cried for you._

_You're crying? You decided to sacrifice everything for the world, yet you're crying?_

* * *

**H**e used to love tales and stories. Travellers seldom visited the village, but when they came, he and his friends were sure to demand a tale from the outside world.

Each tale was more beautiful than the other. Even though he never got to see with his own eyes, he often dreamt away to be a hero if only just for a night.

East beyond the ranges of Goma, lay the lands of Bilibin and Kolima. Here were the enchanted forests, ruled by guardian Trees.

West behind the Loho Mountains, lay the ruins of a forgotten past. The ruins of a realm of magicians. Here the Golden Age prospered and fell.

South were Kalay and Xian. Magnificent cities.

And north swept the snowy plains of Imil, home of the North Wind itself.

He was a brave warrior, a master of the sword. He was a faithful servant the Sages Four, a defender of the truth. He travelled around the world, seeking honour and glory. Road raiders and thieves, they were frightened by just the mention of his great name, Guardian Isaac of Vale. The world was in peril, and he was the Chosen One. His mission was to defeat an evil wizard; the power mad mage. They call him Felix the Betrayer, the treacherous general of the king. A maiden awaited his for rescue, the beautiful Princess Kay. She had been kidnapped, taken as hostage during the war.

Yes, he used to dream as a youngster. He used to play pretend games. Just by the woods, by the outskirt of the village, he and his friend were sure to be, every spring, summer and autumn. And in winter, they stayed indoors and waited for the next spring to come.

But now those fairytales were suddenly a truth, and his journey a reality. Was it an opportunity to fulfil his dreams? Or just nightmare to torment a scarred and broken soul?

The dark forest arose around him in the dark night, a campfire served as his lamp in the wild. He traced the road to Imil with a finger on the map. This map was so outdated. It only showed the location for one of the Lighthouses – the Lighthouse of Water; Mercury.

Seek the Djinn. Seek the Lighthouses. That is how to save the world. Such vague instructions, but such heavy burden.

His name was Isaac. He came from the village of Vale. A cheap breastplate, made by a blacksmith who used to craft ploughs, served as his armour. A sword, old as his great grandfather, was his weapon to wield. He had left Vale, the village that had protected him in his entire life. Now outside he had to survive on his own, using that skills he had learnt. He also had to fight a brother; a friend he once thought was dead.

He rolled up his map and returned it to his backpack again.

Was this just coincidence or did fate just play a cruel joke on him?

Isaac looked into the flickering campfire. He used to be brave and adventurous. He had looked forward for leaving the village and head out to explore the world. But now when he could do that, he found no joy on this journey.

He was just wayward fighter, young and clueless. He had not even gained his Guardian title, and was not sure what he wanted from life. He travelled around the world, and had no goal or plans where to go. He feared road raiders and thieves, and would prefer to not cause too much trouble. The world was in peril, and he was charged responsible. His mission was to redeem himself for a reckless mistake; to reclaim the ancient relics he had helped to steal. The Elemental Stars they were, dangerous in wrong hands. And a friend awaited his rescue, Jenna was her name. She had been kidnapped, taken hostage during the raid.

He had embarked on his journey to chase the temple robbers, but he had no idea where to go exactly. His mind was clouded by the memories that threatened to influence his judgement of right and wrong. He had to put them away, or even forget them. Yet, those vivid memories were so sweet and happy. He wanted to keep and treasure those moments forever. He even wanted to live in those memories, but he knew he could not.

Reality told him differently. He had once again been abandoned by those he thought he could were his friends.

Isaac's head tipped forward and he slapped himself on the cheek. He blinked his eyes and looked up. The clouded sky was dark. The wind blew the trees. It was late into the night. He should sleep.

He crawled over to his luggage and pulled out his bedroll, placing it on the ground, although not too near the fire. He lay down to rest his eyes and mind, when then heard the sound of his friends scribbling.

He sighed and glanced over his shoulder. The red-head still sat with his homemade notebook and recorded events from their journey. Well, at least someone found some enjoyment in the journey. Garet said he would draw all the places they visited. He said he wanted to keep sketches as a memory, and perhaps something he could show their friends in the village.

The friend when the put his coal crayons away and flipped through his drawings. Isaac caught a chuckle or an amused smile on Garet's face in between the pages.

"What's so funny?" Isaac asked then. "Can I see?"

"Sure," replied the friend, "just don't smudge."

The friend handed over the notebook to him, and the strode over to grab his bedroll. Isaac shrugged and then began looking through the drawings. He sighed when he found all those sketches being ten times better than the drawings he could make on a whole afternoon.

He flipped through the drawings of the village, finding a few pictures of deer and a wolves they killed for three days ago. He laughed out when he found a ridiculous figure in the corner which was supposed to be him. Yes, deer hunter, yes...

He flipped over another page, but then froze when he laid his eyes upon the next drawing.

The drawing of eight friends sitting under a large oak tree. There was Garet, the artist himself, eldest grandson of the mayor. There was Jenna, the auburn-haired girl who lived down by the waterfall, Isaacs first friend. There was Kay, the flower-loving twin-sister of the artist. There was Stefan, the blacksmith's son. There was Tristan, the kid who moved away from town for awhile ago and never wrote back. There was Peter, Priest Harald's son. And there, by the river were Isaac and Felix, best friends; Isaac, loner and troublemaker; and Felix, child prodigy and everyone's favourite.

"I remember the old days..." said Garet then, as if he knew which drawing Isaac had hooked up on."When we all were together. Remember what pact we made before Tristan left, Isaac? _Friends forever_."

Isaac nodded. Of course. Of course he remembered. He just wondered if a certain someone else did.

* * *

**L**ate summer, the end of July. He was ten, enjoying free time with his friends. The sun shone bright, and the skies were blue. They played by the river, just outside Jenna's house, Felix and he. They wrestled, just like what boys did in friendly strength-competition. Felix was taller, physically larger than him, and had always been. The friend was a year older than him after all.

_"_Hah!_"_

He grabbed hold of the older boy's tunic, and pulled with all his might, but Felix stance with steadfast; he slipped with his feet along the grass, but refused to fall.

_"Get him Isaac!"_ called Garet, clapping hands.

_"Go Isaac!"_ cheered Jenna.

Felix grinned at him playfully, teasing him. Isaac frowned at the friend, and Felix when suddenly whirled around with him and yanked him onto the ground. The older boy dove after him but he pushed Felix over and pinned him to the ground by the shoulders.

_"Hah! Beat you!" _said he and pointed at Felix's face.

The older boy grinned, but then put a hand on his shoulder and hook his leg with another.

_"Uh-?"_

_FWOMP._

In the following moment he suddenly himself on the back with Felix on top of him.

_"Beat who?"_ asked the friend.

He stared at Felix and frowned.

_"Oh you _cheater_! It was so over there!"_

He tried to fend Felix off, but the other boy had locked his arms and legs down on against the grass.

_"I didn't say I give up, silly,"_ said Felix.

He snorted and turned his head away from Felix, wondering how long he would stay on top of him.

_"You trained didn't you, bookworm_?" said Garet and nudged Felix on the shoulder.

_"I don't need to"_, laughed Felix and looked up at the other boy. _"He so small, he can barely move me."_

Isaac wrenched himself free and pushed Felix over on his back and then sat up. He brushed the grass off from his clothes. Felix pointed at him, calling him sore loser and then commented on Jenna never cheering for her brother.

_"That's because you'll win!"_

He snorted. Felix was only humouring him all along again. Yea, he was older, bigger, and stronger, so he still had a lot of advantage, but Isaac doubt it would stay that way forever. Someday he would be a warrior and then he would be the one to win.

He sighed and lay back down on the grass, fixing his eyes on the sky, ignoring everything around him to follow the swifts high above with his sigh. Oh, how would it be to be free like a bird? He drew a deep breath, enjoying the smell of grass and the gentle summer breeze caressing his face. Then suddenly Felix face blocked his view. The friend waved at him.

_"What are you looking at?"_

_"None of your business."_ said Isaac and looked to the veranda, where the other children had joined the adults around the table for tea.

_"Aw, tell me,"_ said Felix then.

He turned away from the brown-haired boy.

_"Why don't do get you go sit with the oth-?"_

He gasped and scrambled back when Felix poked him on the side.

_"H-hey, quit it-!"_ said Isaac, but the other boy just laughed and started tickling him. _"F-felix! Stop it! Y-you know I hate that! Hah-ha-! Fi-fine, I'll tell you, I'll tell you!"_

Felix stuck his tongue out at him, before lying down next to him again. Isaac pushed him away.

_"What?"_ said Felix. _"I was kidding with the sore loser-thing. Fine, sorry then. Happy now?"_

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He pointed up to the birds. Swifts were his favourite birds. He loved the way it could fly up in the sky so long. He wanted to fly out from Vale one day and discover the world, see how things were outside the village, which he already knew so well.

_"Oh"_, said Felix after a moment of thought.

He looked over to the friend, seeing how he was just staring at the sky. But it seemed more like he was daydreaming again.

_"Felix."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Remember when you told me you wanted to be a knight?"_

_"M-hm."_

_"I want to be knight too. Some day, maybe we both would be able to leave Vale and head out for real adventure."  
_

The friend turned his head and looked at him, and then laughed.

_"Hah-ha. Yea, someday! Someday we'll slay dragons and defeat evil wizards as well!"_

_"Oh, and maybe we'd save a princess or two!"_ added he.

His friend started laughing, and said:

_"So birds make you think of all that?"_

He then realized that Felix had been humouring him again. He looked away, and felt stupid. The friend gave him light smile:

_"Hey, don't be mad. Maybe not the dragons and princesses, but I the travelling part."_

Felix rolled over to look at the sky again.

_"I've always wanted to see all of Weyard. I'd like to see everything we've heard through stories and tales. The Elemental Lighthouses, the Guardian Tree of Kolima, the old Elven City of Loho... even the mythic Lemuria. Oh, that's would be so exciting... And I'll take you with me of course. Heh, won't forget my best friend."_

He looked at Felix and smiled. Yes, that would be nice. Travelling around the world with Felix would be nice. It was just sad that they were bound to Vale and would never leave unless duty called.

_"Maybe not knights, but I'd dreamt of becoming a Guardian like my dad and protect the village from bandits and thieves."_

Felix laughed.

_"What?" said he and pushed Felix. "What!"_

Felix stopped laughing,

_"You? A Guardian? You'd be the smallest guardian we'd ever had!"_

He sat up, ripped a handful of grass from the ground and tossed it in Felix's face.

_"I'm not small!"_

_"Oh, yes you are!"_ laughed Felix poked his nose with a finger._"Yes you are!"_

_"My dad is taller than yours! So you just wait, I'll be taller than you when I grow up!"_

* * *

_**F**__SSH!!_

"_Hey!_"

Garet grabbed Isaac's hand, but Isaac had already tossed the drawing into the flames.

"Fine," said Garet then. I know you despise him now, but there's no need thrashing my drawing into the fire!"

Garet yanked the notebook back for himself and then started ranting. Isaac turned a deaf ear to the friend, and only stared into the crackling flames of the campfire. Here he tried to forget and Garet just brought those memories back to him. So the friend also missed the past? Well, then he should try forgetting too. Because Felix was not their friend anymore.

The friend abruptly silenced. Isaac did not pay any attention.

"Come on, Isaac. I don't really think he is that corrupted..." said Garet then.

A pause.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Isaac turned his head away refused to reply at first. But after a while he spoke up:

"I miss my best friend. I miss the person I spent so many years with and cared for... not that greedy bandit and kidnapper who betrayed us all..."

He then lay down on his bedroll and turned his back to Garet.

"Liar," said Garet. "You miss him. And you still care for him. Just look at yourself. Look how you've starved and worn out yourself. Why don't you just admit it instead of fighting it?"

He closed his eyes.

Because he had to. How could he fight him if he still cared for him the way he did? The emotions he had was a weakness.

"Who said we'd need to fight him?" remarked Garet.

"He's with those temple robbers. He's one of them!"

It should not have to be this way. Felix could have returned to the village in a normal manner. He could have just knocked on the gate and said "Hello I'm Felix, I didn't really die, you see I was rescued by who and who" and everyone would be happy. Everyone would be happy he was home in one piece.

It should not have to be this way. Yet it was so because Felix decided to turn his back to Vale and join some bandit-group and pillage villages. Isaac barely recognized him. How could he do that? How could someone so gentle and kind become a thief? The Felix he knew would not even step on an ant. He was so protective of his little sister. He hated fight and conflicts and would do almost anything to avoid it. He said he wanted to become a priest and Guardian. How could he lead those bandits right into Sol Sanctum? How could he do a such thing as kidnapping his own sister and use her as a hostage and bait?

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	2. Valians! They only think of themselves

**T**he candles flickered when the door slammed open. She left her studies for a moment and glanced over her shoulder.

Her sister, the librarian, stood in the doorway. Her pale hair hung wet and veiled her face, and her cloak was covered with ice and snow. She leant on the doorway, panting as if she had just run a message to a faraway city.

_"Menardi!"_ said Karst walked up to the sister._ "Where have you been?"_

The sister sneezed and stepped inside. She closed the door and let the bitter winter stay outside.

_"Valians! They cannot think for the greater good!"_ said Menardi and clenched her hands.

Angrily, the sister and tore off her cloak and tossed it onto the table. Her scholar attire was wet from the melted snow.

_"Getting into an argument with that Valian woman again, sister?"_ said Karst and walked over to boil water for a warm drink. _"You and Ren should just let go. If she doesn't want her son to be tutored, there's no use trying to enforce it."_

Menardi tossed her wide sleeve aside and walked up to a nearby bookshelf. The elder sister seized a book from over to the bookshelf. She started flipping through the pages and then muttered:

_"She calls us savages, barbarians. She doesn't even listen to us,"_ said she. _"Those Valians! They only think of themselves."_

_"Oh, you're still upset when Tonol turned your and Ren's idea down? Have you asked the chief and the council?"_

The sister closed the book and put it back into the shelf.

_"Chief Puelle didn't approve it,"_ said she.

_"Then why don't you just wait like the rest of the Fire Clan?"_

Menardi whirled around and then said:

_"Wait, wait, wait! We've waited for two years!"_

The sister stomped over to the front door and opened it. The icy wind immediately entered the house. The sister pointed out into the blizzard.

_"Look at the weather! It's getting worse and worse! I cannot imagine how much time we have left!"_

Karst chuckled and stepped over to the elder sister. She tapped her on the shoulder and then closed the door.

_"Heh-he, you're overworked, Sister," _said she._ "Come here, I'll make you a drink."_

The sister sighed and drew out a chair from the table and sat down. Karst poured the hot water into a tea-can. She peer at the sister from the corner of her eyes. Menardi was still sullen. Karst shrugged and reach up for the shelves, where a box of biscuits lay. It was then Menardi suddenly said: 

_"Ren and I travelled north today._

Karst, and almost dropped the box of biscuits. North? What would Menardi do there? The Mars Lighthouse was there, and it was strictly prohibited to go near it!Even for a Guardian like Menardi!

_"I wasn't even _close_ to the Lighthouse!"_ said the sister and threw her a glare.

Karst raised her hand and showed her palms. She averted her eyes and looked down to the box of biscuits in her hands. Why was Menardi so upset today? She watched when Menardi leant back against the chair and rubbed her forehead.

_"The Gaia Falls, it won't take long until they swallow us all... There has to be something we can do other than waiting for divine intervention. Yes... there has to be something we can do..."_

* * *

**S**he sighed, sitting in her study, drawing circles on the paper with her quill, still remembering that awful night when her sister left her behind.

If only she had realized that something was wrong that time. Perhaps then she would have been with her sister rather than here. She should have known that Menardi plotted an escape from Prox with Saturos, Delik and Ren. It was so obvious. They were stripped off their titles for objecting orders, and have received several warnings for disturbing the Valians. And they had repeatedly proposed their plans of taking the Elemental Stars from Vale by force, but all had been for no avail.

The last time she saw her sister was during that fateful night in February. In that fateful night, Ren and Menardi stole the control orb from the Guardian Hall and sailed south to the Western Sea.

* * *

**S**he heard a creak and she sat strait up. She rubbed her eyes, looking down on the scrolls on her desk. The candle had burned out. Karst sat up strait on the chair and opened her hand. She conjured a flame and then looked down on the ink was spilt over the parchment. Priest Tonol would not be happy about this tomorrow.

_Krr..._

It was that noise again. What was it? She arose and walked out from her room, and saw a shadow descending the stairs.

_"Menardi?"_

The sister flinched and turned around. Menardi seemed surprised at first, but then maintained that calm face she usually wore in the library of the Guardian Hall. Her scholar attire was replaced with a set of knight's armour. Her battle scythe hung across her back, and she carried a package in her hands. She had smeared cold resistance salve on her face and arms. She had painted several streaks of red on his face; the marks of a warrior ready for battle.

Karst stared at the sister. Why had she dressed up like that? Menardi had not hefted a battle scythe since that last journey to Vale. That journey, which caused both Saturos and her to temporarily be stripped of their Guardians title. That journey, which had taken both Nara and Taryl's lives. She had been called out for negotiations, but instead plotted a raid. A raid that when all wrong, and unleashed the wrath of the gods...

Karst expected the sister to run, but the sister stayed and waited for a reaction. Menardi's expression was stoic, determined. Karst slowly stepped up to the sister and pulling the package out of the sister's hands. It turned out it contained her herbalist manuals, potions, salves, medicines and tools. She looked at Menardi, who then touched her hands and gently took her possessions back.

_"I'm leaving,"_ said Menardi.

Karst shook her head. Leaving? Why would she leave? Where would she go?

_"The Sages have betrayed us all_", said Menardi._ "Not only did they sacrifice our entire race to die in this frozen land – the rest of Weyard will go with us as well. I cannot let our people suffer more because of those ignorant Valians. No, _we_ cannot let our people suffer more because of this wretched oath to the Sages."_

So she was going carry her plans through – even without the council and the chief's approval? Did she have any idea what this meant? Could she not just wait for later? Maybe the Valians would change their mind once that last survivor awoke from his coma.

_"Prox cannot wait,"_ said Menardi and walked over to the window._"Duty calls."_

Karst looked to the window. A wind had blown up outside and the snow whirled, clouding the view of town. The weather had been so unstable nowadays.

_"We cannot wait for miracles",_ said Menardi. _"When I joined the order, I swore to protect our people. In another two or three years, our home will no longer be around for us to protect, to fight for. If we do not go now, we won't get another chance when it is too late."_

She shook her head and then ran up to the sister and grabbed her arm. She looked at those metal scales that were stuck to her shoulders and upper arms. Ever since they their father died, Menardi had taken care of her and raised her. In order to feed her, she had given up her studied to offer her service to their people. She had become a Guardian and joined the Fire Clan. Years she had climbed the ranks among officers, but finally when she was a captain, she realized that it was not what she wanted. She dropped her scythe, and accepted when she was requested to become the librarian. Now, she had picked up the battle scythe again. And she was going to battle, tonight.

_"Then I'll go with you!"_ said Karst then. _"You're not leaving me behind!"_

The sister looked down at the windowsill, and she did not respond. But then she turned to Karst and smiled, saying:

_"You must understand what you give up. We are about to become betrayers. You have your whole future ahead of you, Little Sister."_

_"If everything will be gone on a few years, and what future can I have if I don't help you?"_

_"You don't need to come," _said Menardi and put a hand on Karst's shoulder. _"We are enough people. I'd rather you stay home and be an ordinary-"_

Karst stared at the sister and drew her hand away. 

_"You're my only family!"_ said she. _"I'm not leaving your side!"_

The sister did not respond for a moment, but when she did, she said:

_"If you insist... Fine, go get your weapons and we leave together. Heh, we have a ship to steal!"_

Karst smiled turned around to get upstairs, but then felt a force hit her from behind and cast her forward. She tripped and fell, and her vision blurred out before she hit the ground. She could not move a muscle, her strength had been drained. The sister picked her up in her arms and then carried her upstairs.

_"Sister? Why?"_ whispered she, and then she knew no more.

* * *

**S**he had no idea what happened. She awoke in her bed the next morning as if nothing had happened. She did not remember anything from that night. But now those memories had found their ways back to her.

She looked toward the window, seeing that it was sunny and bright outside. Karst smiled. Sunny days were few now and she wondered if she should not go outside for a change. She arose from her chair and seized her cloak from the bed. She opened the drawers and picked out the box of cream. Taking some of it on her palms she then rubbed in her face and hands with the white salve. She hoped that one day, warmth would return to them at north as well. Hopefully that would be, when Alchemy was released, and her sister would be home again.

She walked downstairs, finding Agatio and Chalor sitting by a table, playing a game of chess.

"Checkmate, Chalor," said Agatio.

"You cheated," said Chalor.

"I didn't, and you know it. Now stop being a sore loser and pay up!"

Chalor grumbled something and then reached for his wallet. Chalor was Ren's younger brother. Apparently, Ren put a similar spell on him – to make him forget. But unlike Karst, Chalor still could not remember anything from that fateful night. That did not hinder the council and the Guardian to lock them up though. They said they were a part of the "rebel". They were just recently released, when the priests travelled north and saw what situation they were in. "Oathbreakers" they called Menardi and her band.

Karst threw a glance at Chalor, who demanded a rematch on the board game. She then pushed the doors open and exited the Guardian Hall. She saw a pair heading for the temple. They were covered with fur. The man sat in a wheelchair, the wife pushed it. Hanna and Ralf were their names – two of the Valians Menardi saved from the storm of Vale. The woman Hanna, suddenly stopped and looked at Karst. Ralf looked over his shoulder, and his wife pointed at Karst. The man looked but then shook his head. They then turned and continued their way to the temple.

"Karst, they lost their son after all," said a voice from behind then.

She spun around and stared up at Agatio.

"Yea, right!" said she. "It's all about them, _right_? Why are we even treating them like landlords! Even Puelle does everything to please them! He ordered you and Tonol to watch us, just because that woman says so! What makes her think Chalor and I can be plotting something?"

She pointed at the sanctum, where the door just closed.

"It's not like we owe them everything! My sister and Chalor's brother saved their pitiful lives and they don't even show the slightest gratitude!_What world is this?_"

"Karst, calm down," said Agatio.

"What about _me_? They lost their son! _Right, Chalor and I lost our only family! Menardi _and Ren haven't even contacted us for months! I don't even know if she's alive or not!"

She then suddenly heard the screech of a bird from above. Looking up above her she saw an eagle of fire fly by and into the Halls of Guardians. And hope sprang into her and she gasped:

"Menardi..." said she. "_Chalor,_ did you see that? Come out and look!That's Menardi's spell! She's got a message for me!"

She spun around her heels and then rushed to the temple. When she reached the chapel, she headed strait for the altar. The firebird sat there. It looked at her and then exploded in a vapour of brilliant red. On the altar new lay three letters. Karst stepped forth and picked them up. On of them was for Saturos's three sisters, another for Delik's wife, and a third was for Chalor. She looked around the altar. That was Menardi cast the spell! – of course she must have sent a letter for her! Karst let out a sigh of relief when she spotted the fourth letter on the floor.

"I knew you won't forget about me, Sister," said she, but when she flipped the envelope over she found that it was for _the__Valians_.

What? Even that stupid kid had something to say! What about Menardi? Karst turned around and searched the floor again. She could not have forgotten, could she? They were sisters!

"Looking for this?"

She looked up, seeing Agatio holding her letter.

"Yes!" said she and beamed at him.

She arose and snatched it from him, and eager to find out she the sister had to say, she tore the envelop open and unfolded the letter.

Menardi apologized for what happened. She said she could not take Karst with her because of the danger she had to go through. She said there were some things an elder sister had to do in order protect her younger siblings.

"I don't need your protection!" thought Karst and gritted her teeth.

Tears formed in her eyes when she read on:

_'This is not a burden you need to bear. It was Saturos and my failure we could not retrieve the Elemental Stars three years ago. Nara and Taryl lost their lives for my miscalculations... A storm was unleashed upon Vale, but you already know that. Now, another tragedy has come to us – Ren, yes, Chalor's brother; we lost him to the bounty hunters. They took him for the Loho scum. Tried creating a diversion for us to escape when they shot him in the back.'_

She heard a sob from behind and when she turned around she saw Chalor standing with his letter and rip his letter into shreds.

_'He died trying to protect Little Felix. He now sleeps forever in the Valian woods... They call it fate in the temple. Ren had wanted to return to the green forest and die there. I just wished it could have been in another way. He was a such good person, a kindred spirit. He did not deserve what end he got. His dying wish was to let Chalor know that he would always love him.'_

"Chalor..."

"Leave me alone!"

_'We know what sacrifices we make, and we regret nothing. Whether the chief and the council approve us or not, we will be doing it. We just stole the Elemental Stars from Sol Sanctum. It was more troublesome then expected, but I won't get into details. It won't take long till you see the first Lighthouse shine like a star in the night-sky. Then you will know, Little Sister, that soon I will be home again. Till then, hone your skills and take good care of yourself. If you are anything like me, you will earn the right to join the order too some day as well. Your sister, Menardi.'_

She smiled, and brushed a tear from her eye. Then she turned around and saw the priest and the elders rush into the hall and demand to know what happened. Karst turned away from them and did not respond. Agatio explained in a few sentences about Menardi's fiery messenger.

Karst then looked at Chalor, who sat on the floor, crying like heartbroken child. One of the priests came to Chalor and asked for his letter. Karst stared at him.

"Leave him be. He just got news of his brother's death."

"Ren is dead?" said Tonol, High Priest of the temple.

"Killed by those savage humans in a forest..." said she and eyed at Hanna. "They took him as one of the Loho raiders." 

The woman stared back.

"I told you," said Karst then. "You call us liars, but now truth is in front of your eyes! _You_ are ones killing us off! We have nothing to do with those Loho scum! They even terrorize us from time to time! Without our Guardians we'd been wiped out as well!"

The woman gritted teeth and took a step closer to her. She raised her hand and pointed at Karst's face.

"That doesn't justify all the suffering you brought upon us and our people."

The woman then unfolded her letter and held it up for Karst.

"And now..." said Hanna. "Now you fools have awakened Mount Aleph itself!"

The priests and the Guardians stared at the woman. Hannah looked around and chuckled.

"You tell it as if you are saints and martyrs... Now what makes you think you're worthy? You triggered a storm that could have killed everyone in our village! And now, you called upon on an eruption from the sacred mountain! And _our daughter_! Was our son not enough? Now you've kidnapped our daughter too! Martyrs... _right_! You are in no position to call us savages, _elf_."

She gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists. There was no wonder Menardi always got into arguments with this woman. Hanna then turned and stepped back to her handicapped husband.

"Come, Ralf. Let's go see Kyle."

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	3. You're not my brother

**S**he had always known he survived. Always hoped that someday he would return. The villagers never found his body, so she had a reason to go and pray in the temple, every day. The gods had received her prayer and they gave him back to her, but nothing came without a price.

His return was a nightmare. She lost her friends and her home, and the brother she once loved.

He used to protect her. But now she did not need his protection anymore. She was almost seventeen years old, and a Guardian of Sol. She did not need protection from a worthless brother who lacked the courage to stand up for her when she needed him the most! She did not need his weak attempts of making it up for her – nothing could make up for her lost freedom.

He said he was sorry. Yet, he refused to flee with her. She had tried going alone. She had tried running away, several times. It was _his_ fault she failed! Was it not enough that he refused to follow – he even had to call his friends and stop her!

No, he was no longer the Felix she used to know. He was no longer the brother who always knew what she wanted. She remembered the night she woke him in midnight, told him to run with her back to Vale. She told him everything would be all right. She said she would make up a story and tell the people he was fooled. That he was young and ignorant when they picked him up from the river. That they fed him lies and he just believed them, being so naïve as he used to be.

He said no.

She pleaded him to listen. She told him he would be forgiven; if he returned to Vale instead of continuing the path of evil everything would be just fine.

He said no.

She did not understand. She did not understand how he reasoned. He said he loved her, therefore he promised no harm would come upon her. Yet, he was so unaware of the hurt he was doing. Why would he do this?

_"Jenna, I have my reasons,"_ had he said, _"please, don't force me..."_

Liar! Reasons? What reasons? What reasons could justify such wrongdoings? What could justify betraying your own people? What could justify stealing the treasures that their ancestors had guarded for centuries? What could justify awakening a volcano that could have killed everyone in the village? What could justify releasing a force that the Sages had sealed away for a _reason_? And whatcould justify kidnapping your own sister to use her as a hostage against those you once called friends? Did he remember his past? Or had he trashed it, just like he had trashed his Valian duty?

Did he have any idea of the hurt he caused his friends? Isaac, poor Isaac – he was heartbroken.

"Tristan disappeared to Lunpa and never returned," whispered she, and looked out of the window. "But you did... and I bet Isaac also wishes you'd gone and never come back – just like Tris."

It was evening now. Tomorrow he could force her to move again. They would leave Vault City and travel further from her home. She chuckled joylessly. She had no say in this plan. She was caged bird – a prisoner.

_Pock! Pock!_

A light knock on the door. She turned her head and looked towards the door. It was him. Who else could it be? Her teacher had always been in interrogation with those foreigners ever since this madness began! No one ever came to see her. No one but Felix. 

She watched as he entered, watched his clumsy moves. He carried the plate of food, food that she would not eat anyway. He had taken her freedom, her friends and family, and everything else important to her.

He had changed. He had grown taller during his years of absence, but was scrawny as always. His ridiculous hair was long, almost as long hers. It liked to hide his face. Some times she wondered if he grew it out for just that reason – he never lifted his head and looked her in the eyes.

"Sister-" said he, but she quickly interrupted him, saying:

"I'm not your sister. And you are not my brother."

He scared her – his demeanour scared her. His voice was deep, but he still spoke in those soft tones he did three years ago. He still used the same phrases, the same body language. In every little move, she recognized he was her brother Felix.

But at the same time, he could not reach her they way he did before the storm. And she could not reach him. She had no idea what he was thinking. He was so unpredictable. He bent for those pointy-eared freaks' every command, like a servant, a slave.

It was creepy. She found it hard to lay her eyes upon the traitor and thief that had her beloved brother's face.

He looked away.

Oh yes, now he acted regretful again. What was the meaning of this? If he truly was saddened of her suffering – if he truly did treasure their sibling relation, then would he torture her in this way? Why did he not let _her_ go?

He put down the dishes he carried with him on the bedside table and then reached for a stool. She angrily kicked the stool away. No, he would not sit here with her. He sat down next to her on the edge of the bed and reached out a hand to touch her, as he used to do when he wanted to comfort her when they were young. She jerked away.

"Jenna... please. Look at me, I-I... Jenna, is... is something not good?"

"Are you blind?" hissed she.

For a split second they had eye contact. Then he quickly looked away and hid his eyes with that brown veil of his. But she had seen. She had seen it – the guilt in his eyes. Why? Why should he feel guilt? Was this not what he wanted?

She remembered the days they were young. Always he was look at her with that pleading look, before telling her which of her dolls he had broken. And knowing he was really sorry, she would forgive him. Because she did not have the heart to see him sad.

Now?

How old was he? How naïve could one be? Did he honestly think she would fall for that now? He was an adult now, was he not mature enough to understand? This was not about a broken toy, or a childish promise. This was about the loss of her freedom. She was a caged bird. And he was her jailor.

_Plink._

A spoon full of soup was raised in front of her face. She looked up and saw him at the other end of the spoon.

"Jenna, you haven't eaten for days," began he.

She looked at him. Why? Why was he being nice to her now after what he did to her weeks ago? Did he think this would make up for it? He had no idea. He just had no idea of how she felt when she lost everything for three years ago, when he fell into the river and their parents died trying to save him. He had no idea of what she was feeling right now. How angry she was. So years had passed and he had been lying! – Lying about his own death!

She pointed towards the doorway.

"Go away," said she. "My brother's dead."

"Jenna, please-"

"_He's dead!_" yelled she and she seized the soup plate. "Do you hear me? My brother's _dead_! He drowned in the river three years ago! You're just some person I share this stinking room with!"

_FSH!!_

She was on her feet, standing before him. She still clutched the soup plate, but its content now dripped from his hair, his eyebrows, his nose, his chin. There was a moment of silence, and he wiped the soup off on his sleeve. He then rose to his feet, took the plate from her, and finally wandered off. Before he exited, he turned to look back for a last time, but she pointed at the door and turned away her head.

She snorted when she watched him leaving. No, it did not matter how pitiful he looked. This would not calm her storming anger or ease the pain she felt for losing everything she treasured.

She lay down on the bed.

He was fine. He was in one piece! He could have contacted her! Could have written! But instead he let her think him dead – for three years! Did he have any idea how much she had missed him? Did she have any idea how much she needed a brother to ward her and comfort her during those years? Suddenly her parents were gone. Suddenly, people told her she had to grow up. Suddenly she was responsible to take care of her grandparents. Did he have any idea what Isaac and she had endured those three years? Did he have any she wanted to become a member of the Guardian Order in his memory?

So many prayers she had sent to the gods to watch over him if he indeed was alive. Why did he not return to her earlier? And now when he _finally_ had decided to return - why did he have to return like _this_? Why did he come home as a temple robber and traitor?

She had wished for him to come back to her. She had wished she could wake up at night, at their home in Vale, and he would be there by her side and tell her everything was only a bad dream. She had wished they could once again spend their time atop the green hills of Vale. She had wished they could once again join with Isaac and the others near the forest and head out with their small adventures. And have fun.

Fun? This whole misadventure started out as a game as well, exploring Sol Sanctum. She and her friends took life a childish pretend game again. They were almost seventeen years old, yet they behaved as if they were seven. They were so unaware of how serious things were when Kraden led them into the sacred ruins in Mount Aleph. There were strangers in the village? Oh, they were just the regular travellers from afar, pilgrims and researchers. Maybe they were a bit nasty in their attitudes, but Kraden himself was not always nice and polite either.

She remembered being the princess in their pretend games, and he always playing the villain. He was bad at it, but no one ever complained. He was Felix. He was kind and gentle. It was hard to see him as a wizard focused on dominion over the world. In those innocent days, every little adventure was full of fun and laugher. It was not real. Everything ended at sunset, when they stopped being princess, knight, wizard or dragon and went home for supper. And tomorrow, an even better day would come.

Supper. She rolled over to the edge of the bed and looked down on the root vegetables in a pool of liquid on the floor.

Yes, now he was the villain again, but this time it was for real. Had he turned into the power mad wizard he often had to play? She did not know. But he _had_ kidnapped her from Vale. He _had_ stolen the Elemental Stars. And he _did_ plan to break the ancient seal and release dangerous forces that could destroy the world. He and those elven bandits wanted to let Alchemy into the world again, despite that the Wise Four sealed it away to stop the wars of magicians.

He was a Valian. He was born to guard the treasure and see that no one ever would be able to break the seal. Why did he become a traitor? He who used to tell everyone how he was going to become a priest and Guardian.

She looked out from the window and saw two swallows crossing the sky.

Tomorrow. Tears filled her eyes, but she wiped them away before she could shed them.

No. She would not cry. Not for him. She had cried enough for his lies three years ago. She would not shed another tear for him. Not for a betrayer and liar.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	4. It's not only your responsibility

**I**t was sunset. Vault was in peace again now when the thieves had been caught. The local innkeeper had much to answer for after that the stolen goods were found under the roof.

Garet was glad. He was glad he could help thee people out. Isaac however, was not. The friend had not spoken a word since Ivan, the boy-servant from Kalay, read his mind. Isaac just stood there by the window and stared out. He had been like that for what seemed like ages – cold and stoic. Yet the calendar said it had only been a week since they left Vale Village.

"Your friend..." said the mayor of Vault. "How is he?"

"Well..._said_ he was fine for a few minutes ago", replied Garet.

Isaac was bitter, and he was angry and disappointed with Felix.

"Travelling by night is quite dangerous," said the mayor, "You should at least wait for the next morning."

"Can't waste more time," muttered Isaac, "I go to the gate. See you there."

Garet looked at the mayor, shrugged his shoulders and gave the old man stupid grin. The mayor shook his head. They watched when Isaac walked away from the window and then picked up his luggage. The Earth Adept exited and did not even say goodbye or thank you for the hospitality. He just opened the front-door and walked out.

"Er, he's just a little bit upset at the moment!" said Garet. "We are really grateful for all the help, Mayor."

The Mayor frowned at the door.

"That friend of yours has some issues. You better look after him or one day he may end up in trouble."

He nodded and promised he would do that.

"Mayor, can I ask for a favour? I have this letter here."

"Oh, that's not a problem. I'll send make sure this reaches your village."

"Thank you _so_ much. You don't know how much it means to me."

"I've been young once as well, lad. Leaving home might be a grand adventure, but at some rate one would say home is best."

He scratched the back of his back and nodded.

"You better hurry, or that friend of yours runs way from you."

"Ah yes! Thanks again, Mayor!"

He ran and picked up his backpack and waved goodbye to the old man. The mayor smiled and wished him good luck on the journey. Garet then exited to the main street, where he found Isaac walking down the road for the east gate.

He sighed. Sure, it was a bit hard to cope with everything that just crashed down upon them. But did Isaac have to be like this? All he cared for was this "quest" now.

Ah, yes – the fear for failure. As long he had known Isaac, the Earth Adept's greatest fear had always been failure. Isaac was proud in nature and liked to brag. To Isaac, failing was something like the end of world. He went so far that he refused to go home that day he failed an exam and stayed in Felix's home that night.

But what might have affected him most was the task he failed three years ago, during the storm. That was a failure that tormented them both even into this day. And Isaac vowed never to fail his friends and people again.

They were thirteen years old that time. That time, Isaac failed to save his own father, and Jenna's family. Garet saw it happen. He was there with Isaac. They stood on the suspension bridge and saw the boulder of Aleph fall. It killed Isaac's dad instantly, and caused Jenna's family to drown when the river washed them downstream.

* * *

**A**ugust, that fateful, stormy night. 

Isaac's mother stood by the river and just stared at the broken bridge. Isaac stepped back on the suspension bridge, his eyes wide, and his mouth open. Jenna stood next to him and just shook her head, her eyes filled with tears as her paralysis went over. She began screaming, and she ran for the river. Guardian Ragnar was right in time to grab her.

Garet just stared. He could not do anything else than stand there and watch. They were dead! Guardian Kyle, Jenna's family – they were all gone. He wanted to help. He really wanted to do something to help. But what could he do?

His mind told him that there was absolutely nothing he could do, but he still wanted to hope. Maybe they did survive after all? Jenna's family might still be downstream, struggling for their lives. Isaac dad, however, was hit the boulder... Well, maybe he was not hit after all! Maybe Guardian Kyle jumped off in the last second! If so, they could still save them all, right? If they just worked out a rescue plan quickly they could all be saved, _right_?

_"We- we should get help-!"_

But despite his bold words, he could not move. His feet refused to listen to simple commands, and he could only stare when Isaac darted away like an arrow. He opened his mouth to tell him to wait, but his throat constricted and no words came. He took a deep breath, and tried to calm down. He could not panic too! Everyone else was in panic already! He thought of Isaac. He thought of Jenna. He thought of Felix. They relied on him now. Then, he suddenly moved, but slipped and fell. He arose, steadily, and then set off east. He had to find Isaac. What if he did something stupid?

_"_Isaac!_"_

He called, called his the friend's name. He hoped for a reply, but there was none. A moment later, he found Isaac on the ground, crying as if his world had come to an end. Relieved, he stepped forth to him and cried out his name aloud again.

_"Isaac! There you are!"_

But just as he reached his friend, the lightning crashed down and he saw two shadows loom over them. First, he thought they were the watchmen of the village, but when he looked up, he got the sinking feeling of that this nightmare was just about to get even worse. 

Two strangers stood there. Who were they? He did not know. He had not seen them in Vale before. They started whispering to each other, and pointing at him and Isaac. They were tall, and one of them had a scythe. He had heard hat Death had a scythe...

He looked at Isaac, and saw hat he had not even noticed the threat before them. And afraid of what these two could be, he pulled Isaac up from the ground and shoved him behind his back.

The strangers stepped closer to them. Garet stepped back, shielding Isaac. He prayed to the gods. Isaac then suddenly gasped onto his shoulder. Too bad the open fears of his friend did not make the situation any better. But for Isaac's sake, Garet just could not be afraid. Not now.

_"What did you hear?"_ said the strangers then. _"You must forget everything you heard."_

His heart pounded so loudly and he took another two steps backwards. Heard what? The other stranger started conjuring flames in his hands.

_"W-we..._._ We didn't hear anything!" _yelled he. _"L-leave us alone!"_

The two then started mumbling things inaudible. He looked back at Isaac, seeing how helpless he was, but he also knew that he was just as helpless as his friend. Bravery would not save him from Death and his friend. Running maybe would. And seeing that the two grownups were busy chit-chatting, he pushed Isaac back and told him to run.

The friend looked back, confused.

_"Just go!"_ shouted he.

_"_Hey!_"_

He turned back and saw that he had Death and his friend then attention again. Quickly, he spun around his heels to flee, but the ground exploded in a brilliant red colour and he lost his foothold. He flew. Then his head hit something hard – probably the trunk of a tree, or the wall of a house. The last thing he saw was Death grabbing hold of the friend he just had tried to protect.

* * *

**I**saac recovered quite quickly after the storm. He was so determined to live up to his father's expectations, to become an honourable man and Guardian of Vale. The only problem was that Isaac still thought he could have saved his dad, when the truth was so far from his belief. They were attacked that night when they ran for help after fall of the boulder.

But Isaac did not remember that. He did not remember what Death and his friend did to him. He did not even remember seeing Death that fateful night. Death probably spared him and erased his memory – his time had not come yet. At least Garet thought so.

But "Death and his friend" were of the living. Guardian Trevor and Aaron said they got ambushed during their patrol. Priest Charles also remembered scouting something by the clearing at Aleph. Since that fateful night, no one was longer allowed to even go near the mountain. The priests never said why, but Garet had overheard the discussion when the High Priest came to his granddad's house for "council". A short investigation had been done by the priests. It turned out someone purposely made the Aleph boulder fall. The boulder was a trap set up by the ones who sealed the ruins of Sol Sanctum – someone had tried to get in there, but who? They said they found corpses of the intruders. They said they were elves from the Loho Ridges, notorious bandits who terrorized the north western continent with their raid parties.

He was surprised the news was not for revealed for the public, but instead the villagers were fed a lie – the boulder was an accident. Garet did not say a word back then. His granddad caught him eavesdropping and told him people would be scared if the truth came out. So Garet kept his mouth shut. There were times he had been near the point of broking that promise, but his lips remained sealed. Even now, he had not told Isaac that he suspected connections between the recent raid and the catastrophe three years ago.

When Isaac and Jenna recovered and decided to become Guardians in their families' honour, Garet just did not have the heart to bring back the pain. For if remembering only invoked pain, then ignorance might be a blessing.

Isaac and Jenna developed strong feelings for responsibility and a great fear for failing. She said it was her fault her family died. She said if Felix had not gone back to grab her doll, then her family and Guardian Kyle would not have died. She said she would become a Guardian for Felix. She would honour her family's name, and serve Vale and the Temple for all of her life. She said only that way, she could make up for the foolishness in her past.

Isaac said he if he only had run faster to get help, they could have all been saved. He said if he only had had stronger Psynergy, he could have helped them instead of running. And no one would have needed to die. He said he would be the great protector Guardian Kyle had wanted him to be. He said he would be recognized as one of Vale's best Guardians. He said he would do whatever he would to protect the village, even give his life to the people. Because that was what his father did. He was afraid he could not make up for his father for failing him that terrible night. And now, he wanted to make up for the mistake he did in Sol Sanctum. It was _his_ responsibility, he said, it was _his_ responsibility to put things right again.

Yes, just like how he took all responsibility for himself in the Vale storm, pulled all the blames onto himself again three years later. He said it was his fault. But it was not. At least not entirely.

* * *

**T**he Great Healer and the High Priest yelled at each other. Many of the priests and Guardians were worried. Garet was scared. He was tied up, and sat knelt before the altar.

He had just been in the middle of the mess. He had been inside that volcano. He had seen the molten magma surround him when there was no escape. He had run as fast his legs could bear him out from the sacred temple.

He looked at Isaac, who knelt just beside him. The blond was emotionless. He just knelt there and did not say a word. His eyes blinked occasionally, but otherwise Isaac did not move a muscle.

_"Mayor Jerra! Finally, you are here!"_

_"Granddad!"_ called he out and looked up at his grandfather. _"Granddad, help me!"_

His grandfather looked at him, and his eyes grew tall.

_"Garet!"_ said he, and then turned to the head of the Vale Temple._ "High Priest! Explain what happened here? What is the meaning of this? Why are my grandson and young Isaac tied up?"_

The clerics said they were suspected for treason – they had not only crossed the rules of the temple – they had led the thieves right into Sol Sanctum's inner chamber too.

_"We didn't even know it existed!"_ shouted he in defence.

The priests, the Guardians, everyone, looked at him. Garet averted his eyes. He did not know how to explain it. He could not risk uncovering information that could make the situation worse.

_"Didn't know?"_ said the High Priest.

_"W-we didn't know..."_ repeated Garet and looked down at the floor.

Then, he told the Order his tale. About how those two weird "pilgrims" had given Kraden suspicious information. Those pilgrims talked as if they had been inside the temple. He said he wanted to report to the Guardian Order immediately, but could not do it without any proof.

_"So we went in there, just to see if their description was correct. Well... it was..."_

_"Then why did you not come back to us and reported?"_ said Guardian Aaron. _"Instead you... you opened the inner chamber and let them in?"_

He shut his eyes and shook his head.

_"Garet?"_ said Priest Charles.

He kept shaking his head and held back the tears. How could he explain the rest? Should he tell them he and Isaac disarmed he trap and then proceeded to open the door into the inner chamber?

_"Garet?"_

_"Explain this."_

Should he tell them they were not even satisfied with seeing the Elementals Stars, but also had to pluck them from their pedestals?

_"Garet!"_

_"_Enough_!"_

He looked aside and saw that it was Isaac who just had spoken.

_"I'll tell you the truth! I wanted to see more of the temple so we went in further. I disarmed a trap that locked the inner sanctum from intruders. I opened the door to the sacred chamber. And I picked the stones from the statues... And then they came and took my friend and my teacher. They demanded the stars in exchange for their lives. So I handed them over..."_

_"You mean you are responsible for all this?"_

_"I am,"_ said Isaac, and bowed his head. _"It's my fault Jenna and Kraden are kidnapped. It's my fault Mount Aleph has awakened."_

Garet stared at Isaac with eyes so big that they could have popped out from his sockets.

_"Are you _nuts_?" _croaked he.

Isaac did not reply. The priests and Guardians all started talking at the same time. They believed him! They believed Isaac did it! But that was not true! Isaac said it as if he was only his fault when it was not!

But the friend calmly said:

_"I shouldn't have broken the rules. Do with me as you like."_

_"Do you know what you're saying?"_ shouted Garet then and tackled Isaac down to the floor. _"They'll hang you, you idiot!"_

_"Isaac... lying about this doesn't do you any good at all. You better tell us the truth."_

Isaac slowly sat up._  
_

_"It's all right, Priest Harald. I take responsibility for what I've done."_

They were about to drag him away, and he did not even blink when the Guardians approached and pulled him up from the floor. Isaac knew the rules. He knew this was a crime punishable by death. Why did he say that kind of stuff?

_"Let him go! Guardian Viktor! Priest Charles! _Let him go! _He's_ lying_! It wasn't his idea! Not at all!"_

He had tried to have Isaac released, had tried reasoning with the priests and the Guardians. He tried telling them the real story. It was not Isaac's idea to continue into the temple! It was Kradens idea! Isaac even _disagreed_! It was Jenna and he, Garet, who talked him into it! Isaac disarmed the trap, yes, but it was not him alone! They plucked the stars, yes, but Isaac didn't remove all of them!

_"He only picked the last gem because I chickened out! Let him go! _I_ was also the one who handed the gems over to the thieves! Isaac, why are you doing this?"_

* * *

**G**aret glanced back to the city once more, but then and then picked up speed and sprinted for the gate where Isaac awaited. He had chosen to let Isaac decide what to do. And Isaac had chosen to put things right. The friend said it was his responsibility to do it. And Garet followed him, as promised – he had promised to share this burden with Isaac.

Isaac was angry because they "wasted more time", helping a "Telepath", or in other words; a fellow Adept named Ivan. Isaac was angry because the Wind Adept read his mind and figured out what quest they were on. He had coldly sent him away with harsh words. Isaac did not even bother taking back the Djinni he lent out t the boy. He said the last thing he would to do was to touch Ivan again. And Ivan had left in hurt and sadness – he simply ran way, in tears. 

Isaac was afraid. He was afraid a single mistake would cause a failure of the entire quest. It was nothing wrong being cautious and careful, but did he have to take it so far? The mission was not even "secret". Garet's said they should get people to help them; the more comrades the better. Isaac viewed it in another way; it was unsafe to include people who had nothing to do with it, especially the sort of untruthful people like the Wind Adept they met.

Responsibility. Isaac sure had enough responsibility in him. If the Wise One had not intervened, Isaac would have been hung for treachery. Yet the friend did not seem to care at the time. As if there was no difference with being charged with the task of putting things right again or being punished with death.

Sure, being charged with the task of saving the world was not the easiest thing in the world, especially when the thieves ran ahead one day before they set off from Vale. But did Isaac have to do that? He hurt Ivan. And he kept hurting himself. Isaac said he needed to purge himself from emotions. He said he could not let his feelings for Felix mess up his quest. He said Jenna depended on him to save her. So he could not hold back because Felix was one of the thieves.

But it did not have to be this way. Garet knew he missed Felix. He also knew Isaac missed Felix a great deal. And it was not a sin to miss your best friend.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	5. Don't step further!

**S**now fell over the frozen plains of north Angara. A restless wanderer stood by the entrance of a cave. His life had been shattered, his future dark and shameful. The only thing that kept him alive, was hope, that little faith he had left for living an ordinary life after this misadventure.

They tried convincing him the meaning of greater good, that sacrifices had to be made for the world. He cared for neither of them.

A boy, forced upon a path because he had no other choice. Forced to betray his people, forced to go against all of his beliefs. To break a vow to the people who considered him a brother and friend, and to hurt his beloved sister.

He was ashamed. He wished to make it up for her, so tried his best to be her brother. No matter how she turned him down, treated him like the dirt, he would keep on giving. Giving and giving as long there was a flicker of hope. He yearned for the affection he had been denied for a so long time. He desperately wanted acceptance.

He looked back at the knights, who navigated their location and planned the journey. The only thing he felt was their disappointment with him.

But they had no idea what he was going through. No idea what hell they had forced him into. He was aimless, clueless, and just followed orders. And to find sanctuary from loneliness, he sought for forgiving from the gods and spoke to man from the temple. And the priest offered him comfort, advice, and even a friendship.

Thief. Traitor. Temple robber. _Liar._

Those were the titles he had earned. Broken dreams, a broken life, the path of an outlaw lay before him. He would have to walk it down – because it was too late to turn back.

He looked out from the cave. The blizzard seemed to have swept away now. He looked aside, seeing his sister hopping and rubbing her hands. He picked out a fur-coat from his bag and put it on her shoulder. The sister bounced away and tossed his coat onto the ground.

"I don't want your ugly stinky coat!"

He averted his eyes. Menardi stepped forth and picked up the coat.

"Well, I'll sell it then," said she, "ungrateful litte..."

Felix thrust a hand under his garment and took out a small wooden box, offering it to her.

"Here," whispered he.

She looked at it, inquiringly. He pointed back to the knights, who smeared coloured salves on their arms and faces.

"It's cold resistant..." said he.

"Then why don't _you_ use it?"

"Contains stuff my skin doesn't like..."

She received his offer and smiled. He turned away and looked out to the snowy landscape again. The blizzard had almost calmed. Well, they would continue their journey to Imil City soon then.

"Felix."

"Uh?" said he and turned around. "_Auh_-! J-jenna! Stop!"

"You like their stuff so much huh? Here you go! Now what, Big brother? Don't like it anymore huh?"

"Get off your brother!"

Menardi pulled the sister away and took the box of salve away from her. Seeing what it was, the Proxian slapped Jenna across the face.

Jenna swayed aside and touched her cheek. Her eyes stared on the ground for awhile, but then she stood tall and turned to Menardi.

"You... you hit me!" shouted Jenna angrily. "No one has hit me before! Not even my parents!"

"My patience is limited, little trouble-maker," said Menardi and pointed dangerously at Jenna. "You keep taking advantage of your brother and we'll you here in these frozen wastelands to die."

"_Fine!_" hissed Jenna and stared back.

"_No_!" said Felix. "Menadri, she- she's sorry! She- she was just joking!"

"_Joking_?" said Saturos. "So, tell me, was the prank in Bilibin a joke too? When she tricked you and locked you up in an empty well?"

He averted his eyes and looked out into the whirling snow, resisting the urge to scratch his face. His companions did not add more to the discussion. Instead they went back to planning the journey.

"So, according to your calculations, there's at least half a day journey to Imil?"

"That is, if we do not encounter any more trouble. It's time the Imilian priest proves his worth now, isn't it?"

"The Loho raiders don't pillage these regions. It shouldn't be a problem for you just to walk in..."

"Old man, I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Suddenly, Felix felt a hand on hand his shoulder, and he turned around to see the priest of Imil offered him an herbal salve.

"Thanks, but I'm fine..." said Felix.

"Then, allow me," said the priest and touched his forehead and cast a spell.

He shuddered. It felt as if Alex just dunked his head into the snow. Felix looked at his sister, who now sat in a corner and grumbled. She probably cursed him and his cowardice, did she not?

"She hates me, don't she?" said he when the priest finished the spell.

Alex smiled mildly and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll understand. She's your sister after all."

"I don't want her here anymore," said he.

"Nonsense, it doesn't take a Telepath to see you're lying," replied Alex. "Why don't you just tell her the truth?"

"The truth?" said Felix. "How can I ever tell her the truth? I don't want her become a traitor like me. I don't want her to-"

"Everything will be fine, just trust me," said the priest calmly. "You're not leading your sister astray; you are telling her to do the right thing."

"But I want her to be happy. I don't want to ruin her life as how I have ruined mine."

"If living a life clouded with lies is happiness, then I really can't understand how you reason, my friend."

* * *

**D**eep night. A time when no one would be awake, spare a few watchmen of Imil City that patrolled.

Alex had not returned from the chapel yet. He wondered why. The priest avoided the temple at all cost, but now when night had fallen, he snuck out to the sanctum. It was rather strange, but Menardi said he probably had some preparations to make for tomorrow. Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow the beacon of Mercury would shine.

Could he sleep? No, he could not. He thought of the only thing he had ever done wrong. He turned around and pulled out a rag-doll from under his pillow. An old and broken toy, something he had kept from the past. Something he had clutched in his death-grip when he was washed away in the Vale River that horrible night. He could still remember that night, starting out as innocent game, which ended in such trouble...

It was his fault. He should not have toyed around. He was fifteen already, yet he behaved as if he was five. He remembered how everything started as a silent, peaceful night. Their parents not there that night. An emergency call from a watchman brought them out. It was an alarm of that several guard had been found unconscious by their posts, injured by intruders.

* * *

**S**eptember, a dark yet calm night. He ran around a table, chased by his little sister. He was not ready for sleep yet, and might as well use his leftover energy to tease Jenna. In his hand he waved a big rag-doll – his sister's favourite toy, while his sister was trying to seize it back for herself.

_"Give back!"_ called the sister. _"Give her back! _Felix_!"_

_"Make me!"_ laughed he, and ran over to the other side of the table, while she tried in vain to catch him.

_"It's not fun anymore_!" cried she. _"I want her back! _Give me! Now!_"_

Suddenly she climbed the table and lunged at him. He hopped back, but she caught his nightshirt. But he held the doll up high, keeping it out from her reach with his long arms.

_"Hehe."_

_"Not fair! Felix! You're so_ stupid!_"_

His fun was when suddenly a rough wind blew in. Rain suddenly fell, it _poured_ down from the sky. He stared out to the window where the strong wind carried the rain even into the room and it tore at the trees outside. How? Did it just blew up into a storm? Just like that?

_"Hah!"_said the sister grabbed her doll back when he was not looking. 

Then the lightning crashed and his sister gasped wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. He wondered what was wrong and she pointed to the window. Felix looked again and saw a bird flew up to the windowsill. It was a raven. The lightning then crashed, and the raven croaked and took flight.

He released his sister and clapped his hands. A golden magic light lit up the room from his hands.

"Stupid bird," said he and went to close the window. "Come, we better go to sleep."

Right then, his mother rushed up the stairs and into their room, holding a lantern. She was soaked from top to toe.

_"Mum?"_said he, _"Why are you-"_

_"No questions!"_ hurried she to say, as she seized a random set of clothes for them from the trunk and tossed them on the table. _"Get dressed and hurry outside! We are in great trouble!"_

Though he did not know what was going on, he obeyed the mother. He changed clothes, grabbed the lit lantern from the tables and was going to head downstairs. His sister then suddenly grabbed him by the wrist.

_"Felix,"_ whispered she. _"Wait... please."_

She was scared. That was all that came into his mind. She was scared. He could tell that from her voice.

_"Don't worry. I'm here."_

The mother waited outside, and roughly summed up for him that Mount Aleph's boulder could fall any time, and that he had to get his sister and himself to Vale Plaza immediately.

_"But Mum! What about you? What about Dad?"_

His mother did not reply and just rushed north.

_"Felix?"_ said the sister and looked up at him. _"Can we go?"_

He nodded went for the suspension bridge. But the sister then suddenly stopped and looked back. She had forgotten her doll. He rolled his eyes, but then run back in to fetch it for her. He dashed upstairs and found it on the floor. Then, he did the most stupid thing he had ever done if life. Instead of just running out with it, he opened the window and tried throwing it to the sister. The wind caught it and blew it out on that silly bridge they built across the river last summer. That stupid bridge, which their father had wanted to remove for a while back.

He hurried out of the house and apologized to his sister, promising to get it for her.

The sister stopped him, but he insisted and ran out on that bridge with the lantern. He was young, but not irresponsible. Felix could not see very well in the night, his sight had always been bad after nightfall. His grandfather eye's were just the same. The villagers claimed that people like them saw the dead, but he had not seen anything yet so far. He hated the way they treated his grandfather, and he refused to let them treat him the same way. Therefore, he had decided to live with his curse as a secret. Only one person in the entire village knew, a friend who had vowed never to tell.

Felix kept his eyes on the ground, making sure that he took the right steps. He found the doll lying on a plank not so far out on the bridge. He picked it up, turned and waved it so Jenna could see. But then he heard his father's angry shout and quickly hurried back. It was then the unexpected happened.

_KRACK!_

_"Auh?"_

The plank below his foot snapped in two and his leg slipped down into the cold water. He dropped the lantern and it smashed against the wood. Everything went dark. He tried to get up, and the bridge creaked and collapsed.

He screamed.

* * *

**H**e turned over in bed and closed his eyes for sleep. It was then he heard the floor creak. He sat up, fumbled after the candle to light it, but then changed his mind and conjured up an elemental light with his Psynergy instead. He hopped out of bed, and glanced over to Jenna's bed. It was empty.

In a split second, he grabbed his lantern from the floor, lit it and hurried out of his room, forgetting all about clothes. He only sprinted out from the inn in a nightshirt, he had not even minded about footwear. A hand then suddenly gripped onto his shoulder.

"Felix? Eh, where're you going?" said Alex's sleepy voice. "It's-_oof_!"

He pushed the priest away and stumbled down the stairs. He exited the inn and called out for her. Jenna did not respond, but he could still hear her footsteps and he ran for that direction. But even with the lantern he could not see the environment clearly and what he stepped on. 

"Argh!"

He tripped and smashed his chin against hard surface. The lantern smashed his sight was stolen by the night. The ground felt smooth, cold, and wet. Where was he? Then suddenly he heard Jenna yell:

"_Wait! Don't step further!_"

When he finally heard her again, he was felt there was a hope that he had not lost her yet. He took a step forward, but the thin ice could not sustain further pressure.

And he screamed.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	6. Surprised to see me eh?

**H**e remembered all those times they played knights and bandits. All the times they were out on a grand adventure. All the times they were out fighting thieves and saving princesses.

This quest, it was so similar to all those pretend games they played in the innocent days. It was so similar that is was scary. Felix was a villain. Jenna was kidnapped. The fate of the world rested on their shoulders. A harsh journey. A tall tower. And a showdown of the hero and the villain – the final battle...

He shivered. How stupid. Why would he stand here and compare their dangerous quest with the children games. It was not like they had a guaranteed win now.

A cold wind blew. He stood atop Mercury Lighthouse and gazed down from the edge of the platform. How far it too the ground? He had no idea, but he was sure that he would never rise again if he fell. He stepped back from the edge, accidentally bumping into Ivan. The Wind Adept pointed over the middle of the beacon.

Garet gasped. There they were! – the temple robbers who kidnapped Jenna! He stared at the blue magic light, and then knew that it was too late to stop them from igniting the Elemental Fire. The thieves nodded contently among themselves, seemingly congratulation each other for the success. He gritted his teeth. Even with Mia's help, they failed.

Then, he saw Jenna and Kraden standing on the other side of a floating platform. Felix was there too! He stepped forth, and said.

"I-isaac," said he. "Isaac, _look! It's Jenna! And Felix! And there's Kraden!_"

They might be late to prevent the ignition of Mercury's light, but they were still hope for saving their friends and their teacher! Garet looked at Isaac, but the friend just stood paralyzed on one spot.

_KLANG._

Mia dropped her holy staff and then fell to her knees and hands.

"No", murmured she. "This... this can't be! I've failed."

It was then Isaac suddenly moved. Ivan tried getting his attention, but Isaac just ignored the boy. Isaac shook himself free, and then drew his sword. Then he rushed.

Garet did not have enough time to stop him. When he reached out his hand, Isaac had jumped over the middle, strait into the zone of danger.

"Isaac,_no_!" said he.

Ivan then suddenly dashed forward. The younger Adept quickly hopped over to threw himself at Isaac, stopping the brash Earth Adept before anything foolish.

_KLANG!!_

Isaac's short sword flew across floor and landed before the enemy's feet. Time suddenly stopped for them for a moment, and everything that moved was the wind.

Garet winced. He stared at Ivan and Isaac.

Isaac did not move. Ivan pinned him down to the floor and looked up at the armoured warrior – one of their enemies. The boy gripped onto Isaac's tunic, and tried keeping himself as close to Isaac as possible, his Shaman's Rod discarded on the floor.

"Isaac!_Garet!_" called Jenna then and from the other side. "You came!"

He looked. Felix and the lady with a scythe stood on the platform on the other side. And Jenna stood there among them. The temple robber nudged Felix and pointed at Ivan and Isaac. Felix looked away. Ivan then sat up, and turned to _him_, Garet, for instructions. Instructions?_Isaac_ was the one who handed out instructions. Sadly, Isaac still lay on the floor and refused to move.

Why? Why did he not move? He was in danger! And he was endangering Ivan too! That swordsman could stab them any second!

"_Get up!_"

He yelled.

"Ivan! Isaac! Get up! Get out of there!"

Ivan suddenly started fumbling for his staff. Isaac, however, still lay on the floor.

"You moron! _Isaac!_ Get up! What are you doing?"

"I-isaac..." croaked Felix then. "S-so it _is_ you, I-isaac."

Ivan looked around. The boy lent over Isaac with his staff, trying to look bold, but his fear just shone through.

Garet then jumping over to them, and he drew the broadsword while ignoring the pointy eared woman's taunting: 

"I told you, Felix, I told you they would come to save your precious sister and this old man."

Garet looked over to Felix. The traitor of Vale did not respond and just closed his eyes. Why? Here, Garet had believed he would see his wrongdoing just if they could meet, but felix was not doing anything helpful at all!

It was ten Isaac reacted – or more exactly; he exploded. Isaac abruptly pushed Ivan off and rose to his feet. He stood tall, and pointed an accusing finger at Felix, his former best friend and yelled:

"_Surprise to see me eh? Of course _you don't want to see us here, you_ traitor_! I bet you wished us _dead_ too, am I right? _Am I right?_ Three years! I can't believe you did this to us! After all those years you told me about how you wanted to Guardian all! You thieving... _lying-!_"

"_Silence!_" shouted the warrior closest to them then. "You have endured so much, and luck has been in your favour. You survived the volcano, and yet you come here to seek death."

"We're here to put things right again!" said Garet. 

The warrior narrowed his eyes an smirked.

"Put things right," said he. "_We_ are the ones here to put thing right. And you won't stop us."

Garet stuck a defensive stance. The warrior sneered at him and then unsheathed a fancy longsword.

"And what makes you think you can match me – I, a master swordsman from the north."

_Klop!_

"Mia had stepped up to his side, and raised her holy silver staff towards their enemy, pointing it at the temple robber.

"As long as I remain," said she, "you will not harm anyone here."

Garet looked at the warrior. Even if this person was not half as good as he claimed, he sure appeared confidant. His stance, his extravagant sword, his stare. It all made Garet wonder if he should not think again before challenging this temple robber. But it seemed like he already had challenged him. He couldnot possibly chicken out, could not? No, he could not chicken out now. For the sake of his friends, he could not doubt himself now. Perhaps this warrior was just bluffing? Maybe if he also tried looking as confident as possible, he could make this foreigner to think twice before attacking. After all, they were four against one.

The temple robber in only sneered at them in mockery and began laughing.

Garet's eyes twitched, and he saw Mia's grip around her staff tightened. 

"What's so funny?" said Mia.

The temple robber shook his head. The he raised a hand pushed Mia's clerical staff away steadily.

"Menardi, leave them to me."

"We don't have time for your games, Saturos," said the lady with the scythe. "I'll help you."

"Someone must watch the hostages," said Saturos. "I doubt a_priestess and her bodyguard_ can take me down."

"_Oh_, thanks for the compliment," muttered Garet.

Bodyguard. Yea, sure. He was no warlord, but Mia's bodyguard? He drew a depth breath and raised his sword. This elf bandit can taunt as much he liked for all he cared. He would rather win safe than die in recklessness. Menardi then gave her words of command, telling Jenna to give her a place to stand on the platform. To no ones surprise, Jenna refused.

"I said, move aside, little girl."

"Forget it. Witch."

The "witch" raised her hand, and brought it down to towards her face.

"No! Don't!"

Felix positioned himself in front of Jenna. The temple robber hesitated for a moment, but then slapped Felix across the face, making the Earth Adept to sway aside. Jenna gasped, and bounced forward. She grabbed hold of her brother's arm, as if she thought he would fall off the platform. She then looked at her captor and drew Felix's sword from his belt.

_"Jenna!"_ shouted Garet.

But Jenna did not respond to him, her eyes fixed on the temple robber.

"Put away that sword." said the elf bandit.

"I'll_kill_ you!" said Jenna.

"I said _put it away_!" repeated the temple robber, reached for the scythe she had strapped across her back.

Felix then quickly stepped in again, now he positioned himself between the two, facing Jenna. He shook his head.

"We are in a hurry. Your sister have been nothing but trouble. My patience is limited. Now Felix, you better make her obey me, or I'll_lop off her head!_"

Felix nodded and shakily reached out for Jenna's right hand. He tried making her let go of his weapon.

"Isaac and Garet are here to save us, we don't need to stay anymore!" said Jenna.

Then Felix spoke, but he spoke to low that Garet could not hear. Was it threat, request or imploring? Garet did not know. All the knew was that Jenna let her brother take his sword back and that stepped over to Kraden. She bowed her head, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"It's all right, Jenna," said Kraden and patted Jenna over the shoulder.

Jenna shook his hand off and did not reply.

"Good work", said the temple robber.

Felix just looked away. The lady with the scythe snapped her fingers so that a sparkle of red light flashed. The platform glided down.

_Glided down?_

Wait! _Hey!_Garet leapt forward, as he realized that his friends were once again being pulled out of reach, completely forgetting that another threat was near him! But Mia's voice sounded:

"_No!_ Get back!"

And he realized where he was standing for the moment and bounced back into position; a fight lay ahead. 

Garet looked aside, seeing Mia holding her clerical staff. Isaac gritted teeth, clenching and unclenching his fists. Ivan, however, looked slightly hesitant. It did not matter though – there was no escape.

"Now what?" chuckled the temple robber.

Ivan raised his Shaman's Rod, saying:

"We have to be very careful when fighting him... we have to match his strength."

"Yes," replied Garet, though he still thought of his lost friends, "Saturos is extremely powerful, if he dared to fight us alone..."

"Pah! I alone when deal with children like you. Don't worry, I do not intend to take your lives."

Isaac raised his hand and pointed at the swordsman before his eyes and spoke out:

"Underestimating me is the _last_ thing you do!"

"Oh, we will see", said the opponent and discarded his sweeping cape, "we will see..."

Isaac decided to shift into the stance of a battle mage, judging from his lack of a weapon. Mia raised their staff. Ivan was rather unsure of what to do.

Garet remembered what the trainers of Vale said about organization and team work. And he felt incredibly silly. The warrior smirked and probably agreed. The temple robber opened his hand, and conjured a flame in his hand. It flickered and then vanished.

"Hmm... this will be interesting," murmured the warrior.

Mia took her chance to taunt:

"What's the matter?" said she. "Fear that you cannot fight four against one?"

The warrior just snorted. There was a flash of metal, and then the warrior suddenly appeared right before Garet, sword raised.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	7. I just don't think I can do it

_"__**R**__ANGAROK!"_

A blade of energy collapsed down at the enemy and exploded into a brilliant light. His knees abruptly buckled and he fell – his arms and legs ached of the loss of energy.

He looked up. A red flash. Garet's was sent flying over the battlefield by the impact of a fire spell.

Isaac cursed, and looked around for his sword. He could not cast more Psynergy, yet he have to fight – to help his friends. Where was it?_Where was his stupid sword?_ Aha! There! – by the stairs! He forced himself up to his feet and darted over to the other side, but he was there a force suddenly hit his back and he fell onto the ground. His back burned, but there was no fire. He groaned in pain and rolled over only to catch a glimpse of the enemy. Isaac's eyes grew tall, and he hurried to get out of the way. The temple robber's steel boot stamped onto the floor.

He grabbed his sword from the ground, but was then kicked on his behind. He fell facedown and his weapon slipped out of his hands again, and this time it flew down from the aerie. A shadow loomed over him, and he turned over, firing a spell strait up. But his spell missed, since a whirlwind had spun the foreigner off his feet.

Isaac looked over to the other side, seeing Ivan trying to hold his spell, but the enemy resisted too much. The temple robber sent a fireball at Wind Adept. The boy hopped out of the way, but the enemy then used his extreme speed again to reach the Ivan.

_"Ivan, careful!" _said heand summoned stone shards and hurling them at the enemy._  
_

The warrior twirled around and avoided his Earth spell. The stone daggers hit Mia, and the priestess doubled up and fell to the ground. Ivan gasped, and conjured a bolt of lightning, but the enemy sidestepped.

_"ARGH!"_

Isaac screamed. A searing pain struck him he dropped down on the ground. He could not move a muscle without feeling the pain, being hit by the full force of Ivan's lightning Psyngery. He cursed Ivan for not working on his aim. This was not the first time the boy hit a friendly target! He looked back to Ivan, but saw red flash.

He heard a half-suffocated cry from the boy and the Wind Adept was then rolling across the ground, his clothes and hair singed, and his head hit the stairs next to him. They boy did not move. Isaac stared.

_"IVAN!"_

He forced himself to reach Ivan, even if it meant crawling. He did not care that he shot him with lightning; he just did not want him to die! A white light from the heavens then suddenly illuminated Ivan and him. Slowly he then felt that he regained control over his body. He felt cooled, when ray of energy exploded into vapour. He forced himself up on is elbows, only to see the temple robber tackle Garet into of those statues and then hamstring Mia.

Isaac hopped up on his feet and started making his away to the comrades' aid, staggering a little, and then prepared a spell. Whisking his hands and unleashing his Psynergy, he made bricks of the floor turn and flip the enemy over his heels. Mia, despite her injury, created a sheet of ice to nail the enemy to place. 

_"RANGAROK!"_

An explosion followed, and then a cloud of dust, smoke and ice.

He staggered forth to see how much was left of the enemy – no one could possibly survive a such assault without holes.

The warrior was on his feet again almost immediately. And then, before Isaac could react, the ground exploded and he was sent backwards of the impact.

He arose to a half sitting position, seeing Garet lying by the statues, trying to get up. And he then saw Mia getting disarmed and kicked out of the way, landing next Ivan. She glancing at the younger Adept, spluttered blood, and then slumped down the floor, exhausted and defeated.

Isaac turned to the enemy. The temple robber yanked out a bloodstained icicle from his breastplate. Saturos staggered a little in movement and his armour was covered with soot, but other than that, he did not seem to have taken any serious damage.

_"Now, who's next?"_

**H**e sat by the table in his room, facing the window, the beacon of Mercury shining bright. He coughed violently – he had choked on his drink.

That was luck. Isaac knew it. The way they fought was so strange, maybe even silly to their enemy. There was no planning, to formation, no focus. The foreigner was going easy on them; none of his blows were intended to kill. He took them out one by one to get the jewel, which happened to be in Isaac's pocket.

Once he wished to become a great hero. He thought he would have the opportunity to fulfil that dream be recovering the Elemental Stars and became a "hero of Vale".

On his road to a Guardian, he was taught chivalry, how a self-respecting warrior should fight. He was taught how to become a respected warrior, how to like an honourable man.

Isaac trashed that code today. For his friends, and for his own pitiful life, he trashed that code.

* * *

**H**e sputtered dust and clutched a hand over his side. He bled. He watched as the temple robber yanked yet another stone shard out from his armour. The enemy then walked over and inspected Garet for the Mars Star just like he did with Ivan and Mia moments ago.

Isaac scrambled back and clutched the Mars Star he had hidden beneath his tunic. No way. He would not part from it.

The enemy turned to him.

Isaac drew what Psynergy he had left to fire a last spell. Conjured stone shard flew at the enemy, but every one was deflected by that fancy sword.

The enemy stepped closer and closer to him, and each moment that passed involved horror and desperation. Isaac lifted his hand and tried casting yet another spell, but this time he failed – he was tapped. He crept backward. His hand touched something and he looked around, and saw a brick fall down from the Lighthouse. He drew a deep breath, his heart skipped a beat, and he looked away from the frightening height.

His hand grasped after a weapon, a projectile, or anything at all – anything he could defend himself with. He caught a stray brick and flung it at the enemy, but the swordsman dodged it with ease. But Isaac grabbed another brick and threw it. Then he threw another. Another. And another...

He tried catching his breath. The cold wind tore at his clothes and caressed his open wounds. His heart pounded so loudly. He looked around, seeing that there were no other things around than stray bricks.

He raised another brick, but the temple robber then said:

_"Just stop it now. All I want is the Mars Star. Hand over it and you will live."_

He gripped the brick tightly, and stared into the enemy's eyes. No rage. No mockery. There was a disgusting thing with his those russet eyes. Sympathy? Why? Was the enemy pitying him? For being such a loser?

_"Hand over it and you and your friends will live to see another sunrise. You have my word."_

Still holding the brick in one hand, he thrust the other under his tunic and pulled out the red jewel.

_"Isaac, no!"_ called his Garet.

He turned, and saw Garet propping himself up on his elbows and firing a spell at the enemy, only to have it reflected at him. The friend was thrown into the broken statues again.

_"Garet!"_

Garet looked at him again and shook his head.

_"Don't do it, Isaac! He lies!"_

He looked away from Garet and to the temple robber. The enemy still slowly paced towards him. His sword dripped of blood. His blood. His friends' blood.

He turned to look at Garet, who was trying to crawl over to him despite his injuries. The friend looked at him, once again telling not to hand the jewel over. He then looked over to Ivan, lay unconscious by the stairs. And Mia, knocked out, and bleeding to death. 

Mixed feelings washed into his mind. He was not sure what to do. When the temple robber finally reached out his hand. He clutched the jewel in his hand and bit his lip. But then tossed the jewel high up into the air. The enemy abruptly looked up and reached for it. It was then Isaac tossed fine sand right into his eyes – sand he made from on of those stray bricks.

The warrior screamed on pain and immediately dropped his sword. He and staggered back and covered his eyes with his hands.

_Klink._

The Mars Star fell onto the ground. Isaac quickly seized it back and rose to his feet. Then, he channelled his Psynergy for another spell, but the ground exploded. He was sent flying over the edge, but he managed to grab hold of the edge with one hand – the other hand grasped the precious crystal. Isaac looked down, and saw the raging sea. He closed his eyes. His fingered felt numb. He could not hold on much longer. It was then someone grabbed by the front of his tunic and pulled him up. The temple and tossed him onto the floor. The enemy when fell down to his knees and hands. Isaac scrambled back.

It was then Garet charged at the temple robber in mad battle cry and brandishing Ivan's Shaman's Rod.

_THWOP!_

_"Ack!"_

_"DIE!"_ shouted Garet then and whacked the temple robber again.

The enemy fell planted his face to the floor, thought Garet still kicked and beat the fallen warrior with the stick and did not stop until Mia made it clear for him the fight was over. Isaac stumbled up to the enemy to find the rest of the Elemental Stars.

Garet dropped the stick and fell on his knees; his hands shook uncontrollably and tears poured down from his eyes. Ivan sat up, dazed and asked what happened.

_"Ivan!"_ called Garet and ran over to the boy. _"You're alive! I was so scared! I thought you and Isaac were dead and-"_

_"Eh?"_ began Ivan, but Garet babbled on:

_"I don't know I was on the floor and couldn't move then Mia suddenly healed me so a got up and I saw that guy standing over Isaac I don't know I thought he killed you so I just took your staff and hit him with all I had I thought it was over and everyone else was dead and I had nothing to lose so I didn't care what happened to me and-"_

_"Garet, calm down!"_

* * *

**H**e remembered holding a grudge against Felix for throwing dust in his eyes in a thrill for victory in a fight. Yet today, he used the very same technique to survive.

Chivalry. What was chivalry? A good thought perhaps. Would he honestly throw his sword and fight his enemy hand to hand in fair match? Would he really help an enemy up from a cliff instead of just stepping on his fingers and end it?

No real rule applied in combat, and it frightened him. It frightened him to a degree that he had for a moment thought of just abandoning everything and go home. Because even _he_ was willing to do anything a victory, or at least for saving his sorry little life.

Mia said Saturos did not even use his full strength, which seemed quite true judging from how he used his sword more than Psynergy. Mercury was in their favour. Four against one as well. It was ridiculous. How could they get beaten up like that?

Now which Lighthouse where they going for now? Isaac had no idea, but no matter which beacon they chose as target, Isaac knew he would not be so lucky again. A skilled warrior would not make the same mistake twice. The temple robbers might have underestimated him today, but the next time it would be different. And how would the outcome have bee, if all of them ganged up on them?

Isaac sank his face into his hand.

He did not want to know.

His Valian swordsmanship was far from great, and his Psynergy only powerful enough to fend off petty thieves. He still had much to learn, and was afraid he would not have enough time.

He was elected leader. And he was afraid he was not cut to be this hero everyone expected him to become. Now when he thought at it, it was his fault the Mercury Lighthouse was lit. If he had insisted leaving Vault and not stayed to help that hapless Kalayan servant, perhaps Jenna would have been safe with them now.

He asked himself, why was he here? He asked why he embarked on this quest to begin with.

To fix things. To fix the things he had messed up. To atone for what he had caused his village, and the world. He asked why he dragged innocent people into this quest, and he could not find an answer.

Why did Mia and Ivan come along? Did they have a death wish? Did they not understand what could have happened today?

He lifted the red orb with his right hand, and studied at the red jewel. He did not understand why the Wise One did not permit more Guardians of Vale to accompany him on this task. Yes, he understood it was a fault of his, but was it really worth the risk of placing world's fate in the hands of two ignorant teenagers who never had been outside Vale before?

"I'm not being irresponsible, Great Sage. I just don't think I'm cut out for this task. I don't want Jenna to perish because of me... And I don't want to be remembered as the incompetent person who could not save the world."

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	8. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise

**T**he campfire crackled in the woods. It was evening when she picked out his medicine box to fetched more salve for an arrogant brother and comrade's wounds. 

"How long do I need to walk around with the blindfold?" said Saturos.

She frowned and tied the 'blindfold' over his eyes. He winced due the side effects of the salve and made faces.

"Stop complaining, you asked for it," muttered she. "You have yourself to blame for fooling around with those children. I told you we'll teach them a lesson together, but oh no – _you_ won't listen."

She tied the bandages and then tossed the bottles and herbs back into her medicine equipment box and locked it. She looked aside, seeing Felix's sister gloat.

"Suits you well for underestimating us Valians," said she.

"Is that so, Little Miss?" said Saturos. "Oh yes did, I did underestimate you Valians. I didn't know how stubborn and ungrateful you were."

"You're so full of rubbish", snarled Jenna.

"Jenna..." said the old man.

"I pulled him up from that ledge, and he whacked me from behind. I had mercy on him, and he threw the dust in my eyes. Oh, I see how you Valians interpret the meaning of honour and gratitude."

"You would have done the same in his shoes", said Jenna, "we'll see that the next time you fight!"

Saturos laughed.

"Unlike him, I am not an ignorant and selfish little brat who only cares myself and not for the greater good. And the next time we face off is on the last beacon, the aerie of Mars. That is if he has enough braver to track us that far. And by the time he reaches Prox, I bet he'd surrender his gem and _beg_ us fire the Mars Lighthouse."

"Never", said the girl and stood up, "and this honour-talk shan't come from you. You kidnap women and elderly! Ever tried something that actually fights back?"

Felix, who sat next to the girl immediately choked on his bread and started coughing. The girl fetched some water and offered it to her brother. Felix told her to keep quiet, and the girl only snorted. 

"Whose side are you on, Felix?" hissed the sister then. "Just admit it. You don't want to be here at all. You're just here because they forced you! Just look at how pitiful yourself!"

Jenna yanked the dry bread out from his hands and threw it onto the ground.

"You eat dry bread while they have meat! You carry the entire luggage, yet you let them push you around? What are you? Their mule? Their personal baggage-boy?"

She clenched her fist, and unable to watch anymore, she arose and stepped up to the girl and showed her the bread.

"My bread is just as dry as yours. The only time we have anything better is when we actually _hunt_. But because we have to babysit _you_ there is no time. We don't even have enough money to buy proper supply because we have to feed _you_! If your brother is famished, it is because of _you_, you good-for-nothing!"

"Menardi, can we leave this? I don't-"

"Felix, remember Ren!" said Saturos, and pointed at Felix. "Remember-"

"Remember_who_?" said Jenna and pushed Felix. "Some _other_ pointy-eared freak? Remember Isaac and Garet! Remember Kay and Stefan! Remember what you said years ago, Felix! And look at yourself! Look what you've become!"

Felix raised his hand and moved away from his sister slightly. He picked up his hand axe to go chop some wood, but could only stammer as his sister kept on harassing him.

"You said you wanted to be a Guardian! And look at you now – Betrayer of Vale! You can't even imagine how ashamed I feel for y-!"

"I tell again, little girl." said Menardi then. "You are the one who takes advantage of Felix. Stop pushing him around. He's got enough problems to deal with."

The girl looked at her and her eyes twitched.

"Like what?" said the girl. "To meet your requirements in swordsmanship and magic? Or to destroy world? Thanks to you he's become a liar and traitor. I'd rather you never saved him if you'll brainwash him into your slave!"

She then yanked the hand-axe away from Felix's hand.

"Look at yourself! You do all the dirty work! Skinning bears, chopping wood, picking herbs, carrying luggage! You really think they care about you? You're just a _slave_!"

_SLOP!_

Felix and Alex froze and just stared. Saturos whistled and then picked out some bread to eat. The girl touched her cheek. Menardi still glared at Jenna.

"That one was for Felix," said she. "You keep spouting this kind of nonsense again and I'll discipline you for your parents."

She then turned and walked away, and she could hear the girl shout at her:

"Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are! If I ever get my freedom back, you're the one first to-"

"To what?" snarled Saturos. "I tell you, Felix skins animals just so he could make fur-coats for you and this old man. Yes, that ugly fur-coat you trashed was sewn by your brother. You think you'd be so comfortable if it wasn't for him? If it wasn't for Felix, we'd dumped you in the frozen plains for your ill manners! You're just trouble."

**S**he tossed the letters into the campfire and then cast a spell. A bird of fire arose from the flames and flew up to skies and disappeared in the night. Soon the letters would be in the Sanctum of Prox.

"She hates me, don't she?" said a voice then.

She turned around, seeing Felix sitting up in his bedroll. He looked at his sister who slept closer to the old grandpa than to him. The girl had not eaten supper and just fallen asleep as soon the sun was down the hill. Menardi looked at Felix. He looked so stressed. Ever since they picked up his sister on the journey, he had only been depressed and sad.

"Don't worry", said she. "One day she'll understand."

"No she won't", whispered Felix and shook his head, "I don't know when I become this selfish. I should have let her go."

Oh, so it was that way.

Menardi arose from the ground and walked over the young Earth Adept. She put a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Don't be so upset about that mistake of yours," said she, "and she does care for you. She wouldn't have turned a sword at me if she didn't."

Felix looked up at her. Then he leaned in and put his arms around her. She put a hand on his back and let him cry for once.

"Hush Felix," said she, "life is full of difficult choices."

"I just... I just want to spend some time with her... I wanted to do as you said... I wanted to cast her away when we had her safe from the volcano... But... I just... I just couldn't... I'm so selfish."

* * *

**S**he picked up the scrolls from the tables and then returned them to their right shelves. She was a scholar and the keeper of the library, and a knight, a Guardian of Mars. The chief had decided to send emissaries to Vale village again to request for help. When was the last time they sent people to that village? Five years ago. That time no one returned to tell the tale. She knew what happened to them. They were killed. All of them. Her father, Ren's sister, Tonol's mother, Nara's sister. None of them returned.

She walked over to her desk and looked at the scroll. Now it was her turn to go and talk to the priests of Vale and discuss what future might hold. She and Nara were would go there for an attempt for diplomacy. Their task was to retrieve the Elemental Stars. Saturos and Taryl would go with her as bodyguards. And Ren would sail the ship.

_BAMM._

She slammed a palm onto the desk. It was so foolish. They would just die like her father. Those Valians were too blind to see. Three times they sent emissaries to Vale and no one ever returned. She had a sister to take care of. She could not die. But Prox needed the help. She could not just decline. If she did not accept the task, they would just send Delik. She would go. Of course, but this time they would succeed to retrieve the stars. She pulled a chart out from the drawers. It was an old construction chart of the forgotten temple of Vale. The ruins called Sol Sanctum.

It was said the priests of Vale knew perfectly all the puzzles in the ruins and would have no problems retrieving the stars for them.

_"Menardi! Sister!"_

She gasped and quickly shoved the chart back into the drawers. She turned around and saw her little sister running into the library. Karst, her fourteen years old sister rushed into the library. She still wore her training uniform on her, and seemed to have run away from her training. It did not surprise Menardi much. With all the gossiping in town, Karst was bound to know.

_"You can't mean it!"_ shouted the little sister. _"You can't mean you're going to that stupid village Vale!"_

Menardi smiled and replied:

_"Don't worry. I'm not any scholar, Karst. I'm a knight too. Nara and I will be all right. We'll have the best of the Guardians with us."_

_"But Father didn't even return! If something happens to you... then, then what about me? You promised... you promised you'll see me rise in the ranks of the Guardian Order! You said you'd see me get married and-"_

_"Shh,"_ smiled she, _"Little Sister, I'm not going to cast my life away. I promise you, I'll return within a few months."_

Karst looked at her and grabbed her sleeve.

_"Can't they send someone else to do it?"_ said she.

_"It's my duty, Karst. I have to go."_

_"Can I go with you then?"_

_"Of course not, you're not a Guardian."_

Karst released her and took two steps back. Her expression suddenly shifted from worry to disbelief.

_"Guardian, Guardian!"_ yelled she. _"All you care for are your duty and Guardianship!"_

_"It is a very important mission, Karst",_ said Menardi and took a step towards Karst. _"You've got to understand I'm doing it for all of Prox."_

_"I don't care!"_ said Karst. _"What more important than me? Tell me what this mission is about!"_

She looked at the sister and then shook her head.

_"I can't tell you, Karst. It's secret within the Order."_

_"Secret... you always keep secrets from me! You and those righteous knights-"_

_"Now you're just being unreasonable, Karst! You are of age to understand what situation Prox is in! I _must_ go to Vale. I have to go there and tell those Valians to give of the Elemental Stars!"_

Karst was silenced for a moment. She clenched her fist and looked down to the floor.

_"So that's why all of you do there?" _said she then. _"Then why didn't Father come back if he only went there to get some jewel! All he had to do was to ask those villagers!"_

Menardi shook her head.

_"Things are not as easy as you think. The Valians are not very friendly with us. And... there are road raiders on the way."_

_"I don't want you to go! Ren or Delik would do fine!" _said Karst. _"They are scholars of the Order as well!"_

_"I've already accepted, Karst. I can't just change my mind!"_

_"Fine... Fine! Go throw your life away then! I don't care anymore!"_

The sister then spun around and sprinted out of the library.

_"Karst! KARST!" _called Menardi after her, but the sister slammed the door shut in front of her.

She shook her head and sighed. Karst was still young. Some day Karst would understand that she did this for everyone's best. And she just could not tell her she was about to go and plunder a sacred temple, even if it was for Prox's good. Karst had always viewed her as a flawless person. She had always tried her best to become as successful as she. She had taught her of honour and duty for as long she could remember.

Menardi walked back to her drawers and picked out the construction map of the Temple of Sol again and spread it on the desk. She studied it and marked a few places with her quill.

No matter what the Valians do to them this time, they would not fail. Chief Puelle would never have permitted this, but they could not sacrifice more lives for those ignorant Valians. If approaching them as diplomats failed, then there was no other option for them than to grab the stars themselves.

* * *

"**I** don't want her involved", whispered Felix. "I don't want her to be a traitor like me. I don't want Jenna to leave everything and become an outlaw. But if I leave her now, what will she think of me?"

Menardi closed her eyes.

"I understand how you feel", continued she, "I also have a little sister. She's arrogant, stubborn, quite rebellious. Quite like your Jenna. How old your sister? Fifteen?"

"Seventeen by now..."

She closed her eyes, remembering her own little sister's smile when she persuaded a master blacksmith to craft a battle scythe for her birthday. That was only a few months before leaving Prox for this mission. Karst had been so cheerful and happy; she finally qualified to walk the road of a Guardian. She still had a few years left to hone her Psynergy skills, but Menardi had told her she was a fast learner, and that one day, she might even surpass her own skills in combat.

_"No, way! You're the best!"_

_"You knew I'm a scholar like Father. You, however, enjoy fights more than books. I become a warrior only to feed us."_

Karst had promised she would study harder. She kept that promise quite well; when not locked inside her study to read and learn, she was out in the training ground to practice and improve. She was fifteen at that time and dreamt of becoming the youngest Guardian Prox ever had.

"Seventeen..." whispered Menardi then, "Karst should be seventeen by now as well...You might know her. She's usually in the training grounds or with her older friends Agatio and Chalor in the Guardian Order."

She then proceeded to tell him about Karst's appearance, her dislike for being lied to, how she hates when she being neglected for Guardian duties, is straightforward and honest and tend to overreact.

"But deep down she very caring person and is always willing to forgive", added she then.

"I'm sorry," said Felix, "I've never been in the training grounds, so I don't think I know her..."

"Oh yes, your mother... You Valians have quite twisted views of us."

She released him and he wiped his tears.

"It's not Mum's fault", said Felix, "those stories have passed through generations."

"I understand," replied she. "The lack of interaction between races do lead to a lot of misunderstanding."

She left him and walked over to her own bedroll when he spoke out:

"Menardi, if you have people you care for in Prox. Then what's so important that you can leave them for to become an outlaw and traitor? Oh, I understand, our people killed your father... so it's vengeance..."

Vengeance? Menardi laughed. How old was this boy now? He was eighteen now, wasn't he? If he was a Proxian, he might have been trying his luck for recruitment with the Guardian Order now. She smiled and stroked his head. Somehow, looking at his face, reminded Menardi of the sister she left behind.

Felix had just taken the title "Betrayer of Vale", yet was so clueless of what this quest really involved. He might have guided Saturos and her into the inner chamber of Sol Sanctum, but his loyalty was still to his people and the Four Sages. Felix had wanted to be a Guardian. Sometimes seeing how his sister abused him, she wished she could let him go as well. He was still so innocent despite all those dreadful things Saturos and Ren had forced him to do.

He was a mere boy when he boarded the magic ship. Saturos and Ren tried to break him in every way. Ren threw the history scrolls on him, made him memorize all those dreadful deeds his ancestors, forced him to learn elven magic. Saturos made him do most of the dirty work, including skinning animals, carry luggage and chop wood. Felix put up with it, mainly to prove for them that he was not a burden, but also because he started understanding that most of the things Ren lectured him was the painful truth. She had told Ren not to shatter the boy's dreams, but the other scholar argued it was necessary ensure what side Felix chose. Saturos claimed it was important to prepare him for what hardship that waited.

"M-menardi?"

She looked at him, and then removed her hand from his cheek after brushing his tears away. There was a reason she remained in the library and in within the Hall as a teacher. Compassion and was once considered an important part of being a defender of justice, but in days like these, it was considered a weakness.

"I know no one of you do this for bad intentions," said Felix, "why can't you tell me why? I am a part of this team, am I not? Or am I... just a slave?"

Now she understood. He was confused about his place about his place in the group. Ever since Ren was struck down by the Loho scum, he had been confused about his position here. And now his sister called him slave.

"You are Saturos' squire and my apprentice," said she, "don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

She then picked out a scroll from her pocket and handed it to him.

"This is the last scroll written by Sage Prox. I never thought it was the right thing to enforce our belief upon you, so I hid it from Ren. But if you really want to know why we are giving up so much to be hated and hunted, read this. What the scroll hints might be painful, but you are free to believe whatever you want. To believe in the Four Sages, or to accept that they have used and abandoned us all, is up to you alone to decide."

She then walked over to her bedroll, swept her cloak around her and lied down, wondering if she was doing the right thing.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	9. It's all about you, isn't it!

"**I**'ve had enough of your attitude now, Mister!" said Mia, ignoring his warning. "Go and apologize to Ivan right away!"

"I have nothing to apologize for!" retorted Isaac.

"You claim he is a burden. You know what? I think _you_ are the burden here! All you do is pushing us around and throw your tantrums all day!"

"Well, excuse me, priestess!" replied Isaac. "But all _you_ do is complaining! At least _I_-"

"Me, me, me! _So it's all about you, isn't it!_"

"It's fine... It's fine..." said Ivan.

"No, it's _not_!" said Mia. "Is this what gratitude mean to you, Isaac of Vale? If you didn't push him so hard he wouldn't have overworked himself just to try reaching your expectations, oh Great Leader!"

They stood by the Bilibin gate, and were just about to enter town when Isaac had suggested a rather cruel idea to their money-problem, namely to leave Ivan behind. This angered both Garet and Mia, and now Isaac to listen.

Isaac spun around and stared at the angry priestess in the eye. Then he then stomped up to Ivan, grabbed his spindly frame. The Wind Adept tried to wrench himself away, but Isaac's grip was hard enough to bruise the boy's arm.

"Just look at him!" said Isaac then. "He's more a prince than the warrior! He's unfit for this quest and will only delay us!" continued Isaac. "High Priestess, if you don't like it, you can leave as well! I never forced you to come with m-"

Garet's eyes twitched. Ever since they left Mercury Lighthouse, Isaac had been like this. Sure, Garet knew his friend was rather focused on the quest when they left Vault, but this was just not Isaac. He had been rather irritated of Isaac's arrogance and extreme choice of words in the past when he was angry, but directly attacking Ivan like that was so low.

He stepped forth, pulled Ivan away from the menacing Earth Adept and shoved him behind his back, shielding Ivan from Isaac's sigh.

"What's wrong with you, Isaac?" said he.

Why should they dump Ivan in Bilibin? Yes, Ivan did faint on the road, but he was so young, and he was not used to this kind of travels. Ivan was not only Lord Hammet's servant, he was also Lord Hammet's fosterling. He dressed in velvet and ate from silver-plates. The way Isaac had starved and pushed him was so cruel. The boy had chafed feet, yet he had been silent about it since he was afraid Isaac might call him weak again. And to this, Isaac wanted to kick him out of the group! Ivan, who helped them through the Bilibin Caves! Ivan who had done nothing more than just helped, and helped and helped him!

"Help me with _what_?" snarled Isaac. "Shoot me with lightning? Or reading my mind when after promising _never_ to touch my thoughts? I'm not a merchant or lord! And we don't need a_Telepath_!"

Isaac then proceeded to say he also could pay a someone to take Ivan home to Kalay or wherever the boy wanted to go if he left the group. This caused both Mia and Garet to silence and just stare at their leader. Ivan then hesitantly stepped forth. The boy looked at Isaac and shook his head.

"I-isaac..." whispered Ivan. "Y-you don't _mean_ that..."

Isaac snorted.

"I mean it."

Ivan stood frozen for a split second. Then the Wind Adept whirled around and ran. Luckily Mia caught him by the wrist and prevented him from running away.

"Ivan!"

"_Let go_!" said the younger Adept, his voice broken in hurt. "_Fine_! I'll leave!"

Mia pulled Ivan close to her, and hugged him. She offered the Wind Adept words of comfort, but she stared at Isaac with contempt all the time.

Garet then and stepped forward and grabbed Isaac by the shoulder and spun him around.

"Are you nuts?" said he to the friend. "How can you lead when you just turned everyone against you?"

Isaac did not reply and turned to walk away. Garet gritted teeth and blocked his way.

"Isaac," said he, "_don't_ make me hit you on the nose."

Isaac's eyes narrowed and he stared at him right into the eyes.

"Go ahead. I _dare_ you to strike me. But I remind you, Garet; you know Ivan has nothing to do with this quest. And you he shouldn't even be here."

He lifted his fist in anger, but he when he was about to hit Isaac, he stopped and let his hand fall back to his said. Anger burned in his stomach, and he glared at his childhood friend. Why would Isaac do this? The friend stared at him when he hesitated. Isaac snorted and then spun around his heels to enter the Bilibin gates. He watching when Isaac gaining passage from the city guards.

"_What are you doing?_" shouted Mia. "_Garet_? Why did you let him get away?"

* * *

**H**e sat in the inn and chewed on his bread. He had lost all appetite due to the expanded hostility between Isaac and Mia.

While Isaac might be right about Ivan's role in this quest, he still expressed his opinion in a most cruel way. Isaac had completely wracked Ivan's self-esteem, yet he did not seem to care. Ivan was a_friend_. He did not want to leave. They boy wanted to stay with them.

Garet hated to admit it, but he did see that this quest had ruined Isaac's mind. The friend trained early in the morning, which was a good thing, but his Psynergy was not the normal spells he used to train to improve his channelling. Isaac practiced destructive Psynergy. He keeps mentioning that Jenna would have been back with them if he just had had stronger Psynergy.

Psynergy. Why did he always think Psynergy was all that mattered? That warrior beat them with almost no Psynergy at all. If there was anything Isaac needed to improve then it was his tactical defences – not his destructive Psynergy! 

Mia, the healer and High Priestess of Imil. She specialized in holy powers. Now she had picked up her ice Psynergy. She practiced just as much as Isaac. She claimed she had to be strong. That she would not have failed her duty as Lighthouse Keeper if she had honed her Water Psynergy earlier. She said she had a lot to catch up, and a lot to learn, and that she feared she might not be prepared if evil struck again.

Psynergy. Psynergy was not supposed to be like this. Have they forgotten? Have they forgotten the old teachings? That Psynergy was for helping and an Adept was a Messenger of Good?

Garet sighed. He felt so felt trapped between his two friends. Mia was wise and a caring friend. Despite her open insults, she was not wrong when she claimed Isaac had only been for trouble these weeks. And Isaac. Even though Isaac was unreasonable and cruel now, he become this only because he cared for their quest and for Jenna.

He cared for both. He had tried to compromise. He did not want to make one unhappy for the other. He sided with Mia, and she rubbed it in Isaac's face. Then he sided with Isaac, Isaac was the one to gloat. 

Isaac said only he was the only one who actually focused on the quest. Mia, demanded Isaac to resign his leadership if he could not see his comrades' needs. Isaac claimed she knew nothing about leadership considering her broken one-man-clan. Lately, Ivan and he become had only been victims for their arguments and fights.

Even eating supper together around one table was not enjoyable anymore. He looked over to Isaac. The friend had just finished his supper and rolled out his map to explain tomorrow's journey. He was pointing on a location on the map, traced a path his index finger through a forest and said some something. Then the friend proceeded telling how they must ransom the food and how early they must get up in the morning.

Garet looked at Ivan, who was not eating. Mia, she looked up to the roof making it clear that she was not listening. Isaac then silenced and stared at her. 

"Mia, can I have your attention?"

The priestess lifted her head high and looked away.

"Look, my lady," said Isaac then, "if you don't like my idea then go knit socks or something. _Sheesh_, women just-"

_BAMM!!_

Mia arose suddenly arose slammed both hands down onto the table. Many other guests in the inn gasped and looked at them. Garet raised his hand and waved at Mia, but she exploded:

_"And what makes you think being a woman makes you a less competent leader? You think you are some hero and saint, don't you_? I tell you,_Isaac of Vale_, you are _not_ alone about betrayed, you selfish bastard! _I_ am betrayed too! _I_ failed as a Guardian too! _I_ also feel _terrible_! Just because Ivan and Garet take it, it doesn't mean _I_ do! I never said a thing about your idea! But I'm fed up of your _attitude_! You're _not_ my father or my superior! So tone down your self-esteem and try put yourself in our shoes!"

"_Fine!_" shouted Isaac, in a voice equally loud.

Isaac was about to leave the table when Mia added:

"And give us the key to our rooms!"

Isaac spun around and palmed them down on the table, before going for the stairs. Many people still eyed at him.

"_What are you looking at?_" said the friend. "Eat your food! Mind your own business!"

* * *

**T**hanks for reading


	10. I can't tell you the truth

_"__**F**__elix, you might never see her again."_ said Alex.

Felix smiled faintly. It was better to let her go than having her hating him in her presence. He should have cut the ties in Vault already. He arose and picked up his cape from his chair, making his leave.

_"Felix, wait. You need to think more about this. It's-"_

_"What?"_ smiled Felix.

Alex was silent. Felix looked at the priest, and then shook his head.

_"It is not right to imprison my sister just to use her as a bait for Isa- for the Valians to track us."_

He stepped away from the priest.

_"What? Track us? Felix, that wasn't what I – Felix, wait-!"_

**J**uly, late evening. He was twelve, and had great interested in history the legends of Weyard. He enjoyed the cool breeze and the sound of the Vale River when he sat on the bridge, reading from another book he borrowed from the Sanctum library.

A shrill cry from behind tore him away from the text, and he looked back to see his best friend prancing around by the great oak-tree with his sister. He watched as Isaac held out his hands to her and smiled. The sister happily jumped forth and gave Isaac a hug.

Felix chuckled. Another silly present?

They had an exam tomorrow, how could Isaac have time to fool around? He watched as the friend then waved goodbye and rushed back for supper. The sister immediately over the river.

"Felix!" said Jenna. "Look what I've got!"

She showed him what gift she have received.

A bird. A little sparrow. Isaac caught it? Wait, Jenna did not plan keeping it, right?

_"Why not?"_ asked the sister.

He was silent for a while, when he looked at the struggling sparrow in her hands. Then said:

_"It has its own life. It should fly free."_

* * *

**A**s a child, he was everyone's friend. And even now, he tried being everyone's friend, tried pleasing everyone who was near him. Sadly, reality had forced him to learn, learn about the world outside his safe home, and learn about cruel fate.

Because everyone must make choices – even he.

It was night when he wrote his goodbye to her. Night sunk over the peaceful town of Bilibin. He looked up from his scribbling and looked over to the sister's sleeping form.

Yes, he was a hypocrite. Once he taught her not to imprison a bird. Yet, he was the one who imprisoned her now. He was her caretaker, and he had the power to release her. Because she was not needed in their journey, merely a bait for Isaac and Garet to chase them further south.

The time Alex and Saturos insisted upon taking her with them from the Sanctum, he agreed only because they claimed she would die if they left her there. And then after that they left Vale, he had never succeeded to mention releasing her again. He had been selfish. He had not been able to let her go. He bargained himself out from responsibility. He told himself that if he only could make it up for her, everything would be fine. Little had he thought of how she would feel being a caged up bird.

Recently after the incident at the Imil Lake, she had changed her attitude towards him. He had found her sleeping in a chair next to him in the Sanctum, clutching his hand so tightly. That night he ran out after her in midnight – that night he stepped fell into the lake, was trapped beneath the ice, and for a second time was shook hands with Death.He saw path of tears on her face when she lay there in the ward with her head on his sheets. She denied that she had been crying the next morning, but he did not mind.

She brought him breakfast to bed, and started smiling at him. He cherished her sudden affection, though he hated the fact that she was after something more than just a renewed bond of their sibling-relation. He did not know what she meant with her kindness. It confused him, but then he realized what she really was after. She also made implications of deserting Saturos and Menardi and that it was their fault their was unhappy. She wanted her brother, but she was not ready to accept a betrayer who refused to redeem himself.

* * *

_"__**C**__an you honestly tell me that you never had wanted her to stay with you?_

Of course he had wanted Jenna to stay with him. Ever since he woke up in that Prox temple in the north, he had wished to see his family whole again. Now when he and Jenna were together again, of course he wished her to stay with him. Of course, he wished for her to love him as her brother again.

If she only knew. Yes, if she only knew. If she only knew why he betrayed their people! If she only knew that he was not feeling better than her when he walked this path of a traitor! If she only knew everything he did was for her and their family...

But was it fair he force her staying with him, again?

No.

_"Felix, you will regret it."_ said the priest. _"You have good reasons to do this, and you should tell her. She has the right to know what happened to her parents."_

He looked away and shook his head. No. No, he could not do that. What would she think if he told her? Making his sister follow this road was the last thing he would do. Yes, they were doing the right thing, but this quest meant a lot of responsibility. Jenna was just seventeen. She had a whole future before her. He did not want to break all her dreams.

_"You would rather want her live in those lies? She's older than you. I consider you "_

This was his burden. He did not want her involved. The priest patted him on shoulder.

_"Would you rather like it if she turned into an enemy?"_

Enemy?

_"Would you rather want her returning to Vale and bring soldiers here to get you home? Do you honestly rather want her as an enemy? Ask your heart, Felix. Do you rather want your sister as an enemy? Because that is what she will become if you just let her go now. Your friends faced off with Saturos. The next time you might be the one on the battlefield to face them. And the next time, she would be there with them. Is that what you want?"_

The priest let out a sigh.

_"And what would she think if she ever finds out the truth? How would she feel when she has wronged her own brother?"_

_"I don't want her to become a traitor like me. I don't want her to be hunted like an animal."_

_"She still loves you Felix. I saw that how she prayed to all the gods for your safety when Petrov and I fished you up from the lake. She has a right to choose."_

_"Alex, I don't want to talk more about it. I've made up my mind. Please leave me alone now."_

_"Mia chose the Sages over me. She chose Mercury Clan over me. All I can say is that I am saddened and hurt. Just like I was that day I left Imil... But all I have to do is to prove her I'm right at the very end... But your sister, Felix, your sister will choose you! Don't do a such foolish thing as robbing her the right to make a choice, especially your parents are still alive. This reason alone will turn the tables to your favour."_

_"She thinks I'm a liar anyway. I'd rather live with the shame of deserting her than knowing she chose duty over me."_

_"Don't compare yourself to me; Mia has no family – all she has was that stupid clan. Do you honestly think your sister will choose the Vale Priests' preaching lies over you – her own brother?"_

* * *

**S**aturos and his group of knights blackmailed him into this quest. Because he was an Earth Adept. And because he was familiar with Vale. They needed an Earth Adept in their mission. They would not hesitate raiding the village to achieve what they desired. At least, so he thought when he boarded the ship...

Now he knew better. He then looked at the history scroll on the table. It was the very same scroll Menardi had given him days ago.

"I'm sorry, Jenna."

He folded his letter and sealed it within an envelope and stuffed it in the bag he had prepared for the sister's journey back to Vale. He then blew the candle out and looked at his sister for one last time.

He picked up his bag and then moved out from the room and closing the door. When he descended the stair to met Menardi and the rest of the group outside in the night, he thrust a hand down his jacket pocket. Something was missing. The silver-locket Ren gave him was gone. Felix sighed. It was probably on the bottom of the Imil Lake.

And maybe it was for the best that it stayed there.

It was time to let go.

When he walked for the exit of the inn, he picked out the old rag-doll that he had kept ever since the storm of Vale and looked at it.

"Jenna, sorry. This is my burden to bear alone."

The truth of what happened three years ago was something she should not know. Not now. As her elder brother he would protect her from this. This was a secret for him alone to keep. This was a road for him alone to walk. Betrayer was a title only he should need to wear.

* * *

**B**ut what Felix did not know was that when he exited the inn, a priest was standing next to Jenna's bed, breaking the seal of an envelope. He looked through letter roughly and snorted. Then he tore it into pieces and stuffed the pieces of paper in his pocket. He slid a hand under his tunic and pulled out another sealed letter, which looked identical to the one he had destroyed, and put it down on the bedside table.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	11. I thought you understood

**S**he stood atop Mercury Lighthouse and stared at her former best friend. So this was why he left the temple? So this was why he told her the Lighthouses were evil? The other Water Adept helped Saturos up on his feet. The Fire Adept grunted and rubbed his head when Alex told him not to blink his eyes.

Mia stared. She shook her head. Alex was one of them. He had been here all along. He was the one who paved a road for these crooks into the Lighthouse! Had he forgotten everything? Had he forgotten he was a Guardian of Mecury? Had he forgotten his vow to the Four Sages?

_"Alex... why?"_ said she. _"Do you have any idea of what you just have done-"_

The friend averted his eyes.

_"Of course I know," _replied he. _"I've freed a power that had long been sealed away. Look what a mighty force the Lighthouse of Water has."_

She shook her head, still staring at him. His closed his eyes.

_"You... you are mad," _said she.

_He opened his eyes and then lifted his gaze. He finally looked at her._

_"Mad?"_ said he. _"I'm mad? Mercury just granted you limitless power to turn the tide of this battle. The fountain of Herm flows. And-"_

_"Why!"_

_"Uncle never told you? Of course, it's a forbidden knowledge... We are both members of Mercury Clan, Mia, I thought you knew – We are Masters of Water Psynergy. And-"_

_"I'm not talking about this!"_ shouted she. _"I'm talking about _you_! Why? Why did you do this?"_

He looked at her, his expression was that of hurt.

_"I thought you'd understand."_

She put a hand over his mouth, tears threatening to roll down her cheek

_"I understand!"_ said she. _"I-I was right about you! You... You treacherous... you... No. You... you are not the Alex I know anymore."_

His eyes averted for a second, but then straitened himself and put up a sad smile:

_"I cannot stay the same Alex you knew forever. Some things must change."_

* * *

**S**he stood on the balcony in a Bilibin inn. She pulled her gaze away from the stars and looked down on the letters she clutched in her hand. His letters. She had saved every one of them. She had hoped he would come back. And now he finally did. And he shattered her dreams, and mercilessly took away all the things she valued the most...

He was the father's apprentice – not _her_ apprentice. They were cousins. Friends. Growing up with him was wonderful experience. They were always together. No one ever had to feel alone.

He taught her to look at stars. She remembered the many times they spent together in the balcony, sharing every thought, every secret. Years ago, he left, ran away with a group of researchers. And in his absence, she had taken stargazing as a way to remember him by. Even now, she stood on the balcony to gaze up to the stars. Remembering his gentle smile and those times he had vowed to protect her. Remembering all the times she fell asleep on his shoulder while listening to the wonderful tunes he conjured with his bow and violin.

_Krick._

A sheet of ice enchased the paper bundle in her hands. She blinked her eyes, staring at her iced hands and the frozen letters.

He returned. He finally returned to Imil. He returned to betray her and their clan. He let those scoundrels into Mercury Lighthouse. He ruined everything their ancestors' had put down so much work to create and preserve! He said she lived in a lie, that she should join her and just end the Guardian Order. How could he have become like this? How could he have changed into a such heretic and twisted man.

Priest and priestess. Apprentices under her father the High Priest. Same ranking, equals. The learned and rose together in order. They helped the town, cured diseases, healed wounds, offered words of wisdom. A peaceful life. Wonderful times. But then, her father passed away in an incurable ailment, a new leader of the temple had to be appointed. She remembered that horrible day. Just one hour after her father's funeral, the clerics went to seize the father's will.

She was scared. They were the last descendants of the Lighthouse keepers. If it was not him, then it would be her. She was afraid he would not be with her anymore, if he was the one to succeed her father. And he was everything she had. But he had held her in his arms, and told her everything would be just fine. He had only smiled mildly, brushed her tears away with his soft fingertips, and told her nothing would change.

A promise. To stay best friends. Forever. No matter what outcome.

A promise. A promise he failed to keep.

Life was not fair. So they were taught. Everything was predestined. Even failure and success. The Gods gave a place to everyone upon Weyard. Some people were born to be kings, others meant to die in poverty.

He had accepted that old teaching. At least so she thought.

She was wrong.

Her apprentice they called him, just because he followed her behind due to his low rank. Mia's Shadow they said. Outside the temple everything seemed just fine. But inside the temple chaos ruled. Many priests had tried to seize her power ever since an unfortunate event in Bilibin. They she was just as incompetent as she looked. Most of them left the temple, wondering why their leader was a such worthless woman. They said Merchury Clan was doomed to fail at her line. Because she an incompetent woman, and Alex was an unworthy bastard child.

Alex wished himself away from the temple. And he found a chance to leave. But she forbade him to go, used her rank against him. Because he was needed here, in Imil. They were the only healers left in the city ever since the Order crashed. He was a priest of Sol Temple. He could not just leave to become a researcher. His place was here in Imil – to guard the Mercury Lighthouse!

But he did not care. He left anyway. No note. No message. No goodbye. She had to find it out third hand from the citizens. She rode out after him the morning, but it was too late. There was no trace after him. He was gone too far already.

She had to run the clan all by herself. She had to pick up students and teach the next generation the arts of healing and divine magic. She had the whole village to care for.

Life was hard, but she put up with it. She stayed hopeful despite the circumstances, and a letter came back from Loho. His first letter home. He wrote to her every week. She had saved every letter he sent. But the letters then grew fewer each passing year, and the suddenly he stopped writing – as if he had decided to cut the bonds with her for good. Message after message she sent to Loho, but no reply returned.

She was still hopeful. She prayed. She prayed every night for him. Prayed for the Gods to watch over him, prayed that he would not get hurt over at the Loho diggings. She believed she would return to her some day.

And he did – as a traitor.

She stared down at the frozen pile of paper. The ice shattered and destroyed the letters. She let the icy bits of paper fall down to the streets of Bilbin. Bringing her hand to her eyes, she broke down into tears, and cried.

How could he? How could he just throw a lifelong friendship away just like that? How could he betray his own people? How could he betray her? What did those people in Loho feed him to believe in their lies?

"Mia?"

The voice did not speak aloud, but it did pierce the air where she stood on the balcony and startled her.

"I'm fine!" said she and wiped her tears away.

She turned around, and found the Fire Adept standing there. She hear the noise from the second floor when she looked behind Garet she saw Ivan dragging a rather drunk Earth Adept upstairs.

"Mia? You sure are all right?"

She snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. Men. Yes, they were all alike. Are you all right? Oh Mia, are you sure you don't need help? Pff, she ran a clan all by herself. She cared for two students and countless of other people. Why did they think she was a little girl, incapable of taking care of herself? Why did they all discriminate her just because she was a woman? She stared at the corridor where Ivan tried dragging Isaac into a room. Look. Who was the one who remained sensible?

"Mia, calm down... I- I didn't mean to offend..."

So they all say. And it was all lies. Doubting her strength and abilities. Questioning her skills and capability of leading the Order. Said she was unworthy or heritage, just like her so called cousin.

Mia spun around and slammed her hand onto the wall.

All of them. All of those jealous priests. They left the Order just because they refused to take orders from her. Even _he_ left...

She turned back to the Fire Adept. He waved his hands in front of him. Mia lay a hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry," said she. "I'm just overworked and angry. Forgive me."

She was about to leave, when Garet spoke out:

"You're angry because Isaac chose to pick on your relation with your apprentice, right?"

She did not answer at first, but then chuckled joylessly.

"Apprentice, apprentice, apprentice! He wasn't my apprentice! He was my father's apprentice! Just because he was deemed unworthy to wear the Mercury insignia, it doesn't make him my apprentice!"

She spun around and slammed her hands down on the balcony parapet. How many times did she have to tell this to people?

"Mia, Isaac was drunk. If you're still angry about it, I'll apolo-"

"It's not _your_ fault!" called she then, but then calmed herself, continuing:

"Why are you always defending him? He should take responsibility for what he does."

The Fire Adept looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he spoke up:

"Because... we're friends. Just like, you and I, right?"

She did not reply at first.

"And," continued Garet then, "I don't want either of you unhappy."

She looked to the corridor, where Ivan just exited Isaac's room. The boy closed the door and sighed. Ivan looked down on his velvet tunic, which now had been ruined when Isaac threw up on him.

"Well, I might have overreacted at supper too," said Mia then. "Perhaps I shouldn't have said that those things about this Jenna-person."

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	12. Then where do my allegiance lie?

_"__**I**__'ll let you go... I promise, you don't need to stay when we reach Bilibin. I'll pay someone take you home to Vale..."_

He said that before so many times. She just never thought he was serious. Now she stood on the square of Bilibin City. Deserted. Deserted by her own brother.

"Don't stand in the way, girl!"

She moved back a few steps so that the vendors with their wagons would not collide with her. 

"Sorry, Sir..."

She looked up to the sky. The midday sun shone bright, and time seemed to pass so slowly.

She walked back and forth for awhile and then finally sat down by the big statue some important person the middle of the square. She picked out a silver locket and clicked it open and looked at the portraits of her brother and herself when they were younger. She found it on him when the healers of Imil fished him out from the Imil Lake, along with her old rag doll. She had returned the doll to him though, since he was so upset upon losing it in the lake.

She picked out the letter she found by the nightstand this morning. Who could tell this was the very reason he was going against their village. They were alive. Her parents was alive. They survived the storm, just like Felix did. But they were prisoners. They were held hostages in the frozen wastelands of the far north. And he had been blackmailed into firing the beacons.

* * *

**S**he awoke. She could smell a sweet scent of flowers, and sat up to find herself on a hill. It was dawn, a beautiful sight. She could see Vale Village among the mist. How did she come here? She did not know, but she was home now and that was all that mattered. She arose and headed for the village, running across the hills. Suddenly she saw someone appear in the mist. She stopped. Who could it be? She focused her sight, took a closer look. Who?

"I-isaac?"

He waved at her, greeted her with that bright smile he seldom wore after the storm. Beside him stood Garet and a bit further was a line of the Vale watchmen and priests she was so familiar with. She looked closer, and could see her grandparents and the other friends of Vale were there with them too. But they were like melded with the mists, standing behind the priests and the watchmen.

She was about to step forth to them, to run back to Vale a soft voice spoke out her name. It was weak, pleading. She around, seeing her brother stood a few metres behind her. Hw wore those clothes he wore the day before he fell into the Vale River and his hair was cut short again. He took steps towards her, and she rushed forth and caught him in a tight embrace.

"You're back!" said she. "I knew you would come back!"

Suddenly, a cold wild blew, and snow suddenly covered the grass. The wind roar and she then saw northern plunderers standing behind her brother. Not too far away were those three who she had spent time hating. Behind them, in the mists, she could see a bunch of other of their kind. She gasped in fright, when she suddenly found her mother and father there as well. Her eyes grew tall in and she looked up at her brother. He once again wore those moss-green traveller-clothes, and his hair was long. And he cried.

Suddenly a pair of hands grasped her shoulder and pulled her back. Felix just stood there. He did nothing to help her. Instead, he just turned and walked away. Jenna looked around, and saw Isaac and Garet there, now dressed up in the uniforms of the village watchmen.

_"He's tricking you!" _called Garet._ "It's a trap!"_

"No it's not!" said she. "He's trying to get our parents back! Let go Isaac!"

_"Your parents are dead!" _said Isaac._ "They're dead! Just like my dad!"_

_"He lies to you! It's a trap."_

_"He's evil."_

* * *

**A**nd then she woke up staring up to the shining sun. She turned away from the sky. Where was she? In the middle of Bilbin City. It was afternoon, the sun shone bright over the city, and people came and went. A girl had put up her sales stand of cheap perfume just next to her. He looked behind her, finding to her relief that her bag was still there. He touched her forehead and found that she was sweating. Looking up, the sun still shone bright. Suddenly a carriage stopped before her, and a man clad in red and brown looked down at her. She sighed and arose, about to leave.

"Miss, you are Jenna of Vale, aren't you?" asked the perfume girl then.

"Yes, that is me," said she, turning back. "Do I know you, Miss?

"Ah, my name is Lina, and no we have not met before. Your brother paid my cousin Karl quite a lot of silver to take back to Vale. He's going to try selling some of our products there."

"Don't worry, we are not scam artists," smiled Karl from the wagon. "We're honest businessmen. Quite famous for our quality tea, actually."

She looked at the wagon behind the man. To Vale. So Felix did pay her a ride back to Vale. But was that really what she wanted?

Duty called her to go back to Vale, to tell the priests of her brother's whereabouts. But could she do what her brother could not? To abandon family for duty?

If she had not known the truth, she might have be able to go back and report, but now she was not sure anymore. If she went back, turned Felix in, and had those crooks captured, what would happen to her family? Who would find them in that faraway land in north? And Felix? What would they do to him?

But what if Felix made that up. He could have been lying! He might be tricking her to submit! But of everything he could lie about, his affection to her was real. And even if her parents were dead, and Felix was lying, she would still be responsible for bringing upon her brother's doom. If he was in for justice, what would his fate be? Would she be able to bear seeing him judged by the villagers? Would she bear to see him hung? And knowing that she would be responsible for his death? 

She clutched the silver locket and the letter. Why? Why did he have to tell her? And if he had to tell her, why did he desert her in Bilibin with a letter instead of telling it to her face to face!

Now, he had forced her to choose a side. To chose family or duty.

"Miss?"

She winced and looked up at the merchant.

"Are you ready, Miss?"

She nodded and then said: 

"I'm sorry Sir, I've changed my mind."

The perfume girl and the man then looked at each other.

"Well," said Karl then, "I'm sorry we cannot make a refund for the money... But... er... is there anything else we can do for you instead?"

"I need a ride to east. I must find my brother."

"Oh, that's perfect!" said the perfume girl and clapped her hands. "A friend of mine will head for Xian with his company very soon. I'll write a note for you. But don't say I didn't warn you; the road is packed with raiders. Recently there are rumours of monsters as well. But don't worry, Doris and Laurent hired bodyguards!"

"I'm not afraid," replied Jenna, "and I can protect myself."

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	13. Do I carry any weight?

**B**y the Kolima River, an Imilian priest crouched down to the river and scooped up a handful of water to drink. It was cool refreshing and for a weary traveller. But the water also reminded him of _her_. The girl he spend most of his life with. The girl who used to bring him water from the river when he least expected but most needed it.

_Spliff._

He splashed the water on the face. She said he was a liar. She said he had betrayed his clan, betrayed his ancestors, and betrayed her.

"_Alex!_" a voice then called from behind.

He looked up, seeing Felix standing before him with his blue jacket, which he had given him to wash for two minutes ago. He wondering why the Earth Adept was so angry, and what he could help him with.

_DOFF!!_

A smack on his face made shim sway aside. He arose and looked at Felix, angry and confused at the same time. Why in Weyard did he do that? 

Felix tossed his jacket on the grass and seized him by the front of his tunic and shook him violently. Alex tried to get free, and Felix granted him his freedom by throwing him onto the ground. Alex cursed sat up, and he asked what was wrong with Felix today. Well if it was for the washings then he could wash his jacket himself if he was so mad for doing the dirty job.

But Felix pulled out pieces of paper and threw them into his face. Alex picked up one of the paper-shreds, and realized that it was the letter he switched out in Bilbin that night Felix decided to desert his sister. He looked up, and Felix glared at him.

"My letter," said the Earth Adept. "What did you do that night we left Bilbin?"

"I... I'd thought I'd help out."

"_Help what?_" shouted Felix.

"I didn't write anything nasty, I promise-"

"_What did you write!_" yelled Felix.

He looked at the angered Adept, but then replied:

"She has a right to know."

Felix stared at him in disbelief.

"How could you do this to me? That was _last _thing I wanted her to know! I don't want her to go through all the pain I did!"

He fell silent, and even though he wanted to remark, he decided not to anger Felix anymore. And what was done was done. Even if Felix decided to beat him up, there was no way he could reverse the past.

"How many times have you done this kind of things to people? People trusting you and you do this with them? After seeing what you did to your cousin, I started have some doubts about you. And now I see; friends are just to be used and discarded, right? My feelings and welfare carry no weigh, just as the cousin you claimed you loved oh so much and then threw away like rubbish!"

Alex felt raged flaring up in his belly and he stood up.

"You don't know anything about her and me!" shouted he.

"_Hah_! Hah-hah-_ha_!" cackled Felix, brushing away a tear. "Of course, you lied to me all along while _I_ so naively trusted you. I was never your friend – just some stupid kid. I guess I was either desperate or just blind the day I called you my friend."

Then the Earth Adept turned and made his way back to wash the clothes.

"And you know what Alex?" added Felix then. "When you die alone in some swampy forest, and some traveller finally find your rotten corpse and wonder what the hell that thing is, you'll know what I'm talking about."

Alex watched when Felix took the washings and walked away down along the river. The Earth Adept had also decided not to wash his clothes, leaving his cape and jacket on the grass for him to pick up if he wanted to.

He picked the clothes up and dusted them off, frowning at the footprint on his cloak. Despite Felix's age, the Earth Adept was a just too naive for his own good. Felix thought he could protect her by telling her another lie, but had he ever asked her what she wanted? The reason Felix felt guilt for betraying his village was because he still believed the Valian traditions and doctrines.

Alex, however, felt no qualm. He knew he had chosen to do the right thing. He pitied Felix, pitied Felix for travelling two years with Saturos and Menardi and had yet not grasped the faults in the teachings of Vale.

Alex walked over to the river. He pulled his boots off and soaked his feet in the river. Once he had been stupid too. Once he had been followed the rules and teachings of Clan Mercury blindly. At that time, he was still a young priest of the Mercury Temple, under Mia's order.

They were the last descendants of the Lighthouse Keepers. He was older than her, but she was made the High Priestess because he was unworthy. And he was unworthy because of his illegitimate birth. According to the old teachings, he was damned, and should never have been granted priesthood at all. He rolled up his sleeve and looked at the guardian crest upon his upper arm. It took him years of hard work to prove his worth to the temple. 

He was marked a member of the Sol Temple. But he was not allowed to wear the priest insignias on his clothes. He would never rise in the ranks, he would always stand aside and do the dirty work. He was never her apprentice, but without the insignia, he was just as good as an apprentice. The priests looked down on him, treated him as an irredeemable bastard who would go to hell no matter his devotion and respect to the divines. Never mind that Patriarch Imil, the very founder of the Sol Temple, was of illegitimate birth himself. Never mind that the Great Patriarch taught of everyone being born equal and should be treated accordingly for his or her deeds.

But no one ever gave him a chance to rise. Not even Mia. But Alex never regretted his choice of staying in the Order, he was a humble servant of the gods, and was happy as long as he had _her_. Their lifelong friendship was worth so much more than fame and glory. They promised they would be friends forever, no matter what.

That was a promise he had decided to keep, no matter what. But he was not the one who failed keeping it. It was _she_. And he could still remember that awful day of his life. Never had he been humiliated in such way before. She could have helped him, but she did not.

To strengthen the relation of the temple of Imil and Bilibin, they had travelled south. He was eighteen and she fifteen at that time. He followed her there because he wanted to be there for her, and protect her from harm. But once he realized what the temple of Bilibin was of, he was disgusted. He criticized the Bilibin head cleric's way of teaching, how he twisted the ways of teaching and coerced people into payment for services that should have been for free. Alex discovered the head cleric was corrupted by the government, but he never got the chance to tell. High Priest Greg set up trap for him, and soil his name forever.

* * *

**H**e remembered it was June, a sunny day in the afternoon. The rest of the clerics had left the temple for some kind of tea-party with the lord. Alex hated politics, so Greg gave him the task to care for the sick in the ward.

It sounded easy enough, but it was a trap. The girl in the ward put something in his drink, and he passed out. He awoke when someone hosed water over his head. He was tied to a chair and just half-dressed. Around him stood the clerics. Mia and Greg were there too.

They accused him for indecent behaviour to the patients.

"I saw him!" said a Bilibin priest by unknown name. "He was doing thing to Lilah!"

Greg, High Priest and all, gave him no chance for explaining. He just attacked Mia of how poorly she taught her apprentices. And Mia, she had only been in the position for half a month. Mia just looked away, and had no idea what to do when the man asked what kind of order she ran in Imil.

Alex struggled, but could not free himself from the chair, and instead fell with it down to the floor. He stared up at Mia, and begged. He did not say anything, but he begged, begged her to trust him. But she only looked away to the girl who sat crying in bed.

_"I am sorry for what happened,"_ said Mia.

Sorry?_What?_ What was she apologizing for?

_"I didn't do anything! Greg, you-! Mia, don't listen to him! I didn't even touch her! I'm _framed_! They framed me!"_

He yelled and struggled in the chair again, but they all ignored him.

_"Now, High Priestess, how shall we do with this? How? Our reputation will be affected by you and your- gerh! I'd try covering this up. And _you_! I will-"_

_"He is under _my_ order, Greg, the Order of Imil,"_ said Mia. _"Therefore, _I_ should punish him, not you."_

_"Mia, I didn't do anything! I swear! She put something in my drink!"_

Mia ignored him when Greg and his priests walked away.

_"You better do it properly, _High Priestess Mia_."_

* * *

_**K**__RICK._

The water around his calves froze into ice.

She said she knew he was innocent. Yet, she did not help him. She never understood how much it meant to him that she stood up for him that day. But she said she could not make things more complicated. She said one apprentice would make to difference, but there would be trouble if they found out about his background – if she _this_ scandal came out to the light, then it might have bad effects on the clan.

She sacrificed him to save the Mercury Clan's reputation? They were_ best friends_! If _he_ was the one with power, he would _never_ had let Greg do that to _her_. _He_ would have helped _her_! But to her, the clan was more important than him.

The Clan? He had already sensed its downfall when her father died. He was the only one left who actually cared _and_ had the ability to lead it. Mia and he? They were jokes. Those priests in the order tried to seize Mia's place in all kinds of ways. Mercury Clan was doomed to fall apart.

The same winter that same year, he requested permission to leave Imil City. He had had enough. A research team from Loho had recruited him, and he wanted to go. He wanted to leave Imil, this place that only trapped him and reminded him of broken promises and a one-sided friendship. He wanted to do so much more in life. And this was a chance for him to leave Imil and see the world. Clan? He did not need any clan to serve the Gods. As long as he was faithful, he remained a Priest of Sol.

She denied his request.

She had changed. She had changed into a true High Priestess and Guardian of Mercury. She placed the temple and the clan before everything else. She said he had a duty here in Imil; to guard the Mercury Lighthouse. They were born to guard the Lighthouse of Imil. Their ancestors swore that oath and they should follow up to it. It was an honour. They should accept their fates, feel honoured. Only those who inherited this divine magic had access to the sacred Lighthouse.

Before she became High Priestess, she said she would make him a priest and give him the right to wear the insignia. She said she would change the clan. But she did not. Instead she adjusted herself to the rules made by ancestors. She was completely absorbed into the ancient doctrines. She was afraid that the rest of the clerics would fear changes, and that the Mercury Clan would fall by her hands.

So he had questioned about his place in her heart. Did he even carry any weight?

_"You know I love you, Alex."_

But she could not offend the Mercury Clan, she could not soil the name of the Clan. Yes, yes. And because of the Mercury Clan she wanted to imprison him here in Imil. He could forgive her for sacrificing him in Bilibin. She was so young for the position. But _this_? If she even could do this to him, what else could she not do for this clan, which was doomed anyway?

"_Alex, you we are the last ones left here with the ability to enter the Lighthouse. This is your destiny, and your pride."_

Pride? To stay in the bottom of the bucket forever? So his destiny was to stay here in Imil and guard an old building that he was not even allowed to walk into? Who decided that?

_"Our ancestors did; 'We and our descendants will see that the Lighthouses never shall be lit.'"_

Ancestors? What gave them the right to make a choice for all future generations? Moreover, he was not even related to her and her ancestors. He was just a child her father saved from the streets.

That night, his hate for that Lighthouse grew to the fullest extent. He went into Mia's study and looked through records, and read the many names of Lighthouse keepers since the sealing of Alchemy. Did anyone ever cared for what each of the individuals wanted? Just because their ancestors swore to protect the Lighthouse, the rest of them were bound to do the same? Why did they have to guard this building? There were no records of what was so important in the Lighthouse. What secret was hidden there?

That fateful night, he opened the doors of the Lighthouse. That was the beginning of his curiosity to the ancient past. And there, inside the wall Mercury, he discovered the truth about the Four Sages.

He returned to her, and said they should not protect the Lighthouse. He told her the temple rules are all wrong and made up to bind them to a duty the Sages tricked them into. He told her the Lighthouses were evil, but she was too absorbed into the Temple Order to listen. It was the first time she ever used her rank against him, and she punished him with the temple rules for sneaking into the Lighthouse. He left Imil City with the team of researchers and rode for Loho the following day. Never did he want to return.

_"We and our descendants will see that the Lighthouses never shall be lit."_

Pff. That was what the Mercury Clan was all about. How many lives had it ruined already? How many people have been cheated in their whole lives? He did not know. He just did not want to be one of them. He did not want_her_ to be one them.

He did not want to betray her. He just wanted to betray the temple. But she was too blind even considering other choice. She refused to join him. Her duty was to guard the Lighthouse. She accepted her fate, and changed to a true Guardian. A blind Guardian. Too blind to see the truth.

He would not accept that as his fate. And he would show her. He would show her he could write his own story and walk his own path, and that she also could. He would show her his will was stronger than that of fate's.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.

- Mister Favri


	14. Heartless Isaac

_**K**__rick. Krish!_

A sheet of ice emerged from the ground and climbed up his legs, passing up his waist, and completely immobilizing him. He still stared at the Water and Fire Adept on the other side, and both of them stared back at him. Isaac gritted teeth, wondering why they just had to meddle into foreign business. He clenched his fists, but did understand that he would never win this fight. Even if he beat up Mia, he would still lose to Garet and Ivan ganging up on him afterwards. He turned his head aside away. The last rays of the sun just cast down upon him in the Kolima forest-town. He shut his eyes and said:

"Sorry. Happy now, Miss?"

He then turned back to face her. Mia stared back at him, her caster hand still glowing. Garet finally broke himself free from the Isaac weed-trap and grabbed Mia's arm, forcing her Psynergy hand down.

"He apologized, now please leave it."

The priestess stared at Garet again and jerked away. The Water Adept ripped away the last few frozen vines off from her arms. She then whirled around and then stomped off for the inn, as if she knew he had not apologized for real.

Garet also tore off weed from his arms and legs. The friend stared at him, and said:

"I can't believe you. I didn't tell you so you could pick on her sore spot. Now she's angry on everyone!"

Garet then paced off in the same directed as the priestess had headed. 

Isaac looked over to Ivan, who had been standing there, watching everything without interfering. The Wind Adept looked at him, and seemed to feel sorry for him.

"Ivan!"

But when the other two called, even he left and walked away, leaving him alone in the middle of the hexed Kolima City.

He hung his head as the sun was began disappearing behind the hills. What did he do wrong?

He felt a familiar pressure on his chest that invoked a persistent pain. He closed his eyes, and let out cry of anguish. Psynergy irradiated from his body and the ice shattered. He dropped down on his knees and hands and he shed his tears in the silence.

* * *

**H**e remembered that event so well. That event that started this all. Kraden lead their small expedition into the sacred Sol Sanctum's hidden vault. He remembered. Remembered how Garet and he fetched the magical stones when those temple robbers suddenly attacked. And they took Jenna and Kraden to coerce them into giving up the treasures...

There was a warrior with a sword, a lady with a scythe, and masked man, who seemed to have problems agree with the first mentioned two:

_"We had an agreement!"_ said the masked man. _"I'm not in for this anymore you liar!"_

_"Look, kid! I didn't expect these kids would take the Stars before us,"_ replied the swordsman. _"And I assure you; as long as they cooperate, they'll be all right. We're not here to get more attention than necessary!"_

_"I guess you heard us,"_ shouted the lady with the scythe, _"now just give us the Stars, and we'll free your friends."_

And there Isaac stood his friend Garet, in the secret chamber of Sol Sanctum, just next to one of the statues that held the Jupiter gem. Yes, he had heard those crooks. And he felt as if they just insulted his intelligence. 

_"You really think we'll buy that?" _shouted he. _"Forget it! There's no guarantee they'll be safe after we give them to you!"_

_"Exactly!"_ added Garet. _"How can we know you won't kill them – and us too – after you get what you want!"_

_"If we wanted kill them they won't be standing here alive, kid! So don't accuse us for such-"_

_"Of course,"_ interrupted Isaac in defiance, as he walked over the edge of the platform in attempt of scaring them into other conclusions. _"Because we can just drop the stars into this endless abyss. And you'll never see them again!"_

The bandits flinched.

_"You have my word, that is enough,"_ said the swordsman.

_"Word from an elf-bandit?"_ spat Jenna. _"Phaw!"_

The warrior then spun around and clutched his sword. He walked menacingly over to Jenna, and grabbed her by her hair and than pushed her up against the doorframe. 

_"Jenna!"_ called Isaac out. _"Fiend! What are you going to do with her!"_

He bit his teeth. Yes, he was truly a poor negotiator.

_"You are not in condition to bargain with us-" _

_"Hey!"_ exclaimed the masked man then, in wild protest.

_"Right, forgive me, I forgot,"_ replied the warrior and pushed Jenna down to the ground. He turned to Kraden instead.

_"Just a moment, Saturos,"_ said the lady with the scythe then._"Let's not use unnecessary violence. They just want a guarantee that they will be safe. I know one... Felix, take off that mask of yours."_

He winced and turned his attention to the masked man. A guarantee? Felix? It could not be that Felix, right? He only knew one Felix. And he died three years ago in that storm!

_"But that means-"_ stuttered the masked man, but the grumpy swordsman interrupted him:

_"Good idea."_

The swordsman then reached out a hand and pulled the mask off his companion's face. He pushed the now unmasked man forward onto the ground next to Jenna.

_"There's our guarantee!"_ announced he. _"Now see if you recognize your family, little girl."_

Isaac watched intently when Jenna slowly turned to the newly unmasked man. The man tried look away. And due the long distance, he could not see more beyond that long veil of brown hair.

Jenna, however, seemed to catch the hints of a familiar person. She reached out a hand and touched the man's face. She then gasped and scrambled back in shock. The stranger remained kneeling on the ground, and covered his mouth with both hands. His shoulders shuddered and he started shaking his head.

"I-isaac?" said Garet.

He closed his eyes. Was this a trick? An impostor? No... there was no way in hell Jenna would not recognize the brother she loved so much. And there was no way in hell he would not recognize the friend who cared for him like a brother as a young boy. And where was no way in hell they could find out how Felix reacted when he was so frightened.

But if that man was really was Felix. Then how? How could he be alive? He died. He died in the storm! He was there and he saw how the boulder crashed down upon him and his family, and also his own father...

_"We fished him up from the river,"_ said the amazon. _"You should thank us."_

_"Brother, I though you were dead!"_ yelled Jenna. _"How could you leave me alone for-"_

Isaac took a step back, shaking his head. Why? Why did Felix not return to Vale earlier? Why was did he have to be with those temple robbers? Was he with them only because he owed them his life? Did he have any idea of what he was doing? Was there a reason? 

_"All right, we don't have time for your teary reunion right now. Children, I doubt Felix here would let us harm his sister... erm, or this old man. Now, give us the Stars."_

Or had Felix become of them? Had he came back here only to use the knowledge the Vale priests had given him to aid these bandits to steal the secret their ancestors had guarded for ages?

_"Aren't you here to steal the stars as well, little hypocrite?"_ asked the warrior. _"And with _our_ information to boot! Isn't that right, Master Kraden?"_

Seeing that this was not the time for him to question Felix, Isaac snapped out his thoughts and turned to Garet for advice. The friend held the Jupiter jewel and he seemed just as puzzled like Isaac was. Could they trust these raiders? They were ruthless plunderers! But Felix would not allow them to hurt Jenna, would he? Yes, if he could not trust the temple robbers, he could still trust his best friend!

No. No, he could not! Felix had been missing for three years! Everything could change and people were no exception! – and Felix had spent those lost years with those thieves!

He looked over at Jenna again. She only stared down at her brother in disbelief. And Felix, he remained there on his kneeling position. The swordsman then suddenly grew inpatient and pulled Felix up to his feet and to stand. Although, when Felix reached out to retrieve his mask, but the swordsman threw it onto the water, and told him to be a man. Felix looked away and hid his face under his hair.

Coward! He dared helping the robbers but did not dare doing it in his own name! Pff, counting on him was the same as counting on no one.

_"Fine,"_ whispered Isaac to Garet. _"They can have the gems. Once Jenna is released, we hurry back to the village and gather an army. We'll have time since they still have to get the last one themselves..."_

_"Good plan."_

He reclaimed the Jupiter Star and tried moving, but stumbled, the shock of that his best friend was alive and had sided with the enemy had yet not left. Garet stepped up and took hold of him, offering to do the exchange instead. He nodded and handed the three jewels over. The friend jumped out on the pillars when a man with blue hair suddenly appeared floating in midair before him.

_"You're late again Alex. Very well, children, he is with us, give the stars to him."_

Garet snorted and tossed the jewels over to the levitating man without adding any comments.

_"You forgot the last Star. We want all of them."_

He opened his mouth to throw in another comment, but the lady with the scythe was faster:

_"Do insult our intelligence – we are not stupid to let you go back and report us while we get it ourselves. Now go fetch it!"_

He was silenced and rooted on the spot when his plan just broke. He clutched his fists. They were clever and cunning. And they should be – they were temple robbers and bandits, living off from cheating and stealing. He gritted teeth. Great. He had just trapped them in this sour deal.

Felix then suddenly offered to fetch the last crystal.

Isaac then snapped out of paralysis and quickly hopped over to Garet, shaky but still able to handle the jumps. The last thing he would want is the help from Felix. He brought them in here! And what was he trying to do now? Act helpful?

He hopped over to the main platform, throwing a gaze at Jenna and Felix. Jenna eyes were filled with tears, and he felt an overwhelming responsibility to get her out of this. And when he looked at Felix, he saw shame. Isaac then turned away, before emotions could take out his common sense. He made his way for the last crystal with Garet close behind. The bandits watched over them intently.

_"Keep your word, pointy ear_," said Isaac when he finally stood in front of the statue with the red gem.

_"Oh, don't worry, lad. Just go and fetch it, we're in a hurry."_

Isaac awaited Garet to take it. The friend, however, made a gesture for him to have the honour. Isaac frowned at the friend, and with all bottled up anger he stomped up to the statue and wrenched the jewel out from the statue's grasp. The flash of light emitted was usual, and seeing it for the fourth time was no longer a surprise for him. He turned around, only thinking of finishing the deal and get out of here.

The ground then suddenly shook. He trembled, and grabbed hold from the statue to prevent a fall. What now? And then he noticed that the whole cave shook. Earthquake?

_"Isaac, look!"_ said the friend and pointed over the edge of their platform.

He looked down and saw that sparkling water had disappeared and that molten magma seeped out from huge cracks. He clamped a hand over his heart, and looked up to the ceiling trying to clam down, but instead got surprised by falling stalactites. He gasped and hugged the statue, praying for the Gods to preserve him and his friends. He then hesitantly looked back to the main platform. The two elves deflected falling rocks with their weapons. The blue-haired man and Felix were waving their hands around stupidly. Felix then suddenly pointed up to the ceiling. There, was a boulder with an eyeball levitating across the cave.

_"W-what is that?"_ exclaimed Garet. 

Isaac did not know. A rock perhaps?

_"I know it's a rock, stupid!"_ retorted the friend. _"But it flies and has an eye!"_

He looked back to the temple robbers discussing a new plan or something. The blue-haired just man staring at the floating rock with open mouth, and Felix looked like he was about to panic. Isaac had to slap himself in order to stop worrying about his former friend, and to remind him that Felix now also was one of the thieves! He then saw the amazon pointing at Garet and his direction, while arguing with her companions. Isaac looked down to the precious jewel in his hand, and then turned back to the bandits in disgust – where they still thinking of treasure in a situation like this? He pocketed the jewel and then gestured to Garet to move.

_"Let's get out of here. They can die with their stupid treasure if they want it so badly!"_

_"Right!"_

They made haste for the pillars but when they when they were to jump they cracked and were devoured by the rising level of lava. He was stunned to silence. He could not believe that his fate just had been sealed. He did not even realized that Garet started to panic, that the friend shook him and screamed while pointing at the pillars that fell, one by one.

Isaac dropped down to his knees. He looked back to the temple robbers, he saw a conflict there. The blue-haired man pointed at Jenna and Kraden. The swordsman nodded and the amazon gestured the group to move. But Felix began gesturing wildly in protest. Then they raised their voices and everyone yelled at one another.

_"You're not taking my sister into this_!" yelled Felix.

_"You rather want her to die then!"_

_"But what about Isaac and Garet!"_ shouted Jenna.

_"Fate will bring us together again if they survive! Now move your feet, girl!"_

_"Don't push my sister!"_

_"I'll push you too if you don't move, Mister! Move now!"_

_"Move into the portal and talk later!"_

And they all exited the cave, one by one. Felix delayed to look back, but the elf-lady pushed him.

_"You too, Alex!"_

And then they were gone, all of them. Left here were only Garet and he. He looked up to the ceiling. The room started collapsing. This was the retribution to temple raiders, but they got away. Instead Garet and he had to die in their place.

* * *

**H**e prayed. He prayed that very moment for their lives. And somehow the divines heard him. The floating boulder, the Wise One, saved them. The High Priest told him the town was proud of him and Garet for making the choice to save the world. But everyone knew the Wise One did put them on an ultimatum to bring the Stars back. Do it or it's your fault the world is destroyed – not much of a choice.

It was nightfall when Isaac finally made it to the Kolima inn. The others had already eaten supper and probably gone for sleep. Yes, why wait for him? – why wait for heartless Isaac? He walked behind the counter and opened the drawers, grabbing a key for a room. Throwing a glance at the hexed inn-keeper, he let snorted and then walked away.

He found his room and entered. The first thing he did was dumping his sword on the bed and then kicking away a chair that happened to be in his way, caring little if it would wake his travel mates or not. He paced up to the desk and rolled out his map, observing their route. He gritted teeth.

Why? Did they not get it?

Help the villagers. Help the villagers. Help the villagers! If they were going to keep that spirit up, they would never ever catch up with the temple robbers! Yes, heartless Isaac – he only cared for himself! Well, he did waste time in the Kolima River helping those stupid trees, did he not? And was it his fault the Kolimans angered their Tree Guardian? Was it his fault it decided to punish them? Their guardian almost hexed them as well! What if their defence Psynergy had not saved them? Well, they would have been trees as well! And he had not even started complaining yet!

_BAMM!!_

He slammed his palms onto the desk. Help the villagers. Help the villagers. Help the villagers! It was all because they helped Ivan in Vault that they were too late to prevent the light of Mercury! If they helped everyone on the road, they would fail their quest for sure! And he would fail Jenna. Jenna, who relied on him to rescue her. And he would fail his father. His father... He promised his father he would put things right again and take the Elemental Stars back!

Trust Felix, Garet said, trust Felix – he would never let Jenna be hurt! Oh right! Was Garet blind? Did he not see Felix atop of Mercury Lighthouse? He was useless! It was Jenna who protected _him_! How could he think Jenna would be all right just because _Felix_ was there? If he had not known the story, he would though _Felix_ was the hostage! Felix did absolutely nothing to help. Why could Felix not side with the villains completely and let allow him to hate him properly.

_BAMM._

_BAMM-BAMM-BAMM!!_

How could it be? How could he miss Jenna at Bilibin! The citizens saw her in the town square on day before he arrived! If they had to stalled half-way, maybe their mission would have been completed by now!

"I-isaac?"

He opened his eyes and spun around, seeing Ivan. Now, what did _he_ want?

"I... er, I thought you haven't eaten anything... so I made something for you."

The boy stepped up to him and laid a tray of food and drink on the desk. Isaac, being too tired to make his own meal, accepted Ivan's offer and tossed the quest away for a moment. He smiled to the younger Adept, relieved that someone actually remembered about his existence after all. Ivan glad of the appreciation returned the gentle smile. Isaac picked up the spoon and scooped up some of his favourite vegetables. He was about to eat, but then a thought came into his mind and he abruptly let the spoon down into the soup again.

"Isaac?" whispered Ivan. "I-isaac? Is something wrong?"

And he turned to look at the younger Adept.

"Why? Why are you so nice to me?" spat he then. "And did you know I like vegetable soup?"

The boy was taken aback by the statement, but then said:

"Eh... because... Er..."

Ivan was about to lay a hand on his shoulder, but he quickly dodged away.

"You don't know?" interrupted Isaac and glared at the boy. "You don't know or did you read my mind again?"

Ivan stared at him and shook his head.

"I... I _didn't_!"

"Go." said Isaac then and pointed to the door, giving Ivan his back.

"Isaac, I _swear_-"

"_Just go!_" shouted he.

He heard the Wind Adept quickly step away, his footsteps pacing fast in fright. Isaac looked at the vegetable-soup on the desk. He bit down his lip and then looked to the empty doorway. He shut his eyes and then swept his hand over the desk and knocked the plate down. The soup spilled all over the floor and Isaac sunk down to his chair. He rested a hand over his forehead and then let out a sigh.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	15. We are a team!

**M**ia and Isaac argued all the time. Ivan tried to make use for himself. The young Adept tried to prove his worth for Isaac and Isaac kept rejecting him. Mia down-talked Isaac for his ungratefulness, but she did nothing to make the situation better. Isaac _just did not care_. The friend claimed he would go all the way no matter what they said.

Garet found himself worrying more about the group itself then about Jenna, Felix and the Elemental Stars. Sometimes he would also wonder if they also would fail just because they could not work together as a team.

Mia put up with Isaac the first two weeks, but then she snapped. Garet wondered how much he can put with from _them_. There had been times he had wanted to yell and throw a tantrum, just like Isaac. But he did not. He could not do that. He was only one left to keep everyone together. If he broke, there would be chaos. No one would try finding solutions when Isaac messed up. No one would prevent duels between Isaac and Mia. Or calm Ivan whenever he was worried. Why Isaac kept picking on the poor boy for trivial things was beyond him, but it could be because Mia kept bringing the poor boy's name up in their pointless arguments.

Mia. She was so silent when she was not fighting with Isaac. She was silent, but not in Isaac's grumpy moody way. She was thoughtful, maybe even sad when she wistfully looked up at the stars.

He had not known her for long, so he could not tell how the events on Mercury had affected her. But judging from how she reacted when Isaac poked her weak spot, it must have been a quite serious blow on her was well. Her temple-brother betrayed her, just how Felix betrayed Isaac and the all of Vale. From what the villagers told him, Mia was very close to that cousin of hers.

Now when he came to think about it, Isaac and Mia were so much alike. They had a lot in common. They should understand each other rather then blaming each other. 

Yes, why did they not see? Why did they not see they were going through the same thing? Why was Mia always picking on Isaac when she saw a flaw in his plans? Plans that Isaac spent the whole night to make. She was a healer. And she was older than Isaac. She should know better. Yet she kept picking on Isaac. She said Isaac was pushing them around because no one spoke out.

And Isaac. Isaac had always been rather self-centred and arrogant. Making him apologize to Mia was a nice thought, but how to make it work in reality was another thing. Isaac would never apologize first – his pride forbade him.

Garet stood just outside the forest-city. He looked towards the road, seeing Isaac and Mia, who finally had stopped fighting. Ivan was dragging the luggage. He sighed and walked over to them, asking them what it was about now. Neither replied and just walked out from town. There, at the gates, stood a brown-haired man with a horse, and a young fair-haired woman holding a package. That was Richard, one of the woodcutters they saved by the river, and his sister Jill.

"So, you have your letter written now, Garet?" asked Richard.

"Yeah," replied he and handed the letter and a package over the woodsman. "Thanks again, Richard. Really, I never thought you'd do it for us."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make sure this reaches your village," said the woodsman and mounted his horse. "This is nothing compared to what you did for us and Kolima. You saved my sister Jill, you saved my brother Robert, you saved the entire Kolima City, and also our guardian the Holy Tree Tret – what can a letter-delivery be compared to your heroic deeds?"

He laughed and waved his hands. Heroic deeds, hah-ha.

"Ahem," coughed Isaac lightly.

Ivan looked concerned of Isaac's behaviour. Mia just rolled her eyes.

"Fragile?" asked Richard then.

"Just some wooden souvenirs, a cookbook for my mother, flower seeds for my sister, and an ornamented knife for my little brother."

The woodsman then put the box in his backpack. He then exchanged a look with Jill, and made a suggestive gesture to her. Then he rode away.

Jill, well, she was the girl they pulled up from the river at the barricade when the Koliman citizens where hexed. Only the Gods would know where she would have ended up if he had not insisted to help her and her brothers. Jill stepped up to him and thanked for again for saving her. Garet said it was nothing – one just did not watch people perish without helping. He glanced at his friends, seeing Mia and Isaac staring at each other. Mia made some funny gesture, while Isaac just spat on the ground.

Looking back at Jill, he found no words, and wondered if he should turn around and leave now, or if he should comment on the weather this morning. But Jill only smiled and presented him the package wrapped elegantly with a red ribbon and in a piece of cloth.

"I baked something for you," said she and held it out for him.

He smiled thanked her heartily. When he reached out to grab it by the ribbon, he found that she did not let go. He looked up into her cornflower eyes, but then suddenly felt uncomfortable when he realized she shivered when he just touched her hand. She blushed and turned her face away, but then let go of the ribbon and said:

"I hope it will help you on your journey."

"Heh he... yeah..." said he and felt a bit stupid.

He quickly whirled around to run up to his friends, but halfway he just realized how rude he had been. He turned back to the girl and yelled:

"Thank you, Jill!"

She raised her hand and waved him goodbye. And he then turned to his friends and continued his way south.

Luckily none of his friends had time to comment his shaking footsteps or the colour on his face.

* * *

**H**e shared the bakery with his friends on lunch, just by the river near the Kolima bridge. The bakery was sweet and tasted very good, even better than his mother's bread. He looked at his friends who all seemed to enjoy the taste of sugar as well, except Isaac who preferred his dry bread.

"Hey Isaac," said he then and pushed the box to the friend, "have a cupcake."

"No thanks," replied Isaac, and continued to chew on his bread.

There were a few travellers who waved to them, greeting them as heroes and saviours. He smiled at them but felt that rather uncomfortable of being called "hero". He was had only done what he felt was right.

"Yes," said Mia, "and _some_ people should learn from you."

Isaac choked on his dry bread and started coughing. He grabbed his canteen of water to wash the bread down. Ivan, who sat next to Isaac, rubbed him on the back and asked him if he was all right. But Isaac decided to ignored the boy and leer at Mia.

"Sure," said Isaac. "Garet has a heart of gold, but at least he knows when to draw the line. Not like others, who helps any idiot who trips on the road."

"Oh really?" said Mia and stood up. "At least I _have_ a heart."

Isaac arose too and stared Mia in the eye.

"A heart for what? To hope that a traitor should turn back? You women are just so-"

_SLOP!!_

He stared. He was not sure what just happened. He saw Isaac staring on the ground with wide eyes. The friend then touched his cheek, where a red mark had started to take form. And Mia, she still stood tall, clenching and unclenching her hands in rage.

But just when Isaac said that, Mia fired a spell at him and knocked him off his feet.

Seeing that Isaac was about to respond to Mia's challenge, he quickly rushed forth and grabbed hold of the angered friend. Isaac struggled and jerked to get reach Mia.

"Knock it off, _Isaac_! _Stop it!_"

* * *

**H**e walked before the other three, the road was long. They would have to pass through the Moghall Woods, a forest of pure evil. He knew what to expect in there, and he also had prepared for the worst. Many restless spirits wandered there, he knew that many where slaughtered in that very place two hundred years ago. There had been reports of walking dead, and rumours of illusions that would trap unwary wanderers.

Garet looked on map, trying to find a way to bypass the forest of illusions instead of challenging it. But behind him two friends bickered, and he could not concentrate at all. He tried ignoring them, but failed. Why? Why could they just not get along? How long would they have to fight? Finally, he spun around to face the, and his voice boomed down the road:

"_Stop fighting already you morons! Just shake hands, say sorry and move on! I'm trying to figure out a way around this forest and you just won't stop bickering about the stupid fight on the bridge!_"

The Earth Adept stared at him in surprise, but shrugged his shoulder. The priestess turned away, and held her head high. She snorted, and then said:

"Well, let's go then."

But when she was about to step past him, he reached out his hand, grabbed her by her wrist. No, they were not going anywhere, not before this problem was resolved. Mia turned around and stared at him.

"Let go," said the cleric. "It hurts."

He ignored her and then stared Isaac instead.

"Week after week," began he, "I only hear you two bicker about who's more selfish than the other. How long will this continue? Will you ever make up?"

He looked at Mia, and then at Isaac. Both of them turned away in contempt.

"You know what?" continued he, his voice grew louder. "_It's getting really old now! _Mia, what the hell is wrong with you? I thought you knew better – being a clan leader and head priestess and all."

Mia tried to draw her hand back, but he held it hard, and he would make it bruise if needed.

"If you where in my shoes, Garet, you would not be so calm right now!" said Mia then, and stared at Isaac, who was looking in the opposite direction.

"Calm?" said Garet then. "Do I look _calm_? Can't you see I'm all_boiled over_! I don't care anymore! Yes, I know you have a hard time dealing with emotional loss Mia, but it doesn't give you the right to trash about every in awhile. Isaac has lost too. He is _not_ your punch-bag. He's your comrade and friend!"

Mia glared at him and held her breath for a second, but then defiantly looked away. She even took a step aside and her entire body away from him and Isaac.

He looked at Isaac. The Earth Adept wiggled head and had his arms folded over his chest. He stared at the arrogant friend and grabbed Isaac by the right shoulder. He spun him around, making Isaac sway and almost lose balance in the process.

"Don't try to look funny, Isaac!" said he, and then attacked the other Adept, "You're no better than her! You know that? Save the world, save the world, _save the world_! We _get it_! We may have different opinions about certain things – but we don't care less about what happened in Sol Sanctum and Mercury Lighthouse just because we want to help people in need! And just because we made you leader it doesn't give you the right to push us around! And lay off Ivan, he's done nothing but been trying to please you!"

He and looked at Mia.

"I didn't tell you about his problems so you could pick on his weak spot!"

And then he stared at Isaac.

"And the same goes for you, Mister! How low can you sink?"

He shut his eyes and his body shuddered with rage. He then saw how Ivan gripped onto his wooden stick and took a step back. Seeing that he was scaring the boy, he understood that he also had started going overboard. He drew lightened his grip around his friends, and felt that it was getting hopeless.

"I told you so you could see how similar your problems are, and so you could start respecting each other," said he. "You are _both_ dealing with great loss, and should try understanding each other. But no, _no,_ – you just use that to make it all worse."

And finally, he released them.

"Why are we even fighting? We are a team, try act like one? Please? Why don't you spend all that energy you use for hating each other for understanding why we are here? Look at you! No, I mean look at us! We look like- oh, I don't know what!"

He looked at Mia, who rubbed her wrist. Isaac folded his arms over his chest again and was rolling his eyes.

"Isaac, did you remember what you said we set off from Vault? You said we'd been so much better off if we were four or five, just like our enemies."

"Can't work with someone with such big ego."

"Oh,_I_ have a big ego!" said Mia. "Who the one giving orders _all the time_, never listening to others, Mister Leader?"

"Mia, stop it. Just stop it..." said he.

There was a silence. And then he continued:

"Mia, you said you wanted to do your part and save the world. We want too. Especially Isaac... We have a lot in common; it doesn't have to be this way... We... we can be friends."

"I always trusted you Garet," said she, "you too, Ivan."

"Mia, but could you trust my judgement too then? And Isaac, for old friendship's sake... _please_."

Mia looked at him, but then reached out her hand to Isaac. And Isaac, seeing that she was giving in, decided to do his part. But Isaac only got to touch Mia's hand before she pulled back.

"For Garet and Ivan's sake, I'll peace with you Isaac," said Mia. "But I won't forgive you. You have no idea how offended I am. And I doubt you ever will know. Unless you beg on your knees and drop that stupid pride of yours, I _might_ change my mind about you."

She looked Ivan, and then turned back to Isaac and continued;

"Because the way you are; the way you treat those who help you and get you out of danger, you... you just make me sad."

And then at him, Garet. She and smiled faintly. And he could see that her anger was gone. He saw something, an emotion of sadness in that smile.

"I envy you, Isaac, for having such friends. But I just can't stop wondering what they see in you."

The cleric then picked up her metal staff from the ground and paced out on the road again towards the forest of illusions. Isaac stared after her and then startled laughing.

"I'm not angry," said Isaac. "_Not angry at all_!"

Isaac then strode off in the road after Mia, still laughing like a madman.

Garet watched them. Then he sighed and put a hand on his forehead, suddenly feeling tired and worn out. Ivan walked up and touched his arm. He looked at the boy and felt he needed to say sorry and clear some things up for Ivan:

"Sorry for yelling..." said he. "It wasn't your fault... None of this is your fault Ivan."

"No it's about not that... " said the younger Adept. "It's that... I know you care about both of them. And I really hope they will work out their problems out peacefully too. But Garet, some things just can't be forced. Let them be..."

He looked toward the road, where Mia and Isaac wandered towards the Moghall Woods. Ivan was looking in the same direction.

"If you force it..." said Ivan, "it just backfires..."

He looked at the boy, and then said that Isaac did not hate him. Ivan was not convinced, though.

"He's just... afraid."

"Afraid?"

He looked at Ivan again, wondering if he actually should break it for him or lie, but then finally decided to tell Ivan the truth about Isaac unfriendliness.

"He's been all down at the bottom of the pecking order. He's... very careful when it comes to picking friends."

"Why?"

He averted his eyes and thought back on the times Kay and Isaac used to be rivals in everything.

"He's been hurt by so many."

* * *

**J**une, a sunny afternoon. He was eight. He sat indoors, bored by the reading and stared out of the window when he heard his twin sister call out:

_"Isaac's a liar! He killed my plants!"_

_"Why I do that?"_ said Isaac. _"I saw the smashed pot on the floor and picked it up!"_

_"Sure you did, you liar! I bet you smashed my pots just because I'm better than you raising plant!"_

_"Fine!"_shouted Isaac then._ "I did it! What can do about it then, Kay? It's not like they will live again just because you cry!"_

_"You_jerk_! No wonder everyone hates you! Not even your dad likes you!"_

_"Say that again if you dare!"_

_"Even your dad hates you!"_

_"Isaac!"_ shouted Jenna and held the blond back. _"Stop! Kay! – Why did you say that?"_

_"It's the truth, isn't it Jenna? He brags, he lies and just hurt people! Why do you even care? Even his dad thinks his just trouble!"_

_"_Kay!_ Isaac! – _Wait_!"_

After that Jenna had left, Garet walked out to his sister and said:

_"Why did you say such things? He's a braggart but I _doubt_ he would do s such stupid thing! And there's no need to bring his dad out! You know how Guardian Kyle-"_

_"Suits him well for hurting Erin! That'll teach him to think twice before he says something."_

_"You're no better than him, Sis. I'll go see him. Sorry, but it was Tristan who smash that pot, and he ran away when I saw him."_

He stomped away from Kay and ran over the hills, finding Jenna sitting down on the hill trying to cheer Isaac up.

_"Kay doesn't mean that. She's nice, I promise."_

_"She thinks I'm a liar and braggart!"_

_"But you are a bit of a braggart,"_ smiled Jenna.

_"Thanks!"_ said Isaac and stood up._ "I thought you were here to cheer me up!"_

_"Aw, Isaac! Don't be that way! "_

_"Then don't be with me if you don't like it! I'd find someone else- I... I... if... If you think I'm so nasty then why are here? Why are you-? Why are you e-even... I-I... I thought..."_

Isaac's voice cracked and Jenna immediately grabbed Isaac's hand before he could run way.

_"Isaac! Sorry!"_ hurried she to say._ "I was just kidding."_

The girl then pulled Isaac down to the grass again.

_"If you didn't do it, when why did you say you smashed Kay's pot when you didn't?"_

Isaac glared at Jenna.

_"She wouldn't believe me anyway. Not everyone would pick up my books like you. I bet Felix thinks I'm stupid."_

_"He doesn't! He likes you. Except when you get into those pointless fights. You'd never get friends if you do that..."_

_"You and Tris are the only friends I need,"_ said Isaac._ "Everyone else thinks I'm stupid. Yea, I can't read, _so what_? Least... when I fight back, they don't dare pick on me... and, I'd rather hurt them than letting them hurt me."_

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	16. What are you doing here?

**T**hrough forests, across rivers. So long she had travelled with merchants, yet she had not found him. He had switched ride two times already now. And now he was gone again. Did she really have to chase her brother to the end of world? She wondered if she was following the right path, if she had not missed any clues, if she was heading for the wrong direction. Clutching the silver locket in her hand, she sat in the Xian wagon, and looked out to the wilderness.

_"Felix, where are you?"_

Then suddenly, the wagon stopped. The merchant next to her asked what was the problem.

_"The way is blocked, Hsu,"_ was the answer.

She peaked out as well, seeing that they just had large rocks on the mountain pass prevented them from travelling any further.

_"It's the mountain raiders again!"_ shouted Hsu. _"Turn around, and hurry!"_

* * *

**T**here was a long road left for the next Lighthouse. They had to cross Angara and sail the Karagol Sea for the Gondowan continent. He looked aside, watching the priest's moves. All since he found his letter in Alex' pocket, he had been worried about Jenna. Worried that she might do something crazy. If something happened to her, then he knew exactly who to murder.

"_Watch out!_"

He winced and looked up, seeing an arrow-rain. And he froze.

A wall of flames then swept by and burned the arrows into ashes. Menardi dashed forth and pushed him back to the rest of the group.

"Show yourselves," said Saturos and drew his trusty blade. "I know who you are."

From the cliffs, several archers dressed in brown, rather ragged clothes arose. Road raiders. Felix had seen them before in Loho. All of them had pointed ears, like Saturos and Menardi. Those were of the same kinds of outlaws that ambushed them in the Loho woods and killed Ren. But why are they down here in south?

"Long time no see, Proxian traitors." said one of the elven bandits.

"Scum," spat Saturos. "So raiding Loho and Vale wasn't enough? Want to earn a name here as well?"

"We've been here for a while now. You see, the silk road is quite profiting," shouted another archer. "We plan to build a base here. But you, eh? What do you know. You've hidden yourselves in your safe haven in the frozen wastelands for centuries. What do you say, Martin?"

"Heh, their ancestors followed that foolish knight Prox. What more can I say?" said Martin. "They chose stupid pride over an easy life."

"How easy is life when you have to sleep with fear?" said Felix. "And how pleasant can your life killing innocent for a living?"

"Honestly, we haven't killed much these years, what do you say Orvar? Humans tend to abandon their goods to us and we let them pass. It's more like paying a toll."

The outlaws on the cliffs started laughing.

"You disgrace of the elven tribe," muttered Saturos.

"_You_ chose to hide from humans; we chose to fight back. And today, we honour Chief Rayend, whom your Lord Prox betrayed."

"Hmm, you regret following Knight Prox's path now don't you? Seeing how you are betraying him now."

"Indeed, Martin, indeed! They fired the first beacon already!"

Menardi clutched her battle scythe.

"News travel fast," said she. "But we do not have time for idle chatters – especially with greedy thieves like you."

"You call me a greedy thief," said Martin, "when you made far worse crime of theft. We might have a greed for money, but at least we do keep our destructive greed for power at bay."

"Do not _dare_ accusing us for such things!" said Menardi. "You don't know anything-"

"Hah!" said Martin. "There is no other reason to risk your lives and hunted all over Weyard when you have your safe haven in that frozen wasteland. But then, maybe you could revive the Lost Age... Hey, if so, our chief might be interested in bringing back the Elven Realm of Loho."

"I told you, Brothers," said Orvar. "It flows in the blood... They finally figured something out after a few hundred years of frost and ice-"

"Silence!" said Saturos. "We are not like you! We do this... not only for our people, but for the rest of Weyard! Now, give us passage."

"Fine," said Martin, "pay up the toll."

"You're not getting a sand grain from us!"

"Then we'll loot your corpses."

There was a flash of golden light when the archers tapped their bows against the cliff. Stones and rocks rained down into the mountain pass.

He was then pulled aside before getting smashed by the rocks.

"Felix, run and find shelter!" shouted Saturos and summoned a spell of fire to burn the arrows darting at them.

Felix nodded and took Kraden with him. They ran back. He looked back, and could see the priest drawing the underground water up to send the Proxians up to the cliffs. He snorted and kept on running, until he found another dead end. There in the middle of the mountain pass were more rocks and boulders. And then he saw a broken Xian wagon and two elven bandits looting it.

_"Come on..."_

_"Let go! Let go of me!"_ cried a familiar voice then.

Kraden and he watched intently, and then saw an elf bandit pull a girl out from the wagon.

"Jenna," gasped Felix.

And then, he rushed. He leaped forth and drew his sword, but bounced back by a force of Psynergy. The two elves sneered at him, collected the loot, and made their way to the mountain wall.

"Let go of my sister!" shouted he, and jumped up to his feet again.

Jenna looked at him, and desperately called him for help.

"And what you going to do about it little man?" asked the elf when he then tied the bags of loot and with a rope that dangled down from the mountain wall.

He rushed forward and cast a spell. A shard of flint flew at the rope and cut it off, making the luggage fall on the thief.

"You little..." said the other bandit and reached for his sword, but Jenna thrust on elbow onto his belly and shoved him into the mountain wall.

Felix called upon his Elemental powers making earth to shift and displace. The raider fell onto the ground and weed then and snaring him to the ground. Unfortunately, this raider was an Earth Adept as well and the weed released the thief.

"So you want to play that game eh?" said the thief. "Fine!"

The thief lifted his hands. Felix took a step back, looking for Jenna, but sharp bamboo sticks then shot up from the ground. He yelped and jumped out of the way, trying to dodge them but was soon hit. It was just a scratched, it grazed him on his arm and tore his sleeve, but he had no idea how to handle an opponent that out-skilled him in this way.

Water then emerged beneath the thief's feet flipped him over. The bamboo trap ceased and Felix saw Alex running up to aid him. The priest whisked his hands and the water suddenly crystallized and froze the bandits to place.

Suddenly, Felix heard call from above. He looked up, and saw the rest of the raid fall down from the cliffs. They were saved by their Psynergy abilities, but could not put up for more fighting. Their leader freed the two bandits frozen on the ground and then made a gesture for retreat.

"Yes run, _run you cowards_!" called Saturos from the cliff. "Run like your coward chief Rayend did ages ago! _Just run,_ and don't look back!"

Menardi threw a rope down the mountain wall, and then gestured to him climb up. He looked around, asking if Kraden needed help. The old man waved a hand and said he had climbing many mountains in his younger years. He looked over to Jenna, who just stood by the mountain wall and stared at him. He walked up to her, and said

"What are you doing here?" said he.

She slapped him across the face without giving him any answer. He touched his face, and felt then knew that she was angry, _really_ angry. He stared at her when she grabbed on of the ropes and started climbing.

"Unless you two want to cross Lamakan desert, you better start climbing!" said Saturos when he pulled Kraden up to the top. "We don't have all day!"

Alex arose from the ground and started climbing. Menardi then threw down another rope for Felix.

_"I hope you are not planning on releasing her. You might never see her again."_

He had no idea of why Alex wanted her to come on this journey, but it was certainly no good reasons.

He climbed up so that he was on the same level with the priest, then he leaned over and grabbed Alex's hand.

"Alex, you're hurt," said he.

"What? No you are-"

"Let me heal you."

"I'm not-"

_Chek._

_"Aah!_"

He looked down at the priest on the ground. Alex wrenched his bloodied hand, which now had shards of flint sticking out from them. It was not far to the ground, His intent as not to kill him, just to give the cleric a warning. Alex

"_Sorry_, wrong spell."

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	17. Because we all should have a choice

**H**e entered living quarters, finding that he still had access to his room with the spell, and that nothing had changed. He walked over to his bookshelf and picked a book. He flipped the pages, finding his notes all everywhere on the pages. Everything was here, untouched. Even the flower he left behind was alive, as if Mia knew he would come back. He opened some drawers, and picked out a bundle of letters and stuffed it in his pocket before leaving.

He entered the chapel walked up to a certain wall where the tablets with every chosen one's name hung in descending order. And at the bottom were Mia's and his names. They were the last of the Mercury Guardians, unless they could pass the duty on. He reached out hand and touched the smooth marble of his name-tablet. He did not have a choice. He was born to guard the Lighthouse. And so was she.

_"Hey! Who are you? Don't touch that wall!"_

He spun around, seeing a boy holding a candlestick. He could not be much older then ten years, and he wore commoner's clothes, but over them was the traditional white and blue tabard of the Sol Priests, but there was no insignia on it. Well, whose apprentice could he be?

_"I am a wanderer. I look for a blessing. Why is the temple all empty?"_

_"I thought no one even cared of what happened to the temple anymore."_

_"I remember there were two clerics left in the last visit."_

_"If you must know,"_ said the young priest. _"Mia is the only one left. I and Megan are just apprentices. The other priest you met must have been Alex; he ran away for three years ago and never came back."_

He looked up to the ceiling and sighed. The boy lit the candles of the chapel and then turned to leave.

_"If you are looking for blessings, then go to the ward_," said the boy. _"Mia tends everyone's sickness in his town. She's very busy and only visits this place at night. But enjoy your stay, Mister, if you want to pray."_

_"Wait, child. What's your name?"_

_"Justin."_

_"Justin, why did you join this order? It doesn't look like something to brag about."_

_"Mia is very kind to us. My sister Megan and I should have starved in the streets if she had not taken us under her wing. She teaches us the arts of healing. One day, I not a real priest yet, but one day I will be. Then I can ease her burdens."_

* * *

**H**e sat by the cliff, with his back to the campfire and stared out into the night. He looked up to the clouded night sky and wondered why he was so angry today, and why he could let the stupid Earth Adept provoke him into a fight.

_"I told you earlier, Felix. I had no intentions to antagonize you when I wrote that letter. And she is the one who came to me. Why don't you just go talk to her instead?"_

_"Just stay away from my sister. I don't know why you wanted to drag her into this quest, but my sister is very serious when she builds a friendship."_

_"What are you implying?"_

_"If fifteen years friendship and love could be sold for power, if you could trash the priestess of Imil without qualm, then I can understand you could betray me with blinking."_

_"You don't know anything about the High Priestess and me. Don't pretend you-"_

_"I don't need another person get hurt by your flowery words and flatter. And you are also the biggest coward and loser I've ever met in my life."_

_"I warn you, Felix."_

_"Warn me? Warn me what? You stood behind and watched that fight atop Mercury, because you didn't have to guts to face her. Hoping Saturos could win without you interfering, so you wouldn't need to show your ugly face, and admit that you had let us into the Lighthouse! What's the matter? Are you ashamed?"_

Alex sighed. So many times he had told himself to stay calm in every situation. So many times he had told himself to the deaf ear to insults and verbal attacks. He had chosen to become a betrayer. And he had chosen to be condemned by people. How could he snap when Felix started picking on him?

Because the Earth Adept knew his weak spot. When Alex went into the chapel to retrieve things he had left behind last time, Felix was in chapel and eavesdropped.

* * *

**W**hen Justin had left, he reached out his hand and picked his tablet down from the wall.

_"Alex... is that you?"_

He turned, and then saw a young woman on the other side of chapel. She clad herself in a thick wool-dress of white and blue, and a cloak of wool and fur. There was still some snow on her shoulders and head, as if she just had returned to the temple from town. Her eyes were clear blue and so was her long ponytail. If it was not for her tabard and the holy stave of silver metal, he would never have guessed that she was the High Priestess from three years ago.

He remembered when she used to wear the light robes, and wear her hair loose. And he remembered when she used she wear a beautiful smile on her face.

But then he looked down at his own garment, and found that he did not look much like the priest he once was either. He had donned the clothes of a traveller, and let his hair grew out. Even though everything in the temple remained, the people have clearly changed.

_"You've come back," _said she.

He turned away and hid his name-tablet from her, hoping that she would not notice. She dropped her staff and rushed up to him, grabbing him by the arm. He looked down on the floor. She reached out a hand and touched his face with her gloved hands.

_"It is you,"_ said she and pulled him into a tight embrace. _"I've missed you so much since you just left without words!"_

He shivered. She cried and held him tighter, as if she was afraid he would leave again. He raised his other hand, he wanted to hold her, wanted to comfort her.

_"Everything will be just fine,"_ whispered she then. _"We'll rebuild the Order. This Mercury Clan won't fall."_

He let his hand fall back to his side and then looked at the Guardians' Wall. He clutched his name-tablet in his hand. All this damned Clan had given them was suffering, and she still believed in it. The strict rules of the temple controlled her, bound her, yet she accepted it. He remembered how beautiful and happy her smile was before she became the High Priestess. But since she all the duty and responsibly was forced upon her, he never saw it again.

He turned to the altar, and looked at the statues of the old gods with disdain. This place had trapped him in grief and pain. And look what damage it had done to her! Destiny, she always talked about destiny. It was their destiny to stay in Imil and guard the Lighthouse of Mercury. How many of their ancestors could have lived a better life if it was not for this Mercury Clan that bound them to this Lighthouse?

What would his life had been if had bent to the rules like her? He would have been a nobody, still an "apprentice" and would probably be praying to the gods, sweeping the floor, healing injures until the end of his days. And no one would then ever know that someone called Alex of Imil ever existed unless they decided to go into his chapel and look at he walls, or read the records of Clan Mercury.

And was this really what she wanted? Did she really want to stay in Imil and wither? Without ever getting a right to chose her life? And was this what she wished upon to her children? Did she want this to go on? Did she want more lives wasted on guarding a stupid building just because of an oath their ancestors made to the some ancient sages, who had been dead for ages unmemorable? Did she want this duty to slowly bring upon the end of the world continue?

He pulled her arms away from his neck, and then slowly took a step back. He laid a hand on her shoulder, and then pushed her back, slowly, until she was an arm length away from him. She dried her tears, and looked at him, and then asked what was wrong.

He but his lip. But then he gathered courage to look into her eyes. And he said:

_"Mia, if I am to leave the temple, would you leave with me?"_

She shook her head in disbelief and took a step away from him.

_"Alex, what... what do you mean?"_

_"The Lighthouse is evil..."_

She shook her head.

_"Alex, happened to you? You're not supposed to be like this... Did those Loho researchers implant this onto your mind?"_

_"Mia, the Four Sages tricked us all. Guarding it will bring upon the end of the world."_

_"Don't spread such lies. You know the Lighthouse is sacred and that it seal away the evil that could have destroyed the world ages ago."_

He looked away in disappointment.

_"I've just returned to get my stuff,"_ said he. 

_"So you _are_ leaving?"_ whispered she then. _"_Again_?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Where are you going? When will you return?"_

He turned to walk away. She abruptly caught his arm and made him drop his name tablet. He quickly turned around to pick it up, but she was faster. She looked at it, and gasped when she realized what it was. She let out a sob, and shook her head in disbelief.

He did not reply and only reached out his palm, and waited. After awhile, she finally placed his name-tablet onto his hand. He turned and pushed the doors open.

_"So this is goodbye forever?"_ said she then, and halted him with her words.

He was hesitant with his answer, but then replied:

_"Yes."_

* * *

**W**hen he left Imil City the first time and went for Loho, he discovered the world outside, and found there was so much more of life. There was so much more he wanted. There was so much more he wanted from life. And there was so much he could have. She could have that too if she only strived for it. But she was too blind to see.

He was found caught eavesdropping on Saturos and Menardi in Loho. They had wanted to silence him. But thanks to his knowledge and openness to oppose the Mercury Clan, he was spared. And he was accepted as a comrade, because they had a common goal, even if not the same intentions.

They betrayed their sect because they had also realized that the Sages were wrong. They wanted to save their home.

He betrayed his clan because he refused to be a pawn of the Sages. He wanted to free everyone who had been bound by the Four Sages' preaching lies. He also wanted to prove despite getting the short end of the stick in birth, one could still rise above those who were born to be leaders.

He wanted to prove that his will was stronger that of the Sages'.

"Hey..."

He turned his head, seeing Jenna.

"May I sit here?"

He did not reply, so she took it as a yes.

"Are you all right? Alex? Sorry about my brother."

He turned his head back to the camp, where he saw Felix presenting more wood to Saturos. The swordsman whisked his hand and told the Earth Adept it was enough. Felix wandered to his bedroll and sat down. Felix glared at back him, and then picked up a stick and snapped it. The Earth Adept then lay down, and turned away. Alex could swear that Felix was going to beat him up in his dreams.

"I'm fine, Jenna. Go worry about Felix instead," said he.

She did not reply for a moment, but when she spoke up, she said:

"You did switch out Felix's letter, didn't you?"

He looked at her, but then stared out into the dark night and did not reply.

"Why?" asked she then. "I mean, why would you care?"

"Because he doesn't." said Felix. "He's a selfish bastard and only cares himself. He's afraid the Mars Lighthouse won't be lit, as if Isaac and Garet hunt us only because of you. He's-"

Jenna whirled around and stared at her brother, whose back was turned to them.

"Felix, guess what?" said Saturos. "Tomorrow, you'll be _carrying_ the wood you clove along with our luggage, since you don't seem understand what we said about Alex and your the stupid fight!"

"Whatever," muttered Felix.

"_What did you say_?"

"I said yes, sure, I'd carry it, no problem."

"Insolent brat... If you just put all that energy on your swordsmanship instead..."

Alex watched Felix turning away to get some sleep. However, he knew that the Earth Adept cursed him from the heart. One did not need to be a Wind Adept to know – Felix just made no tries to hide his distaste for him. Jenna, then gave him a slight chuckle.

"Heh he... Er, still the same Felix. Holds a grudge for eternities." said she. "Eh, don't mind about him. I think he's just jealous I didn't spend any time with him lately."

Well, that was no surprise at all.

"So..." began she then, "why did you switch out his letter? And... what did he write?"

He looked at her, and then looked away. Should he tell her? What if Felix could hear? He would think he was antagonizing him again! Not that he cared for what the Earth Adept though of him now, but giving him more reasons to try beating him would be incredibly dumb.

"Fine, you don't need to tell me. I think I'd guessed already..." said she and looked down on the dirt. "He probably wrote nasty things and tried to make me think he tried to conquer the world, just to make to go away..."

He looked at her sad face, understanding how she felt. He suddenly had a feeling to reach out a hand and try comfort her, but he fought it away and said:

"I switched out your brother's letter, because... because we all should have a right to choose. No one should need to a life shrouded in lies..."

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	18. Promises

**H**e had travelled south, and forgotten about home. Had gone out on a quest, and only been focused and the duty to the Wise Guardian, and the grudge with former friend. He had landed in Xian now, and there was a festival here. A lantern festival.

Now, in this festival, Isaac found that duty was not all that mattered. Because now, in this happy celebration, he found that he was alone. He should blame himself though – it was _he_ who did not wanted to go with his travel mates; _he_ was the one who had chosen to go by himself! _He_ told Ivan and Garet to go enjoy themselves since and that he would be busy planning tomorrow's journey. He did not want to stay on the festival. He did not wanted to be reminded of what important things he had forgotten, when hunting down betrayers got over head. Yet he was here, walking down on the streets, alone.

"Look, Zheng! So many lanterns!"

He looked aside, seeing a young Xian couple. The two could not be much older than him.

"Aren't they pretty?" said the girl.

"Meh," said the boy. "What's so special about them? I'll make you a dozen any day."

"_Hrmph_, if spending time with me is so boring, then just go home!"

"No, Ling! Wait... that's not what I mean!"

"I thought so!"

He looked at the couple and smiled faintly, suddenly remembering his own special someone another promise to her. A promise to dance with her in the annual midsummer celebration in Vale... And to tell her something he had kept secret for awhile...

* * *

**J**une, summer, late in the evening. He was sixteen, soon seventeen. He swept the ground outside his house with a broom. Looking back through the window, he saw his mother making supper. The sun was on its way down the hill during the late evening. The weather was mild, the winds warm. This season always gave children the opportunity to stay outside longer. He remembered those days he fooled around and played pranks on Kay with Garet.

In another couple of days, there would be celebration – midsummer. The harvest was another happy celebration, but he liked midsummer better, just like his father. Back in those days, he would join with the other children to head out into the meadow and pick flowers for the maypole. And then the whole family would up go the hills at west. His father would craft beautiful flower wreaths for the villagers. His father would sit back and play the violin, when others dance. Guardian Kyle always encouraged Isaac to go dance with the other youngsters as well. The villagers often say that Isaac's parents met and fell in with each other love in midsummer dance.

Isaac was rather shy, and had never had the courage to ask someone for a dance. But he never said no, when someone asked him or pulled him out to the maypole. He had never been the boy with a right to choose a partner.

_"Isaac!"_

He looked up from his sweeping and saw Jenna waving at him. He smiled and put the broom away. What would bring her here?

_"Just want to see you,"_ smiled she. _"Um, are you busy?"_

_"No, I'm just cleaning up..." _said he and looked back into the kitchen._ "I guess I'll eat very soon though... Mum's cooking supper."_

_"Oh, er, I just wonder... um, I just wonder if you'd like to... dance with me this midsummer!"_

Finishing her sentence quickly, she then broke eye contact and looked away. He was a bit surprised at first, then happy, but then a bit disappointed. He had always failed to ask Jenna for a dance, and now when she actually was giving him a chance, he had promised to dance with Kay.

_"Jenna... I'm sorry, I already have a partner."_

_"I-it's all right, Isaac."_

_"N-no, wait,"_ hurried he to say, "_eh... I really want to dance with you, Jenna_,_ but... you see... I promised Kay..."_

He saw that Jenna looked down at the dirt on the ground, and swept the dirt with a foot.

_"You know..."_ said he. _"If I knew you'd ask me, I wouldn't-"_

_"No, no, it's all right!"_ she then said she then and waved her hands._ "You shan't make Kay unhappy because of me! Besides, you can dance with me after her!"_

He smiled faintly, but was rather sure of how it felt to be turned down.

_"Eum, Jenna..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"If you want... We could- we could dance next in the next midsummer."_

She giggled, and he asked what was funny.

_"That's in a year. You'd have forgotten by then."_

_"No way!" _said he. _"And... and I'll make you the prettiest flower wreath to wear too!"_

* * *

"**S**tone?"

"Zhen, you guessed that already!"

He looked aside, seeing the same young Xian couple guessing riddles on lanterns. Apparently the young man was not too bright when it came to riddles and the salesman kept telling him he had guessed wrong. He walked over and had a look at the riddle written on the lantern, and then chuckled, finding it very easy.

"It's wood," said he.

He did not notice there was a prize until the sales man exclaimed:

"Congratulations, young man! You just won the big prize! Here's a lantern for your beloved one!"

He chuckled and looked at the beautifully crafted paper lantern he just received. Sure, he would have given it to her if she was here. She would have loved it. But she was not here, and he had no use of it. He looked at Zhen, or what his name was, and his girlfriend pulling him away to another sales-stand.

He glanced at his lantern on more time again, and walked up to the pair.

"Here," said he and offered them the lantern. "A present for you two. It shouldn't be wasted." 

He then turned to and stepped away. The couple called for him to wait. But he did not reply and just kept walking, leaving the festival for a quieter place. Reaching a park, and still waving around with his bottle of alcohol when he crossed the bridge to a summerhouse. He walked over to the water and looked down to the reflections of fireworks from the centre of city. He felt incompetent. And he felt like a failure. He sighed. Then he sighed again. Again. And again. 

"Why so unhappy, Brother Isaac?" said a voice then. "I though you were with your friends."

He looked aside, and then saw that another person standing next to him.

"Miss Feizhi? Well, I uh... no... didn't find anyone to guess lantern-riddles with."

"Heh, you didn't found a girl or didn't want one?" said she with a faint smile. "Judging from how you rejected all of my friends, it seems more like the latter."

He stayed silent. Feizhi then turned and walked back to the summer house, bringing a tray with two cups.

"It's boring to drink alone."

He handed her his bottle of wine and she poured it up for him. He emptied it in one gulp. He looked at the cup and then into the water. Well it was really no secret.

"She was kidnapped," said he. "Tracked her captors for more than half a year. I feel so worthless for letting her down. I promised I'd dance with her this summer. And I promised myself I'd rescue her from the thieves."

"Oh, so that how it is. For one moment I though your girlfriend was the blue-haired girl."

Isaac choked on his drink. She was kidding, right?

"Well, I'm sure you will have your Jenna back by your side one day."

"Jenna's_not_ my girlfriend," said he then. "She's the _first_ friend I ever had. And probably the only close friend I have left now..."

"Oh," said Feizhi, in a rather light-hearted way. "But are you sure you haven't though of her in another way? You seem to be willing to cross the entire continent to rescue her."

He felt blood gather under the skin on his face and then spat his drink. He wiped his mouth and stared angrily at the Xian. Feizhi responded with a laugh, and whisked her hands. He kept glaring at her. If she pulled another of these stupid jokes, he would just walk back to the inn and sleep. Isaac then reached for the bottle and poured up more for more wine.

"Drinking won't purge any of your sorrows," said Feizhi then. "I've tried."

"So, what's your story then, Miss?" said he and rolled his eyes. "Why are you here? I'm a jerk who no one can stand, what about _you_?"

He asked her why she turned down Garet. If she had so much time for minding other's business why did she not just find someone and enjoy the festival instead? He was quite sure most of the men of Xian would like to go out with her if she just said yes.

"You see, I am already taken," said Feizhi.

"Oh. I wonder what kind of merchant prince or martial arts master he is."

"He's a thief."

Isaac spat his drink again. This young woman sure was bad at jokes.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised by your reaction, Brother Isaac." 

He looked at her and found that she did not joke this time. He apologized. Feizhi sighed and then proceeded to tell her tale:

"Naturally, Father despised him. He promised he'd prove his worth to Father. Father sent him off for Bilbin a week ago, and intended to have him killed. He said he wasn't scared though, promised he'd return no matter what. Told me I'm too important too let go of."

He looked at her rather carefree expression.

"Not worried at all?"

"I believe in him. I'm too important, he says. I'm sure he won't let himself die. He will return."

She looked down into the pond and sighed.

"He will drop his damned profession and spend the rest of his life with me in peace. We'll be married officially. There's by a big banquet, lots of guests... all relatives and friends..."

Isaac laughed.

"So, will I get an invitation?"

"Of course you will. You saved my cousin, Great Hero."

"_Don't_ call me that."

He shrugged. At least she could see it from the positive side. Feizhi then asked if he felt better. Isaac smiled mildly, but did not reply. He shook the wine-bottle but found that it was empty.

"Bah! No drink left! And I'm not even half-drunk yet!"

"Have faith, Brother Isaac," said Feizhi then. "It's not as dark as you think it is. I'm sure your friend believes in you."

He shook his head.

"Pff, you think I stand a chance against those damn thieves? Look at me? Do I look like your everyday happy hero? I look like trash! Those thieves are probably long gone into that desert now! There's no way I can catch up!"

"Not by foot," replied Feizhi, "but what if you _ride_?"

"Ride?"

"My father has contacts. I can help you, but in return, I want you make me a promise."

"Eh?"

"Promise not to lose faith in yourself so easily. And take care of yourself; don't make your friends worried."

He flinched. He shook his head. Did she just say his friends were worried? He stared at her.

"Garet or Mia told me to come, right?" said he then.

Feizhi looked up at the fireworks and sighed.

"Perhaps."

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	19. I'm hostile to you!

**H**e shivered. When night fell over Lamakan Desert, weather cooled down quite quick. Isaac sat by the campfire near the pond and watched over his sleeping friends and comrades. Mia slept when that magic barrier in meditation and ignored the world. It would be dangerous if something did attack them and she would not awake. Garet slept near pond. And Ivan, the boy slept by the fire next to him, all wrapped up in his cloak and sheets, shaking like a leaf.

Soon they would be out of this damned desert.

After leaving Xian, he had had renewed hope for his journey. Talking to Feizhi had been easier than talking to Garet or Mia. That night he walking back to the inn of Xian alone, cruel reality crashed down upon him, and he found how this adventure had messed up his life. And he had opened his eyes, and saw how spiteful he had been to his comrades.

He poked the fire with stick.

Duty to the Sages. Save the world from destruction. Betrayal. It all got over his head. Since the Light of Merchury, he had been afraid that he would fail. He was afraid he would not have another chance to rescue Jenna due to his incompetence.

And then, when he saw the Curse of Kolima and Moghall, he was once again frightened by what might happen if he failed. What Alchemy could to Weyard scared him. He was scared that just because of his incompetence to retrieve the Elemental Gems would bring upon the death of a friend, and a reign of terror, as in the Lost Age.

His decisions clashed with his companion's opinions. And he had forgotten the principle of life's value. He did it for the _greater good_. Even though it meant turning a blind eye to those in need, even if it meant leaving the people of Kolima City with its curse.

Every hero had to make sacrifices. Justice had a price. So was this the price he would have to pay? To shed everything that made him beautiful as a human, to lose his innocence? To abandoned people in need? To do whatever that takes to reach his goal?

He looked down at his hands, remembering what the priests of Vale Sanctum had taught him, and why they decided to teach him healing before fighting. And then he remembered how he had used his powers against the thieves of Vale, against Saturos, and even against his comrades and _friends_.

So it also meant he would have to trash the very meaning of being an Adept, a Messenger of Good, and to use his Psynergy for battle, instead of only for peace and helping those in need?

He shivered when yet another wild blew by. He reached for his blanked, when he suddenly saw that Ivan had stopped shaking of the cold. Isaac should rather be relieved than worry, but there was _something_ wrong with the boy today. He had been acting strangely today; randomly casting his reveal all the time as if he saw things. Isaac had felt uncomfortable riding the camel with him. The boy had mixed up things, was very confused, even frustrated, complaining about headache.

He moved over and looked at the boy, then put the back of his hand on the younger Adept's cheek. It was unusually hot and his skin was red. How could Ivan feel cold when his body was overheated? He moved his hand to his forehead, and gasped.

Quickly, Isaac pulled the sheet away from Ivan and picked the boy up in his arms. He carried him over to the water and lowered him into the pond. He viciously tore off most of Ivan's tightly fitting clothes and splattered water on the boy's his face, hoping that Ivan would awake. But to his horror, Ivan was still unconscious. He cursed and gripped onto Ivan desperately. Isaac reached into his pocket, but found nothing there. He turned his head and looked for the bags.

"Garet!_Garet_!" shouted he. "_GARET, WAKE UP!_"

The Fire Adept sat up on his bedroll and looked around, dazed.

"Wha-?" said Garet.

"Get the red bottle from my backpack!" said Isaac.

The friend was rather confused about the screaming and asked why he wanted it.

"_JUST BRING IT TO ME, YOU MORON_! _NOW_!"

The friend crawled over to their luggage and dug out a bottle from his backpack. Garet wandered over to him and handed it out. Isaac snatched it swiftly and pulled out the cork. Inside was the Holy Water of Mercury. If this could not save Ivan, _nothing_ could. He tilted Ivan's head back to that he could feed him with it. He then tossed the empty bottle away, and checked if Ivan was getting better. The heat of his body did not change, and he did not breathe. Isaac feared the worst.

"Isaac..." said Garet then, "what... what happened to Ivan? He... he looks-"

"_Just shut up!_"

It was partially his fault that Ivan had fallen ill. Even though he did stopped pushing everyone so hard, the boy could not keep up with even a low pace. But why had Ivan not said anything? Why did he not demand a break like Mia did? _Why_?

He laid a hand on the boy's forehead again, finding a change on temperature, and then understood what was missing. He channelled his Psynergy, and cast a spell. Ivan moaned groggily, but then awoke and blinked his blue-violet eyes. Isaac gasped and felt a so relieved that he almost cried.

"You're alive..." said he and hugged the Wind Adept.

"I-isaac..." said Ivan hoarsely. "Wh-what happened?"

His eyes flashed and suddenly he pushed Ivan out on the shallow water – his relief suddenly transformed into anger.

"What happened! You had damn sunstroke!" said he. "You were_dying_! And you ask _me_ what happened! If it wasn't for me you'd be dead by next morning, _you idiot_!"

He pulled Ivan up from the water and pushed him into the sand.

"And what about the rest of us, genius? It's not like everyone here knows Reveal! If you can't keep up with the pace then _say it_! I don't want _any_ of my comrades dead! _Especially you_!"

Ivan sputtered and wrapped his arms self-consciously around his body and shuddered, crawling up to his knees. Isaac kept on ranting.

"Isaac, that's enough!" said Garet.

Isaac drew a deep breath and then looked at Ivan, who now cried. He snorted and turned away, folding his arms over his chest. He had not done anything wrong.

"I-ivan?" tried Garet, but the boy crawled back to his sleeping-place to hide himself.

Isaac waded up from the water. Great! Not even a 'thank you for saving my life'! Good grief! Why did he even care? He made his way to the bags to find dry clothes for himself, when Garet grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. 

"Isaac, what the hell?" said the friend.

"What the hell _what_?"

"You rode with him since we entered the desert! How could you _not_ see if he was sick?"

"He moans for everything – how should I know? And when I asked him he said he was fine!"

He started changing into dry clothes, and shuddered of the temperature in the night-fallen desert.

"Why don't you think of how you've treated him instead, you selfish bastard! He didn't say anything because of _you_!"

He froze, and turned to look where Ivan lay wrapped in his sheets and sobbed.

"_Me?_" laughed he. "Oh _yes_, that _really_ makes sense. I understand _perfectly_ what you mean."

Garet's grip on his shoulder tightened. Isaac jerked away from Garet and rubbed his shoulder.

"He treats you as a friend – hell, I bet he isn't even _nearly_ that nice to me or Mia – and _you? _What do _you_ do? You treat him like a burden!"

He flinched and glanced at Ivan, who was still crying his eyes out. Isaac sighed. He hated dealing with crying people.

"You messed up again, Mister Hero," said Garet. "Fix it. And he better still be here and alive tomorrow. Or you will regret it..."

He watched when Garet lay down into his bedroll and turned away. Isaac then looked back at the crying Wind Adept. He sighed and he reached out into the luggage and swiped another set of spare clothes and tossed it to Ivan.

"Get dressed," said he. "Or you'll get sick again."

Ivan looked at the clothes but then turned his head away. Isaac eyes twitched.

"Unthankful little... _come here_!"

He stomped over to the boy and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Ivan cried out in fright and pushed him away, wrapping his arms around himself self-consciously.

"Stop it!" said Ivan, but then lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "Why? _Why?_ Why do you even care?" 

He just stared at the boy.

"_I just saved your life!_"

"You only care for yourself!" shouted Ivan, but was quickly reduced to tears. "Y-you don't even trust me, d-do you?"

He rolled his eyes. He let him along on their journey. He worried about him after the fight atop Mercury. When they entered the desert, he had no idea of how to ride. And he chose to ride with Ivan, over Mia. He had saved that bottle of water to bring back to Vale for his ill mother! And he just used it all to cure _him_. So Isaac only cared for himself, huh? _Huh?_

"You saved me because you need me to get out of the desert! I know what you're thinking! You think I'm some useful magic boy! As soon we reach Kalay you want to drop me, don't you? I'm might be bit naïve but I'm not stupid!"

Isaac wrenched his hands. What was Ivan's problem really? Why did he not speak up then? He could have told him! But instead, Ivan just sucked it up. And _now_ decided to cry about it?

"Then why are you still here?" said Isaac. "Why didn't you just leave already in Bilibin when I told you so!"

Ivan's looked at him with blue-violet eyes. And Isaac saw tears.

"Oh please, stop crying already." said he and rolled his eyes.

Ivan looked away, but did not cease the tears.

"A choice between plague and cholera, wasn't it?" said the boy then.

Isaac rolled his eyes. He had no idea of what Ivan referred to.

"You can't stand Mia, so you chose to travel with me through Lamakan. But you don't like me either, do you? You're afraid of me, Isaac, aren't you? And just like everyone in Kalay, you never even _tried_ to like me. I'm hostile to you, that's why you can't trust me, right? When you look at me, do you really see _me_? Or do you see a mind-thief? A s-spy? A-a _Telepath_?"

Telepath. Oh, so it's that Telepath-thing again?

* * *

**H**e turned around to leave the mayor's house when Garet suddenly grabbed him on the shoulder.

_"Isaac, what the hell-"_

_"Don't be stupid, Garet."_ said he, not caring that Ivan could hear him._ "He's just some mind-thief from Kalay! We have more important things to do! There's nothing 'amazing' about his creepy Psynergy."_

_"You said he was nice until he told you about his powers-"_

_"Yes, and that's the problem – I didn't know he was a Telepath when I agreed. He was untruthful and cheated me off that promise, so why should I keep it?"_

He walked off, impatient of waiting yet another hour for the mayor's return – he never had to wait two hours or more to meet Garet's grandfather – what kind of busy mayor did Vault have?

Later at the evening when they returned to the inn, and were going back their rooms. Turn around the corner to the corridor, he saw the Telepath from Kalay talking with two older men outside a room. He gave Garet a smug smile.

_"See – Telepaths are agents. He made that story up. He's getting paid for stealing secrets."_

But when he looked closer he saw that that discussion was more than unfriendly. The boy tried to force his way into the room, but one of the men pushed him onto the floor.

_"This is not Kalay, little boy?" _said the man. _"And what can you do, little brat – you have no proof, and won't ever find any. You don't seem to understand why no one helps you – _no one will trust a Telepath._"_

_"Hah-ha ha-ha ha! __Come Valder, let's pack and leave this little wretch alone. We ride for Bilibin _tomorrow_. Better find proof fast, little runt."_

The door slammed shut, and the boy shakily arose from the floor. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and then turned back to the corridor to leave. Ivan flinched when he saw Isaac, but then walked towards him steadily, his fists clenched. When the boy walked past them, he took a moment to stare at Isaac in the eyes, before dashing away like the winds.

* * *

"**Y**ou don't understand," said Ivan.

"Understand?" said he and his anger flared up once more. "Well _yes_, I understand! For _heaven's sake_, Ivan! That was _ages_ ago! I thought we agreed upon _dropping_ the Telepath-thing!"

"Then why do you hate me?" said the boy.

Isaac wrenched his hands, seeing that the boy just had turned his back to him. He gritted his teeth. He arose and spun around his heel, stomping away from Ivan. That Wind Adept could cry as much he wanted!

"I just don't want to be a freak..." he then heard the boy whimper.

He winced and stopped in his pace. His fists unclenched and his eyebrows relaxed. Suddenly he wanted to look back, suddenly felt a slight regret for what he just did to Ivan. But he shook his thoughts away and snorted. He walked away to his own bedroll. When he was about to lay down, he heard Garet murmur:

"I can't believe Ivan went through all trouble in Xian for you sake... You... you are such a crap friend nowadays! "

He turned his head to Garet, who still had his back turned towards him.

"What?" hissed Isaac.

Garet then suddenly threw his blanket and sat up, staring at him in the eye.

"Are you playing dumb or what? Master Feh _never_ gives stuff for free."

"Feizhi told me-"

"And_who told Feizhi_?"

He flinched.

"Ivan knew we'd have to cross Lamakan, so he went to Master Feh and persuaded him help us. Fortunately, Feizhi was there to save him from making too stupid sacrifices."

He looked over towards Ivan, who had tucked himself under the blankets. Ivan helped him? He made a deal with Master Feh? What stupid sacrifices?

"What did he do?" asked he.

"With what coin we have," continued Garet, ignoring his question, "do you seriously think we can pay for everything you 'borrowed'?"

He reacted by grabbing Garet by the front of his shirt.

"What the hell did he do?" said he. "What was the deal about! You_know_ what he did, don't you!"

Garet frowned.

"Why would _you_ suddenly care? You haven't cared about anything or anyone but yourself lately!"

* * *

**H**e sat and stared at his tea. Ivan sat next to him and did not touch his own tea neither. Garet then suddenly asked if Master Feh was coming or not. They had waited here in his estate for how long? An hour? Ivan did not reply.

_"So you want me to help you across Lamakan Desert, young man?"_ asked Master Feh when he finally came out to meet them.

Ivan nodded. Garet rolled his eyes and yawned.

_"Well, we did save your nephew."_ said he.

_"Hey!"_ said Master Feh, holding out his palm. _"Saving my nephew is one thing, asking for a loan another. Do mix them, foreigner."_

Ivan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. He stared at the Wind Adept and then looked to the door. 

_"Let's leave Ivan!"_ hissed he. _"This is just a bad idea! We don't have any money to pay back!"_

Ivan shook his head and said we would work around that issue. Master Feh chuckled and said:

_"I've heard you are a Telepath, Ivan of Kalay."_

Ivan averted his eyes, but he responded:

_"Yes."_

_"I might have use of a Telepath. If you offer me your services for year or two, we have deal. Besides, my daughter could also make use of a tutor."_

_"No!"_ said Garet.

Ivan looked at him.

_"Ivan's with _us_. He's not staying here to mind-read people or teaching some girl Psynergy!"_

He grabbed Ivan's hand and turned to leave.

_"Come Ivan, Isaac will find a way to cross the desert or walk around it! We don't need-"_

_"He won't,"_ said Ivan then.

He halted and looked at the boy.

_"Isaac's hurting. He's been so stressed. I don't want him to think I'm useless. Let me do this, Garet."_

_"Two years! Are you really in your right mind? You're Hammet's servant! And you _hate_ using your mind-read for business."_

_"I don't want to be a burden for you and Isaac."_

_"You're not! Besides, we _need_ you to Lamakan."_

_"Right... but..."_

_"He's right,"_ said a feminine voice from behind, _"Ivan, you need to go with them. Master Hama made it quite clear; you are the one with Reveal."_

Garet whirled around to find Feizhi stepping out to the hall.

_"Father, I don't need his help to learn Psynergy, you know I can figure it out on my own. There's thousands of ancient scrolls in the temple citing these techniques!"_

_"Well, I don't run a charity organisation here, daughter!" _snarled Master Feh._ "He has no money, and cannot offer me any services. Why should I help him?"_

_"He's Hammet's servant,"_ said Feizhi, _"_Lord_ Hammet's servant! Let him write a contract, send messengers to his Master to receive your money!"_

_"And what if Hammet refuse to pay?"_ said Master Feh then, staring at Ivan. _"I'm not keen on gambling."_

_"I..."_ said Ivan, but then reached a hand beneath his tunic and pulled out a jade pendant and handed it over to Master Feh. _"This is my heirloom and the only thing I own."_

The martial arts master turned the pendant and nodded thoughtfully when he studied the jade's quality.

_"Its craftsmanship goes back to the ancient past,"_ said Ivan. _"It is more valuable than all the supply and mounts I ask for."_

_"But that's the only thing that links you to your lost family!"_ said Garet. _"You can't just give him that!"_

Ivan smiled weakly.

_"Lord Hammet is my father. Lady Layana is my mother. I can't wish for more."_

_"But-"_

_"This is the only way, Garet. Master Feh, borrow my ink and paper. I'll write the contract and a let write a letter to Lady Layana..."_

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	20. You don't understand

**I**t was in dark in the wood. He up the two samples of plants to the light of the lantern, comparing them. Yes, these were the ones Menardi wanted him to harvest. Suddenly the lantern swung aside, and the sister started complaining about mosquitoes again. He sighed.

"Hold it still so I can," said he, fumbling for more of the glowing plants.

Jenna lowered the lantern. Felix broke the stems of threw them into his basket.

"This is stupid," said the sister then and kicked the dirt on the ground.

"What's stupid?" asked he.

"_This._ Why did she send me off with you?"

"Because she has other things to do than babysitting me," replied he. "Besides, I want to talk to you, Jenna."

"I know, I know," muttered she. "It's all about Alex being full of rubbish and lies, isn't it?"

"I don't want you to see you hurt. He's not the kind of friend you want. You just don't dump lifelong friendship to see 'the greatness' of some 'lost age'."

"Just get to the point, Felix."

"He thinks he did the right thing when he switched out my letter. Is that the type of friends you want? Friends that stab you in the back when you least expect it?"

She rolled her eyes.

"All right, fine, just be careful and don't fall for that flowery speech. I know better. I was praying in the chapel when he dumped his now ex-girlfriend without looking back once. You get too close, and you'll just get hurt."

Jenna stared at him.

"What was wrong with you? We are just friends! Oh, and by the way; _I_ never questioned about _your_ elf-bandit friends! It's not like_I_ like _them_! They just want to take over the world-"

He grabbed her by the arm.

"If there's any chance one of us is after 'ultimate power' then it's your best friend the priest. He keeps asking about the Guardians of Vale and that stuff."

"He's a _researcher_! Of course he is interested! Maybe he's writing a book like Kraden! And you don't even know why he betrayed his Clan."

He stared at her.

"Well, do _you_? Saturos picked him up just because he could provide a nice chunk of information! Honestly, there was no other reason to let him into this mission – we did have a Water Adept! He sailed our boat to Gondowan and paves a road for us to Lalivero right now! The only thing missing is a Wind Adept, since Ren died! Alex told us he knew Wind Psynergy when we added him to the group! Then he sort of changed his mind and said he was a Water Adept."

"He didn't lie when he said he _knows_ Wind Psynergy, did he? I'm pretty sure Teleport is Wind Psynergy. You're still holding a grudge against him for switching the letter, don't you?"

He did not speak for a moment, but when he finally opened his mouth she interrupted him.

"Well, so you think _you_ did the right thing deserting me then?" shouted Jenna.

He looked away. She was angry. Felix had to admit that he expected her to react differently to this. Even though he failed protecting her from this terrible fate, he had hoped she would at least understand what he was going through, and that she would understand why he betrayed their village. Ever since he told her he was not the one who wrote the letter, she had been so cold to him. He could not understand. He could not understand why she refused to listen. And he hated that she suddenly became friends with the priest who betrayed him.

"Are you _still_ mad at me because I deserted you?" asked he then. 

She stared at him.

"Yes._Yes_ _I am_! Because the least thing I expected was that_Alex_ would be the one writing 'your' letter! Because _you_ were supposed to tell me about our parents! But you _didn't_! You decided to keep it secret until Mum and Dad returned _or_ until I find out _after_ you've got yourself killed by Isaac or some random road raiders!"

The sister unleashed her full rage at him.

"What were you _thinking_! Do you have any idea of how _I_ would feel if I found out this _after _you've been captured? Do you have any idea of how I would feel of losing you _again_ just because you wanted to play hero!"

He looked flinched.

"You think you could go and betray Vale yourself and bring Dad and Mum back – _and I would be happy_? That I would be happy when I face it at the end – that I have wronged my brother and tried getting my family _killed_?"

He did not reply, even though he wanted to tell her he was sorry – he was certain his voice would betray him. He knelt down and fumbled at the plants on the ground, pretending that he still need more herbs. He grabbed a handful of plants and just stuffed them into the basket. Tears threatened to run down his cheeks, and he bent his head to let his long hair conceal his face.

"What do you think you are! _A martyr_? I have the right to know! _I have the right to know this!_ And I have a right to choose what I want to do with my life! Just because _you_ think I should have been better off otherwise it doesn't mean _I_ think the same!"

"And you're not just playing this horrible joke on _me_..." whispered she then. "Do you have any idea of what _Isaac_ is doing right now? He has no idea his dad is alive. And he's doing everything in his might to stop the light of the beacons. And here_you_ sit around and think we'd be better off not knowing anything!"

She kicked him on the side. He let out a snivel and shook his head.

"You're crying?" asked she then. "Why are you crying, Brother? Oh, did I hurt your feelings _again_? Or are you _ashamed_? _Or did you just realize what a cruel joke your whole idea was?_"

He moved a shaking hand to brush his tears away.

"If you are so determined to take the blame yourself and be an epic hero then _why are you crying_! _Answer me, you jerk!_"

He let out a gasp and covered his mouth with his hands. His shoulders shuddered the tears just flowed. She was right. He never thought of that. He had never thought of what she would think. He said he wanted her to be happy, yet he never thought of how she would feel if she found out the truth in the end. He cried, helplessly. He did not pay attention that the sister had spun around her heels and left him all alone in the darkness. And when he finally found that out, it was too late.

The wind howled. Or was it really the wind?

* * *

**L**ate autumn, night. He was eleven years old, striding the woods, holding the hand of a friend. It was all dark, he could not see. He hated to appear this weak, but he could not help being scared. He could not see anything. He clutched Isaac's hand harder.

_"Stop it,"_ said Isaac in an annoyed tone and pulled his hand back.

He reached out his hands and fumbled for his friend, catching Isaac's wrist.

_"Isaac, can we stop?"_ said he. _"We can just wait for the villagers to find us instead of getting more lost."_

Isaac stopped walking but did not respond.

_"Sure,"_ said the friend then._ "You stay here. I'll keep walking."_

_"No, I didn't mean that!"_ said Felix.

_"Then stop complaining," _hissed Isaac, _"isn't it ugly enough we're lost? Do we have to let them rescue us too?"_

Felix shook his head. He did not care how ugly it would look. He just wanted to go home. Suddenly Isaac jerked his hand back again. He heard Isaac's footsteps. Was he running away? No, Isaac could not just leave him here!

_"Isaac! Wait!" _cried he.

He began running, but took a wrong step slipped on some wet leaves and fell.

_"Aaah!"_

_"Felix!"_

He rolled down a downhill slope. When he finally hit the bottom it was both cold and wet. He flailed his arms and kicked his legs, but then found that the water was very shallow. Afraid that he might not be alone in the swamp he screamed:

_"I-isaac!"_ called he then. _"Isaac-! Where- where are you? H-help! Help me!"_

_"I'm here!"_ said Isaac.

_"Where?_Where?_"_ screamed he. _"I'm scared!"_

A hand them suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him.

_"I'm here!"_

He followed Isaac who led him up from the swamp. Felix shivered. He quickly grabbed what he thought was Isaac's arm and said:

_"Where are we?"_

Isaac did not reply.

_"Where are we?" _shouted he then.

"I_don't_ know, dimwit!" retorted Isaac, once again annoyed._"And stop that! You're wet!"_

He did not let. Isaac tried to push Felix away first, but stopped when he realized Felix was crying. The other boy pulled him up, and said they should get out of here. Felix tried to stand, but his foot hurt when he tried to stand. He clutched Isaac's hand. He froze. And he was so scared, despite that Isaac was here. He sobbed and shivered. Isaac put his hands on top of his shoulders. 

_"Are you hurt?" _said the friend. _"Felix?"_

Felix tried to reply, but his crying drowned his words. He sure looked so silly now, bawling like a baby.

_"Felix, what wrong? Where are you hurt? Tell me..."_

_"I-I... I can't see..."_ said he then. _"S-so dark... Can't see anything."_

Isaac did not reply immediately. The friend moved closer to him and took him into his embrace.

_"It's not _that_ dark!" _said Isaac._ "There's a moon and all..."_

Felix hiccupped hugged the friend tighter. He felt safe now, but yet so silly and stupid. It was _he_, who used to shield Isaac. Now, he was the one being scared and relied on Isaac to protect him. When Felix heard Isaac sigh, he said:

_"Y-you think I'm silly, don't you?"_

Isaac did not reply at first and just stroked him over the head.

_"No, you're my best friend,"_ said Isaac.

_"If I told I'm just like my granddad, would- would you be scared of me?"_

Isaac stopped squeezing him for a moment. Felix bit down his lips and he gripped onto Isaac's shoulders. Isaac then asked:

_"Why did you tell anyone? The priest maybe can fix it..."_

He bit down his lip.

_"They can't!" _said he._ "They'll just think I'm weird. Promise you won't tell anyone! I... I just don't want to be a freak."_

Isaac then held him tighter than before and said:

_"I promise, I won't tell anyone, but even Jenna."_

Then, he heard them; the voices. He thought he heard the villagers! Yes. Yes, they were here. He called, he called for them. They responded, but did not seem to know where Isaac and he were. Isaac sprang to his feet, and wanted to run to them, but Felix seized him by the arm.

_"Isaac..."_

_"Wait here." _said Isaac.

What? No! Afraid to be left here in the darkness and the swamp, he willed himself to stand up. His foot hurt, but he did not care.

_"You'll just hurt yourself. I'll bring them here! I'm not leaving you here, silly. Trust me, Felix."_

Felix clung tighter onto Isaac.

_"I'll carry you,"_ said the friend then. 

_"B-but I..."  
_

_"Don't call me weak _now_! I'll _drag_ you up if I need to!"_

* * *

**J**enna sat by the camp and settled down by the fire. Saturos just returned with some birds they managed catch for supper. The elf looked at her and then spun around.

"Where's Felix?" asked he.

She looked away and

"Jenna," said Kraden.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's probably still crying in the woods for all I care!" said she then.

Saturos dropped his loot and then stomped up to her. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her to stand up.

"_Ow_! Let go!" shouted she. "What do you want?"

Alex was about to interfere, but Saturos pointed at the birds on the ground.

"Take the bird and pluck the feathers, priest!"

He then turned back to Jenna and said:

"I'll teach you lesson, you little-"

It was then she heard footsteps. She looked and saw Menardi carrying Felix on her back.

_"I tried..."_ whimpered Felix.

"I know you did, Felix, don't blame yourself. I will fix you up..."

Saturos started at Jenna for a moment. Jenna gritted teeth and stared back. The elf then let go. He pointed at her as a warning and then stomped off to find some water for himself. Alex stopped plucking the bird and looked at Menardi and Felix for a moment, but Saturos hit him over the head and pointed down at the birds. The priest grumbled and then went back to his work.

Jenna, seeing the brother's injuries wondered what upon Weyard he had been through. He bled everywhere and his clothes were torn. She looked at Saturos. He know what happened did he not? The warrior snorted and instead pulled out a map to see how far it was left until they reach a town. Jenna then looked how Menardi cut her brother's clothes open to reach his wounds. The elf shook her head and then picked up a bunch of flasks from her medicine kit. There was a red flash of Psynergy. Felix screamed. Alex looked and then turned away to keep plucking the bird. Saturos shook his head and sighed. 

Jenna stared at them. Why did it look like they all knew something? When Menardi was done healing her brother, she walked up to him, and said:

"What happened to you? Felix?" 

Felix looked up at her with disdain, but then the mean look in his eyes left and he looked away.

"I tripped," said he then.

"_Tripped_? You_ lie_!" said Jenna.

"Why do you even care-?" began Felix, but was interrupted by Kraden:

"Oh dear, that looks like some wild animal ambushed you."

"He was surrounded by wolves when I found him," said Menardi and gathered up her bottles and flasks. "Care you tell me why you left your _night-blind_ brother alone in _the_ _dark_, girl?"

"_N-night-blind_?"

"Well, yes. He claims he has been night-blind ever since a child. He cannot in the dark..." said Menardi. "Wait a minute, don't tell me she doesn't know."

Felix did not reply and just turned away. Menardi slammed her palm against her forehead and then arose her feet.

"Old man, leave the two alone to resolve their little problem."

As Menardi and Kraden walked away to the campfire, Jenna remained, and she stared at her brother in disbelief. 

"I can't believe you!" said she. "Do you have a death-wish! I can't believe you kept that from me in... in my whole life!"

"Well, what did you think?" said he. "_Because I don't want to be freak!_ I don't want people to think I see the dead or something! Look what they do to grandpa! They put him in a corner in the village and barely anyone speaks to him!"

Jenna eyed towards Menardi.

"So you told _them _instead?" asked she.

"_Yes_!" said he. "At least I'm not treated like a freak! They even work for a cure for me! Oh, and I _need_ to have eye-problems for you to not deserting me in the woods, right? _What kind of sister are__you_?"

"What kind of brother _are_ _you_, thinking you can take control of what friends I make and what I shall do with my life! Maybe Dad's 'protect your little sister'-thing went over your head?"

"It was for your own good! I don't want to be a convict and outlaw like me – I'd rather have you hunt me down and kill me!"

Felix then lowered his voice so only she could hear his words:

"And I repeat; Alex is not the kind of person you want as a friend! He antagonizes me now, what comes next? Tricking you into bed? If you really are so alone you could just talk to me or Kraden! Ever since I saw him abandon the Imilian priestess, I cringe whenever I see him flirting with a girl!"

"What's wrong with you, Felix?" hissed Jenna. "Even if you don't trust Alex you could at least trust _me_! It looks like you jealous or something? Is this just because I don't spend time with_you_?"

Felix was about to say something, but then shut his mouth and to leer at her, and then laid down on his bedroll and sweep his ragged cape tightly around him in his old "you started, I stopped"-manner.

"Jealous," snorted he. "Yes, I'm jealous. Now let me sleep. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow... Menardi is more sister to me then you are-"

"Menardi, Menardi! Why don't you just crawl to your big sister Menardi instead,_she'll ward you against all danger!_"

Felix claimed she did not spend any time with him, but was so blind that he could not see _he_ was the one who refused to spend time with her! If he was not cleaving wood, he was with that elf on her stupid "herb-runs" every night! Well, now he finally admitted it as well. He thought Menardi was more sister to him then _she_ was!

He turned away from her and muttered:

"You_just_ don't understand."

She arose to her feet and shouted:

"No,_you_ don't understand!"

She walked away. She looked at the corner of her eye to see if he looked back.

He did not.

She looked over to Menardi, who now sat and discussing things with Kraden. She gritted her teeth. She was so angry. Why? She was not sure. She just did not like that name. What was that kind of name by the way? Menardi? She did not like her brother mentioning it all the time. What was so special about her that made him cling to her like that? She hated it. He hated that he could laugh with her and be so open around _her_. And she hated that he kept himself all shut and unfeeling when she, _his real sister_, wanted to get close. 

She liked remembering as the brother he used to be, open, caring and understanding. Yes, he might have left her out for his books sometimes, but she'd never felt so neglected like now. All she could feel of him was his sulkiness and overprotection. It made her feel as if she had been replaced.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	21. How low can you sink?

**H**e sighed and picked up his sword again and looked at Saturos. The swordsman held up out a hand and then sheathed his sword.

"How many times do I have to tell you? _Focus!_"

The swordsman sighed.

"Enough for today," said the knight, "go back to the camp and make dinner. Now, what's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing... I was just... bored of the excises," said Felix.

"_Bored_? Weapon-master made me train these moves for _years_! You might as well pick up a mace or club instead if you are so impatient in learning."

He nodded. The swordsman rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess; you worried about your sister again?"

He did not reply, since he did not want to talk rubbish again and be punished.

"The journey to Gondowan will not be easy," said the knight then. "We'd be jumped on by thieves any minute on those mountain passes."

"But we could cross Karagol Sea– can't we?" said Felix. "I mean... it's way faster by-"

"By hijacking another boat?" snapped Saturos. "I had a talk with Alex about it in the morning, don't make me do repeat what it again, Felix – we won't sink _that_ low."

He showed the swordsman his palms.

"Very well, go back to the camp and see Menardi. She made these for you." continued Saturos and handed him two potions. "Make sure you pick enough herbs so you can make this yourself. It's not a permanent cure, but it enhances your night vision a bit. Take it one hour before nightfall. We need you to travel during night as well. A have a bad feeling of that the Valians are catching up."

* * *

**W**hen he returned to the camp he unpacked his bedroll and lay down for rest. He closed his eyes, and thought back of Vale. He was outlawed now. And sometimes he wondered if people ever would understand why he betrayed the village. Valians were known for their sense for duty. At least, that was true when it came to his parents and friends. Not even his parents really understood. They did not want him to go, but they had to accept it. The scholar Kraden, and _perhaps_ Jenna also understood. Well, Jenna knew he was forced into this quest, but she still did not understand why he wanted to exclude her from it. That was something only Menardi understood; she had also abandoned her little sister, and decided to play villain alone. She had also broken an oath to the Sages and become an outlaw. 

He looked over to the campfire where Alex sat, reading a book. What did Alex mean when he said he wanted to see the Golden Age return? He was a researcher in Loho so he knew about the elven secrets and the legends of the Four Sages. Felix snorted. That priest had been downtrodden all of his life. Yes, he probably just wanted fame and credit for saving the world.

"Hey, what's that?"

He saw his sister walking over to Alex again. He rolled his eyes and turned away from them, though he could still hear then chat.

"Oh, it's a Psynergy manual I use," replied the priest. "It's just too bad the bottom half is missing."

"Elemental Fury, written by Lalivero? Oh I've heard of this half-book thing." said Jenna. "Where did you get this?"

"My friends and I found it in the ruins of the Loho."

"I've seen the other half in the Vale Sanctum's library. Felix has even read some of it! He loves history and was really caught up by that half a book."

"Oh, what a shame we couldn't get along then."

"Shut your big mouth," muttered Felix. "I'm trying to sleep."

"You're such a grumpy head, Brother!" said Jenna. "Hey, tell me more about this... wasn't there a big battle for this book once?"

He pulled his cloak over his head and closed his eyes. But it took another long while, till he could find sleep.

* * *

_**K**__rick_.

He awoke, hearing something and turned around. He saw his sister, _packing_ her possessions. Huh? Where was she going? She suddenly turned to him and he shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He heard her step up to him and felt her caress him on the cheek. It tickled, but he fought back to urge to grimace or scratch. She then lifted his cloak and tucked it back around him, and he became even more bewildered.

When he was sure she had placed away, he peeked with one eye, seeing that she was indeed leaving the camp. She chased him all the way here and called him selfish for not including her in his quest for saving their family and now she wants to leave? He sat up and then found that she had stuffed a note under his cloak, but he did not get to read it before he had to fake being asleep again.

Alex moved away from his bedroll now and grabbed his bag of possessions. And the priest left the camp as well, in the same direction that Jenna left for. When the priest was out of sight, Felix sat up and quickly flipped Jenna's note and read it. The information made him even more confused and worried.

"Felix I'm seventeen, I can take care of myself now. You don't need to worry that much about what friends I make. I know who I can trust."

What the hell? She was running away with Alex? She had to be kidding! What did Alex give her to eat? She had barely knew him for two months! Sure, Jenna would not need to follow him to Venus Lighthouse and that danger, but running away with that lying priest? Felix knew it! He knew Alex had something for Jenna ever since he saw him spewing all his life story upon the Altin Ridges!

Felix jumped to his feet and was about to set after them, but then stopped when another thought stuck him – what if Alex really wanted to run away with Jenna? What if the priest really liked his sister and his sister liked him?

He slapped himself.

No way! Alex flirted with every girl in the towns they visited! And if he could just abandon his Imilian girlfriend, whom he spent most of his life with – what could he not so to Jenna? If Alex thought he could get him out of the way by running, then he had grossly underestimated Jenna's older brother!

He dug in his luggage after the ink, dipping a finger in the bottle and wrote a note for the rest of the company. Then he picked up his bag walked away from the camp. He opened his palm where a flower of radiant green lay. He was afraid for the dark because he could not see, but now he could. Nothing could stop him now.

**S**he awoke and walked and stretched her arms, looking up to the morning sun that greeted her. She have had a nice sleep yesterday, and had dream of the days when this quest would be over. When she could be reunited with her family and friends again.

"_By the Elements_!"

She looked aside, seeing the two elves cursing while Kraden tried to calm them down. She rolled her eyes. Menardi then suddenly stomped over to her and grabbed Jenna by the arm.

"Hey!"

"Where's your brother?" said Menardi

"How should I know?" retorted she. "He was sleeping last time I saw him!"

"And when was that?"

She stared at Menardi and Saturos and burst out:

"Before I went out into the woods to pick herbs with _you_, Pointy-Ear! Why are you interrogating my like I'm a criminal!"

"_This_," said Saturos and handed her a note.

She looked at it and shrugged. Could she not even write messages to her brother to tell him stop bickering about her choice of friends? She flipped the paper over.

"Dear Menardi, Jenna ran away with the priest. I'll be back once I have some matters settled with him. Regards Felix."

_No way!_

"Apparently Alex is missing too," said Saturos. "I'm certain something happened here yesterday night when we were out hunting."

"I'm out of words," said Menardi. "Any ideas?"

"Pack up and go back to Kalay," said Saturos and gritted teeth, "see if you hear anything from Delik. I'll track these troublemakers down if that's the last thing I do."

Jenna stared at the message. Felix wrote it. But why? Why would he think she ran away with Alex? That was just bizarre! What could Felix had been thinking?

"I'll follow you!" said she then.

The warrior looked at her with a sneer.

"_You_?"

"He's my brother! If someone's going to find him, then it's me!"

* * *

**H**e watched behind the bushes and wondered what Alex was up to now. The priest had been camping there for hours. Alex had so much hurry running for Vale, and now he sat here in the bushes and stared on the road? Well, maybe he broke a leg?

Felix sighed and wondered why he had kept following this priest. Jenna was not with him! He had just messed things up again! Maybe the priest had just decided to desert them.

_Klo-klop, klo-klop, klo-klop._

He looked back to the road. Two riders approached. One was a rider on a white horse. His clothes blue and white. Hey, he recognized that man. That was the Lunpan Priest Laurentius who visited Vale Village occasionally to trade wisdom with fellow clerics. The other rider rode a brown steed. He looked like some kind of messenger with a flowing blue cape and big feathered hat.

_FWSHH!!_

A mist emerged. Icy spikes shout up on the middle of the road. The horses reared in fright and tossed their riders off. He looked aside, seeing that the Water Priest had stepped out from his hiding. Alex pulled Priest Laurent up and threatened him with a long dagger. The helpless priest then submitted, handing out his possessions.

_"Your clothes too."_

Vale strictly controlled who that entered the village. Without the proof of identity – how would Priest Laurent gain passage into Vale?

Alex, after getting what he wanted, pace off into the woods. 

Felix frowned. He knew Alex had nothing good in him, but this – this was just so low. But then he wondered why Alex was so eager to get into his village. Well, if he wanted to cause more trouble, then Felix would be there to stop him. He arose and stepped out to the travellers, seeing the priest wailing while his apprentice helped him to stand up. He then realized that in order to return to Vale, he also would need to have a disguise. He looked at the priests apprentice, whole still wore a full set of clothes.

Felix sighed and then focused his Psynergy. Weed sprouted from the ground and tangled the travellers' legs. The travellers tripped and fell on the ground and the weed held them there in place. The priest cried out:

"_We just gave you everything!_ We don't have anything left!"

The other traveller however, channelled a spell and fought himself free. Felix cursed stepped out from the bushes. He drew his sword and charging at the resisting traveller. Swift like the wind he rushed forth, but the other man blocked his attack his own blade. The Lunpan then froze in shock, and dropped his sword, his mouth hanging open.

Felux stared at his opponent, finding familiar eyes- no one familiar eye, of an old friend. What happened to him? Why did he have an eye-patch?

"Y-you..." said the man. "F-felix?"

Felix's grip around his sword trembled but he bit his teeth. No, this was not the right time for reunions.

"Take off your clothes," demanded he, and pointed the sword at the man.

The man did not move, and just stared at him. Felix then quickly tackled the traveller up to a tree, and pressed the sword's edge up his neck.

"Do not think I'll hesitate," said he.

The man shook his head, and then unbuttoned his extravagant vest. He kicked off his shoes and shed his cloak, feathered hat, and gloves.

"You're Felix? _That_ Felix? How low can you sink!" said the priest. "Felix! That's your friend _Tristan_! Don't you remember?"

The traveller did not say anything, his eyes were filled with disbelief and he shook his head when he handed over his clothes. Felix snatched the clothes and then strode off, not looking back at the Lunpan traveller or the angry priest. He closed his eyes and begged for forgiving, hating himself for what he just had done.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	22. Your friend huh?

**M**ay, early summer, a bright morning. He stormed from the temple, and ran until he reached the river. In his hand he clenched a letter, and he tore it apart letting the pieces of paper be carried away by the water. His eyes filled with tears, and his soul so hurt and damaged. How could his friend have forgotten him?

He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and he whirled around, finding Felix there. The friend took him in his arms, and offered him the solace he needed and craved.

_"He's forgotten me, haven't he, Felix?" _said he.

Felix did reply, and only held him close.

_"Trissy won't write back, will he?"_

_"Some friends come and go, Isaac,"_ said Felix.

_"But... but he _said-_!"_

_"Forget what he said!"_ said Peter. _"He'd have replied if he wanted to. It doesn't take one year for a letter to arrive. He's stopped writing."_

Isaac bit his lip.

_"He lied did he? He said real friends can withstand against the test of time."_

The friend stayed silent. Felix then stepped forth, pulling him into his arms and offered him a shoulder.

_"Then what about you? Felix? Will you just... come and go too? Just like Tris?"_

_"I won't,"_ promised Felix. _"We'll always be friends, Isaac."_

* * *

**I**t was deep night when he guarded the campfire. He turned around and looked at Ivan, the boy, which he had rejected in the past. Ivan tossed his blanket off in sleep. Isaac peeked around, and finding that both Garet and Mia were asleep, he crawled over to the Wind Adept and picked up the blanket and tucked him in. It was then he saw the trace of tears on the boy's face. Isaac looked over to Garet, an then remembered what he had said that day before leaving Bilibin:

_"You're just afraid to trust people. Not everyone is like Tristan and Felix. So do you think I'll run out of you as well then? I see why you are angry with Mia – but what makes you think _Ivan_ would bite you?"_

Nothing. Ivan was so kind. Ivan was a giving and generous person. He liked him. He wanted to accept his request for a friendship. The only thing he did wrong was to have the abilities to probe a person's mind. Ivan had broken a promise to him. The boy had read his mind in Vault, despite saying that he would never do that again. It was so frightening. To see his life flash by before his eyes. And then, to know that Ivan had seen everything.

That was how Ivan wound up with him, by stealing secrets. Ivan gave him no choice. Isaac had to accept him into the group – he knew too much already. The young Adept was no Guardian like Mia, who had a duty to follow. Ivan was not charged by the Wise One to recover the Elemental Stars. In fact, Ivan had no reason to be with them. Ivan just was a servant from Kalay, who wanted to help – the boy had no idea of how important those stolen jewels were for the Valians. Ivan was Lord Hammet's fosterling, a little prince with other words – servant was only used outside the castle to prevent people from taking advantage of the boy.

Isaac did not want Ivan's help. He had always thought Ivan was an immature boy who thought it would be exciting to help saving the world. That Ivan had no idea of what he was doing. That he had joined just for fun.

He did not let a person who had nothing to do with the quest several times risk his life for him. Mia kept saying he thought Ivan was weak. But what gave him the right to judge people for their competence? Isaac himself did not even qualify to guard the Valian gates. He just did not want innocent people dragged into this quest after the fight stop Mercury.

Ivan wanted a friendship. But he had failed to give that to him. He was afraid. First Tristan. Then Felix. Isaac did not want to once again bare his very soul to a person only end up hurt and betrayed for a third time.

He lay a hand of Ivan's shoulder. Saying sorry had never been an option for him. But with no one watching him now, and his guilt overwhelming, he found it safe to speak from his heart.

"I'm so sorry," whispered he, "I didn't know I hurt you so much... I just don't want to be hurt again."

"_I understand._"

He winced, and then suddenly saw that Ivan was awake, his violet-blue eyes staring on the fabric on his bedroll. He wanted to run, to hide, but Ivan seized his hand and looked at him in the eyes:

"It's all right, Isaac. I understand... I really do."

"**N**orth? You kidding me, Isaac? North is Vault and Vale."

He scratched his head, feeling tried for not sleeping well yesterday night. Leaning against the city-wall of Kalay, he closed the map and repeated his plans.

"North?" said Mia. "Have you forgotten the Wise One wants you to seek the Lighthouses?

His eyes twitched when he heard the tone of Mia's voice. But he remained calm, trying not to contribute to yet another pointless fight.

"Well... they could have missed something-" began he but was quickly interrupted by Garet:

"Of course they are missing something!" said Garet. "_We_ have it!"

He stared at Garet, who was not for help _at all_.

"I'm not talking about the Mars Star, you nut! Besides, Ivan says the guards saw them depart that way!"

Garet blinked his eyes and looked at him.

"Ivan?" said Mia.

"Yes, I told him to go spy a little."

Garet stared at him.

"Since_when_ did you begin to trust his... _erm_, 'disrespectful abilities'?"

He did not reply. Instead he looked around for the Wind Adept. Oh yes, the boy had told him he would go back to Lord Hammet's palace and report about the incident in Vault... But did it really take that long?

"I'll go look for Ivan..." said he then and paced off.

He headed for the palace, where found Ivan standing outside, walking back and forth and looked nervous. And he wondered why. This was his home.

"_Hey you!_" snapped he and seized Ivan by the arm. "I thought you were going to report to your mistress!"

The boy did not reply and looked at Isaac's hand that clamped around his arm. Isaac quickly let go, and Ivan rubbed his arm, saying he was ready to depart from Kalay. Isaac looked at him.

"Don't be afraid," said he then, "Lady Layana's your family, didn't you say that yourself? What are you afraid of?"

"N-nothing... I-I... I just don't know what I should say..."

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't be silly, just tell them what happened. It's not like they would think you wanted it to happen!"

Ivan looked at him, but was not convinced.

"Come here."

He began leading him towards the palace guards, but once he reached the gate, Ivan drew his hand free.

"I'm fine... really... Thanks Isaac, I'm really grateful for your support... But... let me to the talking."

He shrugged and watched the boy step up to the guards, shyly stating his business and proving his identity. The guards were glad of his return, although they were slightly surprised of his return without Lord Hammet.

"Will Lord Hammet be freed soon as well?"

"You mean, Lord Hammet is a prisoner? In Lunpa?"

Isaac looked at the guard. He noticed how they guards eyed at him in a not so friendly manner. He snorted. Well, he would not have cared to go here if it was not for Ivan.

"Perhaps we should talk about this inside the palace, _ahem_... without... _your friend_ here..."

Oh, did they finally speak out? Yea, that is just right. This was none of _his_ business. He turned and was about to leave, when Ivan called him back.

"It's all right, Ivan," said he and shrugged his shoulders, once again seeing the guard watching him. "You see... I'm not interested."

But Ivan suddenly leapt forward and put his arms around him and said:

"_No Isaac!_ There's no secret between us!"

"Err..." said Isaac, and suddenly regretted being so generous with compliments to Ivan.

While he did owe the boy an apology for all the mean stuff he had said and done, he also he felt almost like he was tricking Ivan. Because somehow, he felt that he would not be able to live up to Ivan's expectations as a friend.

"What took you so long?" a voice then suddenly spoke out.

That voice was Garet's. And behind the friend, he saw Mia staring at him.

"Erm... er, people are watching... let go, let go."

Ivan released him.

"And who may all these people be?" asked a guard then.

"My friends and I have overcome many hardship," said Ivan, "I trust them completely."

"I'm just doing my job, Ivan, _please,_ don't make it hard for me."

"I will take full responsibility if Lady Layana is not pleased."

The guards were hesitant at first, but then said:

"Well then, if you say so, Ivan. But how come you are not with Lord Hammet?"

"Because of my incompetence, Master Hammet's treasure was stolen," said Ivan and looked away. "I was left in Vault to recover the Shaman's Rod."

Ivan flashed the wooden stick before the guards and then continued:

"Isaac saw Master Hammet travel north. I could not get through the Gates of Lunpa."

"Lady Layana must know about this." said one of the guards and opened the gate.

The other guard said:

"Ivan, come with me, you should tell her personally about what happened."

The guard then shifted his eyes to Isaac and gave him a cold stare. Isaac felt offended by the unfriendly glare. What had he done?

"I guess, your _friend_ here should tell the whole story as well..."

Him? Why_him_? Now, why was everyone staring at _him _and not on Mia or Garet? Did _he_ look like a criminal or con artist?

"No you don't..." said Ivan. "Lord Hammet is gone. They were just doing their job. Don't take it personally, Isaac."

* * *

**F**inally when the politics were over, Isaac stepped out from the palace of Lord Hammet. He let out a sigh. Phew, that was... quite interesting. Despite hearing all the bad stuff about Lord Hammet, he did not feel much bothered. But was just normal, was it not? He had just seen the man once, and that was when he ushered him to move off the road outside Vault.

No, he was more worried about Hammet's servant, Ivan. Lady Layana had just forbidden Ivan to put his finger into this matter. She had told him to follow up his destiny, which was to be on his 'quest for the Elemental Stars'. Could she possibly mean it? It sounded more like a way to prevent Ivan from running to Lunpa and try rescue Lord Hammet. Politics – complicated stuff.

He looked at Ivan. The boy clutched the Shaman's Rod tightly, and looked down on the dirt most of the time ever since they left the palace.

"Ivan..." said Mia then. "If you rather want to stay-"

"No!" said Ivan. "I've made up my mind! I'll come with you. I... I can't do anything for Master Hammet now anyway."

Isaac shrugged, and then walked the road for the north gate. It was then Ivan suddenly stopped.

"Ivan?"

Ivan looked carried away, but when he shouted at him, he winced and hurried to say:

"Oh, I'm sorry, Isaac, Garet... I forgot something. W-wait for me at the North Gate, please."

Isaaac nodded and they walked on. The Wind Adept ran off like to the opposite direction. They arrived at the gate and waited. Waited and waited. The sun began to set. And after long time, Mia spoke up:

"Let's go."

"Go where?" asked Garet.

"Let Ivan be. He wants to stay here." said Mia.

"He said he would come," said Isaac.

"Don't you see? He's being modest. Don't make it hard for him to choose."

"I won't believe what you say unless he says it to me _personally_."

"You're just stubborn. Besides, didn't you want to dump him in Bilibin? How comes he's so important for you now, Isaac of Vale?"

He gritted teeth, wanting to come up with a fierce remark, but then decided to drop it. He spun around and stomped away from the gate.

"Hey! Isaac!" called Garet. "Where are you going?"

"I'll go and find Ivan. If he's not coming, he's going to tell me."

He walked down the street, but he did think about what Mia had said. She _could_ be right.

_"You are wrong..."_

He recognized Ivan's voice, and looked up. He and found the boy standing with a local citizen by the street.

_"Yea sure I am..."_ said the man.

The stranger wore a sly smirk on his face, and Ivan just looked away.

_"Please leave me alone..."_ said Ivan.

"_Oh, so the Telepath wants me to leave him alone now?"_

Isaac frowned and he called out for the friend:

"_Ivan!_"

Ivan jumped and spun around.

"Your_friend_, huh?" said the man and tapped Ivan on the shoulder. Ivan quickly bounced away from the man and ran over to Isaac.

"Heh," said the stranger then and turned away to the city, "Well goodbye then, Ivan. And good luck on your adventure."

He watched when the man left and disappeared into the city. Even though Isaac had no idea of who man was, he did not like the way he spoke.

"Isaac!" said Ivan, "Isaac, s-sorry for the delay. I'm ready to leave now."

"Who is he?" said he then and pointed.

"Eh..." said Ivan. "Wh-who?"

"That jerk," said Isaac and pointed.

"J-jerk? N-no... he... He's just an old friend..."

"_Really_?"

"Yea, he... he's a... a goldsmith. Has a shop around here... Why do you ask?"

Isaac looked at Ivan and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just... curious."

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	23. What does she want from me?

"**A**nd then I said to Kay; See? I can also do magic!"

He laughed again and slammed his palm down onto the table with a loud _BAMM!_Ivan chuckled, but his smiled faded away quicker than it had come. Isaac looked at his friend. He sighed and dropped the laughing, and put his cup away.

"Ivan, what's the matter?" said he.

The Wind Adept did not reply and looked carried away.

"Ivan!"

"Huh? Uh... yes, Isaac?"

"What's the matter?"

"N-nothing. Why do you ask?" said Ivan. "And... did you come here just to tell me jokes? And... teach me drink?"

He rolled his eyes. Actually, no. Ever since they left Kalay, Ivan had been like this. Unusually quiet, worried, and distracted.

"Haven't seen you smile ever since we left Kalay. Getting awkward... you know,_ Her Holiness_ still thinks I did something to you again. Thought I could try cheer you up..."

"Don't call Mia that, Isaac. She's isn't really-"

"Yeah, sure. You know, I apologized for the whole Kolima bridge thing. She still thinks I'm some kind of villain. Do I really have to, uh fall down on my knees and beg for forgiveness?"

He took the bottle and poured up drink into his cup, which he emptied in one gulp.

"You touched a sensitive matter," said Ivan.

"Well, she struck me on _my_ weak spot too. And I felt like _dirt_. And what did she do? She just stomped on me, or shall I say 'put salt in wounds'?"

Ivan looked at him. The stared Ivan gave, caused Isaac to avert his eyes to the wall.

"Well yea..." said he then. "I was just as bad as she was."

He sighed and poured up more drink from his bottle.

"Well, let's not talk about her. Let's get to business... Did you find any information from the guards and citizens?"

"They saw your former friend head north for day ago, following Mia's ex-apprentice," said Ivan. "I couldn't find anything about the elf-bandits or about Jenna. Maybe they split up..."

He smiled. Good, then it would be much easier to deal with them when they were fewer.

"Um, I also heard news about those thieves... those who stole the Shaman's Rod, they have escaped."

He snorted. Those dimwits that hid on the roof of the inn? Tsk, why would he care about them?

"They might want revenge."

Then let them come! He had become a much better warrior now, and he would gladly send those thieves back into jail where they belong. He panted, feeling rather hot. He pulled at his scarf, and on the collar of his shirt.

"You do realize that you drink quite a lot, right?" said Ivan.

"Oh_please_."

"You better go back to your own place, I don't really want to have you here when you are drunk and funny. You ruined my attire last time."

He chuckled and arose from his chair to leave.

"Night, Isaac."

Just when he was about to step out, he saw Mia passing by the corridor. She threw him glance and then snorted, holding her head high when she moved into the room next-door.

He shrugged and was about to walk away and mind his own business, when Ivan grabbed his arm and said:

"Isaac. If you know how it feels to lose close friend, I think you should understand why Mia is so angry. To be honest, you both have the same problems."

"I did apologize."

"Maybe you should make her understand that you mean it..."

He sighed and he closed the door behind him, though he did give Ivan's words a thought. He stopped when he came by Mia's room, staring at the wooden door. Make her understand that he means it? Pff! Women... Well, saying sorry again was not a such big deal, was it? But how much harder could it be to earn Mia's forgiveness? But if he did not peace with Mia, teamwork might be complicated. He shut his eyes. Fine. If she wanted to freeze him or spear him with icicles – then so be it.

_KLOCK-CHAK_!

The door went open by when he knocked it – she had not even closed it. And now before him stood the High Priestess of Imil. Her fingers were on the first button in her dress's collar, and she had just shed her cloak.

"Uh, you don't lock when you-?" was the first thing he said, but then saw that door handle was broken.

He swallowed and took a step back, watching Mia. His eyes almost popped out when she shifted into a dangerous battle-stance.

"_SORRY_!" yelled he, hurling himself out of the way, right before the flying icicles could put holes in his body.

And when he saw her poke her head out, he quickly got up to his feet and ran for life, hurrying back to his room and locking the door. What a nightmare.

* * *

**T**he next day, he stepped down the stairs, yawning. He hung on shoulder and scratched his head. He walked out downstairs from his room in the inn and just saw his friends finishing breakfast. When he reached the table Garet pointed at him and calling him lazy. Isaac grumbled, swiped his bread from the plate and began eating.

"So, Fearless Leader," said Garet then, pouring up some water for him. "Bad sleep?"

He looked at Mia, and finding that icy glare in here eyes, he choked on his bread.

"_Kaff- koff-kaff-kaff!_"

"Careful Isaac," said Ivan and poured up a drink for him.

He reached out for the glass of water and then washed his food down. Mia arose from the table and walked away without adding any comment.

"All right, what happened between you two _this time_?" said Garet then.

What happened? Well, he had a talk with Ivan, and ended up a little tipsy, perhaps. And then, for some dumb reason he decided to knock on Mia door to explain how sorry he was for offending her that time in Kolima. Too bad no one informed him that her door handle was broken, so he stormed in when she what disrobing.

"You_what_?" said Garet.

"I didn't see anything!"

He would understand if he had seen anything, but she was fully dressed! Well, unless she really cared if someone saw her bare hands.

"Well, you _could_ have stormed in seen stuff."

"But I did _not_!"

"Isaac, it's a problem that you stormed in to begin with! That's what Garet's trying to say."

"All right, all right! I'll fix it before departing from Vault. Nothing will carry over to the journey!"

"Yea, I hope so!" said Garet. "The bickering is getting old now!"

He sighed and then said to Garet:

"I've been thinking. I think you should be leader from now on."

Garet choked on his drink.

"Wh-what?"

"Surprised?" smiled he. "I thought you _wanted_ to be leader."

"But-"

"Look, I can't make Mia listen to me. Besides, you've been the one trying to keep us all together while I've just been immature and stupid. I've been stuck up, I know. And I so sorry for all the hurt I caused everyone. But, I promise I'll change. I promise I'll try fix this up... Even with Mia. I just hope it's not too late."

Garet smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder and said:

"I forgive you. And don't worry, _I_ don't think it's too late to earn Mia's forgiving."

* * *

**H**e looked towards the forge and waited for the blacksmith. The man came back to the shop with his short sword very quick. Isaac arose from the chair and hefted his blade. The blade shone like a mirror. He touched the edge. It was incredibly sharp too.

He nodded contently and then reached for his purse and fished out the coins, paying up for the service. Isaac sighed when he finally was outside and could have fresh air again. He wandered for the north gate to meet up with his friends. He yawned, and looked up to the bright sun. He felt much better now when he did not need to be so stressed and angry. Yes, somehow he knew he would enjoy being a follower rather than leader.

And as for why their enemies went to back to Vale, that was something for Garet and Mia to try figure out. Felix. Why did Felix went back to Vale without the two elf-bandits and Jenna?

Isaac cursed under his breath. May Felix be damned. Why did he keep giving him signs of hope? Why could Felix not just put up a smug grin so he could hate him properly for being a traitor? Instead, he had to stand there on the Mercury aerie and look so helpless that it as almost impossible not to feel sorry for him. And now the citizens of Kalay and Vault hinted that Felix went back to Vale. Would that not be suicide? Felix was banished and outlawed in these regions. Why in Weyard would he return to Vale?

What if Felix ran back because he regretted? Maybe he was turned back to the right side again? Maybe that was why he decided to go back to Vale?

He palmed his forehead. Why think about him now? He had not given him much thought these weeks, and it felt much better to let go. _Friends come and go._

He looked up, seeing Mia on her way to the gate. She held a basket with food. He picked up pace and walked over to her. She seemed to know he was there, but had decided to ignore him, as usual.

"Hello Mia."

"Oh, hello, Isaac."

"I can carry it for you," said he.

The priestess snorted in that proud manner of hers again. Isaac frowned.

"Are all Valians like you? Think us women as fragile and need help with slightest task?"

Isaac scratched his head.

"I ran a clan, I took care of two orphans. I can carry my own weight. I don't need help from any man."

Good grief! He did not even mean to insult! He just wanted to help. Besides, he never aid she was incapable of carrying a basket! He just wanted to be nice!

"You're still angry because I stormed into your room last night?" said he.

She did not reply and kept walking. He stepped in front of her and blocked her way. She stared at him.

"Look," began he, "I didn't see _anything _that night, _I swear_! But if you're really where that offended, then I'm sorry!"

She stared at him and then pushed him away, and stomped past him. He spun around and caught up with her. He had said sorry! What more did she want? Did he really want him to kneel for her or what? Well, if that would make her feel better then fine. He was just so tired of dragging this out for so long.

_Klop_.

"There, happy? Look, Mia, I'm sorry for storming into your room like that, but I didn't see anything! I really don't see why you're making such a big fuss about it and ignoring all my apologizes and treat me like I'm the one who fired the Mercury beacon!"

She abruptly stopped and spun around. He continued:

"Get up," said she.

"If it's about what I said about your cousin, then I'm sorry again for being a hypocrite. But you've been angry at me for like... eight months! Or do you want me to gouge my eyes out for seeing your lily-white hands?"

"I said get up."

_"Teehee."_

_"Heh-he."_

He looked around, and then saw that a crowd has gathered around them. Some whispered, others giggled. Well, this was what she wanted, right? Wanted him humiliated in public? The citizens could laugh at him if they wanted to. He did not care. It would not last long anyway. This problem just _had_ to be resolved.

"Get up!" hissed she and clutched her basket tightly and looked around at the people. "Everyone's looking – can't you see?"

_"Oh come on, girl, forgive your boyfriend!"_

_"Sure he is sorry!"_ giggled a woman.

_"Yeah forgive him! Forgive him!"_

Isaac looked around at the citizens. Well, maybe some misinterpretation, but that always happened.

_KLOP. KLEP. KLOP._

He looked up, seeing that Mia was standing right before her. Was she going to offer him a hand?

_SLOP!!_

A force hit him on his right in the face and he flipped aside and fell onto the ground. The crowd gasped and they stopped making noise. His right cheek stung and he felt that it was cold – very cold. He scratched the ice away before he could get frostbite. Then he looked up to the priestess in confusion, only to get hit right in the face by Mia's basket. He raised his arms to shield himself, but Mia kept attacking him mercilessly.

"_You!_" shrieked she. "You men are all alike! Think I'm incapable of task and then you make big scenes to get what you want!"

"Mia, please! I-! Listen! I didn't-"

"Silence!"

He scrambled back. The citizens behind him took a few steps back. He heard whispering and some people pointed at them. Well, this just turned out _bad_.

"Why?_Why!_ It's all about _you_, isn't it? You just never ask what _I_ think and do all in _your_ way!"

"B-but you said-"

"I said _silence_! You-! You're just like _him_, you selfish-! I-! _I_-! I _hate_ you!"

And with that she tossed the empty baskets right at his face, spun around her heels and stormed away. The citizens moved out of the way when let her run. And now, seeing how everyone was pointing, whispering and even laughing at him, he felt stupid. He arose and looked up, seeing Garet and Ivan running pushing their way through the line of people to reach him.

"Isaac, wh-what happened?" said Ivan and helped him to get up.

He dusted his clothed off. Well, this was not his lucky day. He looked up seeing Garet waving his hands to the "audience".

"Hey, what are you looking at? The show is over! _Shoo!_ "

"Isaac... what did you do now?" asked Ivan. 

"No, freaking, idea." said he. "I just dropped down to my knees in public and begged for forgiveness just as she wanted and what do I get? _This!_ What does she want from me?"

Ivan let out a sigh. Garet rolled his eyes and threw his arms up to the air:

"Oh give me a break, Isaac!"

* * *

**T**hanks for reading


	24. I will go in my father's stead

**H**e had been back here, as a masked coward. Now Felix had returned again, as an impostor.

Alex, the false priest, wanted something from Vale. If Alex really had run away with Jenna, he would know that the priest was willing to give up the quest for his sister. If he really would give up everything for her, and bring her back to her home, he might even forgive him for what he had done.

But so was not the case. Jenna was not even with him. Alex was had deserted Saturos and Menardi, but why?

Felix looked aside and looked at the mighty Vale River. He removed his gloves and looked down on his scarred hands. He remembered that horrible night when splintered wooden had torn them up. He shivered and took a few steps away from the river.

He remembered the sister screaming when he fell with that bridge. He remembered Isaac promising to bring help and save him. He remembered his father going into the river to rescue him, and how the boulder fell when he was so close to being safe again. He was washed away by the river, down of the waterfall, and into an eternal abyss of darkness.

He thought he died. But he did not. He was saved, not by the Valian Guardians, but by the Knights of Prox. He awoke in a ward. But not in the ward of Vale Sanctum.

He awoke in far north – in the frozen lands of Prox. He awoke in the frozen lands inhabited by the people he only thought had been wiped out for at the end of the Golden Age. His father and mother were there for him, and they had watched over him for a year, never loosing hope. Ancient magic had preserved his body, and his will had been strong enough to grant him a second chance at life.

But why did they not send him back to Vale? The elfin never gave him a proper answer. His mother told him they wanted not talk to them too much:

_"Don't talk too them, Felix. We are their prisoners."_

Why did his father and mother detest their saviours so much? He had no idea at that time. He was fond of the Proxians who treated him as one of their own. His mother, however, was not fond of them at all and often got into fights with the scholars of the Mars Order.

Felix often sought closeness to the elfin. He wanted to fit in; he did not want to be a freak. His mother became overprotective, and she denied him the right to make friends. He had a natural thirst for knowledge, and despite his parents overprotection, he sought company with the elven scholars and priests. He was alive only because these outcasts from the north had fished him up from the river. He was grateful because they had saved his life. And he was grateful for all the kindness and understanding they had given him. They were not those evil warlocks the Vale priests often said they were. He had tried talking with his mother, but she only refused to listen. And his father just turned away and said nothing.

Felix had often seen his father visiting the temple, praying in the chapel, and watching over Mister Kyle, who still was locked in a state between life and death. The Proxians claimed he was in a much worse shape than any the other survivors when he was pulled out from the river. The father had held the other man's hand, asking if he ever would wake up from his slumber. 

"_Kyle, my friend, how long will you sleep? I used say you were a bad father, Kyle. But now, I don't know what to do. Felix... he wants company. He longs for the close friendships he had in Vale. Hanna... she is growing more and more impatient with the elfin. Curse my legs, if only I wasn't this handicapped I could have done something more than sit around. Kyle, I'm losing all control. Kyle, tell me what to do, my friend, you always were wiser than me."_

Guardian Kyle, despite being known for being cold and stern in demeanour, had always been able to tell everyone what to do in all situations. Even when Felix into the river and everyone's Psynergy were gone, Guardian Kyle what to do. Felix had found himself seeking advice from the Valian guard captain as well. He found himself spending time in the ward, lamenting about his unfortunate life, while looking out from the window to see other people in his age in pairs or groups. He felt like an outcast. He missed home, his real home in Vale. And he missed his friends, and his little sister. He could not understand why his parents say they were not allowed to return to Vale.

He sought company with books, attempting to distract himself from loneliness. He found himself within the Sanctum library, and he found how different the stories where, told from the perspective of Vale and Prox. He found answer to questions the priests of Vale always would avoid to answer. There were the tales of the Age of Chaos – the bitter end of the Golden Age. There were the exciting tales of Four Sages, who sealed forbidden magic into the Temple of Sol, the ruins today referred as Sol Sanctum. And there was an ancient prophecy that one day one enlightened would arise, and save Weyard an inevitable doom. And being drawn into the tales, he even wished to could live to see all such things. He had even wished he could have a part.

Now, when he finally found himself in this bitter adventure, he regretted even thinking the thought. But his regret would not change the decision of following the path he had chosen. He would not shirk his responsibility.

* * *

**F**ebruary, a cold winter night. A blizzard raged, but he was safe from the north wind indoors. Felix could not sleep. It was noisy downstairs. He rubbed his eyes and arose from his bed. Curiosity led him out from his room and he peeked out from the door. There was light in this deep night. He walked out to the stairs, but was startled by his mother's outcry – a protest against the knights' madness! And it made him jump in surprise – he had not seen his mother this upset since that time he went lost in the forest and every Guardian was sent out to search for him.

_"If you are going to take him away – then you will have to run me through!"_

_"Calm Hannah, you'll wake Felix,"_ spoke the father. _"After all, they did save our lives."_

_"Ralf! They want you to commit suicide!"_

The father sat in a rocking chair, the mother stood tall before two elves. The insignia on their armour and robe told Felix they were from the Guardian Order.

_"You heard what your chieftain said today – your request was declined!"_

_"Chief Puelle is wisest of us all,"_ said the elf, one warrior with teal hair and russet eyes._ "Sadly he is also one stubborn old Guardian. He, just like the rest of the council, treasure the elven pride and chivalry. We, being less saintly, have chosen to take action, instead of awaiting divine intervention."_

But the mother protested.

_"Ralf won't go,"_ said the mother. _"And if he ever goes, that is when he can walk properly."_

_"We cannot wait. How about thinking about the fact of that none of us will remain if no one goes?"_ said the other elf then, a female scholar with unnaturally pale complexion and red eyes.

The mother refused to listen, and said she would not send her husband upon the road of disgrace and death.

_"In centuries, this has been postponed because of people like you who cannot think for the greater good! In centuries you humans have-!"_

_SLOP!!_

Felix clamped both hands over his mouth, when he saw the mother slap the elven scholar so hard that she swayed aside. The mother gritted her teeth, and he saw that her hands shook with rage.

_"Silence!"_shouted she._ "You shall not teach me your fancy doctrines! You were the ones who brought this upon us! You were the ones who-"_

_"Hanna! Enough!" _called the father.

_"You were the one who brought Aleph's boulder upon the village! You killed so many innocent and now you want us to help you? You want us to betray our ancestors and aid you in your sick quest, which even those of your own kind don't approve! You just don't see how ridiculous it is, do you?"_

The scholar dried the blood from her lip and glared back at the mother with disgust and said:

_"In centuries we sent our emissaries to your lands to request help from the Vale Guardians, yet all of you turn us away and leave us here to wither and wane - we, the elfin, who taught you the arts of magic to begin with!"_

The mother turned away from the Proxians.

_"You hunted us nearly out to extinction in the past,"_ continued the scholar, _"forced us up to this frozen wasteland. Yet we remained true to you humans and helped you whenever you needed our aid. And now we only want as little as-"_

But the other warrior lowered his head, and he put a hand on his female companion's shoulder.

_"I'm not finished yet!"_ said the scholar to her companion._"Saturos!"_

_"Menardi, let it be. We have wronged by coming here. Let's depart before the elders find out. We will find another Adept of Earth sooner or later."_

_"Out! OUT!"_ shouted the mother and seized a broom.

* * *

**W**hat that happened that night lead to this decision he made, lead to what he had become. His view of the elfin changed in one night. He could not believe his saviours were responsible for the Vale Storm – that they triggered a trap set by the Wise One to prevent robbery of the temple.

One evening he thought too much of the subject and did not return home before dusk as planned. He fell asleep in the Sanctum after laying a prayer in the chapel. A walk in the dark was difficult for a boy who was could not see in the night, and when he went home alone that evening, he tripped and his lantern smashed against the street. Luckily, a person found him where he fumbled after the broken lantern in the snow, and asked him where is home was.Home? If he only could return to Vale!

_"Dear, you are frozen."_ said the stranger and brushed the snow off from his coat and hair.

He was afraid. He could not see anything, and he froze so horribly. He had never experienced winters this cold in Vale.

_"No, don't cry, everything will be all right. I'll take you to the Hall of Guardians, everyone gets shelter there."_

And that was how he was brought into the Hall of Guardians – which housed the great warriors of the Fire Clan, the Guardians of Mars. Here, the Guardians offered him food and drink and a place to rest for the night. He sat in the same table with the a few knights for supper, and he listened to the conversation of the four Guardians:

_"And it won't take long time Prox will be lost. Time to move back to the south?"_

_"Even if we_ somehow_ moved back to the forests and settle down – what would happen in another few decades? We'll be here again in the same situation._

_"Except Mars Lighthouse would gone."_

_"Well said, Delik, but with only four of us, we won't get anywhere. We were demoted after the Vale accident. I've heard you and Saturos went to Hannah and Ralf as well – the Chief is not happy."_

_"You worry too much, Saturos. If they don't want to cooperate then we'll just find someone else to help us. There plenty of Earth Seers in that village we can chose from. Any of them will do. We just need an Earth Adept to replace Nara."_

_"Do not underestimate the Sages, Menardi. Last raid ended in a disastrous storm when we failed detecting the trap. We will never find enough volunteers to raid Vale and Sol Sanctum. And an open recruitment would mean death us all."_

_"We can join an alliance with the Loho Outlaws. They would not deny such an offer."_

Plenty Earth Seers to chose from? So they were prepared a raid in Vale, and wanted his father to help. No wonder his mother said it was a suicide mission! They wanted him to betray his beliefs and help them get into Sol Sanctum! Because of them, people in Vale died! Families were shattered! To him, it meant a loss of two years of his life. To his mother and father, it meant two years of worry for a son who could give up life any minute. And to Isaac's father... it was not even certain Guardian Kyle he would ever see Isaac again!

_"Ren, that's not what we should do, we should not involve the civilians."_

_"Throw honour away already Delik. We are knights no more! "_

_"Robbing cities..."_ murmured Felix under his breath. _"Yes, what an honourable act."_

The elf called Ren eyed at him.

_"Ignore him,"_ said Saturos. _"The child has all rights in Weyard to despise us."_

_"You say it as if we are the one who wronged when you were the ones who brought such disaster upon us." _said he then.

_"You naively protect your secret and hope for some reward from the gods."_ responded Saturos_, "Being locked inside your village, I doubt you know what's going on outside your safe home. The Sages has_ doomed _us – Weyard is slowly being devoured by the Gaia F-."_

He stood up, and he said:

_"So just because we have chosen to live in peace and harmony, you came here just to ruin it and -!"_

_"Don't even_ think _about accusing us for a such thing, lad,"_ interrupted Delik. _"If it weren't for Weyard and our future, we would not care less if you rotted in your peace and harmony nonsense of daffodil poems!"_

And then they laughed, they laughed at him; made fun of him because he had defended his people and their beliefs. While the previous elves he had met had been kind citizens, the knights of the Fire Clan were definitely people of another kind. Felix gritted teeth, and shut his eyes, but he could not shut out the knights' laugher. Unable to endure the humiliation he shouted:

_"What gives _you_ the right to judge us! What gives _you _the right to mark us daffodil poets just because we follow a duty passed down from our ancestors! You want my dad to betray our beliefs and help you in this sick quest to release Alchemy! Even_ I_ know it was locked away for a reason! And my dad broke his leg! You want him to_ limp _back to Vale? He's no warrior or soldier! He's just a_handicapped peasant_! You have your lives here and we live ours in Vale! We never harmed you, why did you come there and bring havoc upon us! I thought you were nice people but my mother was right! You are just a bunch of arrogant, proud-"_

_"Silence!"_

He stared at the enraged knight, who also had arisen from his chair.

_"You claim you never harmed us!"_ said Ren. _"Then maybe you should tell your elders not to twist history so much! You took our forests and forced us up to this frozen wasteland! You have _no idea _of how much we went through to build a civilization and start a new life! You cannot even_ imagine _how much we have _suffered_ because of you selfish humans! We requested help from you several times in the past! And what did we get? _Condemnation_! And as for your 'imprisonment' in Prox – we keep you here for the greater good-!"_

_"Ren!"_ warned Saturos_. "Enough!"_

_"I've broken the oath to the Sages. I have been stripped of my rank. What more do I need to worry about?"_

The knight drew his sword. The other three knights quickly grabbed Ren and disarmed him, but Ren still shouted:

_"We have asked for the Elemental Stars before! We have told you the Four Beacons must be fired or the Weyard will die! You_ _murdered all our emissaries! My father, my uncle, my sister... We had no choice but to get the Stars ourselves!_ _We didn't know there was a trap! Many of us died because of that trap too!"_

Felix still stood still, and he tried not to shake. He focused his eyes on the restrained knight and then said:

_"Then you deserved it!"_

_SLOP!!_

A force crashed down on the side of his face and made him spin around and fall onto the floor. In the next second, his left cheek burned like fire. Confused, he looked up, seeing Ren standing with his hand outstretched, Psynergy still irradiating from his hand.

_"_By the Elements_, Ren! Control yourself!"_

He looked up at the knights, seeing Ren clenching and unclenching his fists. So this was how they resolved conflicts? If they were losing in argument, they just use violence? Felix felt rage bubbling in his stomach as he touched his cheek where he just had been hit. Hot tears forming in his eyes. But the last thing he wanted was to cry in front Ren, so he arose and decided to run. But before he could reach the doorknob, Ren's voice boomed down the halls again:

_"Run away then! Just run away then, insolent child! You say it as if we owe you everything! Who was the one who saved your puny lives when you floated by in that river – who? These evil warlocks served as your healers and caretakers for two years or more – we did what we could to repair! We never meant you harm! And the gods will know!"_

Felix gritted his teeth pulled the door open. He exited the building and stepped out into the cold blizzard, but then found that he could not leave the doorstep – he could not see a thing in this darkness. And feeling that he had been corned and had nowhere to run, he slumped down on the frozen steps and cried in hurt and of a broken pride. Then, when he no longer could bear it he decided to go back in and apologize, but the door then suddenly slammed onto his back and he fell forward.

He heard a gasp and someone then pulled him back indoors. Recognizing the elf's clothes he refused to look up at Ren. Not after he had so used Psynergy and hit him in the face. Ren brushed the snow off from his clothes and then touched his palms to his chest. Felix felt uncomfortable, of the gentle touch. Ren cast a spell.

At first he felt numb, and then he felt soothing warmth spread to every part of his body. Was this healing? Then what healing was this? He remembered the priests of Vale mending him before with same technique. But their Psynergy was like an icy wind, but Ren's was like a warm gentle fire...

The spell faded. Felix's knees buckled and he fell forward. Ren caught him, and since he was too weary, he did not fight back for pride.

_"Forgive me,"_ sighed Ren. _"Perhaps I did deserve my demotion, after all."_

Felix snorted.

_"But it doesn't change the fact that you are an insolent, spoiled brat."_

His eyes flashed and immediately he gained strength on his legs again. Felix pushed himself away from Ren, stumbling a little.

_"You need an Earth Adept right?"_ said Felix. _"I am an Earth Adept, I will go in my father's stead."_

He watched when the other three knights smeared that cold resist cream on their faces and equipped their weapons. Then he finally they broke the silence and spoke:

_"We depart tonight."_

_"But I only go under one condition."_

_"Let's hear."_

_"Don't hurt anyone in my village."_

* * *

**T**hey stole a magic ship, and then sailed south. He never saw his parents a last time. He never packed anything. The only things he had was the clothes he wore and that rag-doll of Jenna's, which Menardi returned to him before going down the Prox River. He cried many nights that he never got to say goodbye. But he knew that if he did not go, things could have been worse for Vale Village. He would rather be a traitor than putting the whole village into danger. Being nothing but a burden, it would not matter if he survived the journey or not.

Of course, there had been other reasons as well. He wanted to go back. He wanted to see how the village was. He wanted to see his if his sister and his friends were alive and happy. He wanted to see if his grandparents still were alive. He wanted to see his friends, he wondered if they missed or remembered him.

The knights did not expect much from him, even though they made him drink from an ornate chalice and swear some oaths. They told him there was no going back. That all were traitors now. At that time he had no idea of what it meant. He took it so lightly. He was so ignorant. But he knew better now.

"_Halt_!"

He winced, being pulled back to present by the calls from the Valian watchmen. He looked at the guards and recognized Stefan and Peter.

"Who are you, and what errands do you have in Vale?"

"I... I am Tristan of Lunpa," lied he.

"Tristan of Lunpa?" said Stefan, and looked at Felix with squinted eyes. "You mean... you are Nils's son and Priest Laurent's apprentice?"

"Yes," said he. "Yes, I am."

He tilted his hat down so that the shadow could hide his eyes. He then pulled out a roll of parchment, tied with a ribbon. It had earlier been sealed in an envelope.

"To the Mayor." said he, his voice low as a whisper. "From my father."

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	25. To be a Guardian, like my father

**W**hen he knocked the door, it was midday. He arrived in Vale early in the morning, yet it took him so much time to build up enough courage to enter his own home. He had visited Garet's grandfather, the mayor first. Loud Stefan had become a Guardian. The friend had decided to announce his return to the whole village. It was a pain for Garet and Isaac to tell the villagers there would be no feast or celebration, since they had not yet accomplished their mission. And it was an even worse having to tell Jenna's grandparents about what awful news they had returned with – failure.

_Chak._

The door opened and his mother stepped out. He looked at her. She was notably thinner, and her she looked tired and worked out. She wore thick clothes, and a shawl. He could tell that the mayor was right about her. Her old ailment had struck her again.

"_Mum..._"

"Oh, Isaac, you're home..." said she. "Come in, don't stand outside, this is your home."

"Mum-"

"I've made you lunch, go eat." said she and then walked upstairs, coughing.

He looked over to the table, where plates of his favourite food lay. But he had no appetite. How could he eat when saw how sick his mother was? He kicked his boots off by and closed the door. Then he walked upstairs with light footsteps. He saw his mother taking her medicine and then getting into bed. He walked up to her and bit his lip. The mother sat up in bed and looked at him. He felt the tears pricking his eyes.

"Isaac, what's the matter?" asked she. "Why that face, dearest?"

"I'm sorry," said he. "I'm so sorry."

"Isaac, there's nothing to be sorry about."

If he only had been a better warrior or Adept he would not have need to return in shame. And if he had been a better Adept, his mother would not have needed to suffer so much. If he only had saved that Herme's Water to cure her disease!

"I bring shame to the village. I dishonour my father's name. I could have stopped them at Mercury Lighthouse, yet I didn't! I could have chased after Felix and that elf-woman, I could have saved Jenna! But I didn't – instead I fought a lost battle." said he. "And I could have brought home the Holy Water to heal this old ailment you've had your whole life, but I didn't..."

The mother then tapped him on the back and pointed out to the window. He saw it. Swallows. Swallows, they could fly free, fly anywhere they wished. He remembered when eh was a child and loved lying on the meadow with Felix and just watch them and dream of the world outside, what adventure they could be missing and all the sort of stuff a boy dreamt of.

Vale was a wonderful place to grow up in, though he had always been curious about the world, the world outside the walls. He wanted to see the world with his own eyes, and experience the feeling of freedom instead of believing in stories told by the elders or the visiting travellers from faraway lands. 

Now he had what he wanted. And he was sad. Stefan and Peter bugged him and Garet about their stories at the gate, and he felt so ashamed to tell them the truth of his failure. He would rather have finished his training to a Guardian. But he had no choice; Wise One charged him with the task of recovering the Stars. He headed out because he felt a great need to pick a bone with Felix, to save Jenna, and to redeem himself for his mistakes.

Saving the world was great honour. Being a hero was a nice thought, but being an honourable and useful man was so much more for him. Because that was the promise he gave his father before leaving the village.

The mother smiled mildly, and said:

"I heard what you've done outside Vale from that Koliman woodsman." said she. "I'm proud of you Isaac. As for my ailment, don't let it weight you down. If I know you sacrificed someone else's life to bring a cure home to me, I wouldn't have been happy. Because my Isaac is not a man who stand aside and watch when a friend his dying need his help. Just like his father, he is a true Adept."

His father. Yes, his father was a true Adept. He was a Messenger of Good onto the very last moment of his life. His very last words still echoed in his mind. He closing his eyes, and remembered that awful night.

* * *

_"__**R**__agnar, hurry, my brother can't wait."_

_"Don't worry, little Jenna. Your brother will be all right. Kyle is there."_

He looked up at Ragnar, hoping that he was right. The father said his Psynergy was tapped. How would he be able to rescue Felix without Psynergy?

_"Look!"  
_

Isaac stopped and raised his lantern. He stood on the suspension bridge. On the other side he saw Jenna's mother holding another lantern. Isaac's father stood in front of her, tightly gripping onto the rope. Isaac lowered the lantern, and found that the other end of the rope was tied to Felix's father, who clutched onto Felix while trying to swim upstream.

Isaac nodded, remembering how his father often told him not to rely on his Psynergy completely. Ragnar dropped his spear, hurrying down from the suspension bridge to help. Isaac followed, but stopped when he reached his mother, and he smiled to her.

_"Dad is brilliant,"_ said he.

The mother clenched her teeth, her eyes averted to the father. She gripped the fabric of her coat when she turned back to her husband and her friends.

_"I just wish he thought of his own safety. He might be a Guardian, but he seldom sees the boundaries of his own power."_

He nodded, seeing how close Felix's father was to the bridge now. Ragnar stopped by the edge of the river and shouted. The father yelled something back to Ragnar, his face screwed up due to the physical effort he had to put through with in his task.

He let out a sigh of relief, watching how his father steadily drew Felix's father back towards the bridge. But suddenly, there was a shake in the earth and loud, deafening _BANG!_ A pair of hand clamped onto his shoulder – his mother drew his back close to her. 

_"What was that?"_ said the mother.

Confused, he looked around. He saw nothing. He looked back to the bridge. The father clutched his rope, and Felix's mother also helped to pull.

_"HANNAH! KYLE!"_ bellowed Felix's father then suddenly.

Isaac turned his head, and he saw what Felix's father had seen – the boulder, Mount Aleph's boulder rolled out off the cliff and headed strait down towards the bridge.

_"KYLE!"_ yelled the mother.

_"MUM!"_ screamed Jenna.

_"GET OFF!"_ said the father.

He pushed her. Guardian Kyle let go of the rope and pushed Felix's mother into the river. But the captain did not have the time to save himself.

_"NO!"_

But the huge rock mercilessly crashed down upon the cottage, the bridge, and the defenceless people in its way. A peasant and his family were carried away by the river, and Vale's head Guardian was instantly killed by the boulder.

* * *

**I**saac lay flowers down into the stream of the Vale River. He knelt down and bowed his head as the flowers were carried away. There were no tears. But even tears could not express the sorrow in his heart.

The villagers often saw his father beating him or chasing him around village when he played his pranks. They often heard his father complain about Isaac being lazy who came up with lies and did not try hard enough in classes.

Isaac thought his father was hard to please. He often clung to his mother, being afraid for being criticized by the father, being afraid that he was not good enough.

A captain of Guardians Kyle was, one of the most skilled fighters in Vale. Known for wearing stoic expressions, and seldom understanding his child's feelings, the villagers sometimes deemed him unfit as a father. Unconditional love seemed to be alien for the poor child. The father had often preached him to study hard and was very strict on misbehaviour. Isaac did more chores than playing with the other children.

But, Guardian Kyle loved his son. The father might have complained about him for not being able to keep the sheets in bed, but he did enter his room at night to close on open window, or to pick up the sheets from the floor and tuck his son in.

While Kyle did complain about his son's incompetence, he never let anyone else do the same. That was a privilege he alone held, he said as Isaac's father. Enraged, he was when he found out how the other children made fun of Isaac. The father literally and stormed the temple and calling Priest Charles incompetent for letting such things happen. Ever since then, Kyle tutored Isaac himself. Guardian Kyle was not the wisest scholar from Vale, but Isaac tried and learned for the sake of his father.

Almost every man in his family was a Guardian. Most of them held the position his father had – Captain of Guardians. Isaac understood his father wanted him to just as successful. Guardian Kyle had such expectations for his son. But not everyone qualified to wear the Vale Guardian crest.

He remembered that his father even taught him Psynergy before he was of age. He was nine years old at that time, and his father was rather determined to teach him that life was not all about fun and play. The father took him to the fields to help with the harvest that time, and he was not too happy of that – the other children could play while he had to do so much chores.

**A**ugust, a hot evening. He was nine, swinging his small sickle and cutting the wheat. He yawned and looked up to the sun, feeling both bored and tired watching his father and other men plough the fields with their scythes. Why did he have to come here? It was not like he could help much anyway.

_"Aah!"_

He dropped his tool and clutched his hand where his hand had started bleeding. He stared at the redness and then he spun around in confusion and fear. What should he do? How could he stop the bleeding? He covered the wound with his other hand, but it only hurt even more. He gripped his wrist and began crying. It did not take long before his father found out he something was wrong and returned to him. The father grabbed his wrist to see his the open wound on his palm.

_"You clumsy boy! How many times must I tell you about the sharpness in those tools!" _said he, and then turned to the other villagers to tell them he had to leave for awhile. _"Isaac hurt himself!"_

He sniffed and just stared at his hand, his tears would not stop. He was afraid. Blood, so much blood. He had never seen so much blood before. Could he die?

_"Now, stop crying,"_ said the father when he took out a handkerchief and tied it over his hand. _"Men don't cry."_

He looked up at his father, who tied his wound up with a handkerchief. He blinked and tried stopping the tears, but found it hard to do, when he thought of how his father was more concerned for his crying than for his hurt.

_"Oh fine, Isaac. Let's go home!"_

The father took him by his good and led him away from the field. He bit his lip, and the tears flowed down his cheeks again. In every way he tried to make him proud, and yet he never succeeded. The father then stopped and looked at him.

_"Does it hurt very much?"_

He shook his head. The father knelt down and cupped his face, forcing him to look into his dark eyes. Then the father sighed and took his injured hand again. He winced when the father removed the handkerchief. The fabric was clotted with blood and it hurt when it was removed. But despite the pain and the ugliness of his wound, he bit his lip, forcing tears back. He did not want to cry more in front his father. But the father stroked him gently on the head, suddenly letting go of that stoic expression he wore on his face. The father then covered his injured hand with his own. He winced when he did so – it hurt so much! 

_"Cure."_ whispered the father.

A soft glow of gold irradiated from his father's hands. His hands felt cold, like ice. But it was not unpleasant, and his paint was fading away. Then, when the father let go of his hand, it did not hurt anymore. He looked at his palm where the cut had been just a moment ago, and there was a scar.

_"Magic!"_ said he.

_"Hah-ha."_ chuckled the father. _"No, not magic! – _Psynergy_."_

His father then did light-hand-thing again on the grass. A small flower-plant grew and opened its petals to greet the evening sun. He stared, amazed.

_"You can do that too."_ said the father.

_"I- I can?" _he asked.

_"Of course you can, Isaac. You're my son." _

He looked at the beautiful flower happily, but then looked away. Could he do that? _He_?

The father chuckled and then grabbed his arm. He squeezed it and that soft glow came around him again, but this time he felt his heartbeat speeding up, and a ticklish feeling along his arm, down to his palm. The father moved his hand down to his wrist, guiding his smaller hand to a soft patch of grass.

_"A flower sleeps beneath, if you wish it to grow, it will happen."_

He stared at his father. Was he serious?

_"Close your eyes, and wish. If you just wish hard enough, it will happen."_

Seeing that gentle smile on his father's face, he nodded and closed his eyes. A flower. What flower? He did not know but wanted it to grow. He wanted to see its green leaves, its colourful petals.

_"Make it grow."_

He opened his eyes, seeing that nothing had happened.

_"You must believe you can do it."_ said the father.

But he just shook his head and withdrew his hand, the golden light fading away immediately. His arm felt cold. His father then sighed and caressed him on the head.

_"Maybe it's not time yet."_ said the father and picked up his scythe to return to the fields.

He stared after his father. His wrenched his hands and then stared at the flower his father had awakened. He bit his teeth and then slammed both hands onto the ground. A tear fell from his eye, when he felt that he once again was letting his father down. Why did he always have to disappoint his father?

_"GROW!"_ called he out aloud. _"Stupid flower, GROW!"_

Then he felt as if a wind chilled through bones. He felt cold, especially on that hand he just slammed onto the grass. Then there was that golden light, and it was released from his own hand, without the help of his father. It glowed brighter and brighter, and he stared as the grass and found that beneath was not only a flower, but also a lot of weed. They grew, grew and grew. They snared around his fingered and climbed up his arms. He wanted to stop it, but he could not. He was frozen on the spot, and just stared how the weed reached up for him, now not only snaring his arms and legs, but also climbed up his waits and even reached around his neck! He wanted to scream, but could not call out a single word in his fear.

Then, suddenly, a sharp pain seared through his body and he was thrown forward onto the ground. He was shaking when he found himself so near the ground. And he felt so cold, as if winter suddenly had arrived.

He looked up, he finding Mister Ralf, Felix's father, kneeling next to him.

_"Kyle! Your son!"_ called Felix's father.

_"What now, Ralf? Ah! Isaac! What-? What happened?"_

_"You should ask yourself, Kyle! Look what he just got himself into! There's a reason why the elders don't want us to teach them before they turn fifteen!"_

He bit his lip and looked onto the ground, staring at the mess he had pulled out from earth. He snivelled, holding back tears. His eyelids then suddenly felt heavy, and his body worn out. The last thing he saw was how his father pushed Felix's parent out of the way to reach him.

When he finally awoke, it was already very dark. And he awoke in his room, in his comfortable bed. He found his father sitting next to him, looking worried in the candlelight.

_"Dad..."_whispered he._ "Sorry..."_

_"No."_said the father._ "Don't be, Isaac. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. I'm sorry for what I put you through, that just wasn't fair."_

He blinked. He sat up, and looked closer at his father's face. He was... sad. He had never seen his father sad or so regretful before. Instinctively, he sat up in bed and crawled over to his father, but almost fell off the bed. His father was there to catch him and hold him.

_"Your mother is right. I am a great protector, but I still have much to learn to become a good father."_

_"No, Dad."_ said he, but could not find words to motivate his answer.

_"Isaac, you don't need to go harvest tomorrow. Go play with the other children, it's my fault you are so distant from the others in your age. Ralf is right; everything changes, suddenly bringing children _my_ father did doesn't work anymore."_

_"Dad..."_

_"Did you say you wanted to learn how to the violin a while back?"_

He hesitated first, but then nodded.

_"It would be fun to teach you my favourite melodies."_

He nodded again, and then went ahead to hug his father. The father stroke him on the head and then tucked him into bed. Isaac slept well that night.

* * *

**I**saac wanted to be strong and brave, just like his father. He wanted to make his father proud of him. Sometimes he ended up in trouble, other times he succeeded putting a smile on his father's face. Isaac was not the brightest child in reading, but he was quick when it come to learning music – he could copy songs he had only heard once onto the strings of his violin. Soon, he played together with his father during the harvest celebration. That event became his turning point. A point where he finally realized, that he did not always need to be mean to be respected. A point where he finally found that even he, had a value.

_"Look at Isaac, who helps his father. You should be more like him, Peter."_

_"That was incredible, Kyle. Your son is might not the brightest kid in class, but he sure is a musical prodigy..."_

He walked away from the Vale River and headed for the temple. Priest Charles greeted him and showed him to a room. A priest's attire hung there and a bowl of water for him to wash himself with.

"Get yourself ready, sonny."

Isaac nodded and walked over grabbed the robes. He studied the crest that was the insignia of the Order of Vale.

_Klop. Klop. Klop. Klop._

He spun around and looked out of the room. Garet swept by, clad in a robe identical to the one Isaac held.

"_What_? You've not changed yet?" said Garet. "The ceremony starts soon! Well, I'll go beforehand, just don't be late Isaac, or I'll kill you!"

Isaac sighed and took his tunic off. He then pulled the white robe over his head and reached for the tabard. He missed the moments his father had would preach him to be strong. Because now, he need it so much. Perhaps if his father still had been here for him, he would not have let himself fail so miserably in his quest.

He finished his dressing by tying the waistband. Then he exited the room and headed for the chapel. Garet was there already, waiting for the ceremony to start. He hurried up to his friend. Among the priests of high ranks, he found Mia. Isaac sighed. She would be his superior once he joined the temple. Hopefully she would not use her rank against him after all things he had done to her.

The ceremony started. Garet treaded forth and Isaac followed. He knelt by the altar and the High Priest read a speech from an old scroll.

More than half a year ago, Isaac ran away to chase down thieves, and gave up his chance to become a Guardian. Now, he had returned to take part in the ceremony.

Foreigners found it unbelievable that the Valian children dreamt of being something equivalent to a city-guard of lowest rank. Isaac thought one could not compare the Valian watchmen to the city guards of Kalay and Bilibin. Those men served a landlord, in exchange of money and a chance for a good life.

The Valian Guardians where peacekeepers of the village who served the Four Sages. In the Lost Age, Patriarch Imil founded the Temple of Sol, an order of warrior-monks under his command to protected villagers who had accepted their teaching. They craved no payment; their service was free, for the Patriarch taught people that Adepts were Messengers of Good.

Those warrior-monks, Guardians, were highly respected among the villagers. But they had to die, and Patriarch Imil too. Patriarch Imil and other three wise men, sealed evil forces that could destroy the world away, but he and the other two Sages fell in the last Alchemy War. Only Sage Lalivero survived the war, and he returned to Vale with the keys to the Lighthouses. He sealed them into the Temple of Sol and commanded the Guardians of Vale told the Guardians of Vale that they were the chosen ones. They were the chosen ones to guard the temple and its secret till the end of time.

Vale village was constantly a place threatened by raiders from west and south. Foreigners streamed from west and south, hunger for doing research or seek wisdom from the priests of Sol. Among the scholars and students, there were thieves and raiders, only here for plunder of the sacred temple.

The first Guardians saw that their time was nigh; soon they would have to meet the Sages in the afterlife. And fearing for further robbers to seek the hidden treasure, they sealed the Temple and departed from Mount Aleph, declaring the place closed from everyone. Although the temple was no longer available, the priests and the Guardians never abandoned the villagers. They built another temple in the village, and then a group of Valians came to enter the monastic order, and to lay their oaths to protect the secrets of Vale. These Valians beceme the new Guardians, and so it he the Order of Vale survived to this generation.

He felt push him on the side. He looked up.

"Your turn!" hissed Garet.

He laid the Vow of Guardians and then drunk from the ornate chalice the High Priest handed him.

The Guardians were Vale's pride. The villagers were grateful there were still people who wanted to live up to their ancestors' oaths. The villagers were grateful there were still people who wished to help the needy. But now, only a few men lay that oaths truly pledged loyalty to Sages – some just wanted the fame and title.

Guardian Kyle was one of the true Guardians though. He protected the villagers with his life. He was a man who stayed true to his duty as a Guardian until the very end. 

And now, his son would do the same.

"Now arise, Garet and Isaac, our new Guardians of Vale."

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	26. Why you?

**S**he drew a book from the shelf and sighed. Garet claimed the Vale library had ancient text and scrolls. It seemed like he only bragged after all. She stepped over to the window and the setting sun on the horizon.

When would they leave? She thought they came because the tracked those villainous thieve. But now it seemed like so was not the case. Garet and Isaac had become Guardians. They also took part in at the summer celebration yesterday, and Ivan joined them. And none of them mentioned the quest or then they should leave. They did not seem to have the intention to leave at all.

So this was the end? So this was the end of the journey? They gave up, returned here to leave their easy lives with their families.

She clutched the book in her hands. Then was it up to her to walk this path alone? Give up? No, she would not even think of that. Not when world was in peril – when a forbidden source of power might be released and destroy the world, and she was the only one that could stop it. Duty or not, she would not give up. She would never give up on _him_. 

She had to find him. She just could not believe that he truly had forgotten all they had been through. She just could not believe that he would do that to her, not without fair reasons. He might have been tempted. She might be able to bring him back. 

Mia walked over to the window and rested a hand on a display case of glass.

If he was here, he might have liked this place. He was such a such devotee to ancient history and the tales from a Golden Age. 

"Elemental Fury," read she on the sign atop the glass box.

Was that not the Psynergy manual written by Sage Lalivero himself, the Adept who constructed Venus Lighthouse?

Mia looked closer, but then she found that the display case itself was empty. She shrugged. Perhaps the Valian priests had taken it.

It was then the strings of a violin, playing a very familiar song, caught her attention. The scroll slipped out of her hands and fell to the dusty floor. She turned around, and listened, intently. That song. It could not be, could it? There was only one person upon Weyard who knew that melody.

Yes, that was that song. It was the first tune he ever played. The sad tune he played the first time she saw him outside the temple, abandoned by his family. Was he here? Could he be here? Would the Valians let him in here? He's a convict and outlaw. But if he was here, what did it mean? Was he protected by the temple all along? Or had he returned to the right path and been forgiven? Did he just make stuff up at Mercury Lighthouse?

All the trouble she went trough was then worth it. She _would_ see him again. She would get a proper explanation! She picked up speed, and started running. The tune grew louder, and she knew he was near. The song came from the reading room. Was he there?

* * *

**J**anuary, a silent evening. She was twelve. Her father sent her to look for Alex since he was not back yet. Mia went out there into the cold weather to search for him. The snow whirled in the wind. She searched. She searched the town, but he was not in any of the places he used to be. A local watchman claimed he saw Alex being pulled away to the Imil Lake by his friends. She rushed to the lake, only to find out that those "friends" where the bullies who used to pick on him after school. She found them surrounding him by the lake. One threw his coat in the lake while laughing, the other tossed around with his journal and stepped on his music sheets on the ground.

_"Give that back! It's mine!"_ yelled the Alex.

He tried to fight back, but failed miserably when they kicked him whenever he tried his magic.

_"Can't freeze us now, can you, you little devil."_

_"I'm not a devil – you are! Ugh! Let me go!"_

Nikolai just laughed. 

_"Face it, bastard. What makes you think Mia would like you? You're going to hell no matter how good you are."_

_"That's not true! _And give me my journal back_!"_

_"Oh yes that is! Everyone knows High Priest Dmitri doesn't have a brother! Your dad was some trader from west and he didn't want you, and your whore-mother dumped you outside the Temple of Loho and then killed herself!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"You heard me, little devil! Your mother was a whore and your father didn't want you! "_

A line of ice spike erupted from the ground, and Nikolai hopped away in fright. One of his friends, however, pushed Alex onto the ground.

_"Using warlock powers again, do you, Alex?"_ said Petrov. "_Nik, let's give the little devil a cold wash, shall we?"  
_

_"Let go! Let me go! Aah! Help! Help me!"_

_"Keep crying! No one can hear you!"_

Mia eyes flashed when they began pulling him over towards the hole in the ice, and she rushed down from the bridge for his aid.

_"Let him go!"_ yelled she.

Nikolai and his friends laughed:

_"Hah-ha. See I told you, he needs a girl to save him."_

_"Stop it!"_ called Mia. _"I'll tell my father!"_

_"Fine!"_ shouted Nikolai and then pushed Alex into the lake.

_"Alex!"_

She ran over to the hole in the ice and reached out a hand to help him up. Petrov laughed and told her to stay away from him, being the junk he was. She turned around, but the boys had already run off.

Alex climbed up from the icy water. He shook like a leaf, wet from top to toe, and his short blue hair plastered to his face. She quickly took off her coat and offered it to him. He looked at it, and then at her. His eyes shone with tears, and then he turned away, beginning to pick up his ruined possessions from the ground. He still shook of cold, and his hands trembled when they searched on the snow for his scattered pages of music. Alex spent so much time on those melodies, how could Nikolai just do that?

She picked them up and shook away the snow before it could melt and ruin the paper. Then on the back of one page she found a poem of some sort. But why was it named after her? Reading the first two lines, she smiled and her cheeks shone pink, but she did not have time to finish reading before he rushed up and swiped the pages from her.

She looked at him, and saw face grow pale.

_"Alex-"_ began she, but he quickly tore the page into shreds and said:

_"I don't want to hear!"_

_"But it was a nice poem, I-"_

_"It doesn't mean anything!"_

He ran away, and locked himself up in his room at home. He did not even come down for supper. The father asked him who did it, but he did not say the bullies' names. Mia was worried so she went there to see him. In the corridor she heard a soft tone of music. It was the same song he played when she saw him sitting outside the temple that day when he was only seven years old.

That day, her father the High Priest asked him about his parents. Alex claimed his mother told him to stay there until she returned. Alex's mother never returned though, she hung herself in the brothel, the day before she would be sold to the south. The patron came to claim the boy, but her father the High Priest took Alex under wing, claiming that he was his nephew.

Ever since then, he had lived with her and her father. Mia cared him, and Alex cared for her. He was not like the other children. He was different. He could do magic. He could freeze water and conjure snow from thin air. Her father told him he was an Adept, a messenger of good. He said Alex was a child prodigy, and that someday he could be a great healer if only he devoted himself to serve the gods.

Alex wanted it that way. He wanted to be a priest. He wanted to help people in need. And he wanted to show others that he was not doomed just because his background. He wanted to tell the others that despite being the son an unknown trader and a whore, he could still remain pure and heart and ascend to the heavens. Mia admired him for his courage and kindness. They were not real cousins but much closer than that.

Mia pushed door open and peeked in, and she found him sitting on the windowsill playing his violin. When he saw her, he told her to leave. Mia did not leave. Instead, she stepped in. Alex did not meet her eyes, and just jumped down from the window, picked music sheets and stuffed them into the drawers of his desk.

She asked what was wrong.

Again, he just told her to leave.

_"Why?"_said she. _"We're cousins! We are friends!"_

_"I'm not your cousin. It's fake! You know it. I'm a warlock and I'm evil!"_

_"No you're not! You're an Adept!"_

_"It doesn't matter," _said he. _"Everyone hates me anyway!"_

_"Alex, don't listen to Nik! He's just jealous because you can do things he can't!"_

He looked at her and with his tear-filled tears. Then he looked away, and put his violin down.

_"Why?"_ said he. _"Everyone in town thinks I'm a warlock. They say I'm a bastard, and I'll go to hell. You'll go with me if you come too close."_

She stared at him. But the stepped forth and put her arms around him and hugged him tightly

_"I don't care."_ said she.

* * *

**H**e seldom told her about it when he was sad. He bottled everything up. Yet he was so unaware that it leaked out in his music. She knew he did not wanted her to be worried. But she wanted him to know she cared.

_CLONK._

Mia winced and spun around, and then she realized the melody was gone. Afraid that something could have happened to him, she ran. Quickly, she ran towards the reading room where the song had come from. 

"Alex..."

Now she heard music again, but she did not pay any attention to it anymore. She knew he was here. Mia turned around the corner, and cried out: 

"Alex! I know you're here! I-"

But she silenced when she found that the violinist was not her Water Adept friend, but the arrogant Earth Adept from Vale. She also heard that the song he played was not the ballad Alex used to play. It was the tune the Valians played on midsummer.

"I-isaac..."

The Earth Adept glanced down on the violin and then at her. Isaac wore the white and blue robes. He had not taken those clothes off yet? Isaac quickly put the instrument down on the table and showed his palms, as if she had caught him stealing from the temple.

"S-sorry! I just couldn't resist. I didn't disturb you? Eh, don't tell Priest Harald I touched it, please? He doesn't like it when..."

She closed her eyes and her heart sank. Why? Why _him_? Of all people, why_him_? How could it be _him_? She covered her mouth with a hand and tears fell from his eyes.

"Eh... did I say something wrong _again_?" said Isaac then. "Oh, please! D-don't cry! I-I... _I'm_ _sorry_..."

Mia clenched her fist and wiped brought her sleeve over her eyes and then stared at the musician. Isaac took a step and waved his hands.

"It's not for _you_," said she and then turned and ran before more tears could come. The last things she would do was the let this selfish and arrogant Adept watch her weep.

"Hey, wait! I-! Mia! _Wait_! _I'm sorry!_ For whatever I said or did!"

Suddenly she felt a tug on her arm when he seized it and jerked her, making her spin around.

_"Listen to me! I-"_

His hands clamped around her shoulders. She shut her eyes and clenched her fists. 

"Why?" said she then.

She shut her eyes, and tears ran down her cheeks. She then give herself over and placed her forehead against his chest. She grabbed the front of his robes and clutched the fabric tightly. 

"Why does it have to be you?" she sobbed when she began sinking down to the floor.

"M-me?"

**A** windy night. She walked into his room when she caught him packing his possessions into a bag. He had put his priest robes away and wore thick clothes lined with fur, as if he was about to leave for a long journey.

_"You're leaving?"_

_"Ingvar needs help in the Loho excavation. He gave me an offer I could not refuse."_ said Alex, continuing to pack.

She shook her head in disbelief, and stepped up to him, seizing his arm. 

_"I thought you wanted to help people... You said you wanted to be a Messenger of Good."_

She quietened when she saw him stop his actions. He stood tall and then faced her, his face emotionless and cold.

_"I didn't give up on them,"_ said he, _"they just don't want my help."_

_"Ten years you've been under the temple's protection! And now you're just leaving?"_

_"I've given everything to the temple. I even gave up my pride and honour for this damn temple! And look at me now! News spread fast. No one will ever let my lay my filthy hands upon them!"_

_"The important thing is that you know you are pure," _said she and averted her eyes. _"And what about me? Have you planned to just leave me behind too?"_

He did not reply.

_"You are still angry for what I did to you in Bilibin,"_ said she then.

_"No."_ said Alex. He whirled around and stepped over to the window. _"I would _never_ be angry at you, Mia."_

He slammed his palm into the wall.

_"I'm angry at myself. For being naive and stupid. I'm seventeen now. I've served the gods and the Wise Four for ten years! And look at me now!"_

Then he turned around and looked at her.

_"And look at _yourself_. You barely smile anymore, Mia... High Priestess, Clan Leader of Merchury, Keeper of the Mercury Lighthouse... Is that really what you want?"_

She bit her lip, remembering the night she was announced head of the temple and all the oaths she swore to the gods and to her ancestors.

_"I want to make the Mercury Clan known over Weyard..."_ said she and looked down to the floor. She balled her hands up to fists. _"I... I want to restore its former glory..."_

She looked up, and then saw him standing right in front of her. His hands on her upper arms, his cerulean eyes looking back at her.

_"Is that really so?" _said he. _"Or is it only because Uncle told you the line of Lighthouse Keepers must continue?"_

_"I am High Priestess,"_ croaked she out, and tears filled her eyes. _"It's my duty."_

He gripped harder into her.

_"Leave with me," _said he, almost begging._ "Let's leave this place, Mia. You can be so much happier than this. _We_ can be so much happier than this. Let's leave this damn temple and go see the world outside. I will protect you, I promise."_

She stared at him and her tears escaped from her eyes. He hand up to her cheek, and brushed away a tear from her face.

_"I love you,"_ said he, and then without awaiting a response from her, he leant down and pressed his lips to hers.

She held her breath for a moment, and her metal staff then slipped out from her hand and fell to the floor. She closed her eyes and moved her hands to his chest, and gripped onto the fabric of his robes, pulling him closer. He then slowly pulled away from her, and his eyes shone with tears.

_"There so much more for us to live for," _said he and slipped a hand under her hair._ "Don't throw your life away for this. The Sages lied to us."_

Lied to them? What did he mean?

_"The Lighthouses are evil. I opened the doors to the Lighthouse. And-"_

"You_what_?" said she then, and began staring at him.

He quietened and averted his eyes.

_"You entered the Lighthouse_?" said she, her voice hoarse and faint.

He did not reply.

She shook her head and then took a step back from him. Those researchers had requested permission to enter the Lighthouse at midday. She had stated that no one was allowed in there according to the clan rules. No one would ever enter the Lighthouse as long as there was a Keeper alive. How could Alex do that? How could he break the first rule of a Lighthouse Keeper? So did he let those researchers in as well since he was so eager to join them for Loho now?

_"N-no..."_

_"You've completely forgotten everything, haven't you?"_ said she._"You swore to protect the Lighthouse! And now you opened the doors?"_

_"I've locked it again,"_ said he softly, _"Mia..."_

Locked it? So he could just shrug responsibility away just because locked the doors again? Alex looked down to the floor. Mia shook her head and wiped her tears away. She bent down and picked up her staff from the floor.

_"I'll leave you to think over what you've done, Alex_," said she and turned to the door.

_"Mia!"_

She walked away, but suddenly Alex seized her arm tugged it, making her spin around. She looked side to the wall.

_"_Listen to me_!"_

She shook her head. Why? He had just revealed his true colours now. He just wanted to smash the clan to the ground. He entered the Lighthouse. He wanted to leave for Loho with the researchers. And now he wanted her to give up the clan. Hot tears poured from her eyes. She shook with rage and disbelief. Alex, who once was so devoted to the temple, wanted her to end the order!

_"The Four Sages think they know better. They deemed themselves worthy to judge us all and decide the fate of the world. They put up these towers and made us their slaves..."_

She pushed him away.

_"How dare you?"_ said she. _"How dare you tell such barefaced lies and down-talk the Four Sages like that?"_

_"I'm telling you the truth!"_ shouted he then suddenly. "_The Lighthouse is evil! We've been fooled!"_

_"_You_ have been fooled!"_

Alex then grabbed her hand leading her out from his room. She drew her hand back him and game he wanted to play now.

_"Come with me to the Lighthouse! Once you see what I've seen you'll believe me-!"_

_SLOP!_

Her hand made contact to his face and he swayed aside. Then stared into the wall, holding a hand over his right cheek. She clenched her teeth and stared at him.

_"I don't know what those researchers told you."_ said she. _"But I want you to remember one thing, Alex; if it wasn't for Mercury Clan you would have been sold off as a slave to Bilibin for ages ago. You are a man of the temple and the Mercury Order. You follow the clan rules. If I ever hear you mention these lies again, don't blame me for punishing you accordingly."_

And then she turn away from him.

_BAMM._

She spun around, and saw that he had shut the door to his room. She stared at the door for a moment, but then walked away and headed for her chamber. Her heart weighted heavy in her chest. There had been so much trouble ever since she became High Priestess and Clan Leader.

She pushed the door open to her room ran up to the wall where all the names of the clan leaders were. She clenched her silver staff, and looked at her name at the very bottom of the wall. She burst into tears.

Her father was a good clan leader. He left the clan it was in perfect shape. Now when this staff had passed down to her everything fell apart. Everything she tried to do had ended in failure. So many of the older priests thought of her as an incompetent young woman! After the trip to Bilibin most of the clerics had lost faith and respect to her. Every day in the temple was pain. And now everyone had left.

Alex said he loved her. Then why did he do this? Ever since they returned from Bilibin he had done nothing to help her. All the time he had just been angry for the Bilibin incident. And now he wanted stir up even more trouble for her!

She threw herself onto the bed and cried. She did not know much more of this she could take.

* * *

_"__**I**__saac! There you are! I've-!"_

When she heard the Garet's voice, she snapped her eyes open and saw Ivan and Garet staring back at her in confusion at the door entrance. Quickly, she arose from the floor and took a step back. She stared right into the clear blue eyes of the arrogant Earth Adept who just had held her in his arms. Isaac looked back at her with confusion, even fright written across his face.

She looked back at the door entrance. Garet averted his eyes. Ivan ran up to Isaac and gripped the Earth Adept's arm.

"Isaac, what happened?" said Ivan, and then turned to her. "Mia... you're cry-"

She shut her eyes and dashed away before the Wind Adept could finish. Garet quickly hopped aside and she ran out from the library.

**I**n the shadows, behind the wall in the reading room another musician gripped onto a book. His nails scraped against the book cover when he watched the three friends leave the library in confusion.

The door closed and silence overtook the Sanctum library. With clenched teeth he whirled around and punched the wall. A sheet of frost emerged from his hand, creating a white patch of snow on the wall. He then stepped up to the violin on the table and then slammed his open palm onto it. A sheet of ice suddenly encased the musical instrument. The ice then shattered and destroyed the violin. The pieces of icy wood scattered on the floor. Hot tears formed in his eyes when he began walking away from the library.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	27. But does he think the same?

**H**e wandered on the road to Vault. He had not bothered staying a second longer the visit in the Vale Sanctum. His emotions had taken control, and he had not stopped nor noticed that someone was following him until now. He had walked far away from Vale, had wandered for days. He was almost on the crossroad to Lunpa and Vault when he finally looked in the corner of his eye and found that the mysterious man in with the blue cloak and hat still followed him. How long had this man been tailing him without notice?

Alex whirled around and then reached out his hand, casting a spell. Icy spikes shot up from the ground right in front of the traveller.

"You've been following me," said he.

The man chuckled and tilted his hat back revealing a pair of familiar dark brown eyes.

"Oh, it's _you_." said Alex, but and then turned around to continue his road.

"Wait," said Felix.

He stopped, but did not turn around to face the Earth Adept. What did Felix want now? Interrogate him? Oh yes. Of course. He had followed him. Felix had followed him all the way from Kalay to Vale and from Vale to here.

"Now what did you do in Vale Temple?" said Felix.

"None of your business," replied Alex, since he did not want to talk or be reminded of certain events in the Sanctum.

Felix started laughing at him.

"I want to see the 'Lost Age' said the noble priest. Pah! You're nothing but a deserter and thief."

Oh. So Felix thought he was a better person than him? Well, Felix would _not_ tell him he tracked him all the way to Vale onto to see what the mischievous priest was up to. He turned around and stared into Felix's dark eyes and then said:

"Missed your friends and your village right? Wanted to go back to redeem yourself?"

Felix's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to Alex. The priest did not move, he was not afraid. Not of _him_.

"Now what did you steal?" said Felix, "Ancient formulas for powerful Psynergy?"

"Avoiding my questing aren't you?" said Alex, still glaring at Earth Adept. "Did you really spy on me, or was that only an excuse for you to come back to Vale to see your friends? Do you dare deny that you have not ever thought of reuniting with your friends?"

Alex watched Felix's impatience grow. The Earth Adept did not reply immediately.

"I-" began Felix then, but Alex interrupted him:

"You've started to speaking up now," said Alex, "you're not the scared kid anymore, whether it comes to hunting, fighting or even arguments with Saturos and Menardi. But whenever Jenna wants to talk about this Valian friend with golden hair you stammer and change the subject. I wonder what makes him so special."

Felix averted his eyes.

"A very special friend, wasn't he?" continued Alex and laughed. "I can understand why you miss him so dearly."

He paced over to Felix's side, seeing the Earth Adept staring hard on the ground and clenching his fists.

"Quite of a nice young fellow; charming looks, unusually loyal, a _talented__musician_."

"Save your breath," said the Earth Adept then. "You don't need to tell me the details. I know him better than you. I even attended to his Guardian ceremony."

"Really? He is _that_ special? So special that you would enter the Sanctum where people could recognize you... You know the price for treachery, don't you?"

"Death," muttered Felix.

Alex snorted.

"But there is this little thing called friendship," continued the Earth Adept and lifted his head to look at him. "But I doubt you have any idea what it is."

Alex looked at Felix chuckled. So Felix was going to lecture him about friendship?

* * *

**H**e left his life in Imil behind him and came with Ingvar here, to the Loho excavations. It had been a while now. He was eighteen, still holding only his belief to the Gods, but he had lost all hope for the Four Sages.

Ingvar said he knew the truth as well. And he had promised Alex they would find great knowledge and uncover the secrets of from the Golden Age. It was here the ruins of the fallen Loho Kingdom where. And it was here they would uncover the secrets of Alchemy, and perhaps even find a way to bring back the Lost Age.

He had believed him. He had worked with Ingvar and his research team here for what seemed like ages. The years had not been kind. The tunnels Ingvar and his friends dug would collapse now and then, and the groundwater could get in their way. But they did not give up. Alex did not give up. If there was a way to save the world from withering away because of those arrogant Sages, then he would do anything to find it.

He lifted his torch in the tunnels, and then found carvings on the wall. He stepped forth, ignoring that his friends continued down the tunnels. Alex touched the inscriptions.

_"Did you find anything, my friend?"_ asked Ingvar.

He nodded and said there might be interesting things on the wall. Ingvar examined the carvings. He cast a spell and the tunnel lit up with a magic light. The inscriptions shone brightly with a golden light. Those were ancient runes. He had just discovered a part of the elven realm. It was here the greatest of mages in the Golden Age developed their powers. If there was anywhere else to search for answers for the Lighthouses, then it was here.

Ingvar rolled out a treasure chart and the researched started babbling. The company suddenly flocked around them and wondered what runes said.

_"Alex, you can read these can't you?"_

Alex reached out a hand and touched the runes. He stood mesmerized in front of the wall. Of course he could read these. He ran his hand across the runes. It was then he suddenly found symbol that he did not recognize. Then he suddenly found a rune that was upside-down. He touched it and found that he could move it. Curious, he rotated the rune until it looked right.

It was then the runes suddenly glowed brighter. Ingvar and the team stepped back. Alex remained on his place, and watched. The wall then suddenly opened and revealed a hidden chamber.

Ingvar quickly grabbed a torch stepped forth into the room. It was dark but Alex could see the glimmering of metal. Ingvar used his Psynergy again and the chamber suddenly lit up. The precious metal in the room lit up. It was all gold and other precious metals.

Most of the researchers quickly jumped over the riches, including Ingvar. Alex, however, just looked at his friends, and was not interested. He had lived most of his life in the temple, and did not understand why the gold was so captivating. There was so much gold could not buy...

Ingvar then stepped up him then and tapped him on the shoulder and presented him a golden jewelled cup, filled with gold and precious gems.

_"Take it. You're worth it, my friend."_

He looked at jewels and smiled, but declined Ingvar's offer. He said even though he had left the Mercury Clan, he was still a priest. Ingvar shrugged and said they had found the greatest treasure of Loho – of course there had to be something he liked. Ingvar pulled out a ridiculous robe from the pile of treasures. It probably belonged to some mage before the fall of Loho.

_"Clothes?"_

Alex laughed.

_"No, thank you. That is a woman's attire."_

* * *

"**I** won't understand?" said Alex. "I tell you, Felix; I know perfectly what friendship is. And you are a fool to hold onto that friendship."

"He's the _brother_ I never had," retorted Felix.

"_Oh_."

* * *

**W**ith their discoveries, people of Loho began getting a better life, despite the constant plundering from the mountain raiders. Many of the researchers resigned and took their share of the gold and left to return home. Soon only Ingvar and he remained.

_"So why are you staying?"_ asked Ingvar.

_"I promised to help you,"_ said Alex. _"And I'm going to keep that promise until you also decide you what found what you came for."_

_"I came here to discover the ancient past."_

The returned to the ruins several times. Several times it ended with disaster, but together, they survived the worst kinds of accidents. Alex was not afraid. He followed Ingvar anywhere. He believed Ingvar and he would one day find what they had come for. And one day, they found it. North of Loho, they uncovered the tombs of the ancient Mage Haures, and discovered Psynergy manual holding great secrets. The manual explained the origins of the Elemental Lighthouses and how they sealed Alchemy away. It even revealed how to conquer them!

They were to leave the cave when the researcher turned his sword at Alex demanded that he handed the manual over. Confused and disgusted at the time, Alex tossed the manual back. He could not think a possible way to describe how low Ingvar had been. It was just a half a book! The bottom half was even missing to boot!

Even though he handed the manual over, Ingvar did not let him go. He said that only one person can live with the knowledge of the manual's whereabouts.

_"That's right. You have to die, Alex."_

He was no warrior. He was not even a mage. He dodged his Earthen spells and shielded himself as good he could. He ran, and he hid behind the walls. And Ingvar fell. Ingvar tripped and fell into the endless crevice of Haures's tomb. He held on and cried for help. Alex had set aside his selfishness, and forgiven him for that moment. He ran up used all his strength to pull his friend up from the crevice.

For a moment he thought Ingvar had come to his senses again, but he was wrong. The researched attacked him again, when he was at weakest. Armless, and tapped of Psynergy, Ingvar then lunged upon him closed his hands around the priest's neck. Alex grabbed hold of Ingvar's hands. He tried to fend Ingvar off, but the man did not let go.

_"L-let go! I-ingvar!"_

_"No one will live to tell that I have the manual."_ hissed the researcher."No one!"

_"I- ack! I won't tell! I-I'm your friend!"_

"_Only the dead can keep secrets."_

He stared at Ingvar in disbelief. 

_"Y-you used me,"_ whispered he.

_"Believe what you want,"_ said Ingvar._ "It won't matter."_

He kicked and struggled but the researcher was too strong. His hands fumbled on the ground in desperation but there was nothing that could save him. He tried casting his Psynergy, but could not focus with Ingvar's pressure on him. Suddenly he found an item on the ground and hammered it right on the place where he believed was Ingvar's head. The researcher let go for a moment and Alex tossed his rock and tried to crawl away. Ingvar, war however too quick and grabbed his foot. In fright, Alex kicked him away and ran.

When he almost was up to the surface of earth again, he realized that Ingvar had not followed. He hesitated, but returned to the tomb. And there, he cast a spell of illumination, and found the place where he and Ingvar had struggled. He covered his mouth with a hand and drew gasped. He fell onto his knees and hands. Tears welled up in his eyes he felt tightening in his chest.

Large icy spikes stuck up from floor, and Ingvar was impaled one of them. The researcher's left hand was reached out, as if Ingvar still had tried to reach the Psynergy manual even though dying.

It was fluke. He never meant to kill Ingvar. But he did. That day, he just grabbed the Psynergy manual and ran back to town. Where Ingvar went remained a secret to him. No one ever wondered where the researched had gone, they thought he got rich and just ran off. 

Alex returned to Sanctum of Loho and he begged the gods for forgiving. It was then he missed his home in Imil. And he thought of Mia who used to be there for him, always. He had wanted to return, but his shame held him back. He could not even write to her anymore. All the letters she sent to Loho, he left unopened. He deemed himself unworthy her attention and love and decided to stay as a healer in Loho to do what he could to clean himself of his sins. But one day, when he cleaned his room, he once again stumbled upon that Psynergy manual that had doomed his innocence.

He was afraid, but decided it was time he found out why Ingvar would kill him for a book. And then he found that it was not only a Psynergy manual and a guide to conquer to Lighthouses. It also unveiled a dark secret of Alchemy, the secret of the Golden Sun;

Alchemy in its purest form. The Four Sages seized that power and hid it away to end the Age of Chaos. And Sage Lalivero hinted where it was hidden in this manual.

* * *

**F**riendship. Alex clenched his fists. Once he believed in friendship forever as well. And both Mia and Ingvar betrayed him for power. He knew what friendship was.

"Right," said Alex. "You think him as brother. But does _he_ think the same about you?"

He saw Felix's eyes twitch.

"It's easy to give up everything for nothing, Felix," said Alex. "Tell me, how does it feel when your dear sister chooses the sinister priest over you – her caring loving brother who only wanted the best for her?"

"I-I..."

"You prayed for him, despite what he said to you atop Mercury. But I tell you. That friendship is over. You're only hurting yourself."

He looked away from Felix and closed his eyes.

"I wrote your letter to Jenna because I didn't want you to suffer the same as I did. I told you in Bilibin, not to give up what's important to you. Yet you did."

Felix did not respond.

"Jenna chose you over a Guardian Order," continued Alex and smiled. "Sadly I wasn't as lucky as you. I lost Mia for the world when she refused to join me."

He then turned and walked past from Felix to continue his way to Vault. The Earth Adept did not move at first, but then he darted forward to him.

"Alex, wait!" said Felix. "I-"

_SHFF._

He whirled around, and the knot of his waistband loosened – of all parts Felix had to grab _that_ part of his clothing! The book he had hidden under his robes fell to the ground. He dove after it, but Felix was quicker and seized the book before he could recover it.

"Elemental Fury," read Felix and his tone immediately became stale. "The complete manual of all destructive Psynergy."

Felix and held up the book and then Felix then flipped it around to reveal some torn pages.

"It just too bad the bottom half is missing isn't it?" continued the Earth Adept.

Alex gritted teeth and darted forward for the manual but Felix stepped aside and held the book out of his reach.

"Felix, listen to me!"

"No," began he, but Felix did not let him explain. "You thief! Did you entertain me just to get information about Vale and the temple's treasures?"

"_No, I didn't!_" shouted Alex. "And I don't want to argue with you anymore, Felix! Now give it back to me!"

"Forget it," said Felix. "This belongs to the Vale Sanctum and the Guardian Order!"

Felix was going to run away when Alex whisked his hand and several spikes of ice erupted from the earth.

"Forget the Guardian Order!" yelled Alex. "They just-"

Felix shifted into a battle stance and quickly cast a spell. Alex shielded himself. He narrowed his eyes and then raised his hands.

_FWOSH!!_

A fountain of water erupted from the ground and knocked Felix off his feet. Alex stepped up to the Earth Adept.

"You fight me?" shouted he. "Are you fighting me for those damned priests in Vale?"

Felix quickly got up.

_"QUAKE!"_

Hearing Felix's words of command, Alex cast another spell and teleported behind the Earth Adept. He channelled his Psynergy and then pushed Felix on the back, hitting him with the full force of his spell. Felix screamed and then fell to the ground. He twitched and lay still. 

"I've sealed your Psynergy," said Alex. "Cast anything and it'll backfire!"

Alex balled up his fists and gritted teeth. After so long they had travelled together, and Felix still sided with the Four Sages! Or was it for that Guardian friend of his?

"Your sister cares for you deeply, yet you wanted to throw her away," said he. "But this friend, he doesn't even care for you anymore. And you pray for him? Get real! He's got new friends now. He doesn't need you anymore._ So devote yourself to the mission instead of clinging onto that friendship!_"

He panted, tired after casting too much Psynergy and yelling. He walked over to the book that lay discarded in the grass and picked it up. He looked at Felix's limp body. He could not possibly have killed him, could he? Well, he did use everything he had with that spell...

"Felix?"

He stepped over to the other young man and turned him over on his back. Felix's eyes then suddenly snapped open and stared at menacingly at him. The Eaath Adept then catapulted at him and wrestled him to the ground.

"I don't need Psynergy to beat you!" shouted Felix when he seized Alex's wrists and slammed his hands onto the grass. "Now, anything more to say?"

Alex tried to struggle, but with Felix sitting on his stomach there was not much he could do. Alex turned his head away. He lost? How could he lose to_Felix_?

"Do with me whatever you wish."

Felix stared at him. The Earth Adept then abruptly grabbed the front of his robes, pulled him up and shook him. Felix then let him fall onto the ground again. The Earth Adept then climbed off him and moved away to pick up his feathered hat. Alex still lay on the ground staring onto the dirt for awhile. Then he sat up and stared at Felix.

"You let me go?" said he.

"I just don't have the heart," said Felix. "I thought you hid some power, pff, but I bet even Jenna can overpower you."

He tore at the grass, and tears filled his eyes.

_"There they are!"_

He looked up and saw a group of Lunpan guards approaching. Ahead of them ran a Lunpan priest and his bodyguard. Those where the people he ambushed for week ago! Felix quickly got up to his feet and kicked Alex on the side.

"Get up and run for your life!" shouted the Earth Adept. "_Alex_!_Run_!"

Felix seized him on the collar and pulled him to his feet. Being in an open field, there was nowhere to hide. He ran, but was then halted when he heard Felix cry out in pain. Looking around he found Felix clutching a wound on his tight.

"Felix!"

"_Run_!" shouted Felix. "Get away from here and tell Saturos and Menardi!"

Alex spun around and cast a spell. A fountain of water erupted next to Felix and tossed a Lunpan guard off. The other soldiers then and aimed their crossbows.

Alex thrust his hands out and used Psynergy. A shield of light caught the bolts. Suddenly someone jumped on him from aside. He fell onto the ground and tried to cast Psynergy but a sharp pain stuck his hands. The spell backfired and ice enchased his hands.

"Psynergy sealed," said the Lunpan bodyguard. "Go ahead and kill yourself, scum."

The rest of the guards hurried forth and threw him in shackles. They pushed him onto the ground where Felix already sat knelt.

"Why didn't you just run, you idiot?" said the Earth Adept.

"You did realize I just tried to save you, didn't you?" said Alex.

"_And_?" said Felix. "You seriously think you can beat a bunch of guards, Laurentius _and_ Tristan? And _if_ you're going to _try_ at least _make_ yourself _look_ a bit more threatening than_that_! You can't even scare a _chicken_!"

"Would have been easier if you didn't exhaust me before-"

"Or if you hadn't sealed my Psynergy, I could have snared them!" interrupted Felix and pointed at his own face. "_Earth_-Adept!"

_Boff!_

Felix planted his face onto the earth when the guard hit him.

"Very talkative are you not, outlaws?"

"Power abuse, huh?" said Alex, only to be hit over the head with a crossbow.

"Just quit struggling already," hissed Felix and sputtered dirt. "You're just making yourself look stupid. You can't even squash an ant without Psynergy!"

A guard then yanked the Psynergy manual out from Felix's tunic. The guard presented the book to the real priest Laurentius, who immediately recognized it.

"Tristan, return this to the Vale Guardians." said the priest and handed it over to the young man.

Alex clenched his teeth. So much he had endured to get his hands on it and now it was taken away. The man called Tristan stared at the book, and then turned to Felix. Felix looked away in shame when the bodyguard laid his eyes upon him.

"I can't believe you." said the bodyguard.

Felix did not reply, and the Lunpans lead him away.

"What are you looking at?" said the Lunpan guards behind Alex then and pushed him forward. "Move your feet, outlaw!"

He jerked away from the two men and said:

"I can walk without your help."

"Don't try anything."

"Does it look like I _can_?"

* * *

**T**hanks for reading. 


	28. We're friends forever

**H**e sat by in Garet's home, eating. He choked on his bread when he saw Mia descending the stairs.

"_Kaff- koff-kaff-kaff_!"

"Careful Isaac," said Ivan and poured up a drink for him.

While he reached out for the glass of water to wash his food down, Garet looked over to the stairs. Mia looked back at him then looked away, taking a seat on the table where Kay and most of Garet's family sat. He did not glare at him anymore, but she would try avoiding him at all cost. He did not know what he did wrong, and she refused to talk with him.

Isaac sighed and emptied his glass.

_BAMM!_

He turned to the door, seeing Stefan and Peter with their spears.

"Uh sorry, Mayor," said Peter. "But you haven't seen 'Tristan' or 'Priest Laurent' here, have you?"

"Well, Tristan was invited for the party, but he never showed up." said Garet. "Why are you looking for him?"

"Well, to be honest," said Stefan. "That Tristan who was in town, was not the real one. It was in impostor."

"An impostor?"

"Yea, it was... Felix. The real Tristan just confirmed his identity to us at the gate. Felix robbed him... And the real Priest Laurent is staying in Vault."

Isaac dropped his mug. Felix? Felix was here! But that meant it was not Tristan who attended his Guardian ceremony, but Felix!

* * *

**H**e walked to the hills, west of the village, to the very same place where a lifelong friendship was born long ago. Atop the highest hill grew a young apple tree. And next to it, stood saw a man. His hair was brown, his eyes blue. He wore the cloths of a common peasant, and he looked out towards the sunset. Beside him stood Kay and Garet waving at him. He moved up to the hill, facing the man.

"Tristan? Is that really you?"

Tristan turned around, facing him. He could then see that the man indeed had changed a lot from the last time he saw him when they were young children. He had grown a beard, and lost an eye.

"Isaac! Man, you're _tall_."

Tall, perhaps. Tristan and Felix both used to be a head taller than him back in those carefree days. Now Tristan was almost half a head shorter than him. Garet was still tallest of them all though.

"I thought you'd forgotten us," said Isaac. "I thought you'd forgotten your promise."

"How can I forget the best friends I ever had?" said Tristan. "I've even tried to visit you! But Dad always said it's too much paperwork to leave Lunpa."

Tristan sighed and looked at the apple tree.

"It's been five years," said he. "You remember this?"

Oh yes, of course he remembered.

* * *

**A**pril, a sunny day in spring. He was nine, and happily carrying a flowerpot up the hills. In it grew a small three years old apple tree plant.

_"Don't drop it Isaac!"_ said Tristan.

_"Don't worry!"_ replied he, running up the small hill.

Felix chased after him with a gardening shovel, and Kay followed chose behind with a watering can. The swallows sailed across the sky, the clouds scattering for the sun in the morning. The grass was wet, it had rained last night.

_"Here?"_asked he looking down at the dirt?

_"Yea, here!"_ said Kay.

Felix quickly dug a hole in the ground and Isaac quickly dumped the pot with the plant in. Kay raised an eyebrow.

_"Um Isaac?"_

He giggled.

_"What?"_said he, smiling innocently.

_"You silly!"_ laughed Felix and slapped him behind the head.

* * *

"**P**roud Guardians now?" said Tristan and pointed at the armband he wore.

Isaac smiled and looked at Garet, who also wore an armband of the same kind. Yes, proud Guardians now.

"Hey... Kay!" said Tristan then. "Where's yours?"

"She got _lazy_." said Garet. "The training beat her."

"So what?" retorted Kay. "Not everyone likes to fight like you! Felix also dropped it after a while!"

"Well everyone knew he was more scholar than warrior," chuckled Garet. "But he insisted to be a priest when Isaac broke his self-esteem!"

"I didn't!" said Isaac. "He said he didn't like fighting!"

* * *

**J**uly, a late summer evening. The same little tree they planted had grown. It had survived two winters already, but there was a long time to wait for it to bear fruit.

_"It will take another ten years, I think," _said Felix.

_"Ten years?" _said Jenna._ "That's a long time!"_

_"Yeah, but we can wait. It's not like we'll have to leave Vale or something."_

_"No way," _said Isaac,_ "I'm staying in Vale for my whole life."_

_"Yea, we all know you want to be a Guardian, Isaac!"_ laughed Kay.

_"So what? Felix also wants to be a Guardian too! Also, my father supports me!"_ said he proudly with a sunny smile.

_"Yea, he supports you more than enough,"_ pouted Jenna._"You almost got no time for us anymore, Isaac!"_

* * *

"**T**ris, what happened to you after leaving Vale?" said Garet. "We never heard from you in so many years. And, who poked your eye out? "

Tristan looked away.

"One of Dodonpa's henchmen," said Tristan. He bent down to the ground to pick up bundle of letters. "These are my letters to you during these four years. Apparently, the Lord of Lunpa stopped everything I tried to send."

"What?" said Garet. "That's just plain _stupid_! What stupid ruler would stop a boy from sending letters to his kid-friends?"

"Dad worked for the Lord Donpa for awhile, but then... well, they ran into disagreement and he was thrown out of the castle. Ever since he had been on number one priority on the Lord's watch-list..."

Tristan paused, and then continued.

"My dad held a grudge against Donpa. He was one of the men that lifted his son Dodonpa to the throne... But that scoundrel... he killed my father when their opinions about this Hammet-affair clashed."

"Hammet-affair?"

"Yea, some kidnapping from what I heard, but I was just a castle guard... Isaac, I don't want to talk drag politics into this... "

"Sure," said Isaac, but he decide to ask about it a later time, or maybe tell Ivan so he could find out himself. Ivan was his friend too, and if he could help him, he would try.

"Grandpa told me your dad regretted all stuff he said ages ago..." said Garet then.

"Yea..." said Tristan with a sigh. "Dad could hold a grudge for ages. But, he was very loyal to friends. I saw him one last time in the dungeon before his execution. He wrote a letter to Mayor Jerra. Told me go back to Vale, because that was the place we belong to. Felix stole it..."

"He handed it in to Grandpa," said Garet, "so don't worry about that."

**S**eptember, a chilly but sunny evening. He was twelve, and he stood by the same apple-tree he had helped to plant two years ago. Again there were those same friends with him around the tree. 

_"Tris,"_ said he._ "Are you really leaving Vale for good?"_

_"I'm so sorry Isaac, it's true..."_ said Tristan.

He eyed at Tristan and tears filled his eyes. The friend walked forth and hugged him.

_"But... but you're my best friend!"_

Tristan then pulled away from the hug and his hand on Isaac's shoulders.

_"Don't, Isaac," _said the other boy, then looking around at everyone else. _"We'll still be friend. True friendship can withstand the test of time."_

Jenna looked at him and said:

_"You will write to us, will you?"_

_"Of course I will."_

Tristan looked at the other children.

_"Let's make a pact,"_ said he. _"One day I'll come back... When I'm a grown-up, Dad can't tell me what to do! So I'll come back!"_

Tristan then started digging with his hands in a spot next to the young apple tree.

_"I'm put something from me here. And you also put something here. You say you'll be Guardians won't you? I think it would be fun if everyone came back here that day, wearing the Guardian armbands. But then maybe I won't ever be a Vale Guardian... There is a king in Lunpa. I maybe can be a knight?"_

Felix and Stefan knelt down next to the tree's roots and started scratching in the earth with his hands, and it did not take too long time until they had dug out a hole. Isaac watched how Stefan picked out his knife. But before the friend could put it into the hole, Isaac stopped him.

He smiled and put his hands in the hole, casting a spell. A bright golden light flashed, and then a square box of stone lay there. He was not bragging about his talents. He was just wanted that they put their possessions in something that could preserve them for the future. Because, somehow, he was certain his best friend Tristan would return.

_"You can do this too?"_ said Felix, excited.

_"Don't tell..."_ said Isaac._ "I didn't figure it out myself like you, Felix. Dad will be in trouble if anyone finds out."_

_"Don't worry,"_ assured Peter,_ "we won't tell!"_

Isaac drew a small iron dagger from his belt with a person's name engraved on its blade. It was a gift from his father. He put it down in the box. A hairpin then fell in there. Garet flipped a few pages of his sketchbook and then tore out a picture, folded it and put it in. Then a knife fell in, a hair band, a brooch, another knife...

He looked at Felix, who seemed to have nothing to contribute with. Finally the friend opened his book, folded the current page he was reading and retrieved his bookmark. He borrowed some charcoal from Garet and wrote something on it, and then put it in as his token of friendship.

_'Forever friends,'_ it read, and he smiled.

When eight items finally lay in the box, everyone nodded contently as Isaac conjured up a lid to shut the box with. They then buried it onto the ground.

_"Tris!"_ called Tristan's mother then from afar. _"Are you done yet? Your dad's waiting for you!"_

When he looked at Tristan, and he saw tears glimmering in his eyes. The friend wiped them away and stood up.

_"I won't forget any of you."_ said the boy._ "We'll always be friends, no matter how long time pass, or how far we are from each other."_

Tristan smiled faintly, and before turning away.

_"Goodbye everyone! See you!"_

* * *

**T**ristan said it as if they would see each other again tomorrow. Who could ever imagine their next meeting would be so many years later.

"Look, Isaac!" said Kay. "Your dagger!"

"Yes," said he, "that's my old dagger. And that's your hairpin, Kay! Hey what's this?"

He picked up a piece of faded fabric.

"I think it's Jenna's hair band..." said Stefan. "Look, Garet's picture!"

Garet retrieved his old faded drawing. It still showed the group picture he drew once as a kid, although he did frown at his crude artistic skill. Kay laughed and commented on the picture, saying she could not tell who was who. Garet elbowed her on the side.

Isaac looked at the remaining objects in the box and then picked up a bookmark.

"Hey, whose paper is that?" said Garet, eyeing at the bookmark Isaac held in his hand.

"Felix's." said Tristan. "Just throw it away. He's not our friend anymore."

Kay protested, saying that she would not believe that unless she heard it from Felix himself. Stefan told her to wake up. Peter told Stefan to shut up. And then everyone squabbled.

Isaac sighed. Why were they bickering about? Felix was gone. He had joined with the temple robbers. He went so low that he came back here to steal from the temple again. He even robbed Tristan.

There was a silence.

"Isaac..." said Garet then.

Stefan closed his eyes. Peter sighed. Kay shook her head and covered her mouth with a hand. 

"I met him myself," said Tristan. "He's changed."

He closed his eyes. There was a silence. Then Stefan said:

"You know, fake Laurent could have forced him-"

"Fake Laurent is just some failure-healer from Imil!" said Isaac. "He can only talk! He doesn't even have enough power to drown a fish!"

Get real. If he was not certain he would not say such things. He had hoped for so long that Felix would have been forced into his tasks, that Felix tried to find a way to escape, even return to Vale to vindicate himself. But instead, he had returned to steal Psynergy manuals ancient construction maps of the Lighthouses! He came back here just to tell them their little friendship-thing was over!

"But Jenna..." said Peter.

"Yes, we'll rescue her," said Isaac, clutching his old dagger in his hand. "The next time Garet and I return Jenna will be with us. I swear on it. Kay, Tris, Stefan, Peter, we won't lose another friend."

He looked at Garet, who smiled proudly back to him.

"Yea, you take care of our village, and watch out for impostors," said Garet, "Isaac and I will find Jenna."

Tristan then thrust his hand under his tunic and pulled out a half a book.

"Isaac, take this."

Isaac took it and read the cover; 'Elemental Fury'. Hey, this was the book Felix stole! How could Tristan have it?

"Caught him on crossroads to Lunpa. Priest Laurent wants me to return it to the Guardians. And since you are a Guardian now, I don't break my promise by giving it to you. It might come in handy some day. "

"Thank you, Tris," said Isaac.

"We're friends after all. And maybe Sage Lalivero knew shortcuts to train Psynergy. Beat those temple robbers! Show them what happens if they mess with the Vale Guardians!"

He smiled and the turned to the rest of the friends.

"Yea, and remember everyone; we're friends forever!"

His friends exchanged smiles. Isaac smiled too, but then averted his eyes and looked down onto the grass. And when no one noticed, he slipped Felix's bookmark up under his sleeve.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	29. Why did you not tell me?

**H**e sat on his stool, and watched the Proxian knight walking back and forth near his cell, waving his arms and swearing.

"And now you see how good you are on your own, don't you? Now tell me, Felix, tell me how you could come up with a such idiotic idea!"

Felix rolled his eyes where he sat behind the bars. How about getting him out and talk later?

_Klamm._

Saturos averted his eyes to the dungeon door. Jenna rushed into the dungeon, trying to catch her breath. 

"_G-guards_!" said she.

Saturos nodded and whisked his hand. Jenna disappeared behind the door. He knight stomped over to the cells and picked up his magic sword, cast a spell and then clove the lock. The knight opened the cells and pointed to the door. He held out his hands, showing his shackles. The warrior brought his sword down on the chains. He cut Alex's chains as well and then commanded then to move out. Felix arose but felt weak. He stared at the iron bracers that still clung onto his wrist. As long as the spell was still there, he could not use any Psynergy. 

"Good for you," said Saturos. "I think it's time for both of you idiots to try something without Psynergy! _Now move! _I'm will_not_ fight another squad of soldiers!"

He ran out into the corridor, and was greeted by a battle cry from the Lunpan soldiers. Jenna spun around and quickly cast a spell. The flames of the torches suddenly emerged into a serpent-like creature. Wait, that was not a spell the instructors of Vale handed out – that's a spell the knights of Prox would wield. How could Jenna know it? And why would she use it like that?

He grabbed her wrist, but his hands were burnt by the fire.

"Felix!" said she and took a look on his burnt skin. "Look what happened! Why did you do that? Guess I'll have to learn healing some day..."

He frowned at her.

"Psynergy is not supposed to be used for that! I thought you knew! Those soldiers couldn't even catch up! You didn't need to blast them like that!"

The sister blinked. Then she held her breath and stared at him.

"All the trouble I went through to break you out of jail and this is all you can say to me! Serves them right for wanting promotion so bad!"

"Jenna, now you are just unreasonable!"

"_Get out of the fortress first, argue later!_" said Saturos.

"Oh,_now_ it's out of fortress first talk later..." said Alex.

Saturos pushed the priest.

"I can run _without_ your help."

"Just shut your trap. You're only saved because you were in the same cell as Felix. Pull another deserter-prank you are on your own."

* * *

**H**e sat by the campfire and watched Jenna experimenting with her newly learnt spells. It was dark and deep into the night. Alex and Saturos had gone for sleep long ago, while he had been left to guard the fire.

He looked at the sister; she grilled some fish she caught in the river at evening.

"Because I must be strong. Can't always rely on others to rescue me."

Felix averted his eyes. He felt responsible for not being able to protect her. Perhaps that was why he accepted Saturos as her instructor. How she managed to convince him to teacher her, as beyond him though.

* * *

_"__**Y**__ou! You said we'd find my brother, but we've been walking around these woods for how long? Three days?"_

_"You could always try find him yourself, little princess."_

She stared at the outlander. Days they have travelled and not had a moment of rest! He did not even say where they were going or what information he received in Vault! What did he think she was?

_"_FLARE_!"_ shouted she and released her Psynergy.

The warrior whirled around and avoided her spell. He snorted and said:

_"Is that how you Valians do with fire?"_

She stared at him.

_"You use that spell it incorrectly by opening with it."_

She gritted teeth and cast yet another spell. Saturos waved his hand. A beam of light penetrated the firewall. She quickly jumped out of the way before the beam could hit her, but out of the flames of her firewall suddenly arose a dragon. It dove down for her, and she stared, stunned to silence with fear. He stepped back, and tripped. The flame dragon was about to strike her, when it suddenly exploded into a red vapour of energy and rained down over her. The knight of Prox still stood on his spot in a distance away.

_"Now_these,_ are offensive spells. I've fought more of your kind three years ago. You're all the same. You have no idea how to use Psynergy to the fullest. The sages granted you the spells of protectors, yet you have no idea how to use them. I would like to play with you, girl, but your brother needs rescue now."_

_"If you are so great with battle-Psynergy, then why don't you use it?"_snarled she. _"Why didn't you ever use these spells against road raiders and-"_

_"I am a knight, not a _mage_."_

_"Knight,"_ scoffed Jenna. _"And which landlord do you serve, Sir _Knight_?"_

_"I served Sage Prox."_

_"Y-you're a Guardian?"_

_"Keep moving, you good-for-nothing."_

He turned away from her and paced off on the road. She remained on ground and tore at grass. Slowly she arose and picked up staff from ground. Good-for-nothing...

_"Teach me,"_ said she then and pointed her staff the knight.

The warrior turned his head and looked at her for a moment. He laughed. She stared at him.

_"Teach me,"_ continued she, _"I _dare_ you to teach me!"_

_"One day, I'll surpass you, and beat you in duel."_

Saturos looked at her for a moment. He chuckled and then tossed his bag to her. She caught it and looked at the knight.

_"Disciples carry their masters' bags."_

* * *

**F**elix smiled and gave the sister a push on the shoulder.

"Nice one," laughed he.

Jenna grinned and then removed the grilled fish on a stick and gave it to him.

"Here," said she, "watch the bones."

He looked over to the other side of the campfire where the other two of his companion slept. His gaze came to rest on Alex. Felix then averted his eyes and looked at the sister. Jenna and chucked another piece of wood into the fire. He had not seen her smile a real smile for a so long time. Perhaps the priest was right after all. She had a right to know.

He was about to bite into the food when she suddenly said:

"Saturos told me more than just about Psynergy and combat."

Felix looked at her.

* * *

**S**he clutched the bag and averted her eyes.

_"Disciples carry bags..."_ began she. "_Then my brother..."_

_"He is my squire, and Menardi's apprentice."_

She gripped onto the bags. Then did they not let him return to Vale? If he was not a prisoner, then why did they keep their parents in the northern lands? Why did they imprison them and did not let them return?

The knight turned away and began to leave. She ran up to him and blocked his road.

_"Answer me!"_ demanded she. _"Master,"_ added she then in a lower voice.

He looked at her for a moment. Then he spoke:

_"Your mother wounded my youngest sister with Psy-"_

_"You have a sister?"_

_"I have three, they all married and have family on their own,"_ said Saturos and whisked his hand. _"My youngest sister happened to be the healer tending to your mother. Your mother's empty threats did scare not her, or anyone else of the temple."_

He paused.

_"But she did scare the council and our chief."_

* * *

"**W**hy did you not tell me?" said Jenna. "Why did you not tell me what happened to you? Why didn't you tell me you were in a coma for two years?"

He bit off from the fish-on-a-stick and closed his eyes.

"I shouldn't have treated you the way I did if I knew," continued she. "I thought you abandoned me and became a thug when you couldn't have done anything to come back... I treated you like dirt... I thought you became of those plunderers!"

She move up to him and put her arms around him. Felix did not know why, but felt he could not stomach the food and dropped the fish on the ground.

"I overreacted in the fortress. But they imprisoned and _tortured_ you!" said she and grabbed the front of his vest. "I saw you on the town square when they flogged you. Do you know how I felt when I had to watch you there? Why didn't you just lie yourself out and pretend you want to join Dodonpa's mage-army like Alex?"

He did not want to be liar. Besides, he could easily heal those wounds.

"Your screaming on the plaza told me a different story," said Jenna. "I thought you'd die _again_. I wanted to run up there and cut you lose. I wanted to help you... Saturos held me back. Told me you should take responsibility for your actions..."

She paused. Felix looked down, she saw she was crying. Of course he had seen her cry before, but he had never seen her cry after the storm. He had thought all she could feel was anger.

"You wanted to send me home because you didn't want me to follow your steps as a traitor. Yet, you didn't tell me the truth. You wanted to bear it all yourself, even though you might fail. I can't imagine how you can come up with a so stupid thing! If Alex never wrote that stupid letter, I'd have run back to Vale and-"

"I know how much you value friendship," said he. "I don't want to ruins everything for you, as I have ruined everything for myself. Isaac hates me. Garet hates me. Tristan hates me. Kay, Stefan and Peter probably hate me too."

"You're_my family_, Felix!"

"I-I... I am a crap brother. I'm stupid and selfish and jealous and... I'm supposed to protect you, but just _look_ at me..."

"You protected me before, Felix, it's my turn now," said she. "I don't ever want to see you hurt again."

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	30. Princes don't befriend commoners

**I**van did not have to bear the guilt of being responsible for Lord Hammet's demise anymore. A visit to Lunpa to track down Felix, led to Hammet's rescue instead. Apparently, Felix was nowhere found. The Lunpans probably had let Felix slip. Travellers on the road said they scouted Saturos and Jenna on the road to Kalay, and back to Kalay, people say they saw them head northwest. Mia however, claimed she would not chase them that way. She said she had other plans.

They visited Lord Hammet in his palace after the return. Ivan wanted to be sure his foster father was not stabbed in the secret escape route. Lady Layana was rather upset that Ivan had insisted to rescue Lord Hammet though.

Isaac still thought she should be happy that Lord Hammet was back now, rather than angry that Ivan had ran off to the opposite direction. She said she was only upset for the boy heading out for a such dangerous task.

"He would never have been able to follow me, if he would have to bear with such guilt," countered Isaac.

Ivan had smiled at him, and thanked him for the understanding. He had asked Ivan if he would want to stay in Kalay now, when his family was safe. Lord Hammet and Lady Layana then insisted to send Iavn away with him. He asked why. He thought they cared for the boy.

"It has been foretold," said Lord Hammet. "Besides, he is of age to seek his place upon the world, don't you agree, Layana?"

Ivan did not seem to mind. The boy said they would find out about his destiny on their journey. He said he could go with Isaac without worry now, when Lord Hammet was back and safe now. The boy was about to return the Shaman's Rod, which he had kept for so long, to his foster father. But Lord Hammet smiled mildly and said:

"It is yours, Ivan."

"M-mine?" said the boy. "N-no! I can't take it. You said it's an invaluable artefact!"

"It is a relic I received when I was charged the responsibly of raising you. The woman who handed me to you, she said that when time comes, you will depart on a long journey. And this staff, the Shaman's Rod must return to Hesperia with you."

Isaac had asked for better details, but they could not give him any. Ivan said he did not mind too much. The boy said they would find out sooner or later.

They were all about to leave Lord Hammet's palace, when Lady Layana suddenly came out from the throne room.

"Isaac, stay for a moment, will you?"

Isaac looked down at Ivan, who nodded to him.

"The rest you can leave."

Garet shrugged his shoulders and walked away, and so did Mia.

"Ivan, you can leave as well."

Ivan looked at her.

"But-"

"Leave, Ivan," said Layana, "I want to speak with your friend alone."

* * *

**H**e sat down by the table, but look up to the ceiling. Lady Layana walked over to a lockbox that lay atop one of the bookshelves. She opened it and picked out a pendant which she handed to him. Isaac looked at it. It was a small circular pendant with some kind of emblem on it. It was carved from jade.

"This belongs to Ivan," said Lady Layana. "It has been with him since he was baby and it is his most valued possession. He's doesn't know where he comes from, and neither do I. But I do believe that this is the only key to his past."

"But why are you giving it to me?"

"Because I want you to take care of my foster son, and help him find his real family."

Isaac immediately put the pendant on the table and pushed it back to her. No. She had to kidding. She wanted _him_ to take care of Ivan? No way. He could not bear a such burden.

"Ivan is too kind; I've seen so many people taking advantage of him."

Isaac averted his eyes. He could not say he was not guilty on that one either.

"I know Hammet wants him to grow on his own, but I cannot stop worrying. Ever since Ivan's mystic powers had been revealed, he has been at the bottom of the pecking order. Hammet dress him velvet and silk. Hammet gives him everything a child can desire. But Ivan was never truly happy. He had been denied one thing he wanted the most; close friends."

He bit his lip, understanding how it felt to a freak. Suddenly, he felt an overwhelming guilt for harassing Ivan in the past. For calling him Telepath, prince and spy.

"Months ago, I received a message from Xian," continued Lady Layana. "Ivan had signed a contract with a Xian trader. He owed quite a lot of money. He pawned off this pendant for to help you, do you know that?"

"Y-yes," said Isaac, "he did it because we needed to cross Lamankan Desert. We had no supplies, no money, no mounts..."

Isaac clenched his hands beneath the table. He continued:

"I didn't know what he did until Garet told me. Feizhi said she'd convince her father to help us... Back then, I thought Garet chit-chatted around again. I didn't know it was Ivan would do a such thing... If I knew... I would have stopped him."

"Ivan trusts you, doesn't he," said Lady Layana.

He nodded. Ivan trusted him more than enough. They boy never questioned his him and basically thought him a friend the very moment they met. But he thought Ivan a Telepath and spy.

"How important is he to you?" asked Lady Layana then.

He did not reply.

"Do you happen to have family in Kalay?"

"No," said Isaac and lifted his gaze, "why?" 

"Ivan had an artisan friend here. He looks a bit like you."

"H-he has a friend who looks... like me?"

"Just a little bit."

"B-but Ivan never told me -"

"Tryphon betrayed him, in the worst kind of way. He was the one who spread rumours of Ivan being a Telepath. Ivan might be attached to you, Isaac, because of your resemblance to him."

* * *

**H**e exited the gates and looked around for his friends. Garet and Mia sat chatting by the stairs:

"And then I said, 'I was me!' Hah-ha-ha! You should have seen his face!"

Mia and Garet saw him and silenced. The Water Adept arose from the steps, looked at him and then left the palace garden. There was no leer or glare. She just simply left. Isaac averted his eyes and shook his head. She just refused to talk with him. He had yet not found out what he did wrong in the Vale Sanctum that made her avoid him like this. Garet tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, we weren't talking about you." said the friend.

He shrugged. The friend arose from the stairs and looked at him

"What's the matter? What did Layana say?"

"Nothing special..." replied he. "Where's Ivan?"

He looked around for the young Wind Adept, but he was nowhere seen.

"Said he'd go buy something,"

"Got the tickets for the ferry then?"

"The last ones!" said Garet with a big smile and fished them out from his pocket.

"Great, so when do we depart?"

"Sunset. Kalay Docks," said Garet.

"Why in such hurry," said Isaac. "Those scoundrels headed north."

Mia rolled his eyes.

"You did a grave mistake last time," replied she, "you followed them and arrived too late. This time, we head strait for the Lighthouse. We have to get there before they do and we'll take back the stars and head back home!"

"You seem sure about things now," said Isaac.

Mia did not reply and just strode away from the palace. Isaac looked at Garet. 

"I guess its free time until sunset then," said the friend and shrugged.

* * *

**H**e found Ivan standing by the side of the street, once again bothered by a Kalayan citizen, just as during their last visit. And he began wondering why everyone seemed to dislike the boy. Everywhere Ivan went people pointed at him. It was disgusting. He stepped across the street, being careful not to be overrun by carriages.

"Just leave me alone, please..." said Ivan.

"Why so such hurry?" laughed man.

"_Hey you_!"

Isaac grabbed the man by the shoulder and whirled him around. And he found that it was the very same Kalayan who harassed Ivan last time.

"You_again_?" said he and then turned to Ivan. "Ivan, who is this jerk? Some person too with much time on his hands?"

He then turned back to the man. The man was just as tall as Isaac himself, and could not possibly be much older or younger than him neither. The man had messy fair hair, light brown eyes and a complexion slightly darker then him. The man then smiled smugly at Isaac folded his arms over his chest.

"Isaac, let's leave." said Ivan then and grabbed his arm. "Let's not cause trouble-"

Upon hearing Ivan's words, Isaac glared at the leering Kalayan.

"_You_, who are you?"

"Tryphon," said the man, "goldsmith. Looking for services, Sir? I make jewellery, I can gild weapons."

"Tryphon huh?" said Isaac and looked at Ivan. "So this is the supposed friend who told everyone you're a Telepath?"

"So you're his new _friend_, huh?" said Tryphon. "Are you sure this mind-thief thinks the same about you?"

"Don't call him that," hissed Isaac.

Ivan tugged on his arm.

"Isaac..." said Ivan. "Let's leave... I'll explain later."

"No," replied he. "We resolve this _right here_, _right now_!"

He looked at Ivan and saw that the boy was close to tears. He put a hand on Ivan's shoulder. Why was Ivan scared? It was because of his timid personality that gave people like Tryphon the opportunity to peck on him. If Ivan only had fought back and smacked this jerk on the nose, he would probably think twice before brothering him.

"Well," said Tryphon then, "did _you_ seek his friendship, or was it the other way around? I'd be careful if I were you – princes don't make friends with commoners. Besides, don't _you_ find it creepy that we look like twins, you and I?"

Isaac looked stared at Tryphon. Lady Layana said Ivan might be attached to him because he saw Tryphon in his place. But Isaac could not have been a substitute all along, could he?

Ivan suddenly jerked away from him. Isaac looked at the friend, but Ivan took stepped away from him and shook his head.

"He's_lying_." said Ivan. "I... I-I didn't... I've never..._He lies! Isaac, he lies!_"

"I do not lie," said Tryphon. "And you know it, _little warlock. _So what secret has Hammet or Layana sent you to steal from this person now? _Spy_."

Ivan took a step back and then spun around his heels and ran.

"_Ivan_!" shouted Isaac after him, but the boy had already disappeared behind the corner of the street.

Isaac turned to Tryphon and clenched his fists. He whirled around and aimed a punch at the goldsmith. The man dodged the blow and back off a few steps.

"Hey, no need for violence," said the man.

Isaac gritted teeth. He stared at the goldsmith.

"Hey , Mister. I just tried to help-"

"The last thing I want is help from are from people like _you_!" said he and then channelled a spell making his hands glow with Psynergy. "Now _get out of my sight,_ you worm!"

He stomped the ground and flash of light irradiated from his foot. Small cracks appeared on the ground. Tryphon stared down at the cobbled street and took a step back. The goldsmith then turned and sprinted away.

"_Coward_..." muttered Isaac and turned around.

Garet and Mia stood there and stared at him.

"Seen Ivan?" said he then.

The friends pointed to the left of the main street.

* * *

**H**e found Ivan in Hammet's palace garden by the fountain. The boy cried, with his knees pulled his to his chest, and grey doves surrounded him. They birds flew up on his lap, his head and shoulders. Ivan occasionally looked at the pigeons, but most the time he just hid his face in his hands.

Isaac stepped forth, and the doves immediately flapped their wings and left. The boy looked up, and then quickly arose from the ground and ran. Isaac sprinted after him and caught him by the arm.

"How did you know I was here?" said Ivan then.

"Lady Layana told me you used to come here and talk to the birds when you are sad..."

Ivan hiccupped and turned away from, using his hair to hide his eyes. Isaac took hold of Ivan on the upper arms and drew the boy close to him. He wanted to comfort Ivan, but did not know what to say. He had never been particularly gifted with speech. He wanted to make him feel better, feel safe. He show Ivan he cared. But Ivan pushed his arms away before he could seal him in an embrace.

"Ivan..." began Isaac then. "Wh-what's wrong?"

"Tryphon lies!" said Ivan. 

"Yes," said he calmly, thought he was sure that the goldsmith could not have been lying completely. "yes, he lies."

Ivan looked at him, not convinced.

"I couldn't help it!" wailed the younger Adept. "What could I have done? He knew I was lying! I tried! I told him Tryphon's father didn't cheat, but Master Hammet knew I was lying... I couldn't do anything!"

"What did you or he do?" said he then gently, thought he not sure if he really should tear up Ivan's wounds and ask.

"Our wares repelled from Xian," snivelled Ivan, "accused us for dishonesty. Master Hammet told me to go spy in the smiths's guild. Tryphon's father mixed silver with gold. Tryphon knew it was me! He knew I was the spy! I've told him what I could do! I-I said there was no secret between us... so... and... and he... h-he..."

He took Ivan's by the shoulders and lowered his face, trying to find eye-contact with his friend who no longer could continue the story. Isaac then reached his hand into his bag and took out an iron dagger. He offered it to Ivan. The younger Adept looked up at him, confused.

"For you," said Isaac.

Ivan took it and unsheathed it. There was a name on the blade.

"John?" said Ivan. "Who's that?"

"I don't know," said Isaac, "this little thing has been passed around for awhile... My dad gave it to me. Said he got it from Felix's dad, who got it from his uncle, who in turn got it from a friend... and so on..."

He brushed a tear away from Ivan's face.

"I don't care what the dagger means to the previous owners... but I want my best friend to have it," finished he.

Ivan looked at him, and then sheathed the dagger and thrust it back to him.

"Huh?" said Isaac and pushed it back to Ivan. "Take it!"

"_No_!" said Ivan and refused to take it, which caused it to fall onto the grass.

Ivan took a few steps back. They boy looked at him for a brief moment but then turned away. Isaac then crouched down and picked up the dagger. Ivan turned away from him.

"You didn't give up on my despite the way I acted in Kolima, but now when I kindly ask you to be my friend you say no? I don't understand..."

"Please, just leave me alone Isaac!" cried Ivan and covered his ears. "I'll be at the docks in time before the ferry sails!"

He did not leave. He refused to leave. Ivan was so hurt. If he left now he would never forgive himself for leaving a friend when he needed him the most. Finally, the Wind Adept said:

"The last thing I want is your _pity. _You're just doing this because Lady Layana charged you with the responsibility to take care of me. I heard it from the palace guards..."

Ivan looked at him, and his eyes shone with tears.

"Don't promise me what you can't give!" said the younger Adept. "No one wants a _spy_ to get close-"

He stepped up and grabbed Ivan shoulders and shook him once. The boy quietened and let him speak:

"Ivan, listen to me. You said it yourself – there's no secret between us; it make a difference if you are a Telepath or not... If you think I lie to you just because I pity you, you can read my mind right now."

Ivan looked at him for a while, and then threw his arms around Isaac and cried like a child. Isaac stroked the Wind Adept over the head. He smiled. But when he once again came to think of what that goldsmith said, he felt an uncomfortable tightening in his chest. He wanted to know. He had to know. He closed his eyes the tears flowed.

"Ivan, tell me... A-am I just a substitute for Tryphon to you?"

The Wind Adept held tighter into him. After a while Ivan responded:

"I can't deny that I saw you as him when I met you in Vault... But, now you're so much more to me than Tryphon ever was."

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	31. He'd not be happy if he saw you!

**S**he ran over to the campfire, hoping she was not too late to have her letter delivered to Prox. Felix waved at her. She took out her letter and handed it to Menardi. The Proxian tossed it into the fire and then cast a spell. A bird of fire arose from the flames and ascended the skies. She stared. What was that a kind of spell?

"Messenger spell," replied Menardi.

"Can you teach me that?" asked Jenna then.

"Sure," said Menardi. "Show me your guardian crest and I'll fix it."

The Proxian pointed on the metal scales on her upper arm. Jenna raised an eyebrow. Alex sighed and rolled up his sleeve to show her a tattoo – the Mercury Insignia.

"Something along the lines of this."

Jenna touched her arm.

"I... My ceremony was two days away when you kidnapped me..."

Saturos laughed. Menardi shrugged her shoulders. She and hosed a bucket of water over the fire and then walked away. The smoke arose to the clouded sky. Felix was going to gather his possessions when Jenna poked him on the side.

"What?"

She grabbed his arm and rolled up his sleeve. Her eyes almost popped out when she saw the Mars insignia branded onto his arm. It was done with hot iron, the scar proved that. The brother averted his eyes.

"They did this to you?" said she.

"No they didn't," replied he.

"You_lie_!"

"I don't lie," said he. "Ren did it."

"They talk about these Delik and Ren all the time. Who are they?"

"Delik is our Water Adept. He sailed a stolen ship to Gondowan and paves the road for us to Venus Lighthouse. We haven't heard from him for a while. Ren... Ren was our Wind Adept. He was also my teacher. He's dead."

Ren was a preacher. Felix remembered how he would avoid Ren to all cost unless necessary. He hated the way Ren kept going on and on about greater good and divine retribution. Felix did not care, at that time. He just wanted to save his parents.

Ren was a "did not care"-person as well. He just wanted things in his way. Menardi and Delik said they only needed Felix as an ally. Saturos was hesitant. Ren, however, insisted that they had to make him one of them. He forced Felix through Guardian ritual, despite that he was just sixteen and not of age. He marked him, branded him with iron, and said that now he could not turn back.

He never gave him much usable information. All he did was throwing scrolls at Felix face and preach him about how much the Valians had erred in the past. Despite being a Psynergy teacher, Ren never taught him anything about it. But Ren did give him one important lesson before death.

Ren said the Proxians never raided Angara. He said the Valians killed the Proxian emissaries for no reason. Felix claimed Ren was a self-righteous liar – it was a well known fact that the elfin raiding the villages of Angara on all the time.

* * *

**W**hen they arrived to the Loho forests, they were ambushed by the notorious Loho raiders in the woods. And Felix learnt that even among elves there were two tribes. Those who followed Lord Prox to the north to become Guardian, those who followed Chief Rayend to become thieves.

They were too many. Ren created a diversion for the rest to escape. They were supposed to meet up later in the Valians woods, but Ren never came back. When everyone packed to enter Vale village, Felix went back to the see for Ren, but what he found were bloody handprints on the trunks of trees. They were all Ren's. His green and brown clothes were stained with blood, and arrows stuck out of his back.

_"R-ren!"_

He ran up to him, and the elf came to trip into open arms. That time Felix dropped all his hate for Ren. He promised to bring him back to the camp, and that Menardi would heal him. But Ren did not seem to care. All he did was to give him a silver locket.

_"A gift. Find her. I know you miss her."_ said Ren. _"And t-tell Chalor I... t-tell him I died in service for my people."_

Felix clicked the locket open, and gazed upon the portraits of himself and his sister when they were young. Did Ren make this? He painted their portraits? How could he know he had a sister? How could he known how she looked like?

_"Ren?"_

Felix called out for him. He shouted at him. He shook him. But there was no response.

Ren was dead.

Tears formed in his eyes. He had never ever imagined that he would shed tears for Ren. But he did. He disliked Ren when he was alive, but when Ren died, he did feel that something in him waned.

One minute later he encountered the murders as well. They were not the Loho elves. They were human hunters from Loho, Vale or another village nearby these regions. Felix stared at them when the hunters approach him with caution – bow strung, arrow in hand. 

_Kid, now, leave that... thing." _said the hunter, _"It's evil. We will burn it after getting a trophy of some sort..."_

Felix held into Ren's body tighter. These hunters would not get to discrete Ren's body. Ren did nothing wrong. All he did wrong was to be born a Proxian elf.

The hunters stepped up to him and decided to pull him away, when a rain a fire suddenly fell. The hunters backed off. He looked up, seeing Saturos and Menardi. Saturos immediately grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up. Felix gasped in terror when the warrior's magic blade placed against his neck.

_"Release the child,"_ said the hunters, and immediately strung their longbows again.

_"We don't want trouble,"_ said Menardi._ "Just leave and your little brother will be returned to your village within an hour."_

_"You really think we'll buy that, elf?" _said a hunter, taking aim_. "All men in the village are looking for your heads, you pillagers. Giving us empty promises of leaving his alone once we paid up but no you come back and plunder our village year after year!"_

_"We are not the mountain raiders. We come from the far north. And we will keep our word."_

_"Psh, you are all the same warlocks."_

_"Fine, have it in your way then."_

His clutched Saturos's arm, trying to keep the blade away from his throat, but the knight was strong, and his grip steadfast.

_"We'll kill the kid whether you leave or not, but if you mess with us, my friends in the mountains will burn your entire village!"_

The blade scraped against the fragile skin, he felt the blood trickle down his neck.

The hunters exchanged looks with each other, but then lowered their bows slightly and began moving away. Yet, they carefully had their eyes on them when they slowly backed out from the forest clearing, making sure that no projectile would hit their backs during retreat.

* * *

"**T**hen... I wronged them too..." said Jenna. 

"You could not have known," said Felix. "At least you did not need to see anyone die before your eyes. I think his death affected us all... Saturos, Menardi and Delik lost a lifelong friend. I lost the argument and a chance to say sorry."

Jenna tapped him on the shoulder and said he should not feel so bad. That Ren-person probably would have wanted him to concentrate on this quest rather than grieving. Felix put a hand on Jenna's and smiled mildly. Yes, Ren would not have wanted him to be sad. All the time he spent with Ren, he had called him weak. He had told him he had to grow stronger, or he would never be able to do what he must.

"Could you send me another letter to Dad and Mum, Felix?" said Jenna then. "I forgot to tell them we're soon in Tolbi!"

Felix shook his head.

"I am a Guardian, but I am aligned with the only Element that can't conjure up Elemental birds."

"**A**rise, Karst, Knight of Prox."

The Guardians who were present to witness her ceremony clapped their hands and she arose in their cheers. Becoming a knight like her sister had always been a dream. Her sister had always had faith that she would succeed. She would be strong for her sister. Menardi was far away south for a dangerous mission to save the world. Weyard would be devoured by the Gaia Falls. They did not have much time left to act. None of the Guardians here had the courage to do what Menardi and her band had done. Karst prayed for the day of her glorious return to Prox. That day she would walk up to her sister and tell her she had not failed her. That she had fulfilled her dream to become a knight, and that they both were in the order now.

_FWSH!_

A bird of fire suddenly flew into the halls and landed on the altar. It exploded in a brilliant vapour of red and three letters scattered over the floor. Tonol stepped over and picked up the letters from the floor. The High Priest smiled and then turned to Karst.

"Your sister sends her congratulations, I guess," said the priest and then turned handed her the letter.

She thanked him he told her she could leave.

"I'll take these two to the chieftain, and the Valians," said Tonol.

She ripped the envelope open and read the letter from her sister. She smiled. Of course Menardi knew she would make it into the Guardian Halls. She had always had faith in her as a warrior. And Karst would do anything to make her sister proud.

"By the way," said Tonol then when everyone else had left the temple, "why didn't Chalor show up today? It's a shame he missed his ceremony."

She nodded. Indeed. Chalor had trained hard for this day, but his brother's death broke him. Now he only stays in his home barely lives. All he does is sleep and eat.

She stepped out of the Sanctum and headed back home. The snow whirled in the cold wind. She pulled her cloak over her head and strode off home.

_PLONK._

She winced and looked aside and then found someone leaning to a building, vomiting. A knight was by his side, trying to pull him away from the wall. He walked up there, just to find out that the drunkard was Chalor and Agatio.

"Agatio, what happened? And Chalor! Where have you been? You didn't come to the ceremony!"

Chalor looked at her, but then jerked his arm back from Agatio and picked up his bottle from the ground. He tried to drink, but it was already empty. Agatio shook his and then wrenched the bottle out of the friend's hands.

"Pull yourself together!" said the knight. "You worked so hard for this day and you just missed it!" 

"Leave me alone," said he and hiccupped, his breath stank of alcohol.

Karst frowned at him and slapped him across the face. She shouted:

"Look at yourself! What would Ren say if he saw you!"

Chalor did not respond and pushed her out of the way. He began walking home, stumbling on the way. Karst rushed forth and blocked his road.

"Is this what you do for Ren?" continued she. "Ren sacrificed himself for Prox, and this is what you do for his memory? Do even care for him at all? He devoted himself to defend our city and all you do is being a burden for us all."

"You have no idea of how much I care for Ren," muttered Chalor.

Karst's eyes twitched and she dash up to Chalor. She seized him be the front of his tunic and shook him.

"Is that supposed to be an excuse for your manners?" retorted she. "Do you think he'd be happy if you're becoming such a social thrash because of him!"

Chalor blinked and looked away.

"You don't understand," said he, "you won't ever understand. Ren raised me since Father died. All I had was him."

"And Menardi raised me!" said Karst.

"She's safe and alive!" said Chalor. "Of course, you're the one to speak! _I doubt you would yell at me if was Menardi who died and not my brother!_"

Karst grip around Chalor loosened. Chalor turned around and then stumbled away. Karst still stood frozen on the spot and stared at her friend when he left. Just the thought of losing her sister was unbearable to her. It was then a hand tapped her on the right shoulder. She winched and look up.

"He's jealous and really hurt," said Agatio, "don't take it to heart."

She nodded, but the thought was still there. Chalor was right. She would not have been the one yelling if Menardi was the one who died instead of Ren.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	32. The things I do

**T**he captain of the magic ship was an outlaw. Delik was supposed to pave a road for them to the Lighthouse. Now he camped the Idejima peninsula, posing as a dangerous warlock.

"I told him not to get into the politics, but no he won't listen!" said Menardi and paced back and forth in the room.

Felix rolled his eyes. Why so concerned? Delik was fine on his own. He doubted a bunch of Laliverian farmers or some Tolbian soldiers could lynch a mage like Delik. Saturos stared at him and slammed his hand onto the table. Felix jumped.

"Sure he's fine on his own. But we have trouble now! The road is blocked, and he can't get us a ferry over the river!"

"Actually, he said he would try find ferry us at Suhallan territory."

"Good grief," muttered Saturos, "it doesn't change much when we can't get into Suhallan territory."

"A band of Laliverians tried trespassing yesterday," said Alex. "They won't open until Colosso is over."

So they had to wait because of this stupid gladiator tournament? For how long?

"Doesn't matter," said Saturos. "We _storm_ the bridge tomorrow if nothing happens. We can't stay here forever."

"Tomorrow?" said Alex. "Maybe we should restock supplies then-"

"Good suggestion, Priest," said Saturos. "You get the task, Alex."

Alex's mouth suddenly clamped shut as if he could not find the right words to fire a complaint. The knights chuckled.

"We have... _other_ things to do," said Menardi. "Felix's Sister. Get over here!"

Jenna looked up from her chair and glared at Menardi. Felix entwined his fingers and looked up to the ceiling.

"My name is Jenna!"

"Ah, same thing," said Menardi and rolled her eyes. "Now follow."

Felix watched Jenna pick up her wooden stick. She followed when Menardi passed the doorframe and disappeared beyond the wall. The sister looked back at him. He shrugged his shoulder and smiled. The sister sighed and then exited the room. She would probably visit the local pharmacy again to learn medicine.

A tap on his shoulder made him look back at Saturos.

"You and I, to the stadium."

"The_what_?" said Alex.

"Buy bread, Priest."

* * *

**H**e averted his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, following his master down the crowded streets. Here he thought Saturos had some important task for him, but now they were going to that betting area outside the stadium. He blew a strand of stray hair out of his sight and looked up. Saturos stood by the betting tables. Felix rolled his eyes and dragged his feet up to the knight. Why the knight wanted _him_ to come along on his stupid mission was beyond Felix's knowledge.

"Now kid," said Saturos then, "pick your winner. Will Navampa keep his title this year? Or will this Azart-person outperform him in the finals?"

Felix looked at him.

"Why me?"

"You're my squire. It's a tradition. Let's see if you bring me luck."

Felix rolled his eyes and waved his hands.

"Play this stupid game alone. I'm not lucky animal or something!"

He spun around and was about to leave, but the knight grabbed him by his extravagant blue cape and pulled him back. Saturos then proceeded to lecture him how important it was to view battles and learn to tell the difference between a good fighter and a bad.

"You're just saying that to make to pick a champion!"

"Hey, kid what's wrong with the game?" said a man from the crowd then.

"It's just a once a year game after all," the owner of the table. "Come on, kid. Don't make your uncle, disappointed."

He looked at the several men around him. Finding hat it was pointless to argue to stomped up and pointed on a random name on the board just to get over with it. A laugher then erupted from the crowd around him. Felix frowned and then looked at name on the board which his finger was on.

"I-isaac?_Of Vale_?"

His eyes grew wide and he stared at the crude portrait of his best friend. Isaac was _here_? Saturos stepped over and pushed him aside. He glared at the portrait and then grumbled a few words. Felix did not pay attention to what the knight said. He swam of emotions. Isaac was not only here in Tolbi. He was also taking part in this game of madness?

"Get serious!" said Saturos and slapped him over the head. "I'm not betting money on this _brat_! Even the odds table says he's a joke! Why this kid gets a free ticket into the finals is beyond me."

"I've heard the guards 'escorted' him to the arena," said a Tolbian citizen then. "He's just a mere child. He's seeking death."

"You_meant_ that?" laughed another man. "He's Lord Babi's 'chosen one'. And we all know what happens to them."

Said man then nudged Fleix and drew a hand over his throat like a razor. Felix frowned.

"I've heard he knows magic," said another person then.

"Magic! I've seen enough of these 'magic boys' fail the trials."

Felix's gloved hand scraped against the wooden board. Isaac took part in this competition because he believed he could win. Why did they have to trash him like that? Yes, he might be young and less experienced, but 1:100? Was that not a bit harsh? It seemed like everyone thought he was a scam-artist as well. And that he would die.

He closed his eyes. He wished there was a way to could find Isaac and tell him to quit this battle. Even though Isaac wished to stop him in his quest, Felix would never wish death upon his friend. Isaac was arrogant and full of himself, but this was just plain insane. Valians were trained for group-combat. How could Isaac think he could beat these veteran soldiers and hardened mercenaries one on one fights?

Ah, yes. He had Psynergy, or 'magic' as he shoulder refer it to right now. Isaac had spirit. If Isaac decided he would win, he would do his best and not slack around. The thought of Isaac sinking so low to become a scam artist was just unthinkable. But what Isaac wanted to accomplish in his tournament was beyond him. He picked out his purse and then tossed it onto the tables.

"You're insane," said the Saturos and shook his head. "I'd rather laugh than cry when that brat gets torn into shreds."

Felix did not reply. He was faithful. The question is if being a faithful friend would pay off in the end.

"Why do you have so much confidence in that boy?"

"Well, he beat _you_! And he knows Psy- er, _magic_!"

"Really?" chuckled Saturos and suddenly put his purse back into his pocket. "Well Felix, let's have a bet on our own. If your little friend wins the tournament, I'll carry the bags."

The knight then burst out in laugher and strode away with placing any bet. Felix gritted teeth and stared at the knight. Why did no one ever take him seriously?

* * *

**H**e stomped back to out of the inn, his blood boiling in his veins. How could they call him stupid? Saturos called him and idiot and Alex was even worse with his nonsense. Well, all right. Isaac was their enemy after all, but still. If he lost it was _his_ money anyway! He walked down the main street when he suddenly heard his sister call:

"Felix! Wait!"

He whirled around and faced her.

"_Oh__right_, you think I'm a sentimental moron too, don't you?"

Jenna glared at him. He stared back at her for a moment. Then he finally let out a sigh and said:

"I just don't want him to die. I know he's against us, but I still care."

"I don't want Isaac to lose that tournament either!" said Jenna. "But like Alex said – it won't change the outcome of the tournament."

"The things I do for friends..."

"Don't you think there's something we could do?" asked Jenna then and tugged his sleeve. "I... I miss him."

Felix turned to the east. The tallest tower of Babi's palace stuck up behind the roofs of other buildings.

"He's in that palace." said Felix. "There's no way we can reach him."

He looked down on the floor and closed his eyes, remembering how angry Isaac was atop Mercury Lighthouse. The other Earth Adept looked like he wanted to kill.

"And even if we find him, what can we do?"

_Tep._

A hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at Jenna. She smiled weakly at him. He tapped her hand and she let go. The sister looked sad for a moment, and Felix wondered what he should say. Jenna then suddenly dropped the subject and smiled at him.

"Let's not think about what we can't help then," said she and the waved her fist. "I'm sure Isaac will beat those warriors."

He grinned and the sister then grabbed his hands. She spun around with him and then pulled down away down the streets.

"Let's enjoy ourselves! I really want to catch up with you after so many years."

He after her and she waved her hand.

"Come on! It's not like we're playing deserting on Saturos or anything! Besides, they don't care for our opinions anyway! Let's them do the planning themselves!"

He hesitated at first but then made up his mind. His sister was more important than standing around with Alex in the inn. He took a step forward and then sprinted like never before, following his quick sister down the streets. She constantly looked back too see if he was there. It was almost like into the old days in Vale when they played tag. Once again, he experienced the joy of being elder brother, a joy he thought he had lost for four years ago. Laughing, they ran around in the city, occasionally stopping by some sales stand to look at shiny things, or buy sweet. He did not care how silly he looked. He just wanted to enjoy himself now when he could. 

Finally at the end of day, they rested by a big fountain near the castle. Jenna smiled and handed him some white bread. He took the bread and began eating, hungry of today's activities. He smiled for himself. He had been able to have fun for a so long time. Ever since that awful day he fell into the Valian River, everything that came to him had all been pain and hurt. He was so happy Jenna still loved and cared for him, despite everything that had happened. He then noticed his sister staring at him, smiling.

"Something's on my face?" asked he with his mouth full.

"No," said the sister Jenna, and pointed at the corners of her mouth, "you smiled. _For real_. It's good to see you happy again. You should smile more, Felix-"

_"Release me!"_

He choked on his bread and coughed. Then he looked up and saw two palace guards from Babi's castle carry a struggling brown-haired man out from the castle garden. Felix frowned and wondered what this was about.

"_Let me go, you dog!_

They palace guards swung the man, counted to three and tossed him onto the ground. The man, who looked like a foreigner in Tolbi, groaned in pain and looking back at the guards.

"Hah-ha-ha! Stupid Laliverian! The Lord of Tolbi has more important things to do then seeing poor filth like you!!" said the guards and made rude gestures and laughed before getting back behind the gates. "You're welcome to try again some other time, twit!"

The Laliverian spat dirt and waved his fist to the guards, but they had already left.

"What a bunch of jerks!" said Jenna.

"Indeed." said Felix and nodded, but when he saw Jenna running up to the beaten man, he cried out: "Jenna! _Wait_! You don't even know who that is!"

"Well, he's someone who needs help for sure!"

Felix stepped up to his sister who just had offered the stranger a helping hand. He grabbed her hand and stared at her. She stared back at him, but he then said he would take care of this. He crouched down to the man and looked at him. The man looked away and did not seem very receptive for help.

"Are you hurt?" asked Felix then.

The man shook his head and waved his hand. The Laliverian tried to stand up, but dropped back onto the ground and clutched his leg. Felix then grabbed the man's shoulder and said:

"Let me see, I might be able to help."

The Laliverian looked at him hesitantly, but sat back and allowed Felix to exanimate his hurting limb. The leg was swollen and it looked rather awkward. He laid his hand on the leg and squeezed it. The Laliverian gasped and grimaced.

"Broken?" asked Jenna.

"Yea..."

"Can you heal it?"

"I don't know..." replied he. "This is... big things. We better find a real healer..."

* * *

**H**e returned to the inn with the Laliverian, whose name was Joshua. He had no other choice, since the man refused to go to the local Sanctum. Felix looked around for Menardi. However, the medicine master was nowhere found. Kraden and Saturos had also vanished. Only Alex was left, and the priest sat by the table and chewed on a piece of bread.

"Alex! Where's Menardi?" asked Jenna.

"She with the old man," replied Alex. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," muttered Felix and helped the Laliverian over to a chair. "I need some help with- ah, _hey_! _You_ are a healer! Alex, come over here. Can you mend broken bones?"

The priest stopped eating and looked at him for a moment. Then he looked at the Laliverian.

"Come on!" said Felix. "It doesn't cost you _that_ much energy!"

Alex sighed and then put his half-eaten bread on the table. The priest then picked up the can of water from the table and moved over to the man. Alex and exanimate the damaged leg, much in the same way Felix had done before.

"Hold him still, Felix," said Alex then and took hold of the man's leg. "This is going to hurt."

Joshua stared at him, but Felix said:

"He's a priest."

The man grasped when Alex suddenly pressed down his legs and moved the broken bones back to a strait line. Then he splashed water on the leg and cast a spell. The sheet of ice covered the leg, keeping it strait. The priest then called upon his divine healing. A spirit of light encircled the leg and then vanished. He then tapped a hand on the ice and made it split in two and fall off.

"There. Mended," said Alex. "Now who's this fellow?"

"Uh... his name is Joshua... bumped into him when he tried getting audience with Lord Babi."

"Joshua? Faran's eldest?" said Alex and looked at the man.

Joshua looked at the priest and then at Felix. Then he spoke up:

"Yes, I am Faran of Lalivero's eldest," said Joshua.

"Tolbi is not a place for you," said Alex.

"I know," said Joshua and averted his eyes, "but I have no choice. Babi took my sister Sheba."

"Sheba?" said Jenna. "Alex, didn't you say that Sheba-girl the daughter of gods or something? The girl Lord Babi holds imprisoned in the castle to enslave Lalivero's people?"

The priest did not reply.

"She is indeed," said Joshua. "That old fox Babi took her away from us. I don't know whether the legend is true or not. But everyone she's our destined saviour. My people believe she will one day free us from Lord Babi's regime. But now... he took all hope away. If the Child of the Gods cannot save herself, then who can she save?"

The Laliverian stood up.

"I don't care what they say. Or for the legend. I just know there are some things one has to do."

Joshua took a few steps and walked over to the table. He put a hand on the wood and then continued:

"She was the person who called me brother the first time. I saw her took her first steps on foot. I saw her play with the winds. She had always been the one who understood me best."

Felix looked at Joshue. Then he turned to Jenna, who happened to be looking at him at the moment. She bit her lip and then averted her eyes. Felix looked down to the floor. If Jenna was taken away from him by some cruel ruler, he would also do everything he could do bring her back.

"From Suhallan spies," continued Joshua. "I found out that Lord Babi will have my sister killed after the Colosso tournament... She's just fourteen... how can I ever... She has a whole future before her, but now..."

Jenna then looked up at Felix.

"Is there anything we can do? Brother?"

Felix winced, when she said that. Her eyes almost pleaded him to try help, and he hated to let her down. But there were some things they should avoid right now when they have their own quest to worry about.

"We have enough trouble on our own, I'm sorry Joshua, but we can't help you with that."

"Now, you're just heartless," said Alex then. "Of course there's something we can do. We are _Adepts_."

Felix eyes grew tall and he turned to the priest. He grabbed Alex's shoulder and then leaned close to his ear; 

"We were told to stay out of trouble!" said he. "Saturos will ground us if we cause more trouble! Let fate decide-"

"So you'll sit here watch when this poor girl gets her head cut off by the soldiers?" hissed Alex and stared at him in the eye.

Felix winced – the priest's deep blue eyes were not pleasant to look at when he was angry or upset. The Laliverian waved his hand and said ever expected help. Joshua thanked for the healing and made his way for the doorway. Alex stopped him and then turned to Felix:

"You'll just sit here and watch when Suhalla and Lalivero lose their only hope to be free from his cruel man's rule? You think these people shall suffer just because you believe this is their fate?"

Felix glared at the Imilian priest. Nice, making _him_ look like a villain now?

"How do you know Lord Babi's cruel?" said Felix. "Do you know him personally?"

"You hear it from everyone. Everyone knows the saying Hammet rules with trust and Babi rules with fear."

"Well,_fine_," said Felix then, "let's say we shall do a good thing for karma, but we should discuss this with Saturos and Menardi first."

"They ran off with that old man after you threw that childish tantrum!" said Alex and looked for the window. "Night has fallen and they haven't returned yet!"

Alex then grumbled;

"Didn't state their business when I asked... You'll have this Delik-person back when we reach Lalivero anyway, and I'm just some other 'good-for-nothing'..."

Jenna shook her head and then stepped up to the priest. Felix's eyes flashed and he quickly positioned himself between his sister and the priest.

"Sorry," said Felix. "But it's awkward you'd help a complete stranger someone for nothing. The thought is so foreign that-_oof_!_Jenna_! What did you do that for?"

"Why are you being such a jerk again?"

"I? I just asked-"

Alex raised his hand.

"I never said I do this for nothing," said the priest. "I want to see the palace."

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	33. I never thought it would be like this

**H**e sat on the floor in the training grounds. His sword lay on the ground beside him and his clothes covered in dirt and sweat. Night had fallen over Tolbi City, and tomorrow the tournament would run. Isaac had no idea how to win. He rubbed his forehead with his palm. He had been here the whole day, and his eyes protested against the abuse. He gripped his wrist with his left hand. He looked down and saw that the right hand twitched and golden sparks emitted from the fingertips.

"Useless..." sighed he and then looked at the sword on the ground. "Can't swordfight like this..."

He reached out for the blade when he suddenly saw the end of a feet and the end of a dress before him. He looked up, and met High Priestess Mia's eyes. The Water Adept crouched down and picked the sword.

"You should go catch some sleep," said she when she handed he weapon back to him.

Isaac accepted the blade and sheathed it. He noticed a change in her voice. It was not emotionless and cold anymore, And when he looked at her, he found worry written all across her face.

"What about you?" asked he then. "And how long have you been here?"

"I... I don't know," replied Mia. "I've been thinking."

The priestess broke eye-contact with him and paused for a moment. He waited for an answer. She turned to him again and then said;

"Isaac, I want you to give up in the battles. Call mercy and admit defeat."

What? Isaac's eyes twitched and he arose from the ground and looked down at Mia. The priestess stood still and bit down her lower lip. She remained crouched on the ground and said:

"I know this is a lot to ask for, but I don't want you to die."

* * *

**H**e just returned from Altmillers Cave when the sun touched the mountains. Isaac sighed and then said that now when Tolbi's monarch had been found, the barricade on the Great Bridge of Gondowan should be removed now. They should get going if they wanted to reach Venus Lighthouse before those thieves. So long no one in town had yet scouted any suspicious people around, so they should still be ahead of Felix and his companions.

Isaac walked for the south city gate to meet his friends when he suddenly heard a voice from behind call:

_"Halt!"_

He turned around, and found four Tolbian guards greet him.

_"Isaac! There you are!"_ said one of the guards.

_"Are you kidding me?" _said another. _"_That_ is Lord Babi's handpicked man? He's a child!"_

He looked at the guards frowned. So the Lord of Tolbi had sent his henchmen to get him to the stupid tournament after all? Well he had already declined the offer. They had no time to waste. They got his stupid drink from the cave and now he was back in town. Why did they have to fight in this tournament? Garet was right. That old man was only trouble. Maybe they should have left him in the cave after all. People did not like him anyway.

_"I am afraid you _are_ mistaken,"_ said Isaac. _"My name is Tryphon, I am a goldsmith. My father awaits me in the docks. Excuse me."_

The guards looked at him, but one of them said that he did look like the famous Kalayan goldsmith. Isaac let out a sigh in relief and continued to the gates. He only needed to get out of the city and then those guards will not be able to bother him for a while. Lord Babi would probably give up finding him if he ran away too far.

Suddenly, he froze in his steps. He was just in front of the south gate, but before him stood his friends with another squad of guards surrounding them. Mia shook her head. Garet waved around his arms and shouted. Ivan turned his head and seemed to be looking for something.

_"Isaac!"_ called Ivan then and pointed. _"Look, Isaac's here!"_

He jumped when the guards suddenly turned to him. A hand then clamped around his shoulder. He looked around – it was the four guards he tricked for a minute ago. 

_"So you _are_ Isaac, after all. Now, come with us to the Colosseum."_

He twirled away from the guards and said:

_"Look, I'm a busy! Just let me leave alone? You said it yourself! I'm just a kid. You seriously think I'll cut through these gladiator fights"_

_"That is not up to us to decide," _said the guard captain._ "We were just told to escort you into the Colosseum if you were 'hesitant'."_

_"_Oh_,"_ said Garet ominously and put a hand on his broad sword,_ "so_that_ is the case."_

The guard captain looked at them. Several guards raised their spears. The captain waved his hand they lowered the weapons.

_"Look, we're just taking orders!"_ said the guard captain. _"Lord Babi will be angry if you don't show up in the finals."_

_"Yea!"_ said another guard and looked worried. _"If you don't show up in the tournament we'll be fighting in your place..."_

What? What kind of nonsense was this? Which idiot-ruler would do this to his subjects? Lord Hammet rules with trust, Lord Babi rules with fear. Sure, that saying was true after all.

Ivan tugged at his sleeve and he looked down at his friend.

_"So there don't think we have much choice..."_

_"This is sick,"_ said Isaac.

_"Will it really cause trouble if we cannot be there?" _said Mia then.

_"Yes,"_ replied the captain, _"we'd be in _big_ trouble... It's not like I find it funny to force a kid like him into the arena... I have a son too..."_

_"Fine... we'll go,"_ said Mia.

_"You kidding me, right?"_ said Isaac.

She had to be kidding! Why? They should not need to accept this!

_"Go to the Colosessum, Guardian,"_ said Mia then, and hit her silvery staff against the cobbled streets. _"This is an order."_

* * *

**I**saac still looked down at the priestess who previously had smashed his opinions with rank. She wanted him to cry mercy in front of so many people and admit defeat?

"Forget it."

The priestess did not answer. She looked onto the ground. She said she had no idea Lord Babi would make him fight solo. Isaac and gave her his back. He scoffed and said it was obvious – the guards only sough for _him_.

"Don't be stubborn," said Mia sharply and arose. "I _command_ you to surrender in the arena."

"Using rank against me _again_, High Priestess?" said he and turned around to face her. "You make me sick."

The Imilian squinted and pointed at him.

"You can't even lift a sword with that hand of yours! And you cannot even use half of your Psynergy with your current condition! How can you expect to win?"

Isaac looked down on his right hand. It did not shoot sparks anymore, but he still hid it behind his back.

* * *

**N**o one knew that the Karagol Sea housed monsters. But Isaac had already seen the worst of Angara – so how bad could it get? He rushed out on deck, but only to find his friends stare at him in horror.

"What?" said he, but then found a shadow loom over him.

He looked up, only to stare into the eye of the angry monster. 

"Kraken?"

Before he knew what to do, the giant squid swept him aside with its huge tentacles. He slammed his back into the mast. Isaac groaned. He tried to get up, but the beast seized his flailing arm and lifted him up. He cursed and reached for his blade with his other and but found that it was still down on deck. Isaac stared down at his frightened comrades who quickly ran for his rescue. He turned back to the monster, which drew him to its mouth. His eyes grew tall when he stared death in the eyes. He channelled a spell – any spell – and a light blinded his eyes for a moment. A pain cut into his wrist and for a moment he wondered if it had not been torn off. The monster roared and tossed him away. He gasped and before he could do anything, he smashed onto the side of the boat.

_"Isaac!"_

He turned away from the battle and tried to stand up. His felt so numb and beaten. He hurt everywhere, but most of the pain was on the right arm. The pain was excruciating. He tried moving his fingeres, but every time he did so, he felt as if someone tried to saw off his hand by the wrist.

* * *

**H**e had not been capable of using Psynergy ever since that fight with the Kraken. The only spells he could cast were spells that he used upon himself. Mia could not heal him. She said this happened if he used spells when his Psynergy was sealed. Only time could heal those kinds of wounds.

"I just read up about those fights," said Mia. "They are cruel. Slaying your opponent is perfectly legal. What are you trying to accomplish?"

He shut his eyes and shook his head. Well, he thought he could use his swordsmanship to fight in the tournament, and then heal himself and somehow outlast the other challengers. But he could not even swing his sword without feeling that pain on his wrist.

He stared at Mia. Why? Why would she send him in here to begin with? She knew he was hurt! She knew he could not fight? And now she asked him what_he_ wanted to accomplish? They would have been far away from Tolbi if she only had complied to his wishes at the gate!

Mia did not reply.

"Yes, I was wrong in my judgement. I never thought you would be fighting alone. Now, let's leave, Isaac. We can still make a run from the city."

"No."

"No?"

"Who do you think I am?" said he, "I've signed up now! I won't be a coward and run away."

Stupid! Why did he say that? Why did he have to act now? Just because Mia was his rival and he wanted to appear brave? 

"I'm sorry."

He looked the priestess.

"I'm sorry!" repeated Mia and her voice broke. "It was a mistake!"

He lifted his gaze and looked at her. Mia bowed her head and she looked onto the ground. Isaac averted his eyes, feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"I admit. I don't like you," said Mia.

Ouch.

"But," continued she, "I _don't_ want to send your dead body back to your village."

She then reached up a hand to her face and brushed her right cheek. Isaac bit his lip. He hurried to switch subject:

"Where's Ivan?"

"No idea..." replied the priestess, and he heard the quiver in her voice. "He'd been in the guest-quarters of the palace the whole day with Garet."

* * *

**H**e returned to the guest-quarters. It was deep into the night. He looked at the beds. His comrades and friends were gone. Where had had gone? It was curfew now. He sighed and stepped over to the table, fumbling after the oil lamp.

_KRISH!_

"Oh, why me?" grumbled he when he heard it smash into the floor.

He raised his right hand and focused his Psynergy, but only conjured a sharp pain on his wrist. He gasped and clutched his hand. He pressed it down onto the table and quickly cast a spell on it, but the pain was still there. No healing could take it away. 

His hand... if he could not fix his hand tonight, he would either have to be a coward or die tomorrow in the battles. He slammed his bad hand only the table, into something he had completely forgotten about. He squinted in the dark saw that it was the half a book Tristan had entrusted him with.

Isaac took the book, dusted off the cover and took it with him to the window. The moonlight was faint, but perhaps he could still read it anyway. Maybe the Great Sage Lalivero had a solution for this kind of ailment? He flipped the first pages. They were empty. He flipped some more pages, but found hat all of them where blank. And then he started wondering what kind of joke this was. So this was the valuable book Felix stole? A half a book with _blank pages_?

He sighed and slammed the book into the windowsill. He cursed when his right hand glowed and leaked Psynergy again. Then, he saw that the pages of the book suddenly lit up. He bent over the pages and then saw text glowing with Psynergy.

* * *

**H**e sat in the dining room in the late night. He should be asleep now. Or carrying a bound Isaac out of the south gate. He and Ivan had thought of it. And they had agreed upon getting Isaac out of the battles even if it meant tearing his pride into shreds. Ivan and he had visited the pharmacy. They bought some strong laxatives. If they only put it into Isaac's food, and Ivan could trick him eat it - the Earth Adept would have too other things to worry about than arenas-battle.

Mia however, said they just could not do it that way. She said Isaac would hate them forever if they did a such thing.

"Isaac must fight. And he will not allow us to stop him. _We_, his friends and comrades, must help him to win."

"How?" said Garet. "We're just allowed to watch!"

"I don't care if he will hate me again," said Ivan, "I _won't_ let him plunge himself to his death."

Mia nodded and rolled out a map for them to see. Garet leaned over and saw that it was a construction-map of the area.

"I've studied the mechanism in every obstacle and puzzle," said she."Each course has obstacles and a puzzle craving more strength than intelligence to get past. The battle arena is in the middle, where there is a suit of armour and a stand of weapons for each warrior."

"Then what's the deal with getting there first?" asked Garet. "No difference."

"The one who arrive first gets time to equip armour and maybe rest, it depends on the other's speed. Navampa, the current champion is known for finishing the battle just when his challenger arrive to the arena. Even if they make a get-away from his surprise attack, they never get time to seize any weapon and defend themselves."

"I don't see how we can help Isaac," said Garet.

"Ah, but I see!" said Ivan. "Look at these puzzles, Garet. That doesn't seem too far away from our seats. If we split us up, with might be able to lend Isaac a hand to at least reach the arena first!"

Mia nodded. There was water she would manipulate, pillars Garet could move. Isaac lacked in experience, so it was important to buy him time to at least be well equipped. 

"I don't like it," said Garet. "Unless I can help him directly in battles, I still prefer Ivan's idea with the laxatives."

Mia shook her head. She asked if he had thought of the people he would drag into the mess.

"Think of it. If Isaac cries food poison, how many people would be in trouble for this? Lord Babi is not the kind of man you want to cross."

"You care more for these people we don't know then our friend?" said Garet I disbelief.

"I cannot be that selfish," said Mia. "I asked Isaac to surrender and he says he won't do it. This is the only way."

Garet yawned and then asked where Mia got the chart from. He doubted this chart was available for the public.

"Y-you_stole_ it?" said Ivan then.

Mia closed her eyes and said she was not proud of the crime. She said she would rather not do it if she could.

"This is the least I can do to redeem myself. I want to be a saint, and this is what I bring upon my friends."

Garet looked at Mia.

"I didn't know he would have to fight alone."

Garet looked aside. Well that was true. They all thought they would enter and leave together. They did not know these battles were one on one. And no one had thought Lord Babi would pick the one handicapped to fight. Why would he do that? 

"He wanted to see our Psynergy," said Ivan.

"Really?" snapped Garet. "Is that old man even sane? I mean, Isaac did even use any Psynergy back in that stupid cave due to his ailment!"

The priestess walked over the window and looked out into the dark night.

"I made my best friend suffer on my behalf in the past, and now this is what I brought upon Isaac..." said she. 

Mia paused and raised a hand to touch the glass of the window.

"I just didn't want to cause trouble for those men who were in duty. I thought if we just fulfilled Lord Babi's task, we'd be allowed to leave. I just didn't want to get more bad attention than necessary."

She closed her eyes, and brushed a tear from her cheek.

"I never thought it would be like this."

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	34. He's a real warlock!

**I**saac tied the bandaged over his arms, allowing them to get bloody before he used a spell to heal his wounds. He sat in battle quarters in the Colosseum, waiting for his next battle.

"He's real!" said the defeated warrior Azart and pointed at Isaac. "He's a real warlock!"

He furrowed his brow and then wondered if it was necessary to hide his Psynergy now. Azart knew he was an Adept. Or 'warlock'.

"Just admit you're weak, getting beaten by the magic boy," said another warrior then. "I mean _just look at him_. How could you lose? He's thin like a stick! He looks more like an errand boy than a warrior. Did he outrun you or what?"

Isaac grumbled. He pulled a clean gladiator shirt over his head and then put the challenger belt on. He looked down at his scrawny legs and the big and long shirt. He sure looked silly compared to the other challengers.

"He cheated! He used warlock power! I saw his hands glow!"

"Oh keep complaining, Azart. Keep complaining," said a warrior who just returned from a successful victory in the arena.

"You will see, when you face him on the stage, Navampa!"

"Really?" said Navampa loudly, and turned to look at Isaac. "Oh I'd like to see that! But I don't think Satrage's would give me the chance."

"Heh, you're up against a real warrior this round, kid" said the warrior Satrage then. "It's not too late to back out."

Isaac snorted when he tied the strap of his sandal to his legs. He would show him.

* * *

**H**e had no idea how he could let his sister and the priest talking him into this madness, but now when he was here inside Lord Babi's palace, it would be hard for him get out on his own. He looked behind the corner, finding that two palace guards stood outside the door. So that was the place Joshua's sister was held prisoner? There was no way they could get past them unnoticed.

"Ack!" yelped he when Jenna grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back. "What?"

"Stop fooling around," said Alex and eyed at him.

He glared back, but the priest chose to ignore his defiance. Instead he said:

"I'll create a diversion and you two get the girl."

Felix's eyes twitched. Of everything he could think of, he chose diversion? Did he have any idea of what a diversion got Ren?

"Don't worry about me."

Felix stepped back into the shadows and just shook his head. Alex had already run out. The priest immediately fetched one of the antique vases on in the corridor and smashed it on the floor. It did not take long time before the guards guarding the room had set off after him.

Joshua quickly ran upstairs and pulled the doorknob. It was locked. Felix pushed the Laliverian out of the way. He placed a hand on the lock.

"This better work," thought he and cast the spell.

Shards of flint suddenly emerged from the wood. He tried to pull the door but it was still stuck. Joshua rolled his eyes and then took a few steps back. The man then charged and tackled the door open.

"Aah!"

A girl with fair hair and green eyes stared at them. She held a wooden cane out and her body glowed Psynergy. This was Joshua's sister? She was an Adept? Seeing the beginning of a spell, Felix quickly jumped aside. However, Jenna had not noticed and a gust of wind blew the sister out of the doorway. She slammed her back into wall and one of the huge paintings fell and smashed down onto the floor. Jenna rubbed her head, but then pointed at the corridor in fright.

"G-guards!" said she.

* * *

**E**ach battle grew harder, and each course craved more energy to pull through. The next time he reached the arena simultaneously as his opponent. He had no time to get armour. Quickly, Isaac fetched a sword and attacked.

Satrage, however beat him in a competition of strength. The warrior bashed him with the shield and knocked the sword out of his hand. He gasped and was just nimbly dodged the killing blow from Saturos. Isaac sidestepped, he did his best to dodge the attacks, but the last strike drew blood from his shoulder. He looked back at Satrage. The distance he managed to buy was just big enough for him to stay away from spear and sword. Satrage stepped closer to him, and Isaac kept on backing away, trying to figure out what miracles he could conjure up.

The crowed jeered. Satrage raised his empty hand and taunted him. Isaac stared at the warrior and then up the crowd. He clenched his fists. As much he hated to be called warlock, he would not be framed a coward or weakling.

He caught Satrage's gaze and then shifted into the stance he learnt from the Psynergy manual. It looked silly, since the gladiators only wore a long shirt, a belt and sandals. Satrage looked surprised at his sudden gain of morale, but then sneered and raised his sword. He taunted him with a gesture again.

_"Sap,"_ thought Isaac.

_"Yes, Master,"_ replied a voice in his head.

Isaac raised his hands and then rushed at his enemy. Satrage let out a battle cry and then sprinted towards him. Right before they could meet, Isaac whirled out of the way. Satrage swung his blade, being prepared for the feigned attack, but Isaac caught the sword in his bare hands, which glowed brightly with Psynergy.

"Sorry, mate," said Isaac then and the blade shattered.

Satrage staggered back and stared at Isaac in terror when he let go of the sword-hilt. Isaac rushed forth and thrust his hands out and pushed the warrior. A was a flash of light emitted from his hands when the spell tossed Satrage back to the ground. The opponent tried to arise, but was instead spurted a mouthful of blood onto the ground.

Isaac touched his shoulder and found that the wound had closed. He scoffed at his opponent and then picked up his sword. Slowly he stepped over to the warrior and pointed the sword at Satrage. 

"Magic boy, huh?" sneered Isaac.

The warrior stared back at him in terror and then quickly surrendered. Isaac looked up the judge and Lord Babi declared him winner. Isaac then tossed his sword to the ground and departed to the resting quarters.

* * *

**H**e hurried behind the wall and the guards began searching for them. Joshua held his sister tight to him and said he would die rather than let them catch Sheba again. Felix clenched his teeth. He peeked out from the corner. The guards were still there, searching the rooms. They had to get themselves out of the palace quickly!

"What about Alex?" said Jenna.

"He's fine on his own," replied he, "he can teleport and all that stuff."

He had no idea where he was. They were still on the second floor and all the stairs were guarded! Suddenly he saw a blazing flame and someone yelled:

_"STOP THOSE WARLOCKS!"_

He looked and found Menadri, Saturos and Kraden trying to plough their way to an exit. Alex was there too. Felix poked his head out and waved to them. The knights briskly noticed him while they fought their way through the corridor. When they finally had reached them, Saturos grabbed Felix on the cape and pulled him out from the hiding-place.

"Way to stir up trouble when we're gone!" said he. "Thought we could get some easy information from this library but oh no – our favourite priest just _have_ barge in with all the guards!"

Felix averted his eyes. Joshua looked hesitant of the Fire Adept's powers. Menadri finished casting another spell and then looked at Fleix.

"_Now fight, Felix!_ And _you_, Felix's Sister, take the old man and that little girl and get out of here!"

Jenna was about to protest when Saturos said:

"_No buts_! Get out of here before the palace-guards flood the place!"

* * *

**N**avampa, the current champion, was known for speed. The warrior completed the course way faster than Isaac and even had time over to put on all the armour pieces. When Isaac finally stepped into the arena, the warrior attacked. Had Isaac not been cautious he would have fallen by his spear.

Isaac ran for the nearest stand of weapons, but Navampa's spear came flying caused him to change his mind. He was defenceless and ran around like a chicken when the warrior chased him around the arena and called him names. The crowd laughed at his cowardice.

"_Fight, coward!_" shouted Navampa.

"You're a coward attacking an armless!" retorted he.

"Armless? You're not armless! Now where's your warlock-powers, magic boy?"

He eyes flashed and he stopped in his track. A force hit him from behind and a light of Psynergy flashed when he was thrown onto the ground. He had no hole in him, but a voice in his head then called:

_"You idiot! What were you thinking?"_

Distracted by the Djinni he did not notice that his opponent had moved up to him already. Isaac just nimbly got out of the way before he could be stomped. He rolled up to his feet and quickly shifted into the battle-mage stance.

_"Call upon Venus's might,"_ commanded he.

A flash of light emerged from his body. Radiant explosions of Psynergy blasted Earth open. Isaac lowered his hands and looked when the dust clouds drifted away. Isaac gasped when he found that Navampa was not there. He spun around and searched for the warrior. 

A projectile then swiftly soared across the air and hit in right in the shoulder. He gasped and clutched his wound, finding a bolt there. He looked back at Navampa who had grabbed a crossbow from the stand of weapons behind him. The crowd cheered. Isaac made his way up to the other weapon stand and fetched himself a shield, but Navampa was not a poor marksman.

"_Argh!_"_  
_

He stumbled and fell onto the ground when a bolt penetrated his calf. He looked back at Navampa and saw that the opponent once again had spear and shield in his hands.

"Die, warlock!" called the warrior.

Isaac cursed. How could he keep up with this? He touched the ground with his fingertips.

"I am, _an Adept_!" shouted he and then thought: _"Vine, snare him!"_

The ground shook and cracked. Glowing vines of Psynergy shot up from the ground and wrapped around Navampa's body all the way up the his torso. Navampa gasped but when swung his shield and bashed Isaac over the head, sending the Adept over into the wall.

Isaac groaned and blinked his eyes, dazed. He touched the back of his head and found blood. Navampa still stood rooted on the spot by the Elemental vines. Isaac smiled, where he sat with his back against the wall and his hand outstretched, glowing with Psynergy. He saw fear and desperation in the man's eyes.

_"ARH!"_

Tears escaped his eyes and he gasped in agony. He looked down, and found a spear stuck deep into his stomach. He hiccupped and blood seeped out from his lips. He then suddenly saw a bright flash among the audience.It was Ivan and Mia in the crowd, trying to get past the soldiers and run into the arena. Ivan was already pulled back by the men. And Mia pushed the guards and her blue Psynergy flashed.

* * *

**H**e stumbled out of the stairs, helping Joshua to run. The Laliverian had been wounded by a spear. Saturos and Menardi where still at the palace gate keeping the guards busy.

"Run for it!" said Menadri and pointed down the stairs. "Get out of the city before they close the city gates!"

Felix nodded and tried to run with Joshua, but the Laliverians suddenly twisted his ankle. Seeing that the Proxians had failed to hold off all of the guards, Felix quickly hurried into the corner of the streets to hide for a while. Joshua sat down and clamped a hand over the wound on his shoulder.

"Josh!" said Felix, "Hold on!"

"It's useless..."

"Don't say that!" said Felix, but Joshua stopped walking and then told him to set him down.

Just when he did so, a few guards hurried down the streets for the south gate.

"I... I can't run more... Just leave me here," said he.

"No!" said Felix. "I'm letting you die! I'll heal you!"

Felix placed his hand and the wound and called upon his Psynergy, but the spell failed – he was not strong enough. Felix stared at his hands and cursed. If he only had worked harder on his Psynergy! Back in Vale he was so ambitious with the Psynergy and everyone said he was a prodigy, but now even Jenna surpassed him!

"Go Felix," said Joshua and whisked his hand, "there's nothing you can do... The gates will soon close and you won't be able to leave!"

The Laliverian clutched Felix's hand.

"Please, just make sure my sister returns home," pleaded the man and tears began to seep out from his eyes.

"But-"

"Don't worry about me... Just... get my sister home..."

He looked back the streets, seeing the soldiers making their way through the crowded streets. He then looked back at Joshua and said:

"I... I'll make sure she returns home, I promise," said he.

Joshua smiled and nodded.

"Thanks you, Felix," said he, "my family will forever be in your debt."

Felix released the Laliverian's hand and stood up. After a last glance on the Laliverian, he turned and sprinted for the south gate. Tears formed in his eyes and blurred his vision. When Ren was dying he could do nothing. And now when Joshua was dying, he could do nothing.

* * *

**I**saac lifted his gaze and looked back at Navampa. The warrior was still terrified, his right hand still outstretched after the spear throw. Isaac shut his eyes and suppressed the pain. He arose, his legs shaking of the tiny shred of energy he had left to stay conscious.

_"Ground him,"_ ordered he, when he a step towards his opponent.

A symmetric pattern of gold glowed below Nampa's feet.

"_Arh_!" cried the warrior and dropped down on one knees, as if something tried to force him down. His shield, his spear suddenly glued themselves into the ground. Even his chest-plate was torn from his body and joined the ground.

_"Use the power of Ramses the Conqueror."_

A brilliant flash of light emerged from his body. Stones of Psynergy dropped down and buried the Colosso champion. Then, there was brilliant surge of light from the stones and they exploded into a vapour of golden energy. Navampa flew a few metres in the air the spell, and then rolled another metre across the ground.

The opponent did not arise, and his limbs twitched uncontrollably. There was a dead silence in the Colosseum.

Isaac clutched onto the spear sticking out from his belly. His hands trembled and dripped of his own blood. He thought of his friends. He thought of the Tolbian citizens that thought he was a court jester. And he thought of his father, Protector Kyle.

He blinked. He felt so weak. His eyelids felt so heavy. The spectators were still silent, but then an applaud spread from Lord Babi's seat over to the whole audience. He looked around, seeing that everyone clapped their hands. He looked up to the judge, and saw the Lord of Tolbi standing up in front of his seat, applauding with a wide grin on his face. But below Lord Babi's high seat, Garet used Fire Psynergy to fight through the ranks of the Tolbian lord's bodyguards.

He then suddenly felt a great loss of strength and dropped down to his knees. He hiccupped again and tasted more of his own blood.

_"Isaac!"_

He looked up, and saw Mia running up to him. Isaac smiled and then closed his eyes.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	35. You should smile more

**F**elix stood in the dark dungeon and looked aside to the priest. Alex sat quiet by a wall. He had not spoken a word since they were captured by the Tolbian guards at the city gates.

"Oh let's butt into other people's business! We are Adepts!" said Felix. "Yay, now look we're back in jail again!"

Alex turned away. Felix quietened and sighed. He walked up to the small aperture in the wall. A ray of light shone in. It was dawn.

"Time to die..." said Alex. "Are you afraid?"

Felix eyes' flashed and he stepped up to the priest and kicked him. He looked at Alex. What the hell was he talking about?

"It's not so bad when you think about it," said Alex. "You don't need to think. Don't need to care. Don't need to live up to everyone's wish-"

It was then the door opened and two guards stepped in. Felix did not get to say a word before the guards had pulled him and Alex up from the floor and bound him.

"Wh-what is this about?" said he.

The guards just whacked him over the head and told him to follow. Felix looked at the priest, who did not speak a word as if he knew what was about to come, and did not fear it. Outside the castle waited a wagon. The guards lifted him and tossed him into the wagon. Alex soon followed and landed next to him and two guards followed up to them. Felix looked over his shoulder when the carriage rolled off. He leaned over to Alex and whispered:

"This is not the way to the execution square... Where are they taking us?"

The priest looked up at him and then said:

"I don't know more than you."

He quietened and looked over shoulder, watching the terrain change from countryside into forest. Oh, so they did not even have enough time to kill him. They would deposit him out into the woods and outlaw him? And Felix, who had expected more than the Lord of Tolbi.

Suddenly the carriage stopped. The guards looked out. Felix yelped when the guards grabbed him by the collar and kicked him off the wagon. Alex followed a second after and landed on top of him. He pushed Alex off and sat up. The guards then grabbed Felix by the cloak and pulled him up.

He looked up, and found Menardi standing with Joshua's sister by the road. The girl did not look too happy with the battle-scythe's blade against the neck.

"Hand over the girl," said the guard.

Menardi removed the scythe and pushed the girl over to the soldiers. Felix stumbled when the guards pushed him over to his comrade. He looked around, and then saw the guards taking the girl back to Tolbi. Menardi cut his bounds. Jenna then ran out from the woods. She ran up to him and hugged him. She then ran over and hugged Alex. The priest winced and looked uncomfortable by Jenna's act of affection and stepped away. Alex then asked what they were to do about Sheba.

"What?" snarled Menardi. "You haven't attracted enough trouble with your little kidnapping-mission?"

"_Babi_ kidnapped her first!" said Jenna.

"She's_Wind_ _Adept_!" said Alex the moment right after.

* * *

**H**e blinked his eyes, awaking in a comfortable bed. He hurt, everywhere. He looked, and found Ivan holding his right hand.

"I'm... not dead?" whispered he hoarsely.

Ivan abruptly sat up and stared at him. His expression shifted from surprise to relief. The boy threw his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Argh..." groaned Isaac. "Hurts..."

The younger Adept released him, and said:

"I'm sorry... I was just-"

"I'm fine," smiled he and leant back into his pillow and ran a hand to the spot where a spear had been sticking out. "Who stitched me up? It must have been the gods."

"Oh no," said Ivan. "Mia fixed you up. The process was rather... er... let's not talk about the process... But she did fix you up..."

"The people I beat up?" asked he then. "They-"

"They all recovered a few hours after the match without greater injuries," said a voice from the door entrance. "Tried to have you disqualified just an hour ago. We dealt with them."

He looked up and found Mia entering, along with a not so happy Garet.

"So how do you feel, Isaac?" said Mia and smiled.

_Smiled_. Yes, she _smiled_! It was the first time she ever smiled to him!

"Uh, good," said he, "Thanks, Mia, for-"

"_GOOD?_" shouted Garet then, and voice boomed down the entire hall. "Oh of course he feels good! Slept a whole day!"

Ivan looked at Garet.

"I'm just glad you are all right," said Ivan then. "I was so worried-"

"Worried!_Of course_ you were! " shouted Garet again. "Next time you want to play hero please pick another situation! I thought you promised you'd stop if you got hurt!"

Isaac's eyes twitched and he gripped onto his sheets. Right. He just woke up after a such long nap and all Garet could do was to yell at him. What kind of friend was he? Even _Mia_, his former rival, was nicer today!

"_What are you yelling for?_" shouted he back then and sat straight up on the bed. "_I won_!"

"_You won?" _retorted Garet._ "So what_? It doesn't change the fact that you're a selfish bastard who only cares for yourself! We worried sick about you when you blacked out in the tournament! I thought that brute _killed_ you! And you don't even _pretend_ to be sorry about-"

"Oh, sorry for making you so worried then, _O Great Guardian Garet!_ I didn't know I was such a _weakling_ to you!"

"If I was stranger I wouldn't give a-!"

"Everyone is glad I survived but _you_ – you're just angry because I didn't surrender! I knew perfectly what I was doing!"

"Didn't look that way when you showed up embarrassed in that _silly_ outfit! And then you ran around like a chicken! I was terrified when that brute hunted you! You know how it feels when you're _terrified_ and everyone else is _laughing_?"

"If you'd been in my place with those braggarts, I bet you wouldn't be saying thee things! Did you know what they called me? And _yes_ I know how that feels! _I_ _was in the ring_!"

"Name-calling hit a nerve again eh?" said Garet and stomped away. "Your pride _will_ kill you some day."

The friend left the room and slammed the door after him. Mia shook her head, but Ivan leaned over to him, and whispered in his ear:

"Garet stormed the Lord's seat... looked like he wanted to murder. After Colosso he was arrested... They thought he was one of the thieves who stole from the palace. And today... he had this big argument with the sore losers who wanted to get you disqualified and burned."

He looked at the door for a moment, but then arose from the bed and limped to the exit. He walked out of the room and found Garet standing by the corridor. The friend rubbed his forehead, as if he just realized how stupid he just made himself appear. Isaac stumbled up to the friend and said:

"Look, sorry, I... I overreacted... And yea, I was a bit of reckless twit... If it hadn't been for my Djinn, I'd been speared down already."

"Good to know you at least admit it, you self-centred jerk," remarked Garet, but then toned down his anger and added: "But yea... I overreacted too in there. I made a fool out of myself, didn't I?"

He put a hand on Garet's shoulder.

"We all do sometimes..."

The friend smiled and then pounded him on the back. 

"_Oof_!" wheezed he. "_Ribs_."

"Sorry, I forgot," said Garet. "How's your leg?"

"Better... nothing that won't heal. Anyway, we better leave this stupid place... Everyone thinks I'm a warlock now. I don't care if they still have the bridge barricaded. I'll swim over the river if that what I have to do..."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" said Garet then and looked him. "Yesterday I showed off my Fire Psynergy to Babi'd guards... then I was mistaken for one of those pyromaniacs that kidnapped Jenna... Those thieves tried stealing antiquities from the palace and kidnap some 'magic girl' but Lord Babi's men saved her back."

He stared at Garet.

"Well, they fled from the city the same day but you were... kind of injured..."

He put his palm against his face and when leaned back to the cold wall. Now they lost those temple robbers ran off _again_!

"We better hurry so we can catch up..." groaned he.

"Not so yet."

He spun around, finding Mia standing there. She had suddenly reverted to her former solemn and unfeeling demeanour again. She said:

"Lord Babi wants to see us before we leave. He claims he wants to reward us."

He frowned.

"_Oh_. It better be good! We _wasted time_ rescuing him from that_stupid_ cave and now I almost got _killed_ in his _stupid__tournament_!"

**S**he wandered off from the camp in the night and walked over to the ledge to pray. It was then he heard a twig snap and she whirled around and brandished her staff.

"_Woah_!" said Isaac and raised his hands. "_Easy_, Priestess!"

She glared at him and then lowered the metal staff.

"Don't sneak up on my like that", said she, "ever."

"I didn't sneak!" snarled Isaac.

"Then you move like a ghost."

Earth Adept and rolled his eye. Mia sighed and sat down, putting her staff over her lap. She looked over her shoulder. Isaac leaned against a tree, his arms folded over his chest.

"So what do you want?" said she then.

Isaac looked at her.

"A talk," replied he.

She chuckled. What did they have to talk about?

"I think there are a lot of things we need to sort out," said Isaac.

"Really?" said she and smiled faintly. "I got you into the tournament. I saved your life. You don't owe me anything."

Isaac coughed.

"What_else_ would you want to talk about then?" said she and turned around to stare at him.

Isaac averted his eyes, thought he did not move.

"Well... some more personal stuff..."

She snorted and chose to ignore him. Isaac sighed and then moved to sit down next to her. Mia glared at him. He quickly bounced away. She rolled her eyes.

"Look," began Isaac. "This is just getting stupid."

"Just because Ivan likes you, it doesn't mean I do," said she. "You may think I'm unreasonable, but this is the way I am and always have been. You may dislike it, but you better learn to deal with it."

He did not reply immediately.

"I don't think you are," said he then, "I don't really think you are that bad if you would even tear down your pride and arrange cheating in the Colosso finals to help me. And then you used all the holy water to save my life..."

She chuckled.

"You can't save the world when you're dead. Simple logic. And as I said; I_don't_ want to send your dead body back to Vale because of a mistake of mine."

"Let my tell you something," said Isaac then. "In my village, there was this boy, who was... well, he was below the average. He was proud in nature, but not nearly as gifted as he thought he was. Reading and writing – well, not so good. Letters switched places in the books, and he even spelt his name differently from time to time. He was ridiculed by teachers and other students on daily basis. Eventually, he finally had enough and just... froze. He created a shell to protect himself and become rude, arrogant, bitter and mean. He didn't have any friends and claimed he didn't need any."

Isaac paused.

"But in fact he was only jealous. He hated the way he had to be in order to have any respect at all. Because all he wanted was to be himself."

"Then why did keep pretending then?" said Mia. "That boy is just stupid."

"Perhaps," said Isaac, "but he was a bit of a coward. He was afraid of what people would think of him if he stopped being a troublemaker. And he was afraid he would once again be victim. He was afraid he would make a fool out of himself if he said sorry."

Mia looked at him.

"But one day he got his books thrown onto the mud after a big fight," continued Isaac. "He was about to leave them there when this girl picked them up for him and told him not to be so sad. _Sad_, she sad, not _bitter_. This girl, she saw through his falseness and asked him why he was so mean. She said she had seen him in the temple and that he was a completely different person when he was in the chapel. Eventually, a friendship began."

He stopped and then said:

"No matter how you try hiding it... you can't hide your true nature. You've not always been bitter like this, have you? You are like this because of me, right?"

She snorted.

"I know I'm reckless and proud," said Isaac. "But... I can change..."

Isaac looked down to the dirt. He did not speak for a moment, and when he finally spoke again, he said:

"High Priestess, why do you... never smile?"

She looked at him and frowned.

"You always seem so sad, angry or upset," continued the Earth Adept. "The only time I ever saw you smile, was in Lord Babi's palace. What makes a woman like you so sad? You're a highly respected person in your town, you're the top of the ranking orders in the clan, you... you have everything. Yet-"

"Being in power is not always as easy as it look like," said Mia. "You've tasted leadership, Isaac. But you will never understand how it feels to try running a clan when everyone thinks you cannot succeed. You will never understand what pressure you have to deal with and what expectations you have to live up to. I was barely older than Ivan when my father died and I became High Priestess. My father left the clan in perfect shape. And look of the clan now."

Isaac was silenced for a moment. Then he spoke.

"I've been a peasant the whole of my life. But the men in my family were either high ranked priests or held the position Captain of the Guardians. My father expected me to live up to that as well. It was almost impossible to reach that goal he set up for me. I was quite... untalented, hah-ha."

She looked at him and smiled faintly.

"_Aha_!" said Isaac then. "I saw that!"

She looked up at him.

"You_smiled_!" said he.

"So what?" said she and looked aside.

"I think you should smile more. It makes you less of a so cold and angry person. And, I think you're so much more beautiful when you smile."

She chuckled.

"You flatter me, Isaac," said she.

"No, no, no. I _mean_ it!" said he. "I might be able to lie without blinking, but this once I'm not lying. A pretty girl like you should smile more."

"Who taught you to say those things? It's almost awkward to come from you. Tell me, is it the little girl who picked up your books when you were little?"

"Well, not the last part but- wait! No, I'm not- I mean- gah! You got me!"

"It wasn't that hard to guess. Now who was your first friend? Jenna?"

"Yea, and the person who kidnapped her happened to be my best friend until one and a half year ago," said Isaac and waved his hand around.

Then he looked at her and said:

"Look, I'm not trying to buy your pity with my life-story, Mia. I just want you to know, I'm not as unreasonable as I look. I don't want to fight anymore. It's... It's stressful to all of us. And I don't feel like being a rival to my superior."

Isaac touched his armband with the Vale Guardian insignia on.

"Well, I am in the Guardian Order now. Technically, your rank is higher than mine..."

"I thought you'd never admit it."

"Yea, I've been dimwit and idiot. But, I can change. I'm sincerely asking, could we at least be comrades instead of bitter rivals?"

She smiled.

"Isaac, we have things in common. I actually think we could try being friends."

"Friends?"

"Did you change your mind?"

"Of course I didn't!"

"Then you're either slow or not very gifted with speech."

"Hey!" said Isaac. "If I change and stop getting on your nerves, you should try change a bit of your attitude as well!"

"What?" laughed she. "I thought you just wanted me to smile more?"

Isaac opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again and sighed. Mia shook her head and let out a small chuckle.

"Actually," said Isaac then, "there's some other thing I need to ask you about."

Isaac wiped out a book from his tunic and handed it over to her.

"Do you know anything about the second part of this?"

"Elemental Fury? Sage Lalivero's texts?" said Mia and read from the cover. "The texts in Imil are written by Patriarch Imil."

"You know, there's something I need to confess."

"What?"

"I didn't do all that job in the Colosso finals."

"Your hand still blocks your Psynergy? "

He tried to channel a spell, but the area around his wrist flash the spell back fired. Isaac gasped in pain. He grabbed his hand and cursed. Mia sighed and touched his arm with a finger. A glimmer of light encircled the Earth Adept's arm and he stopped grimacing. Mia then asked how he could cast Colosso.

"My Djinn did," replied Isaac.

"_What_?" said she and stared at him. "I thought you were a Guardian! You know that's forbidden."

"I-I know!" said Isaac and looked away. "But I didn't have much a choice. I couldn't swordfight properly and my wound prevents me from using Psynergy."

"Many in the past have been corrupted by the Djinn," said she then and shook her head. "Letting those Spirits share your body is one thing, I do that too. But you're letting them into your mind now."

Isaac shrugged.

"Big deal. It's not like I can keep anything secret with Ivan around anyway."

"I am not talking about this," said Mia. "You do understand these Elemental Spirits are fragments of past conquerors from the Lost Age, do you?"

Isaac repeated that they were fragments. Aside from that one Djinn, Granite, tells him to blow up stuff, he had not experienced any trouble with the Djinn. They had housed them in their bodies so they could to empower their Psynergy. But the Spirits could recall powers they once had when they once walked upon Weyard.

"It's incredible," said Isaac and opened his Psynergy manual and summoned the text, "I would never figure out how to spells like these for example. But the Djinn can."

She looked at him.

"Why are you so obsessed with power now?"

"Huh? What?"

She stared harder at him. Isaac averted his eyes and thought for a moment. Then he said:

"Look, we're close to the next Lighthouse. And those temple-robbers wouldn't just give the Elemental Stars to us now, would they?"

She folded her arms over her chest, and put a finger to her lip. He could have a point. Saturos's powers were crippled last time, yet he could have beaten them all if Isaac had not used that cheap shot. Those foreign warriors were indeed powerful. 

"Unless we find a way to cripple their Psynergy again, we'd better have a good plan if they fight back this time," said she then. "I've honed my skills, but I'm not sure if we still can defeat them."

"That's what I mean!" said Isaac. "But with the Elemental Spirits, we might be able to fight or even tie with them."

"What you suggest is that we all to call the Djinn into battle?"

Isaac said it was their only chance. He said even the Wise One had told him in a vision in Vale that they should seek the Djinn. Mia looked across the fire to Ivan and Garet.

"I think you and Garet could handle it quite well," said Isaac and offered her the manual. "Not sure about Ivan though..."

"He's stronger than you think," said Mia. "I've noticed he's a bit more childish then usual when you are around too, but that might be because he's quite attached to you."

Isaac said Ivan was fine supporting them in battle. He said Ivan could not even control his powers properly yet. How many times he tried to only to end up end up zapping them?

"He will never learn if we don't teach him," said Mia and then rested her forehead again her palm.

Isaac looked away.

"We're Guardians, we have reason to risk our lives, break rules, and do everything to get back the Elemental Stars. But Ivan, he tags along. I promised Lady Layana to take care of him. He's like a brother to me."

Isaac offered her the manual. She accepted it. Then she picked up her staff and stood up and cast a spell. A glimmer of light appeared around her staff and travelled over to her right hand.

"Kneel Guardian," said she and stood up.

Isaac looked confused but when he saw her glare at him, he obeyed. She touched on the top of his head and the light on her hand went over to circle around Isaac.

"I promote you Captain of Guardians. I may still be your leader in this quest, but you will be at command in _battle_. Now arise, Isaac of Vale."

The glimmer of light disappeared. Isaac looked up and stared at her. She smiled. He quickly rolled up his sleeve, and found that that there was a small detailed added to his Guardian crest.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	36. Because I promised

**H**e sat in the sandy terrain behind the rock. A sandstorm raged and he pulled his cloak over his face. His sister pushed him.

"Pay attention!" said she.

He looked at her.

"Hey, is this really a good idea?" said he and then looked up at Saturos who stood on some sort of cliff and scouted the area.

The knights did not reply, or maybe had not heard. Felix tucked his hair back under his cloak. As much as he wanted to keep his promise to Joshua, he just thought this was a bad idea. Why did they have to ambush in the desert? It would be much easier in the woods. At least they would not need to deal with the sand and the wind. Suddenly, the knight jumped from the cliff and down onto the ground. Felix looked up, but then quickly shielded his eyes.

"Brother?"

"Sand... eyes!"

The sister was about to help him, but Saturos swiftly pulled them behind the mountain wall. Felix squinted looked out behind the mountain. Tolbian soldiers entered the windy desert. They escorted the little girl that was Joshua's sister. One, two, three, four, five, six... There were at least a dozen of those soldiers, and they were of the elite"

"That's why I want you here, brat," snarled Saturos and slid his right hand upon the hilt of his sword.

Of course, Babi would rather be safe than sorry after that Sheba had been kidnapped before, but this was just exaggeration. Could they really fight that many people at once? Just because he could beat up a weak priest like Alex it did not mean he could take on these soldiers

"You figured out to use brute force against someone who only had Psynergy," said the knight. "Now try deal with some people who only depend on weapons and strength."

Suddenly the guards stopped. Felix quickly pressed himself against the mountain wall. Saturos also took a step back and looked on the sand – no, their shadows were not visible for the soldiers. Then what made them halt? Saturos then peeked behind the mountain wall, and then waved to them. Felix stepped over and looked how the soldiers suddenly turned on the girl.

"It's time," said the knight and conjured up a flame in his hand. He was about to throw a spell in when a gust of wind suddenly blew the guards back from the girl. The fire in his hand vanished and his hand travelled back to the hilt of his trusty blade.

The soldiers immediately arose and drew their weapons for attack. Joshua's sister screamed and covered up. Jenna quickly rushed forward and thrust her hands out.

"_FLARE_!" shouted she and wall of flames quickly stopped the soldiers from reaching Sheba.

The soldiers turned and several of the pointed at them.

"It's those warlocks again!"

Felix's eyes flashed and he waved his hands. Earth turned and the soldiers fell for the tremor. Saturos sighed. He raised his hand again and just about to toss a spell in but then cancelled his Psynergy. The knight abruptly threw himself over them and knocked them onto the ground.

Felix spluttered sand. He felt a harsh wind blew. It tore his clothes and shifted the sand. It felt cold. He heard yelling – the soldiers screamed. He shook his head and squinted. He saw a huge whirlwind run into the squad of fleeing soldiers. Joshua's sister still sat cowering on the ground, and a ward of Psynergy seemed to protect her from the tornado.

Finally, the storm eased and the knight climbed off him and Jenna. Jenna looked at the girl and then ran up to her. She offered her a hand but was immediately thrown off by a fierce wind channelled with Psynergy.

* * *

**T**he rain fell. After a half a day of wandering they finally reached the Suhalla river. Saturos stood by the riverbank, talking to some poor ferryman by his boat. Menadri, Alex and Kraden were probably somewhere else now. They went trough the desert. Felix looked at Jenna, who tried talking with Joshua's little sister. The Laliverian girl had not said a word since they rescued her from Babi's men. Jenna picked out an orange from her bag and asked if she was hungry. The just turned her head away and refused to reply. Felix's eyes twitched and he stomped up the girl and said:

"Oh come on! At least say what's wrong!"

She suddenly looked up at him, and her emerald eyes flashed with rage. She said:

"Just wait till Babi's soldiers catches up. You'll be dead."

Felix stared at her.

"You really think Babi sent bodyguards for your safety, do you?" said he.

"No, they were sent to kill me in the desert," replied the girl. "But I won't be better off with you, will I? You also want to use me to get a big ransom from people, right? Scum."

"We're here to get you home to your father!" said Felix.

Sheba chuckled and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. Sheba strode over to the riverbank. Felix looked at Jenna. The sister shrugged her shoulders and began peeling her orange. He then walked up to the girl and said:

"Your brother's dying wish was for me to bring to home to your father."

"_Oh_," said Sheba, "Well, then I must thank you for saving my life, Mister. Here's your reward!"

_"Aah!_"

_SPLOSH!_

Cold water embraced him. He heard screams. Someone screamed his name. He tried to scream back. Tried to call for help. But he could not. There was water everywhere. Everything was dark. Only a faint light of the surface was visible. He reached his hand up tried reaching the surface, but only sunk deeper and deeper into the river. He kicked his legs and flapped his arms frantically. He tried to find something to grab hold on, and he tried to scream. Water gushed filled his mouth and throat. He reacted by coughing, but only took in more water. His lungs burned, he felt so helpless, weak...

Suddenly, an arm then clamped around his chest and hand tilted his chin up. He looked, but could only saw a flurry of red hair. He broke the surface and gasped for air. His sister still held him tightly and tried to swim for land. They were still being washed downstream.

"Won't... let anything happen... to you," said Jenna. "Not _this_ time!"

Suddenly a small boat came down the river. It sailed up to them and the ferryman reached out his oar. Jenna grabbed hold of it and the ferryman pulled them back. He climbed up to the boat and then hurried to see Jenna. She was exhausted, but did not seem to be hurt otherwise. He looked up, and hurried to thank the ferryman for rescue, only to realize that it was their lost comrade from Prox.

"Delik?"

The Proxian tilted his hat back and smiled, steering to boat back to the riverbank. Felix then looked to land, where he saw Saturos dragging the Laliverian girl after him to the boat. Delik picked off his straw hat and waved to Saturos with a smile. The other Proxian was not in the mood. When Saturos finally reached the boat he pushed Sheba up to the boat. The girl tripped and planted her face onto the wooden planks.

"Another funny prank and I'll _break your legs_!" shouted the knight.

Sheba looked up at the Proxian and spat. Saturos clenched his fist and stomped up on the boat. He grabbed Sheba's violet cloak and dragged her all over to edge of the boat. He grabbed her hair and dunked her head underwater. The girl began struggling struggled against his hold, but he was too strong for her to resist.

"Saturos!" called Felix and ran over the knight. "_What the hell are you doing?_"

He was safe now! There was no need to do that!

"Stop it! _You're killing her!_" shouted Jenna and began pulling Saturos' arm.

After a while the knight finally yanked Sheba out of the water and tossed her on deck. Saturos pointed at the girl. Sheba's stared back at him in terror and scrambled back. She gasped for air and tried to flee, but Delik had already kicked the boat off from land.

"Now, let's clear some things up!" said Saturos. "I am not Lord Babi, we are not his stupid henchmen. We won't put up with your funny sarcasm or your dangerous pranks. I won't hold back on you because you're a "child of the gods". You behave or you die, you spoiled brat!"

Felix stared at his master. Saturos stared back.

"She's not your sister."

Jenna stood up and was about to speak when Saturos turned to her and said:

"I applaud you for your bravery Little Miss, but you'd be better off thinking first and act later. Maybe the next time Delik's won't a boat to save both you and Felix."

Jenna stared at him and then looked at her brother. She then looked at Sheba. The girl was broken. She covered up by the edge of the boat and cried. The sister walked up to the Laliverian girl, hesitantly offering her a hand. She slapped her hand away and moved away, still crying.

Felix then moved up to her. Jenna looked at him with worried eyes. He sighed and then said they should leave for alone. This was a bad moment to try approaching her.

"But what about your to Joshua?" said Jenna. "We can't let her be like this..."

The girl suddenly hiccupped and looked up at him. Felix blinked and then suddenly saw his life flash by before his eyes. They were just short glimpses, but he could still tell each situation apart from another. There were those innocent days in Vale. There was the Vale Storm. The days in Prox. Ren's death. The events in Sol Sanctum. His sister defending him atop Mercury Lighthouse. The ambush in Silk Road. Isaac's guardian ceremony. The flogging on the Lunpa square. The recent things that happened in Tolbi. Saying farewell to Joshua... Then, everything suddenly stopped and he was staring up to the blue sky, wondering what just happened.

"L-let go!" cried Sheba. "_Let me go!_"

"_Enough_ pranks from you, Princess," said Saturos and dragged her away. "Delik, seal her Psynergy!"

Jenna ran up and tried to make the knight release the girl, but the knight pushed Jenna away. Delik, upon seeing the quarrel, decided to turn a deaf ear to everyone and concentrate on the boat.

"You're just scaring her!" yelled Jenna.

"She just probed your minds," replied the knight, "did you know that?"

"It's not that of a big deal!" said Felix and stepper forth.

He helped Jenna to pry Saturos's hand off from Sheba's wrist. He pulled the girl behind him and Jenna and said:

"I take full responsibly for her, all right?"

Saturos looked at him and Jenna. He then turned to the ferryman, who began whistling a lullaby.

"_Fine_," said the knight then. "Make sure doesn't escape or bring us unnecessary attention."

"Understood."

The knight then strode over to Delik to discuss business. Plans had been changed. Delik would not be able to get them in Lalivero. Instead, they would go all the way down the Suhalla River to the Lighthouse instead. He had wrangled with Lord Babi's soldiers, and everyone was hunting him.

The rain continued. Felix looked back at Sheba; the girl still shook from top to toe.

"Why?" said she then and looked up at him. "Why do you care? I'm just a prisoner to you am I not? Why would you protect me?"

He looked down to the floor, once again remembering Joshua pleading him while dying.

"Because... because I promised to get you home."

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	37. I want to go home

**S**he blinked and awoke in the middle of the night. The boat still floated down the river. The night was peaceful; she usually enjoyed the night better than the busy days. She looked down at her brother, who slept on the floor next to her. Tomorrow they would arrive to the Lighthouse, and he would have to do what he had come for. She turned away from him and sat up. She looked on the other side for Joshua's sister. The space to her right side was empty. Sheba was gone.

She arose and walked out from the boat. Delik the ferryman sat with his oar outside, half asleep. The Proxian winced when he heard her footsteps, but then pulled down his strawhat down over his eyes again when he found no hostile target. Jenna walked over to the side of the boat where she found the Wind Adept. Sheba sat there and hugged her knees. She cried.

Jenna sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Her clothes were still wet from the rain. The girl shuddered and looked up at her. Jenna looked at the girl's sad face. How old was she? Eleven? Twelve?

"Fourteen in a week," replied Sheba.

Just fourteen and she had to go through all this? How long had she been imprisoned in Tolbi? Why would that old man do that to little girl?

"I'm not any little girl. I fell from the sky. I'm the Child of the Gods."

She knew Josh said something similar, but she had brushed it away as a stupid joke.

"It's not a joke. My people think I'm some destined saviour. When I came to Lalivero, everyone had hope that one day we would be free from Babi's regime. So Babi came on my thirteenth birthday... and took me away."

That bastard! How could he do such a thing?

The girl smiled weakly to her.

"He wants my people to build his stupid tower," said the girl and sneezed. "He never intended to let me go back. Because that would mean my people would have hope to rebel..."

Jenna buttoned up her cotton cloak and took it off. She offered it to the Laliverian girl. Sheba looked at her and then took it and out it around herself. Jenna smiled and then lifted her hand to brush a tear away from Sheba's face. The girl caught her wrist and tossed her hand away. She then dried her tears away by herself.

"You're like me, aren't you?" said the girl, and tears filled her eyes again.

The girl then leant onto her shoulder and wept.

"You were also taken away from your home..."

Jenna winced and looked at the girl.

"I want to go home..." cried she. "I want this to end... I want to see my father and mother. I... I want my brother back... It's all my fault he's dead."

She slipped her arm around her and pulled Sheba close. Of course Sheba would go home. Joshua had given his life to save her. Felix had promised Josh to get her home. And if Felix decided to forget about that promise, then _she_ would bring her home.

"Thank you the nice things you said..." said Sheba. "For a moment, I thought there were no good people left..."

Yet, Jenna had not said a single word.

* * *

**T**he sun shone bright. They could see the Venus Lighthouse. Soon they would finished here in Gondowan. She wondered how long it was left. Not of this boat journey - but of this quest. After this lighthouse, there were only two left. How long had she been from home? One and half a year. It had been one and half a year since that fateful day she was kidnapped from Vale. Once she thought she would try one day convince Felix to go back to Vale with her. But now even she served these temple robbers and helped them to fire the beacons.

They neared the end of the journey and the ferryman steered the boat towards land. She looked up and saw Sheba standing by the side of the boat. She had not eating anything the whole day. She arose and offered the girl her bread. Sheba looked back at Felix and Saturos and then shook her head vigorously.

"You won't have energy to walk home if you don't eat,"

The girl looked at her for a moment. Jenna nodded and put the head in Sheba's hand. The girl tore the bread in halves and handed one of the halves back to her. Jenna laughed and bit off from her half. See? No poison.

"We've arrived."

She looked up when the ferryman finally stopped the boat. Delik jumped off the boat and then beckoned the rest to follow. Felix and Saturos did not hesitate. Jenna followed them. The ferryman led then into the woods, and finally the reached a shore. A boat was moored there. It looked strange to Jenna. She had never seen a ship like that before. It was smaller than the vessels from Tolbi. It had a dragon's head at the stem. But that was not the strangest of things. The odd thing was that this boat had no mast or sail, and it seemed too big only rely and oarsmen.

"It's magic," said Felix.

"The orb?" asked Saturos and walked up to Delik.

"Safe," replied the other knight.

"No one knows it's here? The ship?"

"I've camped here, posing as_ mad_ _warlock_. No one dares to come here."

* * *

**T**hey walked back from the Peninsula, this time they would go for the Venus Lighthouse. Felix seemed a bit nervous about what he would have to accomplish. Saturos and Delik told him to calm, that all he had to do was to open the gate.

"You don't need to go up there. The more people, the bigger mess."

Jenna sighed. Well, at least some people learn from the last time. When they finally were out from the Suhalla ridges they heard a voice shouted:

_"Trespass me here and trespass me there!"_

The group hurried to the Lighthouse, and there they found Menardi standing in the middle of the clearing with soldiers and scholars by her feet. Jenna suddenly felt a tug on her arm. She looked around and then patted Sheba on the shoulder.

"They are Babi's henchmen," said she, "don't worry..."

"They are still _people_," said Sheba.

"And they are all alive," snarled Saturos.

Menardi kicked one of the soldiers and said:

"Just because the Tolbian Lord has claimed this land it doesn't mean you own the Lighthouse!"

"_Mercy_!" pleaded the fallen soldiers and scholars.

"Yes, mercy," said Delik. "Who will have mercy on me and the Laliverians?"

Kraden then stepped forth. He said these people had after all been friends of his and that the soldiers just did their job. They could just use something milder, like putting them to sleep or something. Delik sighed and then raised his hands. Several fountains of water arose from the ground and crystallized into pillars. Saturos and Menardi ushered the scholars and the soldiers over to the ice and pressed them up to the ice.

"Stand still if you want to keep your life. Felix, do your work."

Felix sighed and stepped forth. He touched the ground and channelled his Psyenrgy. Weed and vines from the grasped around the Tolbian scholars and bound them to the ice pillars. The stared at their bounds but did not dare to protest.

"There's your mercy," said Delik. "In this weather, you'll be free in maybe an hour."

The entrance to the Lighthouse was in a mountain, or it seemed like half of the Lighthouse was built in the mountains. When inside, the knights orders Felix and Alex to go beforehand. They said they had some business to discuss with Delik.

Jenna shrugged. She followed the her brother and the priest deeper into the Lighthouse. There were several scholars doing research inside. Alex and Felix used various ways to immobilize them all. The men cursed and yelled, particularly at Kraden who bowed his head to each of them and gave them "a thousand apologies" each. Alex led them to a chamber with a huge statue. There were some pattern on the floor and a model of the Lighthouse as well.

"We never figured out what this thing was for," said Kraden.

"This changed the maze in the top floors and activates the lift to the aerie," said Alex. "This is here where Felix comes in."

Felix stepped forth to the statue and closed his eyes. He murmured something and the statue began to glow. A blinding flash followed. The pattern on the floor lit up and painted a path to the lighthouse model.

Suddenly Jenna heard something and looked up. A scholar stood by on a ledge far up. She pointed at him. Felix quickly fired a spell. The bricks on the floor quickly slammed into the man and bricked him up against the wall.

"Now then?" said Felix.

"We go back," said Alex and walked downstairs.

The priest led them into a room with a single statue in a corner. Jenna looked around, but found that her brother was not here.

"Where's Felix?"

The priest shrugged his shoulders. Jenna sighed and walked over to the wall and sat down to rest. Kraden shook his had and mumbled for himself, feeling sorry for the people that happened to be here.

"None of them will die from being bricked up or frozen on a spot in an hour," said Alex.

Jenna looked up at the tall statue of a fair maiden wearing wreaths in the corner.

"That statue is used to activate a trap," said Alex. "Don't touch it."

Jenna pulled her hands back and stood up. Finally when she looked back she saw the knights entered the room. Saturos looked at her and then told her to go back to the Idejima peninsula. She was about to go but whirled around when Menardi seized Sheba by the hand and pulled her away.

"What now?" said Sheba. "I didn't do anything!"

"You're coming with us, girl!"

"Jenna!_Help_!"

"Let her go! It's dangerous up there!"

"We can protect her better than you," remarked Menardi.

"Let her go home, you overgrown bullies!"

Saturos pushed her back onto the floor and the Proxians dragged Sheba away. Jenna was about to get upstairs after her when Kraden and Alex held her back. They told her to just drop it. She could not fight the knights and would just get both Sheba and herself hurt.

Finally Felix arrived. He hung with his slightly with his shoulders and dragged his steps behind him.

"I'll be escorting you all to Idejima," said Felix, "we'll go to the boat."

Kraden shrugged his shoulders and Alex began walking to the exit. Jenna however remained where she stood. Felix then suddenly looked and spun around. He then asked where Sheba had gone.

"_They took her up to the aerie!"_ shouted she. "They want to keep her! You said the Wind Adept, Ren, died! I bet they want to replace him with Sheba! She's barely fourteen!"

Felix looked shocked for a moment. She opened his mouth to speak, but found no words. Instead, he rushed for the stairs. Kraden stopped him and told him it was unwise to oppose the Proxians. Jenna stared at her teacher. Sheba was just fourteen! They could not just let them juggle with her life in that dangerous place!

"Felix, let's go get her back! We promised to take her home!"

She took a step upstairs, but then noticed that her brother had not moved.

"Felix?"

Felix looked at her and then took her by the wrist and pulled her back. He said she was not going up there with him.

"Why?"

"It's my task... I am the one who promised Joshua."

"But I promised _Sheba herself_! And what about you?"

"I will be fine... This is the Venus Lighthouse after all... My Psynergy is amplified here."

"I'm not leaving your side!" yelled she, but then quietened when she heard the sound of footsteps.

Alex spun around and Kraden noted the shouted of the Tolbian soldiers.

"Please Jenna!" said Felix then, desperately. "Go to the peninsula before it's too late!"

Her brother then turned to Alex and said:

"Alex, take her out of here! I beg you!"

Her brother then pushed her to the priest. She looked at Alex, who looked puzzled and had no idea what decision to make. Kraden then tapped the priest on the shoulder and waved his hand. Alex then averted his eyes and took hold of her hand and pulled her away. She turned back when the friend and the teacher ushered her to the exit. Her brother looked back to her, looking regretful, but then turned away and walked over to the big statue at the corner.

He channelled his Psynergy and moved it, and Jenna, realizing what was about to happened spun around, but Alex grabbed her by her flailing arms, preventing her from running back to her brother.

"Watch it! Danger!"

The statue was moved away from a switch. Something clicked. And then lightning started to shoot from the walls. She stared back at her brother, who then turned and but Jenna and Alex now also urged her to just do what Felix said. If they stayed longer, maybe they would all be caught.

She looked at Felix, but then turned her head and followed Alex and the teacher. They made their way down the hall, but at the last moment, she looked back. And then she saw that walls shot lightning. Her brother still stood by the other side. She then saw what he had done. He had moved the statue and activated the trap.

"Felix!"

Felix looked back at her and smiled. Tears formed in her eyes. Now, there was no way for her to reach him. Why? Why did he always have to take all responsibility upon himself?

"Don't die!" shouted she after him. "I won't forgive you for abandoning me again if you die!"

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	38. One day he will understand

**H**e hated it. He hated to leave his sister behind again. But this was _his_ responsibility. It was he who promised Joshua to bring Sheba home. This was a promise for him alone to keep.

He reach the aerie. The sun shone bright. Saturos and Menardi stood by the centre of the beacon, pondering over something. To Felix's relief, Sheba was there as well; she stood behind them and clutched her wooden cane. Suddenly Menardi turned, and she saw him standing by the exit.

"By the Elements!" said she, "I thought we told you escort the rest to the boat!"

"I already sent Jenna and Kraden to the ship," explained he. "I'm here to get Sheba. I'll escort her back to Lalivero if that's fine with you..."

Sheba suddenly looked up at him and then ran away from the Proxians and over to him. The knights did not seem to be happy about this. Sheba grabbed his arm and then ran for the elevator.

"Let's go," said she hastily.

Felix looked at his companions. The two seemed to busy talking with each other. He shrugged and then turned to leave. It was then Saturos spoke out:

"Felix, wait. You... you cannot take her."

Felix looked at them. Why? Why could he not take her? She had nothing to do here. Or... or could Jenna have been right, after all? They planned to use this little girl to substitute Ren?

"I guess it's useless to keep this information from you now then," said Saturos. "Yes, we lan to take her overseas. We _need_ her."

Menardi stepped forth to bring Sheba back from the elevator, but Felix blocked her way.

How could they do this? Sheba was just a child! They could at least have found someone older than this! The girl had been kidnapped by Babi and imprisoned in Tolbi for so long. All she wanted was to go home to her family! And now they wanted to take her to the other side of the world?

Menardi did not seem very concerned.

"You weren't much older than her when you travelled overseas with us."

"And I hated it," said Felix.

The knights looked at him.

"Yes, I hated it!" continued he. "Being scared and alone all the time, with four complete strangers instead of my family. Seeing all the suffering, seeing... seeing people die..."

"We are all sad about what happened to Ren," said Saturos, "but without a Wind Adept we don't have access to the next Lighthouse."

"Then find someone else!" shouted Felix. "Find someone who willing to make this sacrifice like me. Don't take someone away from her loved ones by force! She should not have to do this against her will! I hurt my sister when I brought her away from Vale. I don't want more people to suffer for-"

Menardi then stepped up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We know this is a hard decision for you. But there is no guarantee we'd find another beside this child. Wind Adepts are almost extinct. Sometimes, you just have no choice."

Sheba looked at him. The girl blinked her eyes, and tears welled up. She bit down her lip and clutched her cane in for hand. He bit clenched his teeth and then turned his face away from her. He hating the fact that he had to betray her. 

"Fine," whispered he then softly, "I'll take her to the boat... See you..."

He walked over to Sheba grabbed her hand. Sheba tried to wrench free, but he looked at her, and she stopped struggling. She let her head hung when he lead her towards the elevator.

"No."

He gasped when Menardi's battle scythe suddenly was on his shoulder.

"You're not taking her."

Sheba looked up at him and gasped. Felix grabbed the scythe and drew it away. He turned around and saw his comrades holding their weapons drawn.

"What? I told you I'd take her to the ship!" said he.

"How can we know you won't release her?" said Saturos.

Release her? He just said he agreed to lot letting her go! What made them think he would do the opposite? Felix shook his head in disbelief. He seized Sheba's hand again and stepped for the elevator. Saturos responded by seizing Sheba's other hand and pulled her away from him.

"Help!" said Sheba. "Felix!"

He balled up his fists. They did not even know what would happen once they lit this thing! Even Alex said this lighthouse was unstable and did not want to go up here! Did they want a dead Wind Adept or a living Wind Adept? When had he ever lied to them? Did they not trust him anymore?

"If we trusted you for a moment ago..." said Menardi, "She would have been free."

He choked on his breath. He tried to find words, but all he could say was that they were crazy and that he was taking Sheba away from here whether they lied it or not. Sheba looked at the Fire Adept, and then grabbed Felix's hand.

"Don't worry," said Felix, "I'll protect you."

"_Finally_, you're challenging us, aren't you?"

He stared at the Proxians. Challenging them? He was just going to take Sheba to a safe place!

"So Felix, Are you ready to do this? Even if it means fighting us?"

Did they just ignore everything he said?

"You have seen what we can do," said Menardi, in a tone that just did not suit her. "Do you honestly think you stand a chance?"

Felix stepped back. His masters stepped closer to him with her dangerous weapons. Felix shook his head. They were kidding. This was just a joke. Well, they _had_ to be kidding!

"Look at yourself," scoffed Saturos. "How can you protect Sheba if you even have troubles to defend yourself?"

He tried to say something for his defence, but they did not even give him the chance to speak up.

"This is exactly why we never let you fight," said Menardi quickly.

"But-!"

"Don't speak against us!" said Saturos. "Haven't we given you enough reasons to fear us?"

"Wh-what?"

"Well, this is the last time you question your decisions."

"You're useless to us now."

They could not be serious. They just could not be serious about this. They were like completely different people! He backed, his arms spread, shielding the girl he tried to protect from those he thought were his friends. The edge of Menardi's scythe flashed in the sunlight.

Sheba screamed. Felix cowered up.

_KLING. KLING. KLING._

He looked up and saw that both Saturos and Menardi had turned their back to him. Menardi stroked the edge of her battle scythe. Saturos turned to lean on his sword. On the floor lay small shards of flint and on the other side stood Isaac with his palm held out at them. Soon Garet, the Kalayan boy and the Imilian priestess stepped out as well.

"Harm either of them," said Isaac, "and I'll make you pay!"

Felix looked at Isaac. The friend looked less threatening when their eyes met, but his eyes narrowed when he once again turned to the knights of Prox.

Menardi scoffed.

"How delightful, your friends have come to rescue you, Felix."

Rescue? So Isaaac was here to rescue him? He doubted it. He did not need Isaac's help to settle a pointless argument.

"Choose your words wisely, Felix," said Saturos. "Or both you and Sheba will suffer."

He looked at the knight. Suffer?

"Enough with your chit-chat!" yelled Isaac. "I don't care which side you are on Felix, I'll pick a bone with you later. Right now, I have some treasure to recover from these thieves!"

"Hand over the Sheba and the jewels or we'll take them from you by force!" said the priestess.

"My, everyone cares for this little girl's safety nowadays," said Menardi.

"This gives me an idea," said Saturos stepped over to Sheba.

He choked on his breath and stared at Saturos in disbelief. Felix blocked his the path for his master. Saturos gritted teeth.

"Out of my way!" said the knight and then whacked Felix over the head with the pommel of his sword.

He grounded and rubbed his head. Why did he do that for? And Sheba, what was he going to do with her?

"Felix!_Help_!" called Sheba when the knight dragged her away.

He tried to reach out for her, but Menardi pushed him onto the floor. Suddenly, Felix had a really bad feeling about the situation.

"Now little girl," said Saturos. "See that stick they have there? Now do what you do best! Now see if it's the rod of Hesperia."

Sheba channelled a spell. She was obviously using her mind reading abilities again. It took longer than usual this time. The Proxian grew impatient and demanded an answer. The girl yelped and quickly cancelled her spell. Felix stepped forth and told them to lay off the yelling. Saturos responded by pointing at Felix face and telling him to be quiet. The knight then turned to the girl.

"P-p-perhaps," said Sheba. "I-it's all foggy... I didn't see it too clear... I-it _might_ be the one..."

Saturos and Menadri turned to each other began discussing the matter. So what now? They were going to make her do it again? Suddenly the fear and confusion in Felix was replaced with anger and contempt. First they refused to let Sheba go home! And now they harassed her!

"She's scared, you overgrown bullies!" said Felix. "How can she do it when- _ack!_"

He doubled over when Saturos kneed him and pushed him to the floor.

"Silence, you _good-for-nothing_!"

He clamped his hands over his belly and looked at this so called 'masters'. What was wrong with them today? They were like completely different people!

"You're a clever boy," said Menardi to Isaac. "You know what we want don't you?"

"We're not giving you anything," said Garet.

"Not? Well, in that chase I'm afraid we'd have to hurt Sheba here... and perhaps we'll punish your friend Felix-"

"You wouldn't," hissed Felix, "you- _ack!_"

"_Shut your trap_!" roared Saturos and kicked him. "Ahem, now we're reasonable people. You get to keep the Mars Star, for now... In exchange for this little princess's safety, we just want your wooden stick."

"Why do want it?" said the Kalayan boy.

"Just accept or decline," said Menardi wrenched Sheba's arm, causing the girl try cry out in fear and pain. "We don't have all day."

The boy looked at his stave, and then looked at Sheba and Felix. Then he said:

"Fine, I'll give it."

Isaac and the others protested, but the Kalayan boy said items could be replaced while lives could not. Isaac and Garet clenched theirs fists, but then yielded to their younger friend's wishes. The priestess was more stubborn on the matter, but also she gave in at the end.

"Good," said Saturos. "Felix, go get the stick."

Felix folded his arms over his chest. They could perfectly walk over and fetch it themselves. Menardi then stomped over and grabbed him by the hair and forced him to stand up.

"Defy us again I'll lop off your head!" said she and then pushed him forward.

Felix rubbed the back of his head and then stepped over to the Kalayan boy, who held the stick out for him. He took it, but the boy did not let go. He looked at the young Adept. The boy winked and then hinted with his eyes to Isaac. Felix looked. Isaac just nodded and blinked his eyes. He then heard his friend's voice speak into his head.

_"Don't worry,"_ said Isaac. _"We'll free you today. They won't ever get the chance to hurt you again. I promise... my friend."_

He opened his mouth to reply to Isaac's kind offer, but Saturos shouted:

"Does it take that long time to get a stick?"

He shut his eyes and then pulled the rod out from Kalayan boy's hands and stomped back to his masters.

"Here's your stick," said he and held it out to Saturos.

"Keep it safe," said the knight.

He grumbled and then told Sheba to switch sides. The girl looked at him but then hesitantly walked towards Isaac. Menardi suddenly brandished her scythe out and stopped her.

"And where do you think you are going, little girl?"

"We made a deal!" said the Kalayan boy. "You got my staff! She's coming with us now!"

"What?" said Saturos. "No, no. We said she'd be safe. We never said we'll let her go."

Felix stared at Saturos. How low could one sink?

"We could not help you misunderstood the terms," said Menardi. "Besides, how safe would she be when you're all dead?"

"Don't try to get yourselves look righteous, you thieves!" said the Garet and drew his broadsword.

"You've cheated for the last time!" said the Kalayan boy and shifted into a battle stance.

"Prepare yourselves!" said Isaac.

"We're taking Sheba as well as the staff back!" said the priestess.

They quickly assumed a formation; Isaac in the front-line with Garet and the Imilian next to him, and the Kalayan boy far behind.

"Better formation then last time," sneered Saturos. "You must have learnt something since last time we fought, boy. You do know your Wind Adept his crippled now on this Lighthouse, don't you? But then, it might be good thing. You will take less damage from friendly fire."

"I warn you," said Isaac. "Don't underestimate us."

Felix watched them. He had no idea how that could be, but Isaac and his friends seemed to be much more confident of themselves this time.

"Heh, you won't live long enough to regret your stupidity," said Menardi. "You're about to face the first-hand horror of a master of fire!"

"Talk you can," said Garet, "let's see how well you fight!"

The knights lifted their weapons and then charged at Isaac. It was then Felix noticed something different. Suddenly Isaac and his friends simultaneously threw their spells. First came the lightning from the sky that stunned Saturos and Menardi before they could reach their targets. Then, came a spell of destructive energy, and after that the sky rained fire and the hail. Finally massive a rock of fire smashed down upon them. Felix could just stare. He could not believe what he saw. Their spells were so powerful, so cruel.

Finally, Isaac and his friends' assault ended and Saturos and Menardi they lay on the ground with their limbs twitching. Felix stared.

"Oh Gods..." gasped he and covered his mouth with his hands. "Menardi... Saturos..."

One turn. They just fought one turn and felled Saturos and Menardi – the knights did not even stand a chance. What was this? Their spells had such power that is it was _insane_. How could they become so powerful in such short time? It was... scary. 

Isaac looked at the fallen ones and then stepped over for their corpses. Felix eyes flashed and he quickly rushed forth and positioned himself between them with his sword drawn.

"Back off!" shouted he in tears.

Isaac immediately dropped his proud face and looked at him. 

"Felix?"

Felix shut his eyes and the tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"Stay back!" shouted he. "I won't let you defile their bodies!"

They had just killed the people that had saved and taken care of him all these years. He had no idea what flew into them this afternoon to make them torment him the way they did, but he did not care. They were probably stressed when they knew Isaac was hiding.

"You're free now, you idiot!" said Garet. "You don't need to take orders from them anymore! You're no longer their slave!"

"I'm not a slave! I'm his squire and her apprentice!"

"Felix, do you honestly think you can fight us?" said Kalayan boy, "After seeing what we can do?"

"No," said he, "but you leave me no choice!"

"Felix-" began Isaac, but Felix interrupted him.

"No! Don't talk to me! Y-you _murder_!"

His hands shook, no, his entire body shook of the evil he just had seen. This was not Isaac. This was not the Isaac he knew. Isaac was not a cold killer. How could this Earth Adept use such power and kill people without any sign of regret? Not even Saturos and Menardi would do that.

"The Djinn..."

He gasped and looked down to the floor. Saturos and Menardi moved! They were not dead! They were weakened by the Psynergy assault but not dead! He dropped his sword and knelt down them. But they pushed him away. He looked at them, confused, but they ignored his existence.

"You cannot possibly use those powers..." said Menardi.

"No, they didn't" said Saturos. "It's the work of the Djinn..."

"And?" snarled Isaac. "Going to cry about it now huh?"

"It's f-forbidden... They were sealed away for a reason."

"Isn't Alchemy sealed away for a reason too?" said Garet. "Guess what? _Wise One_ encouraged us to find the Djinn to use them against scum like you!"

"Then..." said Saturos. "Then, we have no reason to hold back either!"

The knight propped up and his elbow and pulled out the Venus gem from his pocket. He abruptly chucked it into the beacon. There was a spark of light when the fire within ignited and a beam of golden light arose to the sky.

Isaac and his friends cried out and started yelling about the not able to prevent the beacon being lit.

The Proxians just watched them, showing no emotion at all. They closed their eyes and murmured a spell. The floor of beacon started to glow bright red. They knights then stood up, and an aura of Psynergy surrounded them as they absorbed all power from the Lighthouse. Their aura expanded, and then dark thunderclouds covered the sky. The four younger Adepts stepped back. What spell was that? Finally, Saturos turned to Felix.

"Get out of here," said he and pointed to the west elevator. "_NOW_!"

"Take Sheba and get out of here!" said Menardi and waved her hand. "_Hurry_!"

Felix shook his head, clutching his sword in his hands. No way. He would not let them fight Isaac alone again. Not after what he just had seen.

There was a silence.

"Right," said Menardi then. "Teaming up with your old friends to regain your freedom now, are you not? We know, you'd be sad if you were to see us kill your best friend Isaac."

The sword stuck him like hot fire and he stared at her. What was she talking about? He just risked his life for them and now she said he would team up with _Isaac_? Did Isaac's Psynergy burn away for common sense? So they thought Felix would be sad if he had to witness Isaac's death? Isaac was already dead! This man was not the Isaac he knew anymore! This was a cold ruthless killer with too powerful Psynergy for his own good!

He looked to Saturos.

"I don't want to chance in a moment like this," said the swordsman. "I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Felix dropped his sword. He was out of words. So many years they had travelled together. So many things they had been through. And now they doubted him? Fine. If they wanted him out of their way, then_fine_! He took Sheba by the hand and said:

"Let's go."

He closed his eyes and stepped upon the west elevator.

Isaac and Garet cursed and shouted, but Felix turned a deaf ear to them, to all of them. None of the people here were not the friends he knew anymore.

* * *

**S**he closed her eyes. If it only could have been done in another way...

"You are cruel, Menardi," whispered Saturos.

"You are the same," replied she.

"One day, he will understand," smiled the swordsman then, "isn't it what you say?"

"Right," said she and then turned to the four opponents who once again assumed a formation, "he shouldn't need to see us do this..."

"He's grown so much since we hijacked the boat. I can think he will be fine on his own now."

"I just wish Karst would understand."

"She will."

"Yes, someday."

The beacon glowed brighter. Lightning shoot from the clouds. The four young Adepts seemed unsure about their next move.

"What the hell are they doing?" said Garet. "Never seen an Adept glow like that!"

"Just interrupt whatever spell they are casting!" said Isaac.

The Earth Adept rushed forward, called upon his Psynergy and infused it into his blade. He conjured stone spires hurled at them and then swung his blade. The full force of his spell was repelled by the powerful aura of their channelling. Isaac fell onto the floor, but quickly arose and stared at them.

"Useless," said Saturos and with a bitter smile, "it's too late to stop us now."

They scratched the metal scales off from their arms, revealing their Guardian crests. The insignia glowed in a hue of red. Isaac stared.

"Y-you're_Guardians_?" said Isaac.

Menardi closed her eyes in shame. Then she looked at her hands. They were almost see-through. She looked at Saturos, who as just as ethereal as she was. The other knight nodded to her and they took a step towards each other. The last thing she would remember from his battle, would be a blinding flash.

* * *

**H**e clutched the stupid stick in his hands while he rode the elevator down. Hot tears poured down his cheeks. Not only had he lost his childhood friends. He had also lost the people he thought really cared about him. Menardi. Saturos. How could they say such things? How could they?

Regain his freedom? So she thought him as a slave or puppet? Was she not the person who told him he was her apprentice? Was she not the person who told him not to let other tell him otherwise? Did she lie to him all along? And Saturos. He thought he was a good-for-nothing? 

They just trashed him just like they trashed Delik...

Delik...

Wait.

* * *

**T**hey had opened a path into the upper floors of the Lighthouse now, and the Proxians were still by the entrance? So now Alex and he would have to do all the work? He walked over to the knights to call them, but then found that they were in an argument.

_"I sailed the ship here!"_ said Delik. _"And I paved the road for you into the Lighthouse and now you're cutting me out from the mission? I thought you said we'd do it together no matter what? But now you're kicking me from the group?"_

_"Plans have been changed, Delik,"_ replied Saturos, _"I'm afraid we don't need you anymore. There's a lot of things you missed out."_

_"You want a healer? Well, I heal ten times better than that Imilian cleric you recruited! You want a fighter? I fight better then all of those twerps you picked up on the road!"_

_"The priest knows things we don't know. He knows how to break the traps in the Lighthouses. Thanks to him, we could reach Mercury Lighthouse without troubling with the puzzles and traps."_

_"You're a burden for us now Delik, can't you see that? You paved a road for us? I'd say you just caused trouble in Gondowan."_

_"There's no need to say so much to him, Menardi. Delik, just go – pack up and return to Prox. Leave this to us. Here's money enough for you to buy horses and boats."_

Delik swiped his hand and knocked the wallet out of Saturos' hand. The golden coins spilled out and rolled all over the floor.

_"I can't believe you two,"_ said Delik. _"Everything we've been through and you're abandoning me now?"_

_"We don't even know were you've been and what you've been up to all this time!"_

_"In other words: _you don't trust me._"_

_"Understand, Delik, it is for the best of-"_

_"Save your breath, Saturos. I thought we were friends."_

_"I-"_

_"And here's your orb to the ship!"_

_BOFF!_

Saturos covered his nose and Delik stomped out of the Lighthouse.

Felix shook his head in shock. They just kicked Delik? Why? He stepped up to the knights.

_"Why? Why did you say that to him? I thought you said you were happy to have him back!"_

Menardi mended Saturos's nose and said:

_"Tonol sent us message from Prox. Things just got worse for our people after the light of Mercury. People in Prox need him more than we do..._

_"You know we all are more than just Guardians. I am weapon smith, Menardi is librarian. Ren was a teacher... Delik... Do you know what he is? He is the_ Great Healer_."  
_

He stared at his companions. Then he turned and looked out to the exit. Delik stomped up to the ice pillars where the Tolbian researchers and soldiers were bound.

_"But... why didn't you just tell him the truth?"_

Delik waved his and the pillars exploded in flash of blue light. The men flew into the trees and landed onto the hard ground. They moved, but seemed to only be capable of crawling for the moment. Delik turned back and looked to the Lighthouse-entrance. Then he and whisked his hands. Sheets of ice covered the Tolbians and held them down. Delik then turned away and disappeared into the woods.

_"He wouldn't have listened, as stubborn he is. Besides, we are used to playing villains. And one day, he will understand why we did this."_

* * *

**H**is eyes grew tall and his slapped himself repeatedly across the face.

"I'm such an _idiot_!" said he.

He clapped his hands and channelled his Psynergy. Slowly the elevator stopped and then stared rising upwards again.

"_What are you doing?_" said Sheba. "You're going back there? Are you _crazy_?"

She shook him. She hit him. But he did not answer. He just wished that he would not be too late to realize a mistake. He looked up, and saw the thunderclouds shoot lightning. Then there was a bright flash of red.

"No..."

Then, there was yet another flash. And another.

**W**hen he finally reached the top of the aerie again, he found that Saturos and Menardi were nowhere seen; a huge, two-headed dragon had taken their place and rampaged on Isaac and his friends. So that was the real reason they wanted him to get out of here!

"What is _that thing_?" said Sheba and scurried back behind him.

"The ultimate sacrifice for Guardians..." said he, and dropped down to his knees. "I can't believe they'll resort to this..."

Sheba then screamed and he looked up. His eyes grew tall when the dragon turned on him. Quickly he dove down to the floor and behind the stairs before the shower of fire could torch him. Sheba screamed and he held her tightly. He heard a roar, and then looked up. Icicle struck the dragons' heads and it turned its attention back to Isaac and the others.

"_Why does it attack us?_" said Sheba then. "Felix!"

He looked and saw the dragon swipe its claws at the youngest of Isaac companions and toss him onto the floor with gaping wounds on his chest. Garet suddenly dropped his blade and hurried over to his comrade's aid. The dragon breathed fire. The priestess intervened and shielded them.

_"Garet, move!" _called Isaac from his position.

_"Ivan's dying!"_

_"Do what he says!"_ screamed the priestess.

A light emitted from her body as she spoke and showered over the fallen Wind Adept.

Felix just shook his head. They were equals now, where they not? Isaac and Garet joined with the Djinn and became ruthless warlocks. And Menardi and Saturos sacrificed their spirits to become this soulless monster.

"_Answer me!_" yelled Sheba. "Why does that thing attack us?"

"That_thing_... it's not them," said Felix. "It's cited in the ancient scrolls; those who survive the battle will not remember who they slay. This skill was outlawed by the Four Sages... I don't know how they came over this spell..."

A bright flash. He hurried to take cover behind the stairs again with Sheba.

"The elevator!" said the Laliverian then. "Let's get out of here!"

A ray of lightning flew over the head and he ducked down.

"We can't," replied he and put his face in his hands. "That_thing_ drained everything from the Lighthouse. I hate to say this, but unless Isaac can bring this monster down, we're all done for..."

* * *

**T**hanks for reading


	39. You can't even scare a chicken!

**H**e was about to exit the Lighthouse when he suddenly saw the Tolbians scholars outside. They were on their feet, and seemed to be a bit too healthy after being beaten up by Menardi. Jenna and Kraden were about to step out, and he quickly held up a hand and waved them to stay behind. He pointed at the peasants carrying the wounded scholars away from the place. There were a few Tolbian soldiers there as well. He listened:

_"Iodem told us to stay here, so we stay."_

_"You seriously think that Isaac-kid can do this all by himself?"_

_"Just shut up. They are magicians, unlike us."_

Jenna gasped.

"_Shh_!" hissed he. "Do you want them to find us?"

"Isaac is here!" said she. "He must be here for my brother and the Elemental Stars!"

Alex snorted. Well, that Isaac would not have a chance against Saturos and Menardi anyway. She had nothing to worry about.

"Can't we just go and talk to them?" said she.

Two reasons; Isaac was their enemy, and Felix activated the electric trap. There was nothing they could do. The most important thing was to get out of here alive. Saturos and Menardi were up on the aerie. And Delik had vanished. None of them here could fight all these people.

"Isaac is my friend! He will listen to me!"

He would not. He would not. He was certain of that. He was a full-fletched Guardian now.

"_Aha_! There you are! Iodem was right after all! They are here!"

A Tolbian scholar stood in the doorway. Alex quickly tackled the man out the way. He grabbed Jenna's hand tried to take her and run. But then he realized how outnumbered they were. He also realized he almost deserted the old man.

A bunch of Lord Babi's henchmen stepped forth. They were elite soldiers. Alex took a step back, holding a hand over protectively for Jenna. He might be capable of beating up these scholars again, but these guards were far out of his league. And there, to the west, stood even more people; a group of Laliverian peasants. He cursed. Where did those all come from? Now, how could they get away now when they were surrounded?

"We have to fight," said Jenna and pushed his arm down.

Fight? There was no way he and Jenna would be able to fight them all by themselves! He looked at the guards. Could they possibly take on that many?

"Is there any other choice then?"

He gritted teeth. Then his eye caught the sight of the patches of water on the ground. He thought, and thought quickly. He had to get them out of this mess. He could not fight, but perhaps he could try scaring them into another conclusion. He nodded and then straitened himself. He might not be powerful to fight this many people. But someone else might have challenged the Tolbian army before and succeeded.

He looked back to Jenna and calmly stated:

"Fine," breathed he, "then I can ease your burden and clear the path for you."

He looked at the peasants. They raised their hatchets and shovels. The soldiers stood there and stared at him with their spears and shields.

"We regroup at Idejima," continued he, "leave these soldiers to me, I'll dispatch them."

"Huh?" said Jenna. "But-"

He held up a hand, and the Fire Adept silenced. Alex turned Babi's henchmen. The soldiers raised their weapons. Now this was the hard part. He stepped closer to them. They did not yield. He took yet another step towards them, and snapped his fingers. A blue aura lit in his hand. It was not a spell of destruction, but of healing. The question was if these men could tell the difference.

"I don't want to spill unnecessary blood," said he. "But if the girl and the old man are harmed in any way..." He pointed at the soldiers. "Then I will make all of you pay."

The soldiers frowned at him and two of them immediately advanced with their spears and shields, surrounding him. His looked around for a second, let his hand fall to his side and clenched his teeth. The soldiers pointed their spears at him. Jenna gasped and took a step forward.

"Don't hurt him!" said she.

"You think you can take on us, boy?" said one of the guards. "You just have no idea who you are messing with."

He clenched his hands into fists. His heart pounded loudly, but and he legs felt weak. It was twelve against one. He could not possibly win this battle, even if he used Psynergy.

_"You seriously think you can beat a bunch of guards, Laurentius _and_ Tristan? And _if_ you're going to _try_ at least _make_ yourself _look_ a bit more threatening than _that_! You can't even scare a _chicken_!"_

Remembering Felix's harsh remark on his weakness, he gritted teeth and clenched his fist again. He had failed to help Felix against the Lunpan crossbowmen. And now when Jenna and Kraden were cornered by Lord Babi's henchmen, all he could do was to get captured. Was this his fate? Fate? No. Fate would not have a right to pull the strings if he could have a word about it.

His eyes flashed he cast a spell. Fountains of water erupted around him and struck the spears that threatened him. It then froze into ice, gluing the spear into pillars of ice. The soldiers gasped and stared at him. Several of them tried to yank their spears out from the ice, but they were stuck. He smiled smugly for himself when he saw their faces. He then suddenly raised his hand again. More fountains burst from the ground and hit several soldiers from below. He waved his hand, and the water froze, effectively immobilizing Babi's henchmen. Only two escaped his assault, and back off with their shields raised in defence. Alex turned away from them, and he looked to the Laliverian peasants.

"It's that warlock from Idejima!" yelled they. "Run for your life!"

The men with hatchets and shovels quickly dropped their tools and fled. Most of Babi's soldiers also took a wise retreat – only two of them remained. Alex smirked. Two scared soldiers against him? This was just too easy. He looked behind for Jenna. She stared at him with both fear and surprise. He smiled mildly to her and then waved his hand, telling her to make her way to the peninsula. The girl stood still, but Kraden nodded and seized Jenn's hand, urging her to run when they had a chance.

* * *

**S**he ran back to the Suhalla Ridges, but all the time she thought of her brother and her friends. She had to go on her own now, and she had Kraden to protect. Alex ran off to scare away soldiers, she worried for him and wondered if he would be all right. When came to fighting, the priest would stand no chance if those soldiers close to gang up on him.

And her brother, her brother Felix. She should not have said those things to him. She should not have made him go up to the Lighthouse. Sheba was after all just a girl she met for a few days, and now her brother might be gone for good again.

Isaac and his friends were up there. Isaac did not know why Felix was doing this. Isaac had no idea his father was alive. Isaac thought Felix did this for evil.

A tug on the arm pulled her back behind a tree. The teacher pointed at the road where one of the Laliverian peasants stood with a hatchet. The man stood and turned around, as if he knew someone could attack him anytime.

Jenna found no way around. She raised her wooden staff and called upon a spell. A dragon of red flames arose to the sky. The man gasped and stared at the summoned creature. But before it could it, Jenna let the spell fade and the dragon exploding in a brilliant vapour of red energy The peasant, however, shook from top to toe. He stared up at empty air. Then he ran away screaming.

Kraden stifled a laugher, and they continued down their way to the peninsula. She climbed down the ladders put ladders and looked at the entrance of a cave. Behind that cave and she would be at the peninsula. But why were there ladders here? Delik did not put any ladders out.

"Kraden hurry! More of those peasants might come!"

"I'm doing my best Jenna..." mumbled the teacher, "I can't help that I'm not as springy and young as you are."

She thought it was so much easier to get there by Delik's boat – at least with Kraden around. 

"_Aha!_" said a voice then from the cave. "There are those kidnappers!"

She backed off, just when Kraden just reached the ground. Three angry Laliverians stared back at them, holding farming tools.

"Now, let's see what you can do without that warlock!"

She squinted. She would never try comparing herself to the Proxians, but she did have to ability to defend herself. She was about to cast Flare, but stopped herself when she remembered what a fool she made herself look like last time she used it.

"_Beam_!"

A beam of flame ignited from her finger and flew straight to the peasants. They were fast enough to run out of the way, but she whirled around and used another Psynergy:

"_Fume_!"

The peasants screamed when she made the flame dragon chase them through the air. Jenna quickly told Kraden get into the cave. Then and raised her staff and called:

"_Flare_!"

Hot flames arose from the blocked the entrance to the cave. The peasant could only yell at her from the outside. If they wanted to get through, they would have through the magic fire, or wait till the spell went out. They seemed to chose the latter, as all they did was yelling. They called her a witch, but she did not care. Maybe that was true as well. Psynergy was meant for helping. An Adept was a Messsenger of Good. What Messenger of Good would use her powers to terrorize poor farmers?

* * *

"**W**ho the hell do you are?" said one of the soldiers and brought him back to present time.

"Y-you'll be dead once reinforcement arrives!" stuttered they.

He stared at the two Tolbians soldiers that had bravery to remain. His hand glowed in a blue light. It as the beginning of a spell – a healing spell. But those fools could not tell the difference. He smirked. They were afraid. Their knees shook and they focused to keep their spears from shaking. He looked at the discarded shields and spears on the ground. It was such a shame that the Tolbian army had so few men that had real courage.

But now, Jenna and Kraden should have gone far enough. He should hurry up to join them as well. Quickly he cast a spell. Icy spikes got up from the ground. The soldiers jumped back in fright. The ice then exploded and the shards bug into their legs. The dropped down onto their knees and cried for mercy. It was just then Alex saw the Tolbian flag wave near the road. A squadron of soldiers hurried here. He looked around for an escape. He could not stall her anymore. He might be able to scare a ten people, but a hundred? If even the Proxians Water Adept had to hide under an alias to stay out of trouble – then what chance could _he_, the Imilian priest, have to win.

"Iodem!" said one of the wounded soldiers. "It's _him_! They man who stirred up trouble for us last time we collected taxes!"

Iodem narrowed his eyes and looked at Alex.

"No, he is not the one," said the commander. "But it doesn't matter. He is one of those who kidnapped Sheba. Kill him."

The leader waved his hand and the soldiers behind him drew out crossbows. Alex paled and took two steps back. He had not fought much against ranged enemies in the past, and now a hundred of soldiers were about to pepper him with bolt.

"Fire!"

"No!" cried he and thrust his hands out.

An iceberg formed before him and shielded him from all the bolts. He placed his hand on the block if ice and then channelled his Psynergy. The iceberg moved and slammed right into Iodem and his men. Alex spun around and ran for the Suhalla River. Once close enough he jumped into the water and dove to the bottom of the river. Bolts and spears cut through the water. He winced when a bolt struck him on the arm. He followed the stream and swam south. If he just followed this river, he would reach the Suhalla ridges and Idejima. Now, the question was if those soldiers would pursue down downstream or give up the hunt.

* * *

**S**he found the exit of the cave and slumped down on the ground. The top of the Proxian boat was in eye sight now. Kraden asked what ship that was – it had no sail. She sighed and said it was magic – at least so Felix had told her.

She stepped back from the mountain tried to gaze the Venus Lighthouse. It was still unlit. What were they doing up there? Even if they would quarrel about Sheba, they could at least do the main task first!

But then a terrible thought hit her mind. Oh yes, Isaac and Garet were up there with their friends. What if they really fought? Isaac and Garet wounded Saturos last time. This time, would they be spared again?

When she was in the Lighthouse, she worried for Sheba. Now she worried for Felix more than anyone else. Yes, Felix could try talk Isaac and Garet into understanding, but what as Alex said; they were Guardians now. Would they really give up Vale's teaching and listen to the people who kidnapped their friend and stole the Elemental Stars? Jenna shook her head. She hated to choose sides. She wanted them all safe. But this confrontation could not be avoided. It could have to come sooner or later. She was never thought it would be this soon.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and looked around. Alex finally arrived. He was drenched from top to toe and held a healing hand over his arm. His garment was stained with blood there, and it made one wonder what he had done and where he had been. The priest just shook his head. Alex preferred not to talk about his journey. Instead he asked where Kraden was. Jenna pointed to the ship. The teacher was too busy looking at the boat and forgot about time.

A red light then shone on the sky. She looked and saw the Lighthouse glow bright red. Red? She looked at the Alex.

"I don't know what that is," said Alex and shook his head. "But that is not the Light of Venus."

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	40. This is goodbye

"**I**saac..." whispered Garet. "Isaac, look."

Isaac lifted his gaze to that the dragon suddenly emitted flash of light. Then the two temple robber were back there, on the floor. Saturos arm moved and he propped himself up on his elbows. He looked down at Menardi and then at Isaac.

Isaac clamped a hand over the wound on his shoulder. His eyes twitched. They were not dead yet? He picked up his sword and the ground and dashed up to Saturos. Swiftly, he seized the elf by the put the sword on the Saturos's neck.

"Where is the Jupiter Star?" hissed he.

The temple robber laughed at him. His female friend joined in. Isaac pressed the blade to his neck, drawing blood, but the bandit did not care.

"They beat us," said Menardi, "we used our last resort and they still beat us!"

Saturos looked at the blade against his throat and stared Isaac in the eyes.

"Go ahead," said he, "slit my throat. Are you afraid?"

Isaac gripped into his sword and gritted teeth! He gripped the hilt of his sword and grinded teeth. He was about to do it – kill him – his sword remained to just brush against the skin on Saturos's throat. Seeing the gaze of comtenpt in Saturos's eyes, he pulled his sword back and whacked the temple robber over the head with the sword pommel.

Saturos fell to the ground, laughing and calling him a coward.

"You won this fight, but you earned nothing," said Saturos. "We don't have the gem. Felix has. And he's _gone_."

Isaac's eyes twitched again. How could they talk about Felix after what they had done to him! He raised his sword again. This time, he would not hesitate. He used all is strength to bring it down on this vile man, but stopped when the Saturos turned and looked at him. Those eyes, he could not do when he was looking. Menardi laughed.

"He can't kill," said she. "How ironic. This is the warrior who vanquished the monsters of Kolima, the Colosso Champion, the Captain of Vale! And here he stands before those who dropped a boulder upon his village and killed his father. Here he stands before those who brainwashed his friend and violated his sacred temple. And he can't kill them! Ah, ha-ha! Ah-ha-ha!"

Isaac stared at her and his hand shook with fury. His heart felt constricted in his chest. They were mocking him! He felt that it was almost hard to breathe as he worked to control the emotions.

_Tep._

A hand clamped around his shoulder and he looked aside, seeing Garet.

"Death is too good for you," said Garet. "You're going to Lalivero. We'll turn you in and let the people judge you."

Isaac clenched and unclenched his fist. He then lowered his sword.

"Yes..." breathed he then and pointed at the outlaws, "you know where Felix went. And we'll find him. _Ivan_! I want you to search their minds for clues!"

The Wind Adept nodded began walking over to them. Garet then suddenly dropped down to his knees and clamped a wound on his chest. Isaac gasped and knelt down. He peeled Garet's hand away from his wound, and found that the two-headed dragon had stuck him there with the claws. Garet winced when he touched then wound and began mending it with Psynergy. It was then Ivan suddenly shouted "Look out!" and fired a lightning bolt from his hand.

_SHU-SHUK._

Isaac turned around and saw Menardi sputter blood as she touched the icicles sticking out from her chest. Saturos dropped down to his hands, his body singed from the lightning bolt. 

_Kla-klink. Klink._

Two iron daggers dropped to the floor. Saturos and Menardi looked at each other and then laughed as if they had gone mad. Mia and Ivan still held up their hands up, careful for another trick. But there was no other trick – the thieves plunged themselves into the centre of the beacon.

Ivan then suddenly gasped. Isaac looked up, and then saw what the boy had seen – Felix. Isaac suddenly forgot all about his own injuries and his slightly crippled leg. Felix stood there behind the ladders! He was still here! There was still hope! But why did Felix look at him with that look?

"I'm no match for you if you can best them," said Felix.

Isaac dropped his sword and took a few steps towards his friend. Felix looked sad, _hurt_. Who hurt him? It looked like he had been weeping. For who did he cry? Isaac wanted to just run over to him, to comfort him, just as Felix used to do when he was sad. But could not. Not yet.

"Felix... " said he, and he reached out a hand for him. "Come, let's go home. You're free."

Yes, he was free now. His captors were dead. They would never have the chance to hit him again, or tell him to hurt Jenna. Everything would be all right. Isaac took further steps forward, but Felix moved back. Why? Why did he move away? It would take time till the Lighthouse recovered from the evil spell of those warlocks, so Felix had no way to run.

"Ah!" gasped Felix, when he found that he was by the edge.

Isaac stopped moving forward and took a step back, respecting his friend's desire to keep distance. Mia then placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back to Garet and Ivan. She stepped forth to Felix and Sheba, while Isaac looked down to the floor. He did not understand. Why was Felix avoiding him? Was it not clear that he still cared?

"Sheba," said Mia then. "Iodem and Faran are worried for you. It's over now. We'll bring you home."

"Wh-who are you?" said Sheba.

"I am Mia of Imil. These are my companions, Isaac and Garet of Vale, Ivan of Kalay. We come here under Lord Babi's order to rescue you and bring you back to your father."

Isaac sighed. Yes, it was better to deal with the mission first. His personal problems and Felix should come next. Perhaps that was why Mia was a better leader than him. She could look away from her own needs, and focus on a mission. He? He just lost himself when he almost cornered Felix.

He looked at Felix. The friend urged the girl to switch sides. He was giving up on the girl. Isaac smiled gently. At least Felix still had a heart.

"No!"

The girl gripped hard onto Felix's sleeve.

"I'm staying with you!" said Sheba then and looked intently at Felix. "You promised! You promised you'd take me home!"

"_They_ will take you home!" said Felix and pointed at Mia.

The girl held onto his arm.

"Stop hanging on me like that!" said Felix. "People are looking!"

"I'm not going with _them_! I'm only going with _you_!"

"Sheba!_Listen_!" said Ivan then. "Would you go with us, if Felix follows?"

The girl looked at Ivan, and then nodded.

"All right!" said Garet. "Felix, come with us to Lalivero! Everything will be all right. We'll settle everything! What? Can't see you're free now?"

Felix chuckled and looked away.

"Free? I was never a prisoner."

Isaac felt a part of him die inside when he said those words. Felix could not have chosen this twisted path of evil on his own will, could he?

"Yes, I did."

"You know what you saying right?" breathed Isaac, and shook his head.

"I am." replied Felix, and did not meet his eyes.

Isaac then fumbled in his pockets. He and picked out the bookmark he had retrieved from Vale.

"Do you remember this? Felix? Once... once we-"

"Once we were best friends. I know..." said Felix, "but everything has to come to an end."

"Even our friendship?"

Once again Felix ran his sleeve over his eyes. Isaac stared at him. No. Felix could not mean it. Suddenly, Mia stepped forth.

"He's run over all Angara and Gondowan after you! All he had hoped for that this would be a lie! And here you stand, saying you don't want him anymore?"

"Mia..." began Ivan.

"Not now!" shouted the priestess and then turned back to Felix. "Have you ever thought of how he felt when you disappeared that fateful day! And then you came back as a traitor! _A traitor_! He's freed you from your captors, and all what's left for you is to take the one step back... _Why_? Tell me why it is so difficult! Or does he mean that little to you?"

The High Priestess of Imil balled up her hands to fists and gritted her teeth. A tear trickled down her cheek. Isaac stared at her. Mia was sticking up for _him_?

"I'm sorry for all the hurt I caused you, Isaac, Garet," said Felix then. "But this, this has already become a fact."

"You can come back!" said Mia. "There is always a way around."

"Yes..." said Isaac. "I promise, If you... if you give up now, you can still come back to Vale. I... We... We'll make up some story... Throw the blame on those who enslaved you. You don't need to do it anymore. They're _gone_. They can't ever make you do anything now. You... you don't need to be afraid. We'll help you!"

"No," said Felix, "there is no turning back for me."

Garet then jumped forth, upset. The friend then quickly rolled up his sleeve to show the tattoo on his arm.

"This is the Vale Guardian crest," said Garet. "Do you remember what we said ages ago on that hill? We-"

Felix rolled up his own sleeve and bared a scar formed like the Guardian crest.

"I am a one of the Fire Clan of North."

Isaac stared at him. He let himself be _marked_? An Fire Clan of North? What kind of mock Guardian Clan was that? A Clan trying to fire the beacons! What about Jenna? Had he thought of _her_? Did he want her to be betrayer like him? Or did he want to keep her a prisoner, even when those thieves are gone? He could not be that_selfish_!

"Let me be selfish, just for this once."

Isaac shook his head. Tears pricked his eyes and began blurring his vision.

"_Don't_ do this," urged he. "I _don't_ want to run you through. I don't want to fight you. We promised never to fight again! Yet we are here, on different sides. But now, we have real swords... Each cut means blood... I can kill you! Can't you see that?"

"Just let me finish my quest."

"I... I can't. You know I can't! Why can't we get off this Lighthouse and still be friends?"

"Because I know what person you are Isaac – there's _no way _you'll join me. And I can't return to Vale without the Lighthouses lit."

"_Why_?" said Garet. "Tell us... Please, if you have reasons, Felix, then tell us! Maybe we can work something out?"

"I... I-"

All those years. All those years they spent together meant nothing for him. He even refused to tell him why he wanted the Lighthouses lit. He did not even trust him anymore. Maybe Tristan was right about him after all. He had changed. 

"_Fine!_" called Isaac out. "If that is what you want, then fine! From now, we are no longer friends. You walk your path of a betrayer, and I follow the will of Sages! I would hate to kill you, but you are giving me no other choice."

Isaac picked up his sword from the ground. He looked at Felix and pointed his sword at him. The friend took a step back, holding his arms out as if he tried shielding the girl behind him. Isaac's eyes narrowed. He clutched the hilt of his sword tighter to stop the shaking of his hand.

"Th-this is goodbye," said he.

Right then, the ground suddenly shook in a tremor. Isaac staggered, lost foothold and fell.

* * *

**H**e heard a scream and quickly sat up, only to find Sheba clinging by the edge of the floor. She slipped. Felix lunged forward, and threw himself towards her, but it was too late. She had fallen.

For that moment, the world was still. Sheba just fell! Hundred of emotions washed over him. He had seen this so many times. He had watched so many people die before him. All those times he had only watched them pass away... First Ren... Then Joshua... And now Sheba...

_"NO! I won't let you die!"_

He jumped, dove off the ledge. But she was already no where seen. And he just realized what a reckless fool he was.

* * *

**H**e felt a violent tug on his scarf and slipped, falling backwards onto the floor. He pulled his scarf back from Ivan and ran over to the edge. He looked down from the lighthouse, but saw the raging waters of the sea. Tears flowed from his eyes and he slammed his fist onto the floor.

"You idiot..." whispered he. "There's no way you can catch her... you... you _idiot_!"

He punched the floor again. And again.

"You idiot... I gave you a chance! We all gave you a chance to redeem yourself... And you chose _death_!"

He broke down into tears and cried. Mia knelt down to him. She pulled him close placed his head on her shoulder. She hugged him. And she cried with him.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	41. Then I'll never fight you again

**H**is task was at end. He should be happy. He should congratulate himself for his success. But he did not. Once he thought he would be able to bear it. Once he lied to himself and said he would not care if Felix died or not. But now when Felix did die, he cried. And he hated it. He hated that everyone saw him cry atop the Venus Lighthouse. And he hated the fact that his quest would have to end this way. The Jupiter Stars was lost in the sea. His former best friend was dead and washed out to the Ocean. 

He looked out from the window, finding his friends chatting with Joshua, the Laliverian they saved when they visited the Sanctum to send a letter home. He happened to be Sheba's elder brother, a foolish man who went into Lord Babi's palace to rescue his sister. Why he did that was beyond him. The Tolbian Lord had agreed to release her anyway. And now Joshua claimed his sister was still alive. He said the fall from the Lighthouse could not have killed her. She fell from the sky after all. Well, good for him. Unfornately, that fall certainly killed Felix.

_KNOCK KNOCK._

He looked toward the door. Garet stepped in.

"Captain Iodem wants to see you Isaac."

"Mm-hm..." mumbled Isaac from the bed.

"It's about their next mission."

Isaac did not respond. He said they should talk to Mia and not to him.

"Well, excuse me, Captain Isaac, but _you_ are the Colosso Champion!"

"I don't care. I don't want to see him. I'm tired."

So now he had to keep a promise to Lord Babi of Gondowan. He shut his eyes close. Why did everyone keep pushing him? He felt as if he could not breathe. He felt like breaking his oath to the Lord of Tolbi and just run away. He had saved the world now by sacrificing his friend. Now they wanted him to head out for another quest? He did not care. He did not want more grand achievements. He just wanted a moment of peace to think.

* * *

**A**ugust, the trees had started shedding their leaves. The sun was setting over behind the hills and mountains. He was thirteen and stood outside the cottage were Felix and his family lived. The father stood by his side, giving him strength and courage, but Isaac was still worried.

_"Dad, what if he doesn't forgive me?"_ said he and bit his lip, _"I said so much mean things... and I hit him..."_

The father ruffled his hair and smiled. He said everyone can step over the line.

_"The important thing when you realize what you have done, and are willing to say sorry."_

Isaac nodded. He looked at the wooden door.

_"Shall we knock?"_

_"Yes, do so."_

_KNOCK KNOCK._

The door opened and a woman with dark red hair stepped out. It was Felix's mother.

_"Oh, Kyle,"_ said she, _"and Isaac. Now what bring you here?"_

Isaac looked up at her, feeling guilt the guilt overwhelm him. And as if it was not bad enough, Jenna had to run out and greet him. She was angry. And she stepped out from the house and pushed him back. She said Felix was really sad now. And she asked why he hurt her brother.

_"What flew into you?"_ shouted she and then pointed up the window on the second floor, where Felix's room was supposed to be. _"He didn't say it! He was home all the time! It was Anton! Anton, Erin and I saw you do Psynergy when you dropped the book in the river!"_

Isaac nodded and said he knew that now. He tried explaining. He tried explaining that Felix was the only one he had ever told this secret to, but Jenna refused to listen. Finally, Jenna's mother pulled her away from Isaac and told her to go back inside.

_"Sorry!"_ called Isaac then. "_I didn't know!"_

The thought of how mean he had been to Felix for and punched out his front teeth was eating him up from the inside.

_"Can I see him? I just want to say sorry!"_

The father then put a hand on his shoulder, and pleaded Felix's mother to let him in. He said Isaac had felt bad ever since he returned home, and that he rally wanted to make up for what he had done.

_"I just don't want him to be mad..."_ said Isaac.

_"He has all right in Weyard to be angry, lad,"_ said Felix father, who just arrived to the front door. _"But of course we'll let you see him. Come in."_

Isaac looked up to his own father for advice. The father gave him a light push and nodded. Isaac stepped into the house. Felix's father then told Jenna to lead him upstairs to Felix. Jenna nodded, but was still a bit careful. As he ascended the stairs, he thought of badly hurt Felix could be. He was so broken after Isaac pummelled him in the field...

* * *

**H**e had grieved for Felix before, had cried for him when he disappeared in the storm. But now, there was another emotion. It was not sadness. He felt a mixture of guilt and disappointment. It was so strange, almost foreign for Isaac to feel this way.

Felix was a very close friend to him once. He protected him, and taught him to see the beauty in literature. In return, Isaac taught him the fun of physical sports. Felix was a prodigy. He had it easy to take in knowledge and learn. He figured out how to use Psynergy on his own. The priests were amazed by his natural talent. Isaac admired his beautiful handwriting the first time he requested Felix to his letter for Tristan.

Isaac was very much the opposite to his former best friend. Isaac was dumb, at least so the villagers used to say. He had to take longer ways to learn in the scholarly arts. He could use Psynergy at early age too, just like Felix, but he did not figure it out on his own. It was his dad, Captain Kyle, who taught him in secret, despite the rules. Isaac had revealed this secret to Felix. Felix promised he would never tell, since Isaac swore to keep quiet about why he was afraid for the dark.

* * *

_"__**F**__elix?"_

The other boy lay in his bed. Felix turned and flipped his sheets over. He looked up at Isaac but gripped onto his sheet and then looked away. He stepped up to the bed and down on the edge, next to Felix.

_"How's the teeth?"_ asked he.

Felix touched his front teeth.

_"F-fine,"_ stuttered the friend, "_your dad put them back..."_

Felix then turned and looked into his clear blue eyes. Isaac shuddered. He had seen Felix cry because of him because. But now, he felt something stir up when he saw the sadness and slight fear in the eyes of his best friend. Isaac's heart sank.

_"No,"_ thought he, _"please, don't be afraid of me... I didn't mean it... Really..."_

Isaac, seeing that Felix tears began to fall gently put his arms around his best friend.

_"I didn't say anything..."_ whispered Felix then._ "I-I... I swear... It wasn't me."_

Isaac rested his head on his shoulder, and gripped onto the back of Felix's shirt. He had punched out Felix teeth down in the harvest, and all the friend could think of was convincing Isaac he did not tell the priests about his Psynergy.

_"I know," _said Isaac then,_ "I know it wasn't you... please, don't cry. I'm sorry."_

The friend brushed his eyes against the cloth on his shoulder. Isaac took a deep breath. He did not understand. Felix was stronger than him. Why did he let him pummel him like that? The next year Felix would be start his training to become a Guardian. Isaac wondered how he would make that work, they way he let people pummel him without even fighting back.

_"I don't like to fight," _said Felix._ "People just get hurt."_

Isaac pulled away from his friend.

_"Then I won't fight you again."_ said Isaac and released his friend. _"Ever. I won't ever hurt you again."_

Felix hiccupped and wiped the rest of his tears away on with his sleeve.

_"Promise?"_ said Felix.

Isaac looked intently at his best friend and nodded.

_"Promise."_

* * *

"**P**ull yourself together!" shouted Garet. "Now, look at me! I'm also upset for what happened! But sulking like this won't bring Felix or anyone back to life!"

He did not reply and turned away from the Fire Adept. Garet never understood. He would never understand what Isaac was feeling. He let go of a friendship very lightly, and he was able to make friends just as easy.

"Then what about Jenna?" breathed Garet then.

Isaac held his breath. Jenna.

"You already lost Felix, but what about _Jenna_? She's out there somewhere and we don't even know if she's alive! Do you want to lose her too?"

He clutched the sheets in his hands, and closed his eyes. Yes, Jenna. How could he forget about her! But they had searched behind every tree, turned every stone. Yet she was nowhere found. The entire Idejima peninsula was torn off from the mainland, and Jenna was last scouted there with Kraden. Eastern Sea was so big – how would they possibly find her?

"We got a ship," said Garet. 

A ship. So what? He could not even row. Sail? What a joke. 

"It's a special ship. All we need to know is Psynergy," said Garet. "Everyone else is up on the mission. Will you come? Or would you rather return to Vale?"

He averted his eyes and looked out to the window. Two swallows sailed the blue sky. He closed his eyes, remembering the past. And he remembered what he promised Kay, Tristan and the others before he left Vale for a second time. 

_"Yes, we'll rescue her. The next time Garet and I return Jenna will be with us. I swear on it. Kay, Tris, Stefan, Peter, we won't lose another friend."_

Vale. No, he could not even return to Vale. Not without Jenna. He had promised. He had promised his friends and Jenna's grandparents to bring her back! 

Isaac sat up and got off his bed. He had failed Jenna so many times before. So many times he could have rescued her, and yet missed those chances. He could not fail her again.

He pulled his boots on. He seized his short sword from the table and picked up his breastplate and began to fasten it over his tunic. Yes, he had lost Felix already. He would not lose Jenna too.

Make it another one and a half year. Make it three years or ten. He would find her. As long as she was alive, and he had the faith, they would find her some day! But, then he thought of his promise to Felix, and how he days ago had forced him to make a jump to his death.

"At least, I will try my best," thought he.

He never wanted to force her brother to his death. Yet that was exactly what he had done atop of Venus. He knew nothing could atone for what he had done. He could not even forgive himself for what he had done. He could have tricked him. He could have lied and tricked him down of the Lighthouse first and talk later. But now it was too late for him to be wise after event. The only thing he could do for atonement, might be finding Jenna and tell her he was sorry.

Isaac had lived life without his former best friend. He would not break himself because Felix died again. But what was this feeling of disappointment and guilt, instead of the hurt and sadness he was supposed to feel? Because this times, it wasn't a friend who died. It was a traitor who refused to return and redeem himself who died. This time, Isaac was not the one who failed to save a best friend. This, it was Isaac who forced Felix off the ledge.

And perhaps, it was for the best that Felix stayed dead this time. After all, this meant a closure to their friendship, and an end to the sick quest that almost had ruined his mind. Isaac would not stop thinking of Felix though. He still remembered him as the faithful friend and caring brother he was in the past, but he would always remember the path Felix chose in the end.

Some friends come and go, had Felix said. At least he did not lie about that one thing. Garet seemed to understand that. Garet picked up friends as easy as he let them go. Isaac wished he was more like Garet sometimes.

He sighed and looked out of the window again. Ivan skipped around with a couple of Laliverian children. Mia sat on a bench under a palm tree in deep thought.

Finally he tied his ragged scarf around his neck, remembering the renewed promise upon the western hills that day before departing from Vale. He smiled. In Vale he had the friends who never would forget about him. And here, he had friends who would follow him over land and sea. W more could he ask for?

He straitened himself, walked over to Garet and then said:

"Let's go find Jenna."

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	42. Honour and shame, life and death

**Favri's notes:** The Lost Age begins from here.

* * *

**I**t happened in February, a cold winter night. He and the weapon smith awaited by the docks, together with the Valian child. The snow whirled in the wind, the snowstorm was strong. Little Felix shook in his embrace, and he wondered why the dark could bother the child so much. He hated to take Little Felix away from his parents, but this was the only way to save Prox, to save the world. Ralf refused to go, but Felix agreed to make the sacrifice, even if he was so young at age.

Sacrifices. They all sacrificed their peaceful life in Prox to give the rest of their people a better future.

He, Delik had left his Healer Pendant in the temple this night. He resigned his position as Great Healer, and passing the task to the next one worthy. He hated to leave Prox when the people were so much in need for healers, but he knew his apprentices were skilled enough to handle most of the healing on their own now. It was time for him to once again don armour and fight for his people.

Menardi and Ren left their loved ones behind. Poor Karst and Chalor. He wondered how they would take it when they find out what their elder siblings had done. 

Only Saturos went without any too much worry. His three sisters were all married; he had no one that relied on him.

_Klop. Klop. Klop._

Footsteps. He quickly ducked down behind some fishing nets. He gazed beyond the dark, and narrowed his eyes. It was Agatio and Captain Eyron, patrolling for the night. 

_"Eyron?"_asked he. _"Saturos, why is he here?"_

He watched intently at the patrolling knights, and the two stepped up on the ship. Saturos cursed.

_"I don't know..." _replied the friend. _"He might have suspected things we tried persuading Ralf yesterday night. But it doesn't matter, he won't stop me."_

A metallic sound emitted when Saturos unsheathed his sword. The boy clutched harder onto Delik's, clinging on to him for dear life.

_"Shh! Calm down, kid, it won't take long until we're out of here,"_ whispered Delik in an attempt of assurance.

_"I can't see... anything..."_

He looked at the boy for a moment, but then gently put him down on the bridge. The boy sat back, his hand fumbled for holding, but instead he found himself dangerously near the edge of the bridge. Little Felix gasped and, but Saturos quickly clamped a hand over his mouth before he could yell.

_"Shh!"_ hissed the friend. _"Just sit here and don't move! Understand?"_

The boy clamped his hands over his chest, and then nodded vigorously, his eyes closed tightly.

_"Where're you going?"_

_"Just sit there and you'll be safe!"_ hissed Saturos.

_"It's cold!"_

Saturos peeled off his cloak off and tossed it on the boy.

_"There! Now just sit still! We'll come back soon! Delik!"_

Delik ruffled the boy's hair and then arose.

_"On my way."_

He quickly drew his sword and followed the friend up to the boat, when the snow suddenly blew and circled around him. The snowflakes melted, the wind was warm and pleasant.

_"Delik?"_

_"Ren is here- Ah! Behind you!"_

Saturos whirled around, and upon seeing Captain Eyron, he whisked his free hand. A force slammed into Eyron's side and tossed the Guardian captain overboard. Agatio just spotted them and raised his hand.

_"No, don't!"_ cried Saturos, but it was too late.

A beam of Psynergy arose to the sky and exploded into brilliant fireworks. Saturos reacted and waved his hand, knocking the other knight off the ship with his Psynergy. Delik and Ren quickly hurried up on the boat. Now this was bad. Two flame dragons when arose to the sky, carrying Agatio and Eyron up to deck. Saturos held a hand out and waved for Delik to stay behind. Delik listened intently in the night. He heard voices, and saw light flickering from the city. Soon the docks would be flooded by knights. 

_"Delik!"_ said Agatio. _"I can't believe you two! I knew Saturos and Ren were mad, but you are too!"_

He shook his head.

_"No, you are just too blind to see the truth."_

_"You're all arrested!"_ said Eyron. _"Now follow us back to town! You have a lot to explain!"_

_"You don't stand a chance against us, Eyron,"_ said Ren then and stepped up on the ship.

Ren unsheathed his blade. Saturos nodded to him and they shifted into battle stances.

_"And what do you think you can do, Ren_?" said Agatio and looked at them, shifting into a mage's battle stance. _"The whole Order will arrive soon! You two are great swordsmen and Adepts, but you cannot fight the whole Guardian Order!"_

_"We didn't plan to do so either!"_ said Saturos and dashed over to the edge boat.

Eyron quickly followed him, grabbing his shoulder, but Saturos responded by waving his hand and pushing him off with a spell. Saturos hurried over and began hacking with his sword on the rope that kept the boat to land. The captain drew his sword and aimed an attack at Saturos, but Ren parried the blow. Agatio rushed forth and quickly used his Psynergy. He cast Saturos and Ren onto deck. Eyron then trapped Ren and in a vortex of flames. The scholar let out a gasp and then began flailing his arms. He spun around, but could not cast any spell.

_"Ren!"_

Delik quickly waved a hand a water dragon arose from the river and crashed down upon Ren. Saturos growled rolled up to Eyron's feet and set his cloak on fire. He then let out a cry of fury and tackled Eyron up against edge of the boat.

Delik looked back to the dock, and saw Menardi heading out to the bridge, carrying Little Felix in her arms. Behind her where those knights, who almost had caught up with her. He whispered a spell, and ice suddenly covered the rope with ice. The ice then shattered with the rope. The boat moved, and began drifting away down the river.

Delik and raised his hand. The surface of the water froze into path of ice. Menardi quickly stepped out and ran over to the ship. Delik raised his hand, and a dragon of water carried the librarian up to deck and then disappeared.

He took Felix from her put him down in a safe place. Lightning flashed and he looked back to the fight, finding Ren standing over a paralyzed Agatio and then dragging him to the edge of the boat.

_"What's going on?"_ said Menardi, turning to see Saturos and Ren throw Agatio overboard.

The two Guardians used their Rising Dragon Psynergy trying to get up, but Ren hit them with lightning and made them fall. Delik ran over to the edge, only to see Eyron and Agatio curse at them while they began swimming for land.

_"It's not the last we see of them_," said Menardi and then whirled around to look at Ren and Saturos who just stood and congratulated themselves. _"What did you idiots think of?"_

_"They went up on the ship."_ said Saturos and pointed downwards._"We did what was necessary."_

Menardi gritted her teeth. She whirled around and back to land, where several fishing boats set sail down the Prox River.

_"Now what are you going to do about _that_?"_

The two combatants silenced. Menardi pulled out a black crystal from her pocket and disappeared into the boat. Ren and Saturos looked at each other.

_"What now?"_

_"Speeding up this thing up takes time..." _said Delik._ "And it doesn't have any sails... Ren, go help Menardi power the ship. Saturos, you and I better find a wall to stall those Guardians."_

There was flash out light that's hone from inside the boat. Ren quickly hurried inside to assist Menardi. Saturos looked back to the fishing boats that just came closer. The knight quickly raised his hands and conjured a volley of fireballs, flinging them at their pursuers. The Guardians on the ships deflected them just as easily as they deflected Delik's icicles.

_"This is bad..."_ said the friend. _"They will catch up with us. It's another bitter battle for this boat... A battle we cannot win."_

_"No..."_ replied Delik. _"We just need to get out to the open sea. Hurry inside and help them power the ship, Saturos. The more Psynergy the faster it sails. I'll take care of the rest."_

_"But-"_

_"Trust me."_

Delik then stepped forth. The boat had left the river and entered the Frozen Sea. He watched then the fishing boats and then raised his hands high into the air.

He called upon a spell and shuddered when all the heat left his body almost instantly. His Psynergy flowed out rapidly, and the sea glowed bright blue. The winds blew and the snowflakes whirled around him.

_"What are you doing?" _said the child who had been all quiet for so long._ "H-ey!"_

He ignored Little Felix, and kept on channelling his spell. He had to finish it, or they would be captured. His feet felt numb, and the child gasped.

_"You're feet are frozen!" _called he. _"Stop that!"_

_"Delik!"_ he then heard Saturos shout._ "They don't need- _What the hell are you doing! Stop that!_"_

He did could not stop. Not now. He was the only one that could pull them through this last danger, and he would do it, no matter what sacrifices. His arms twitched and he could not hold them up anymore. He felt weak, and cold. His arm felt heavy and his gauntlets and armour shone with ice.

He heard Ren cry out his name and a he felt a sharp pain burst into arms. He screamed and tumbled over, most of his body encased in ice. Saturos quickly used his Psynergy to melt the ice around him. He cut the straps that held his armour and cast the heavy steel away.

_"I- I won't die," _breathed he, when Ren and Menardi doused him with healing spells, "_I've yet to see the light of the Lighthouses."_

He blinked and looked over the edge of the boat, smiling when he saw his finished work. The passage between the icebergs was closed by a wall of ice. He could see several Prox Guardians on top of the wall, their fire glinting like stars in the night sky. His lips felt dry, his eyelids heavy. Knowing that he had not failed his friends, he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

**H**e screamed. He screamed out over the Suhalla cliffs.

They did not live. He knew it. They were gone, forever. Everyone of them. Only he was left. Once he thought he would be the first one to die. Now he was the lone survivor.

The flight from Prox. Breaking the vow to the Sages, walking their own way. Becoming criminals, beginning the path of a traitor and outlaw.

He was injured after that night they fled. He could not use any Psynergy. So they told him to sail the ship to Gondowan. He was against the parting at Loho. He said they could sail together. He did not trust the priest of Imil, and hated that feeling of being substituted.

He cried when the news of Ren's death reached him, and longed for company when he saw the light of Mercury. But he was strong, and suppressed those feelings, sailing on with the ship. He was not afraid of the sea. He would not fail his friends.

Who could think they would kick him out in the end?

Yes, they kicked him out. They insulted him and kicked him out. Said he was useless to them. They tossed money into his face. Told him to go back. Told him to return to Prox.

And he left in rage and hurt. And now he was here, by the cliff of Suhalla, gazing out from the mountain shelf, calling the names of his departed friends. They died, but he lived. He was the last survivor of this quest. And he had to go back, go back to Prox.

But how could he return now? How could he ever return to Prox with this shame?

He picked out a letter from his pocket and cast it onto the sea. The water glowed when he worked his Psynergy. A misty bird arose to the sky and disappeared to the north.

Hot tears welled up in his eyes. He cursed them. He cursed them for leaving him behind. He cursed them, cursed them for leaving him to alone have to bear the shame of failure, when they once swore oath to together live and together die.

* * *

**H**e lay on the ground, defeated, looking up at the blond and blue-eyed teenager. So this was how it felt to lose? The young man grabbed him by shirt and slammed into the wall.

"Who are you?" said the blond. "You're one of them, aren't you? You are that warlock they hunt."

Delik dropped his spear and spat on the floor. It was useless. A sword pointed at his neck and clear blue eyes stared down to him, menacingly demanding an answer. Delik smiled smugly and tilted his head back, exposing his neck.

Those clear blue eyes then suddenly twitched. The Earth Adept immediately jerked the sword back and tossed it into some nearby crates. Delik gasped when the Earth Adept pulled him and slammed his broken body onto the table. Delik looked down at his captor, coughing.

"I know you are." said the young man. "I see it on your features, and on your Guardian crest. You're one of Saturos and Menardi's kind."

He looked down at the young Adept, attempting to cast a spell, but his captor grabbed his shoulder, flipped him over and slammed his nose onto the wood.

"Now why are you here in my cabin?" said the blonde. "You came to assassinate me?"

The blond kept him nailed to the table. Soon the two other teenagers arrived as well – another blond and a red-head. Blood began seeping out from his nose when he then spoke:

"You... you killed my friends. Now kill me too! Kill my now, or I will hunt you to the end of Weyard."

"No," said the blond. "I won't kill you. And I won't let _anyone_ kill you, _yet_. Garet, get me some ropes. Ivan, seal his Psynergy."

Delik chuckled when the little Telepath stepped over and touched his forehead and cast a spell. He looked up. So these were the band of warriors that killed Saturos, Menardi and Felix? Pff. 

"You're taking me as a prisoner?" breathed Delik when the Fire Adept began tying his arms to his back. "You will regret it!"

The blond finally let go of his hair. His friends did not seem to like the idea of taking Delik a prisoner.

"Isaac, why don't we just throw him overboard?" said Garet. "He's dangerous."

"We need him."

Delik looked up at the blond. Need him? He burst out in laugher. The young man slapped him.

"I know you can sail this thing better than any of us," said Isaac. "You will sail us to Lemuria. _And you will tell us what you took Jenna!"_

Delik tasted blood on his broken lip and spat on the floor. He said:

"I was kicked from the group before the light of Venus! I don't know where this 'Jenna' is."

Garet grabbed him by the shirt and set him down on a chair.

"Ivan, do your work," said he.

The young Wind Adept touched his forehead. Events from his life flashed before his eyes when the boy invaded his memory.

_"No!"_ cried he and struggled on the chair, but the other two Adept held him down.

Finally the flow of memories stopped and he opened his eyes. 

"Ivan?"

Delik panted and looked at the Telepath. The boy took a step back from him and want back to his blond-haired leader.

"H-he can certainly sail the ship... In fact, he's sailed a ship of this kind over the entire Western Sea. He's good friends with Saturos and Menardi. He comes from a cold place, at north. H-he... he's a healer, I think. He's a friend of a High Priest... He... he's a knight. H-he kidnapped Felix during a snowy night... The rest so blurry... All I saw of Jenna, was that he saved her when she jumped into a river after Felix..."

Isaac's eyes narrowed. The Earth Adept stepped forth and grabbed Delik's collar. He shook him.

"What trick is this?" hissed he.

"There is no trick," hissed Delik. "I was indeed the Great Healer in my hometown. The High Priest was one of my best friends. I joined the Guardian order when I was sixteen years of age. I carried Little Felix away from Prox that cold February night. And I did pull your little friend out of a Suhalla River when she impulsively jumped in to save her dear brother."

"I won't believe that," said Isaac. "You might have made it all up to fool us."

"You've studied Psynergy very much," said Delik and glared at Isaac, "I can tell that from the way you favour your Psynergy over the sword._You_ control your Djinn, they do not control you. You should know no one can hide the truth from a Telepath."

* * *

**H**e stood by the steer wheel. He sailed a magic ship to Lemuria. He had no idea where it was, but he only followed instructions anyway.

The Telepath was here with him – all the time. He did not even dare to think about anything. That Telepath tailed him everywhere. Only when the boy was asleep and the Earth Adept would replace him, Delik dared to think normally.

He hated it. He hated to slave for the people who had murdered his friend and taken their only chance save the world away from them. But he had to. He was not afraid for losing his pitiful. He was just waiting for a chance, a chance to strike. There was nothing left for him now. His quest was over. He had failed. He was avenger now. The only thing that kept him alive was the vengeance he craved for his murdered friends.

* * *

**H**e awoke in a comfortable bed in a cabin. His friends stood around him, smiling.

_"We made it,"_ said Ren and clasped one of his hands._ "Thanks to you! That blockade stopped them completely. They couldn't pass it. We are in the Western Sea."_

_"I'm glad I do something for you."_

_"Don't say that, you've always been able to help, Great Healer. Here, have a drink."_

He sat up and his friends poured up mead in a large ceremonial cup and gave it to him.

_"Here, drink,"_ said Saturos. _"After this cup we are brothers and sisters. Honour and shame, life and death, we will share it all."_

He looked at the cup, wondering of they really meant it. But then he drunk and passed the cup back to Saturos. The weaponsmith drunk and then passed it to Ren. Ren drunk and passed it to Menardi, drunk and then put it away. She said:

_"We've abandoned everything, but we will always have each other."_

* * *

**H**e looked back at the Earth Adept behind him. The teen glared back at him and Delik turned away.

There was no way he could beat him in battle, but if fate only would give him the slightest chance to avenge his friends, he would take it. And somehow, someday he knew he would have his chance to strike back. Even if it meant sacrificing his life, he would bring these warlocks down with him.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	43. You call this hope?

**T**he weather was calm, just a small morning breeze blew. She stood on a boat, a boat Chalor and she had stolen. Behind her sailed Agatio, who yelled to her from distance:

"_Stop that this instant! Karst! Where are you going? Chalor! Get back here!_"

She looked at Chalor, who pretended he had not heard. He had been all silent ever since Delik's message reached the Guardian Halls. Karst sighed and walk to the edge of the boat. Chalor then finally looked up and spoke:

"We'll succeed our sisters and brothers. He can't stop us."

"_You're mere children! Let Delik deal with it on his own!_"

She clenched her fists. Children. She wished she could still be a child, but the day Menardi left her home alone, she grew up. She was no longer a child, and Menardi would know.

* * *

**K**arst sat in the library, by the desk that used to be her sister's. A letter dangled from her fingers and her face was expressionless and blank. How long had she been here? She lost the count of time. He knew something was fishy when Delik's snowbird came back with the letter, instead of Menardi's phoenix.

She had read the letter. Read and re-read. There was no mistake. Delik did not even try to hide it. He stated it so flatly in his words.

They were lost. He said they dumped him in Lalivero and disappeared after the Light of Venus. Delik say they did the unthinkable, but were defeated. He said they crashed into the sea. Their current whereabouts were unknown.

They had failed. They had failed their quest. The Jupiter star was gone, out in the Eastern Sea. And the Mars Star was still in those Adepts ' hands. Those four Adepts took them down. No, they were not Adepts. An Adept was a messenger of good. Those people were warlocks. They melded their spirits with the Djinn.

_CHAK_.

The door opened and Chalor stepped in. He lifted her gaze. Chalor noticed her briefly, but then kept walking down the hall. He clenched Delik's letter in her hand, remembering the words he once said when she found him drunk on the streets:

_"She's safe and alive! Of course, you're the one to speak! I doubt you would yell at me if was Menardi who died and not my brother!"_

He arose from her sister's old chair and walked out of the Guardian Hall. The weather was calm today. But no one rejoiced on the streets. No one spoke a word, at least not aloud. The news had spread to the entire city, everyone just waited the enviable doom. She looked to the town hall, and saw people crowding outside to speak with Chief Puelle. Of course, they wanted confirmation of these terrible truths. Even that Valian pair was there. Their son was lost in the mission, just as Karst' sister. And she wondered how much that Valian woman Hannah would scream now.

She walked past the town hall and continued to the Sanctum. She pushed the doors open and entered. Tonol smiled mildly and greeted her welcome. She nodded and walked into the chapel. She stepped forth and to the altar, her eyes fixed on the icons of the divines.

She did not kneel; she stood tall with her fists clenched by her sides. People said all hope was gone. That all they could do now, was to pray to the gods. Hot tears welled up in her eyes, and her heart beat heavily in its cage. A sob escaped and the tears fell.

"All we ever did wrong was to believe in you and that Sage Prox!" shouted she. "All we ever did wrong was to realize this painful truth too late! So you divines think you can kill us, huh? I think not! As long as there are any true Guardians left in Prox, there will be hope!"

* * *

_**B**__AMM_!

She lost her foothold and fell to the ground. Agatio's boat had collided into theirs. They still drifted downstream but Agatio had stepped over to their boat now. Karst did not say anything when Agatio stepped grabbed her and pulled her up.

"You're not Menardi and Ren!" shouted Agatio. "If _they_ can't fight those warlocks, how can _you_ do it? Karst? Chalor?"

Chalor picked out a bundle of ancient scrolls and showed them to the knight. Agatio slapped him across the face.

"You thief!" said he. "These are property of the temple!"

"He didn't steal," said Karst, "I took them from my sister's drawers!"

Agatio dropped the scrolls on deck and took a few steps back. He shook his and stared back at Karst and Chalor in disbelief.

"You're crazy," said he, "_both of you_. You really think you can progress to their level in such quick time? Why can't you just wait till Eyron and Tonol give orders? You just as impatient as your siblings!"

She had made up her mind that night. She had painted her face, and packed her things. She had headed down to the docks to grab a boat. And there she met Chalor, who had just made the same decision to leave Prox. They sailed south on the river, and wished they could live up to their siblings. They wished to finish what they had started on, to save Prox and the Weyard.

"_Your sisters and brothers left you here to keep you safe!_" said Agatio. "How do you think they will feel if you're throwing your lives away like this?"

Karst smiled smugly.

Safe? He claimed they were safe? How safe were they if Prox was doomed? Without Menardi's band, who would light the Lighthouses? Ren died long ago! Now Saturos, Menardi and the Valian boy crashed into the Eastern Sea! She did not even know if her sister was alive or not! And Agatio wanted her to sit in Prox and wait for news? Delik requested help from the north!

"That's up to Eyron and Tonol to decide – not _you_!"

Eyron had so intention of sending people to the south. Tonol and he were too busy helping the sick. They thought Delik would be able to deal with it himself. If Delik was could deal with it himself – he would not have sent that message back to Prox! With that pride of his, requesting reinforcement would be the last thing to do.

Everything was against them. People fell sick of the bitter cold. Every healer or everyone who could heal the slightest was called to the temple. Their lands drifted closer to the Gaia Falls for each day that passed. They did not have much time left to save the world. 

But some people just did not see it. They still think the Gods would preserve them! Could they not see that the gods have abandoned them? Could they not see that the Four Sages had betrayed them? No one would save them, they had to save themselves.

Prox could not wait. The Lighthouses had to be lit. She was afraid everyone in Prox would freeze to death before Gaia Falls consumed them.

She had decided to walk her sister's footsteps. At least, she would to try. Even if she was weaker than Menardi, she could still be a hope, a hope for Prox. Because if no one tried, they would certainly be doomed.

Agatio gritted teeth, but then let go of Chalor. Karst sighed, and walked past the knight, who dropped down to his knees on the boat. Chalor fixed his wrinkled clothes and looked at the knight pulled out the hand axe he carried with him from town and walked over to the mast, beginning to axe it down, while Karst sail took off and folded the sail.

Karst saw the wall of ice Delik had conjured up to stop the Guardian Order from pursuing them into the Western Sea. Little did the Great Healer thought the consequences when he created it. There had been people who wanted to flee to the south, but this ice wall blocked the road for boats to sail.

She and Chalor had thought for a long time, but now they knew a way to get past this hindrance. There was a risk in it, but she had to try. Because if she did not try, everything would certainly be lost. She clutched Delik's letter in her hand. She had nothing left to fight for, except for her people. She also wanted to be with her sister again, wanted to show her what she had become. She wanted to show her, that she was not afraid for the unknown beyond the Frozen Sea, and that she was brave enough to follow her anywhere in Weyard.

Chalor raised his hand. A whirlwind carried him and the broken mast to the top of the ice wall. He then waved to Karst. She nodded and gave him sign. Another gust of wind erupted by her feet and flung her up. She landed on the snowy surface and then looked back. Agatio was still in the boat, looking at them. She sighed and then turned away. The knight would probably sail back to Prox when once he got over himself. Agatio was loyal to the Sages, he had never been thinking the thought of the everything could have been a lie.

She walked over to the other side. A cold wind blew. Karst looked down, and saw the sea far below. Chalor axed a hole in the middle and planted the mast down. She drew her battle-scythe lined out the size of ice they needed for a raft to the south. She then touched the line and was about to cast a spell, when she suddenly heard something explode behind her. She looked around, only to she Agatio arise to the wall with Rising Dragon Psynergy.

"Hurry!" said Chalor.

She nodded closed her eyes. There was a glimmer of light, and the line she drew glowed in red. Then a part of the ice slipped off from the wall and fell.

"Wait!" shouted Agatio and ran up to them, but he slipped on the ledge and fell into the sea.

Their ice raft landed into the sea a second later with splash. Chalor quickly ran over and called for the knight, but there was no answer. Then, Chalor dumped his axe. Karst's eyes flashed and he grabbed his arm.

"No!" said she. "You'll freeze to death!"

"I can't let him drown!" said Chalor, and jerked his arm back.

He then jumped in and dove under the cold sea. A moment later he surfaced and pulled Agatio to the edge of their raft, which already had began drifting away from the north. Karst pulled her friends up from the water. Chalor shuddered like a leaf and she quickly gave him her cape.

"I meant that _I_ should have jumped in, you idiot!" said she.

Chalor smiled mildly, but then sneezed and wrapped the cape around himself. Karst then turned to Agatio.

"You!" said Karst. "I can't believe you want promotion that bad!"

The knight who coughed and gasped for air. She then sat up and looked at her and Chalor.

"What do you think you're doing?" hissed he to Chalor.

"Wh-what?" said Chalor. "I just saved your life!"

"I'm not talking about this! I'm talking about your deserter game!"

"We're no deserters," said Karst, "we'll go to Delik and my sister. We'll find them and help him fire the beacons!"

Agatio's eyes narrowed, but Karst continued:

"Everyone in town is left without hope when Saturos and my sister were lost, perhaps dead. But you, you're like the rest of the Order! You think the gods will give us miracles. I don't believe in miracles. I am leaving to the south. I have to help my sister and Delik."

"Your sister is dead!" said Agatio then.

"She's not!" shouted Karst. "Delik said she was lost!"

"She's_dead_! Everyone knows she's _dead_! Or do you think Menardi deserted Delik?"

Karst gritted her teeth when Agatio repeated the word. She tackled him onto the raft.

"My sister is no deserter! And she wouldn't let herself be killed by a bunch of kids!"

"Aren't you a 'kid' as well? And look at you, you're a full fletched knight!"

Karst bit down her lip and clenched his fists. Agatio was lying. He had to be lying. Menardi could not die. She would not be easily stuck down by a bunch of kids.

Agatio at her and then looked at the freezing Chalor.

"You think you're some kinds of saints don't yoy?" spat the knight. "But I'll tell you. Everyone will only think you as _deserters_!"

The word stuck her like the cold winds stuck Chalor's frozen form. _Deserters_.

"Th-that's not true!" said Chalor. "We left to give the people hope!"

"Hope?" said Agatio. "Well who will ever know if you decided to help Delik or sail away to save yourselves, Chalor? And think of it,_Karst;_ a member of the order abandoning what she was sworn to protect to save herself!"

Hundreds of emotions swam in her mind. She had not even coped with that Agatio might be right about Menardi's death. And now he slapped her I the face again by calling her a deserter. She fell to her hand and knees, and shut her eyes tightly. Her head hurt. _Deserters_? People would believe she left to save herself? No, that could not be! 

"_H__ope_?" repeated Agatio. "So this what you call hope?"

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	44. What trick is this?

**N**ight. He sat in Mia's cabin and studied an old map. They had sailed for more than a week, yet there was no sight of land, or mist. He would rather not trust the warlock, but at the moment he just had no choice. He did not know how to sail; he did not know anything about navigation at sea. But he had to figure it out. He could not keep that man prisoner here forever.

"Is this map even accurate?" asked he and drew a circle with a index finger on a location on the map. "These locations look a bit off."

He pulled out the maps he and Garet had been used since leaving Vale.

Mia nodded and said:

"But this one is quite old. Lord Babi made this hundred years ago."

"Well... I guess he was not much of a cartographer then," replied Isaac. "Look at the continents, they looks ridiculous."

"True, but this is the only map we have if we want to reach Lemuria. If Lord Babi's maps are off... I'm afraid we'll have to keep that prisoner with us until we reach Lemuria. Maybe we can hire someone more trustworthy there..."

He nodded. Mia then looked up and continued:

"Is it really safe to leave Ivan alone with that outlaw?"

He scratched the back of his head and averted his eyes.

"Well, he said he was all right, so I guess I'll just trust him-"

_BAMM._

He winced and turned aside to the door. Garet stood in the door opening in his nightshirt. 

"Hello, leaders," said the friend, "I'm not interrupting some important meeting, am I?"

Garet's expression was that of frustration, and panted as if he just had wrestled a tiger.

"Well," said Mia and gestured. "Isaac and I try to figure out something about Lord Babi's map."

"_Oh_," said Garet and nodded, "maybe I'd wait till tomorrow until I tell you that that outlaw just murdered Ivan."

Isaac's heart skipped a beat. He blinked and looked at Garet. The friend looked too serious to be joking – but Ivan could not be dead could he? That outlaw was shackled up and his Psynergy was sealed!

"I went out to get a snack tonight, and when I passed Ivan's cabin," said Garet and took a step closer to him."I heard something from there so I knocked on the door. There was no answer and I heard something more weird noise. I was worried so I barged in, and guess what I saw – I saw that outlaw trying to suffocate Ivan with a pillow!"

Garet stepped up to him and looked at the map and the navigation tools on the table. His eyes were, however, fixed upon the teapot and the bread.

"So what were you doing when while I rescued Ivan? Having a _tea party_?"

Isaac's eyes flashed and he slammed his fist only the table. Tea party?

"We're trying to figure out this on our own so we can dump him! Do you think I enjoy having that man around after he put _laxatives in my food?_"

"I don't want to argue with you, Mister," said Garet and stared at him in the eyes, "_because you're never wrong no matter the consequences! Someone just got hurt because you didn't pay attention!_"

Isaac choked on his breath. He searched for words for rebuttal, but could not find any. He averted his eyes, clenched his fists.

"Now, please don't start a fight," said Mia then and stood up, positioning herself between the two Valians. "Isaac, go and see Ivan, I'll figure this map out on my own."

"But-"

"Just go."

* * *

**H**e sat on a stool, next to Ivan, who lay curled up in bed. The younger teen had not spoken a word since Isaac entered the cabin. Isaac had patiently waited for an explanation, but a such thing did not come. Finally, Isaac decided to break the silence and ask:

"So, why didn't you tell me about it _this time_?"

Ivan snivelled and pulled the sheets over his head, which caused Isaac to frown. Avoiding him, huh? Isaac stood up and seized the sheets, drawing them away from the younger Adept. Ivan yelped and turned away. Isaac let go of the sheets and stared at his friend. He had given him time enough o think and sort out his mind. And now he had decided to avoid the question! He seized Ivan by the shoulders and pulled him up to a sitting position, and then forced him to look at him in the eyes. He shook Ivan, not to violently, but hard enough to tell him "Speak up!"

Ivan, however, did not speak. Instead he broken burst in tears. Through sobs and crying, Ivan apologized he could not guard the prisoner.

Isaac shook his head, staring at the friend's miserable form. He then abruptly pulled Ivan into his arms and hugged him. Ivan gasped and his crying immediately ceased.

"I'm not angry because you couldn't do it," said Isaac, "I'm angry because you're not telling me when something was wrong! Nothing of this would have happened if you just told me!"

"I thought I could handle it myself..." whispered Ivan, and then reached his hands up to embrace Isaac.

But it was then Isaac pulled away. He held the Wind Adept steadily on the upper arms and stared intently into his blue-violet eyes.

"Then stop that," breathed he. "If something like that happens you've _got_ to tell me! Do you understand?"

"I don't want you to think I'm weak," replied Ivan.

"No one ever has ever said such a thing. We all know perfectly well about your abilities."

Ivan turned to stare at him, and his eyes shone with tears.

Isaac laughed light hearted. He smiled mildly and reached out a handle to ruffle Ivan's hair, but the younger Adept slapped his hand away. Confused, Isaac just looked at the boy. What was wrong?

"You said I was a 'prince' back in Bilibin. Everyone thought I could have a try with the Djinn except _you_!"

"I didn't approve because it's not safe. I'm responsible for your safety and I'd-"

Ivan suddenly turned his head away and folded his arms over his chest in defiance. 

"Ivan, stop being silly like a little girl-" said he to the Wind Adept.

"If you think I'm a freak – then why are you even here?"

"Because I promised to-"

"Finally! You're admitting it! You're admitting you're here just because you promised Lady Layana to take care of me!"

"... to be your friend..." thought Isaac and ground teeth. "For heaven's sake... what's wrong with him tonight? He used to trust me-"

He then noted that Ivan was using Psynergy.

"You're reading my mind..." said Isaac flatly.

"You always conceal stuff and never tell me the whole truth. How can I know if you lie or not?"

"_You_ are the one who don't trust _me_!" shouted Isaac. "I'm completely honest to you and you think I'm lying? You told us there shall be no secrets between us – yet you didn't tell me about that outlaw's misbehaviour! You told me you could handle it – and I trusted you! But I also trusted you to tell me if there were problems! And you didn't! Do you know what Garet and Mia think of me for putting you in danger?"

Ivan turned and stared at him.

"So it's all about your pride?"

"My pride?" breathed Isaac, and stared back. "I wanted to _die_ when Garet said you were killed! I-"

"_Leave_!"

Isaac quietened. Leave?

"I don't want you here right now!" yelled Ivan. "Just leave me alone!"

"Liar," said he, and grabbed Ivan's shoulder when he turned away, "look at yourself – you're crying. Ivan, let me-"

Ivan winced and then suddenly pushed him back.

"You're so self-absorbed so you make me _sick_!" shouted Ivan.

Isaac looked at his friend. Ivan thought he was self-absorbed too?

"Don't think yourself so important, Isaac! Because you're not! Tryphon understood me better when we still were friends."

He stared at the boy in disbelief. He then whirled around to leave.

"Wait."

Slightly hopeful, he turned around. Something hard slammed into his chest and fell to the floor – the dagger he had given to Ivan months ago as a token of friendship. He bent down and picked it up. Suddenly he felt something wrench inside him. Tears of anger and regret blurred his vision. He clenched the dagger in his hand. He looked at Ivan. Then he walked over to the table and put the dagger down there. Struggling to keep his voice from shaking, he said:

"I'm can't take back what I've given you, and I wouldn't do it even I could. If you don't want it anymore, then throw it into the ocean."

He exited and leaned against the closed door. He brushed a tear away from his face and drew a deep breath. Suddenly he found Garet leaning next to the door wit his arms folded over his chest. He jumped and quickly straitened himself, and noticed Mia stand there next to Garet, looking concerned.

"So, you're done playing big brother now, so you can help us deal with the bigger problem?" said Garet.

_Playing big brother_?

"What's wrong with you?" shouted he. "I focus on the quest and you call me heartless, I try to care for people and you call me an actor! You! And you!_ What do you want me to do?_"

Garet furrowed his brow and shouted back:

"Well, I told you that outlaw is nothing but trouble, but you just refused to listen! He poisoned our food, and now he's been trying to suffocate Ivan! What's next? Can we get rid of him already?"

"I told you I'd be more careful!" said Isaac "I'll guard him myself from now on! But we can't dump him until we can handle the sea on our own! How many times shall I have to repeat it for you? _Or do you want your grave at the bottom of the sea?_"

He staggered and then leant back against the door. His friends did not come up with further rebuttals, and Isaac took a deep breath. He looked up, and then found that his friend were more concerned than angry. Realizing that they had caught him losing control, he covered his forehead with a hand and apologized. Tears flooded his eyes, but he shook his head and tried to hide them.

"Something happened there between Ivan and you," said Garet then.

He smiled faintly, nodded, and then walked past Garest and Mia.

"Isaac?" said Mia. "Isaac... are you all right?"

He waved his hand nonchalantly without turning around. His friends had not followed, which was a relief to him. Once he was safe from the others, he shut the door and sunk down to the floor and buried his face in his hands. How could everything have gone so wrong? Was he really a so self-absorbed and arrogant that it was impossible for him to show his better side without people calling him an actor?

Ever since they took that prisoner, he and his friend had been arguing about trivial things like food and cleaning duties. Garet keep telling him to throw that prisoner overboard. Isaac tend to end up squabbling with him until Mia would tell them off. Ivan had been so nervous when he tried to show affection. Why? Ever since Ivan had to guard that prisoner, he had shied away from Isaac whenever he came too close.

* * *

**H**e put the plates on the table when Mia lifted the cauldron out to the table. Garet looked towards their rooms and then wondered why Ivan was not here.

Isaac shrugged and put the spoons down. Yes, Ivan used come out early and fight for helping to prepare dinner. But they had not seen him at all this evening.

_"Can he have fallen ill?"_ said Mia._ "Maybe I should go see him."_

Isaac waved his hands.

_"You've been so busy doing research on Lord Babi's notes, let me go find him."_

He then turned and walked away to find Ivan. He had not seen him anywhere in the boat today. Maybe he was still in his cabin? Yes, what if he really was sick? Then he really would have noticed, being Ivan's best friend.

He walked down the hallway, and but when he was arrived before Ivan's door, he heard his friend yell:

_"Shut up!"_

He shuddered and wondered who Ivan was shouting to. Isaac peeked in, finding the Wind Adept standing in the middle of the room with clenched fists. The outlaw lay on the floor. There was a bruise on his cheek.

_"Give it some thought,"_ said the prisoner then.

_"No, you _liar_!"_ said Ivan and kicked the outlaw on the side.

Worried of what the outlaw might have done, Isaac pushed the door opened and entered. Ivan whirled around and gasped. The outlaw remained on the floor, but Isaac caught him sneer. He stepped up to the prisoner and pulled him up. He tossed a piece of bread to the prisoner and then told him to get out and eat. He watched when the man exited, and when he was gone Isaac turn to Ivan. The Wind Adept stared at the floor – he looked very tense.

_"He didn't hurt you, did he?" _asked Isaac.

Ivan shook his head.

_"Good,"_ said Isaac and put his hands on Ivan's shoulders._ "You have to tell me if he tries to do things to you. I'll make sure he gets punished."_

Ivan shuddered and took a step back, shaking Isaac's hands off from his shoulders. Isaac looked at him and took a step closer. He put a hand on Ivan's forehead.

_"Uh?"_

No, there was no fever. Was Ivan ill in some other way? Or maybe he was not feeling well? He had been guarding that outlaw for a week now. Ivan did tell him using his Telepath abilities did not drain much of his energy, but Isaac still did not dare to be so sure. His abilities were Psynergy after all, and Isaac knew well how tired one could grow from using Psynergy to a such excessive extent.

_"No..."_ said Ivan, but did not look at him. _"I'm all right... I'll go eat now."_

Ivan then walked past him and exited his cabin hastily. Isaac raised an eyebrow and scratched the back of his head. Did he do something wrong today? Ivan did not use to react like that.

* * *

**H**e arose and pulled the door open, dashing out from his cabin and out to deck. The night was calm and the prisoner sat tied up next to the steer wheel and looked at him with a sly smirk. Isaac stomped up to the outlaw and pulled his up by the collar.

Right then he noticed that Garet and Mia had seen him storm out like mad, and the friends stood and stared. Good, then he would not need to repeat a warning to the later. Isaac leered at the prisoner and said:

"I don't know what you said or did to Ivan, or what you're trying to accomplish. But one thing I'll tell you – my friends and I have been through all kinds of hardship – you won't be able to break us up that easily with your filthy tricks."

He then cast the outlaw to the floor and then kicked him.

"Isaac!" shouted Mia, but Isaac ignored her.

"So sail us to Lemuria and don't try anything," shouted he, "_I_ will guard you personally from now on! You hurt my friends again and I'll make you pay!"

Suddenly the boat swayed aside. Isaac lost foothold and slammed fell. He rolled across deck and finally slammed his back into the side of the boat. He groaned and sat up looking at the outlaw. He arose and stomped over to the prisoner, but was fell down when the boat swayed violently again. Isaac propped himself up on his elbows and stared at the prisoner. He prepared a spell in his hand but Garet stopped him and shouted:

"Isaac! Leave him for now! Look at _that_!"

He dropped the outlaw and whirled around. Garet and Mia pointed out to the horizon. He walked up to the friend and looked. A huge wave arose from afar and it rushed towards them. What was that? He had never seen such a huge water-wave before. A wave that tall would sink them for sure! And it came so fast! There was no way they could sail away to safety!

Isaac turned back to the warlock.

"What trick is this?" said he.

"I am not the Sea-god," replied the warlock. "There is no trick, not this time."

"Then what is that thing?"

"It's a tidal wave!" said Mia. "But what could have caused it?"

"You call it tidal wave, High Priestess," said the outlaw then, "_I call it holy retribution_."

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	45. I can't remember

**H**e coughed, blinking his eyes. He saw sand grass, green grass. Dazed, he propped up on his elbows and shook the dust off from his long hair.

He wondered what happened. Where was he? He looked around. It was dark. Where was he? He lay under a tree. The moon shone at the beach, and the sea reflected its light on the waves. A campfire burned not far away. Around it sat four people.

Three of them were women, and the last an old man. They discussed something, he could not hear what. But one of the girls, then walked away from the campfire. She fetched something from a bag and then walked towards him. She had blonde, and she wore garments in white, brown and violet. Who was this girl? He had seen here before.

"You're alive!" exclaimed she and then dropped her cup and the water spilled to the dry ground.

The girl ran up to him and seized his arm.

"Felix, you're both alive!"

He looked at the hands that grasped his arm and blinked. The girl noticed and immediately withdrew her hands and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"E-excuse me," murmured he then, "b-but... wh- who are you?"

The girl's face turned to him with astonishment. A hand clamped over her mouth and she stared.

He looked at her face. Yes, she definitely looked familiar, but he just could not remember where she had seen this girl. Or what her name was.

"Gods, you jumped off Venus Lighthouse after me!" said the girl and looked almost desperate now.

She leapt forward and grabbed the front of his vest.

"I caught you and saved you from the fall!" said she. "I'm Sheba! Felix! _Think_!"

He jumped off a Lighthouse? And she caught here? He rubbed his temples, but only felt headache.

He then heard another voice, and a pair of arm suddenly wrapped around him neck. He looked, and found yet another girl. Her hair was dark red, her eyes brown. He kissed him on both cheeks and hugged him tightly. Who was this? He certainly knew this girl. But who was she? He clutched his head and shut his eyes tightly. No... He could not remember.

"My brother..." cried the red-haired girl. "It's me, Jenna. You didn't awake for a week! I thought you died again!"

Brother? So this was... his sister? He blinked and looked at her. The girl grabbed his shoulders and stared at him, almost desperately. She shook him.

"Felix," said she, almost pleading, "it's _me_... I'm your sister!"

Sister?

"Arh... My head... i-it hurts..."

His sister immediately pulled him into her arms. She then called:

"_Alex_! Get over here! What is this? Did you do something to him?"

"I only pulled Felix and Sheba up from the water. I haven't done anything else. Now, let me through so I can help him."

A cold hand touch his forehead. He panted, his head still hurt a little, but it felt better. He blinked and looked up. A young man with long blue hair stared intently at him. Who was this person? He looked familiar too. But who was he?

"It might be amnesia," said the long-haired man.

"Amnesia!" exclaimed Jenna. "Alex, you got to do something!"

"It's often just tempora-"

"I don't care!" shouted Jenna and grabbed Alex on the collar and pulled him up. "Fix it! You're a healer! _Fix it!_"

The girl viciously shook the healer. An old man stepped in and separated the two. The red haired girl, who called herself his sister, sunk down to her knees and began weeping.

The healer looked at her and then stepped forth, but she pushed him away and went on crying. He looked at his sister, and felt a sinking feeling. He wanted to do something, wanted to say something. But he just could not remember!

"Felix... please, _try_ remember. You have to try!"

He shook his head, the headache was back. He could not concentrate with his sister screaming at that healer. He looked up, and then suddenly Alex seized Jenna's hand and pointed out towards the sea.

Jenna looked there for a brief moment, but then cried out in shock and pointed to another direction. The old man and Sheba gasped.

"What's that?" shouted Sheba.

Felix lifted his gaze, despite the headache. He saw a wave rushing towards them. Felix looked at the other inquiringly. What was so horrible about this?

"It's a tidal wave!" said the old man. "We're done for! The earthquake on Gondowan must have triggered this!"

"No," breathed Alex and shook his head, "the earthquake could not have caused this. It must have been something else – something from the sea."

Sheba began running to the opposite direction. She even ran out to the waters. The old man walked around and prayed to the gods. Jenna ran around and when she saw that the healer was standing still by the shore she shouted:

"Alex! How can you be so calm in a moment like this?"

Alex's slowly turned around. His mouth opened and closed a few times. He raised his hand, and then slowly made a hesitant gesture.

"Panicking won't help us in a moment like this, right?" said he, and swallowed.

Jenna turned away from the healer and rushed flung herself into Felix.

"Oh gods..." whispered Jenna and hugged him tightly, "Felix..."

He felt a sinking feeling when she began to cry. His head began hurting again. Her hold around him tightened. He looked at the tidal wave. Its shadow loomed over them. His eyes grew tall, and his heart beat like a drum. He was about to die – again.

* * *

_"__**O**__h gods... Felix..."_

The sister clutched him in her tight embrace, squeezing the air out of him. He patted her over the back and then pulled away from the hug. He looked at her, she was so upset. Tears rolled down her left cheeks, but she quickly brushed them away when she found him staring.

_"Don't worry, Sis,"_ smiled he, _"I'll be all right."_

He poked on his front teeth.

_"See? Uncle Kyle put them back."_

The sister frowned and grabbed his arm.

_"But he punched your teeth out! And look at you!"_

Jenna rolled up his sleeve, baring the bruises from the flail. Her eyes shone with tears again and she gripped his arm so hard that began hurting.

_"I'll never talk to him anymore!"_ said she. _"Ever! How_could_ he do this to you?"_

_"He didn't know... He... I thought I said it... Besides... he's our friend..."  
_

_"I don't care! He has no right to do that to you! I don't want a friend who hurts you! First he broke your leg in the forest! And now _this_!"_

_"Please! I just want to say I'm sorry..."_ a voice then called from downstairs.

_"It's Isaac-!"_ began Felix and his face lit up.

He was about to get out from the bed, but the sister pushed him back down to the mattress.

_"Stay here!" _said she. _"I'll have a talk with him!"_

_"Jenna, wait! Don't-"_

But the sister had already left the room and slammed the door shut with a loud _BAMM!_

* * *

**H**e did not know why, or how. It just happened. He just put his arms around Jenna and whirled around, slamming her down onto the grass and covered shielded her with his own body, making vain attempt to protect her from the tidal wave.

But the wave mercilessly ran over them. He felt himself being pulled away by the tide. And all he could do was to hold onto his sister for dear life. He gasped, water entered his lungs. But he still held onto Jenna. He could not breathe. No, he would not let go. They had been separated before. He would not allow that to happen again. The last thing he saw was Jenna's red hair in his face.

* * *

**H**e opened his eyes. What did he see? Water. A stream of small bubbles. He grasped around someone, something. He looked. It was Sheba. A subtle aura surrounded her. She swam, and she was carrying him with her. How did he end up here? Oh, yes. His stupid mistake. His impulsive action. He jumped after her from Venus Lighthouse! But how? How did he survive? And how did _she_ survive?

Sheba coughed, her limbs suddenly began moving weakly. They were sinking! No. The girl was too tired. Felix gasped when he suddenly no longer could breathe in the water. Sheba's subtle aura was gone. And she had stopped swimming!

He kicked his legs and beat with his arms, trying to imitate the girl's previous moves. He grabbed her and pulled her up to the surface, trying to keep her head over the water. The waves washed him under water. He kept on surfacing, trying to keep himself and Sheba alive. He kept kicking his legs, and flailing with an arm.

Where was he going? He had no idea. He had no time to think. He his fought for his dear life. His arms felt heavy already. He began feeling tired. More water washed down his throat. He coughed, his limbs ached now. He could not do this anymore. Another waved washed him under the sea. He blinked his eyes, still holding onto Sheba, as he weakly tried to surface again. Suddenly his leg touched hooked up on something far below. The water washed him again and carried him away. More water entered his mouth. He felt something hard hit against his head. He coughed and found that he could breathe. He felt cold – the chilling wind caressed him. His back rested against something hard. He looked. It was a rock, and he saw a path of blood running down from it – his blood. He blinked, his vision went blurry and then he knew no more.

* * *

**H**e felt warm. It was pleasant warmth. The wind blew. It was a pleasant and warm wind. He smiled and his eyes fluttered open. The sky was clear and a beautiful colour of blue. Sea gulls shrieked. The sun shone. It was morning.

He felt something tickle his nose, and he looked down. Jenna laid on top him, her arms wrapped around his middle, and her hair spilled out all over his face and his chest. He smiled and rose to a half-sitting position. He wondered how long they had been here. Their parents might be worried. He gently pushed his little sister.

"Jenna..." whispered he then. "Little Sister, wake up..."

The sister groaned and nuzzled him. He gently pulled her away and shook his again. She opened her eyes and yawned. Jenna stretched her arms and looked sleepily down at him. She just smiled and climbed off him. She laughed, and then pointed at his face. Felix chuckled, and then thrust a hand into his own hair, but then noticed that something was wrong. Was this is hair? It reached past his shoulders! When did it grow so long?

He looked at his hands. Long and ugly scars. When did he hurt himself? He looked down at the rest of his body. Whose clothes were these? Were these _his_ clothes? He looked around. No, this was not Vale. What place was this? He saw an old man and a girl with blonde hair running over to them. He recognized those people. But from where?

He closed his eyes and tried to recalls some memories. What happened? Ah yes, he was in the sea, drowning. That girl saved him. But what happened before that?

"Arh!" groaned he and clutched his head.

He was on a mission. To light the Four Elemental Lighthouses. His parents were at the far north and he had to help a group of knights to save their lands. That old man was Jenna's teacher, someone they kidnapped along the way. That girl's name was Sheba, she was Faran's fosterling. He promised to take her home.

"Felix!" shouted Jenna. "What's wrong?"

He collapsed onto the ground, panting. He put his hands over his chest and drew a deep breath. Yes, he remembered, he remembered now. He opened his eyes and looked up at Sheba, Jenna and Kraden who leant over him, looking all worried.

He sat up, and rubbed his temples. He raised his hand and looked away, drying his tears. But why was he here? And where was he?

"Felix..." said Jenna.

"I..." began he. "I don't... What... what happened?"

Why? He remembered being at the Venus Lighthouse with Saturos, Menardi and Delik. But where were they now? He tried to think. What happened? Why could he not remember? Why could he not remember what happened? He gasped, holding his hands over his head. It hurt. It hurt so much.

His hands fumbled under his vest, searching in his pockets. Finally he felt something smooth and cold. Drawing the Jupiter Star out to the sunlight, he brushed his tousled long her away from his face. The gem was with him! But why?

Jenna offered him her comb, but he did not notice. He sat up and slammed his forehead in his palm. The gap between travelling down the Suhalla River and swimming in the Eastern Sea was all blankness. Why? Why could he not remember?

"Ah!" cried he when his sister grabbed a handful of his hair and began combing it.

"Just sit still, you look like a caveman!" said Jenna.

He sighed, and looked around for Alex. Yes, the priest should be able to tell him. Alex always tended to know things.

But the priest was not here. Where was he now? Felix could swear Alex was here with him before the tidal wave came.

"Do you think he has set off on his own?" said Kraden. "He isn't anywhere around."

Felix sighed. It would not surprise him. That priest had played the deserter game before. Maybe he found some other valuable book or artefact to chase after.

"Felix!" said Jenna.

"Well that's the truth," said Felix. "Look, Sis, I also began have changed views to him after the palace-mayhem but it's not my fault he keeps proving me wrong in my judgement- _Ow!_ _Ow! Ow!_ Don't comb so hard! It hurts! _It hurts_!"

The sister grunted and then quickly braided his hair up and tied it up with her hair-band. Felix rubbed his head and looked at Jenna. She pulled some brown hair from the comb and then began combing her own hair.

Kraden chuckled and then said:

"No, don't fight over Alex again, if he still wants the Lighthouses lit, we are bound to meet again."

Felix frowned and unbraided his hair. It still hurt from how the force she used when he pulled the hairs into the braid.

"He might be trying to get a boat," continued Kraden.

"Good, I hope he returns with that boat very soon," said Jenna.

"What? You want us to wait for him?" said Felix. "You know what happens to me when the night comes!"

He pointed at his eyes. Jenna frowned at him.

"Well I did promise to protect you, didn't I?" said the sister.

"Sure," said he and waved a hand, "but... what about the food? I'm hungry, and I bet Kraden and Sheba are too."

"Fine! You go find some food. I'll stay here and wait for Alex."

Felix looked at his stubborn sister. He then told Sheba and Kraden to go see for a town or village somewhere and buy food. He and Jenna would stay and wait for that priest. The old man and the Laliverian then showed their open palms. Felix grumbled and picked out a few silver coins from his wallet and dropped them into their hands. He then looked into the wallet and found that he did not have much money left. Hopefully he would have enough money to buy a new map and a compass.

He sat down and returned to his thoughts. Who could think that the boy who knew nothing about greater good and the true meaning of this quest would be the only one left to finish it? Yes, knew he would have to head for Hesperia and light the beacon of Jupiter. But now he was alone with a bunch of 'prisoners' who really had no idea of the quest. Ren was not here to how to think. Saturos was not here to teach him how to fight. Menardi was not here to teach him survive. Delik was not here to teach him how to sail.

"Felix," said Jenna then.

He looked at her. She seemed to have calmed down now.

"What should we do now?"

Felix shook his head.

"I have no idea..." replied he.

He was on his own now. And he already had a bad feeling about the continuation of this quest. He had no idea what to do next, except surviving until tomorrow.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	46. I walk alone

**T**he sun shone bright in the morning. He walked past the vendors and out from town. But Felix grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"You don't go anywhere before you've explained, Alex!" said he. "You've been missing for three days! Where have you been?"

He smirked and drew Felix's hand away from his shoulder. Slowly he turned around and faced the Earth Adept and his comrades. They all looked upset, even angry. So they were upset about his behaviour? Why should they? And what right did _they_ have to be angry with him?

* * *

**H**e sat prisoner in these sailors' clutches. And they were impatient now. He could see it. They would not wait anymore. He had dragged it out to long now. Yet, Felix had not shown up. How long time had it been? A day? Or two?

_"Arh-!"_

A hand seized him by the hair and pulled him out up from the dirty floor. The sailor stared at him and said:

_"Time just ran out, now, any last words?"_

_"W-wait!"_ said Alex. _"J-just wait few more minutes! I am certain my friends will come if the received your message!"_

_"Oh? Well, we've been waiting for days,"_ said their leader. _"The fishermen's families came and paid the ransom ages ago. But your family and friends have not shown up yet."_

"_Ask your crew!_"

_"Lao! Chander! Did you find those people at all?"_

_"They were not even there!"_ said Lao. _"I told you he lied! He's waiting for his temple order to save him! They'll find out he's missing and of course they'll search for him!"_

Briggs looked at Alex and cast him to the floor. Alex rubbed his head and looked up at them. Things just did not look for him now. Felix was not at the shore? It had only been one day! Did they not even bother searching for him when he was missing?

_"So what shall we do with this one?"_ muttered Briggs.

_"He's took weak for us to use for labour."_ said Chander and frowned. _"We can sell him off in Madra or Alhafra."_

Sell him off? They plan to sell him into slavery? Alex's eyes grew tall and he dropped down to his knees, begging.

_"No, please! Have mercy! I'm a man of the temple! If you have the slightest respect to the gods, please have mercy-"_

_"Briggs!"_ shouted a voice from the outside then. _"What are you doing down there? Eoleo is sleeping!"_

Briggs abruptly grabbed Alex by the back of his neck and slammed the priest into the wall. Alex winced and his nose suddenly felt warm, and wet. He touched his nose, and found blood.

_"You impertinent- Er, Chaucha! Yea, sorry, I'll tell the men to be quiet with their gambling!"_

Briggs then turned to Alex and leered at him. The captain then pointed at Lao.

_"Take care of this freak. I want it clean."_

* * *

**H**e awoke. It was cold, and wet. The sun touched the hills. Was it dawn or dusk? He sat up and brushed his blue strand of hair away from his face. He blinked, finding himself in the shallow water of a beach. What happened? Oh yes, the tidal wave struck their little isle.

But where was he? And where were the rest of them? They could not have been washed away, could they? He arose, and looked around; none of his comrades were seen. They could not have drowned, could they?

He ran along the side of the isle, and to his horror he found Felix lying on the shore with is face in the sand. Alex quickly ran over to the Earth Adept and turned him over.

_"Felix!"_

He shook him.

_"Hey!"_

But the Earth Adept did not awake. Alex looked around. He then dragged Felix back to safe land. Something glimmering then fell out from Felix's picket and onto the sand. Alex set the Earth Adept down and looked for the object. He picked it up and gasped – it as the Jupiter Star! How could Felix have it? Saturos handed it to him? Then the knight must have been ready to make the sacrifice atop Venus. And they left Felix to carry on the task. He sighed and then put the crystal orb back in Felix pocket and then pulled the Earth Adept up to the grass.

He then ran back to the beach to search for the rest of his friends. Kraden was found a bit more south. He carried the old man back and put him down next to Felix. Luckily he too was alive. Sheba and Jenna he had not found yet. He waded out to the water and searched in the waves. Sheba and Jenna floated by the rocks. To his relief, they were both alive. He would never be able to explain to Felix if his sister died.

He pulled them back to land and then carried them over to Felix and Kraden. It was nearly dark when he finally gathered them all together and summoned his divine magic. A ray of light bathed his comrades and their wounds were all cured. When they would awake, was a question he could not answer though. He looked around, and then found that that he needed a campfire. The branches were sparse, and he walked down south to find more firewood. 

He thought of what he should do next. Where he should go next. Now without the Proxians pushing him around, he would have much more freedom in his quest. But then, the last two Lighthouses still needed to be lit. Felix had the Jupiter Star, yes, but how could he get the Mars gem? Those foolish Valians might have given up the task and returned to Vale, thinking Felix and him all dead.

It was then he saw lights. Could it be a fisherman's residence or a shrine? Maybe he could request a room for resting, and perhaps a meal. He walked down towards the lights, but to his surprise, he found a large merchant vessel. It looked like those from Xian and Champa. The ship's crew had just landed, and its captain just looked gave orders to his crew and tried to navigate with his map.

Could he ask for help? No, he should be more careful. Merchants would not normally land here, in the middle of nowhere. But maybe they were lost?

_"Hey you!"_

He gasped and dropped his bundle of wood. One of the scouts grabbed his arms and pushed him out from the bushes.

The sailors immediately gathered around him.

_"Who are you? And what did you hear?"_ said their leader, a man who seemed to have roots in the southern part of Angara.

Alex, not being too sure of what they wanted, wondered what was so secret that he could not hear it?

_"_Oof_!"_

A kick on his stomach told him they were into serious business.

_"I'm a wandering priest,"_ muttered he behind clenched teeth, but another sailor booted him onto the ground.

_"Speak up, boy! Who are you? Priest? Where's your robes and your staff?"_

He rolled up his sleeve.

_"This is the crest of my temple. Can I go now?"_

_"Not good..."_ said the sailors.

_"Anyone more has seen us boarding?"_ shouted one of them then.

_"Let's hope not... If the temple finds us we will have _big_ problem!"_

_"I'd say we kill him! Then he can't run back to his temple and tell anyone!"_

_"No,"_ gasped Alex. _"Please! I won't tell! I swear with my honour and-"_

_"_Briggs_!"_ called a voice from behind._ "Found two more brave adventurers!"_

"_Bring them here, Fei!_"

_"Please, let us go... we don't mean any harm... We're just stranded fishermen..."_

_"What place is this?"_

_"Er... "_

_"Speak up, old man, or I'll cut your throat!"_

_"_Indran territory_!"_ yelled the fisherman, when Briggs drew his blade.

* * *

**H**e limped to the corridor. Hearing voices he looked around for a hiding. He pulled a door open and entered a room. It was warm and cosy, not like the rest of the cabins. Whose room was this? He sighed. Why should it matter? He rested against the wall and covered his bleeding thigh was a healing hand. He prayed for the gods to help him. He did not want to die. Not here, not yet. There were so much more he wanted to do with his life.

_"Grandma says so..."_

Hearing the voices he gasped and quickly hurried under the table. Wait – no cover? He looked around for another hiding-place, but everything seem to empty. There was nowhere he could hide! Seeing shadows in the aperture, he then quickly hurried to the corner next to the door. The door creaked open.

A woman entered the room. She had brown hair, braided. A child clung around her neck and played with a toy rattle. And after her came that pirate lord Briggs!

_"Chaucha!"_ said Briggs. _"How can you say that? We're our people's only hope!"_

Chaucha sat down and poured up a cup of water for herself and drank.

_"You know I have no choice."_ said Briggs.

_"Yes, but I don't have to _like_ it."_

_"Those Alhafrans have too much money for their own good anyway,"_ said Briggs.

_"And it gives us the right to steal from them?"_ remarked Chaucha.

_"I can't just return without food for our people."_

Alex glanced towards the door. Could he get out of here? He had to. He had to get back to the mainland.

Suddenly he saw that the child had spotted him. The boy waved the toy rattle at him and laughed. He paled and tried to hide in the shadows of a wardrobe, but it was no use. What if his parents found out he was still here? Alex glanced down at his bloodstained clothes. And that he killed Lao? Killed and killed – it was not his fault that he tripped and fell on his own sword. He shuddered.

_"Aah, Eoleo wants to play with Daddy, huh?"_ giggled Chaucha._ "Briggs, here."_

_"Kid, when you grow up, Daddy will teach you all he knows. He'll give you ship, and make you greatest sailor upon Weyard."_

He let out a sigh in relief and leant back. It was then door slammed open and smashed right into his nose. He yelped and Chander shouted:

_"_Murder_!"_

_"_Tundra_!"_ called he a sheet of ice emerged and from the floor and climbed up the pirate's body, immobilizing him.

Brigg's wife screamed and the pirate lord reached for his sword. Alex quickly whirled around and cast another spell. An icicle flew at the man, but Briggs shielded himself with a chair.

* * *

**H**e ran into a storage room. There were dozens of crates and barrels in it. And it was a dead end. Clamping a healing hand over his thigh, he searched for a hiding, but his captors had already arrived. Fear and desperation overwhelmed him. He had hurt so many of their comrades. Chander ordered the crew to seize him. The pirates stepped forth. Alex took stepped back. His foot knocked into one of the barrel and he turned around. It was full of brand new torches. Quickly he drew out his fire steel and lit one of them.

_"Back off!"_ shouted he and waved around with the fire. _"Back off or we'll die together!"_

He then kicked another barrel over, revealing Xian blast powder.

_"_Back_!"_ shouted Briggs. _"GET BACK YOU FOOLS!"_

Alex tried catching his breath. He then looked at the band of pirates who immediately backed off. _Cowards_. His hand still shook, but he clenched his teeth looked back at Briggs and his crew. He was not afraid anymore.

_"What's the matter?"_ said he and laughed. _"Did you not want me dead just moments ago? Come here then! I'm all cornered! I can't run. Now what makes you hesitate? _Huh_?"_

He waved the torch. The pirates stepped out of the room.

_"Briggs!"_ said Fei.

_"_Shut up_! If he drops that flame into the explosives we're all _dead_!"_

So they all feared death? How typical.

_"Death."_ said Alex. _"It's not so bad when you think about it. You don't need to care, don't not worry, or live up to people's expectations..."_

_"Look, calm down man! We can talk it over,"_ said Briggs. _"Just_don't do it_!"_

He looked at the pirates. These scum would just keep plundering the coast if he let them live. All the time he had tried to escape death was to see the Four Lighthouses shine. All the time he had escaped death was for that day he would return to Imil and tell her he was sorry it had to be this way. But now, Felix did not need him anymore – he had left him here to die. And Felix, would he alone be able to fire the last two Lighthouses, now when the Proxians were gone?

_"Death. I'm not afraid of death,"_ said he. _"I'm just afraid I'd never been able to accomplish anything before I die."_

He smiled smugly. The quest was as good as over. Would his pitiful life matter now?

_"I wanted to save the world, and then return to her. I want to tell her I'm sorry it had to be this way... But now when I think about it, stopping you from terrorizing this continent isn't too shabby either..."_

The pirates gasped when Alex held the torch over another crate of blast powder.

_"At least, I die as a hero,"_ said he and dropped the torch.

_"NOO!"_

* * *

**F**elix eyes grew tell and he staggered back. Alex clenched his teeth, when he watched Felix's and his friends' reactions. He had made it clear, had he not? There was no mistake of what he wanted to say. He sighed and then turned around to leave, but yet another hand grasped his shoulder.

"_Why?_" said Jenna, her voice quivering.

He shut his eyes together. Why did he have to feel like this? Several times he had vowed to purge himself from emotions, and he still felt so bad about leaving her behind.

"What happened?" said Jenna. "Please, tell us! We're care about you."

He chuckled.

"Really?" chuckled he and steadily brushed her hand away.

"Where are you going?"

"To Madra. A ship is required to reach the Western Sea."

"You can some with us!" said Jenna and grabbed his arm. "We also all need a ship to reach the Western Sea! Let's go to find the Jupiter Beacon together!"

He looked at her, seeing the confusion in her brown eyes. He shook his head and drew her hands away from his arm.

"I walk alone," said he.

He then turned around, beginning to leave.

"Alex!" shouted Felix then.

He sighed, and turned around. 

_SCMOCK!_

He spun around and fell onto the floor. He covered his mouth and tasted the blood on his lip.

"_Felix!_"

"_Back off_, Jenna!"

He looked up. Felix stood over him, clenching and unclenching his fist. Jenna stood behind him, looking upset at her brother's actions. 

Alex slowly stood up and dusted his clothes off. He dried the blood from his lip and said.

"Ah, yes," said he and looked into Felix's dark eyes. "I forgot about you, Felix. I got you into prison. I stabbed you with icicles. I wrote a letter to your sister under your name, I brought her along here, despite your wishes – I betrayed you."

The intense stare in Felix's eyes then suddenly faded.

"This punch," said Alex then and pointed on the bruise near the corner of his mouth. "This punch makes it all even. You and I, have nothing more between us, except for this quest."

He then exited the town and continued wandering on the road south. The sun shone bright. He touched his bruise and then cast a spell. A sparkle of light encircled his head and the bruise disappeared. He looked back for a last time at Daila and smiled faintly.

"I'm sorry Jenna," said he, "but someone has to track down the Mars Star. Better be a stranger fighting your Isaac, than you or your dear brother."

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	47. I've lost so many already

**H**e punched the wall and cursed. He was locked inside his own ship. It was so stupid. He panicked when the wave crashed and ran back into the ship. And now he was locked in. He had tried everything. He could not blast his way out, and the door was blocked from the outside. The walls were Psynergy-proof – this ship was truly designed for the ancient Alchemy wars.

How long had he been here? He had lost track of time. The window faced the ground. The ship was flipped over to the side! He did not even know if it was night or day! All he could do was to await rescue – or death.

He touched Ivan's forehead and cast a spell. A radiant light emitted and then faded. Isaac bit down his lip when just caught a glimpse of the boy in his troubled sleep. The boy had curled up under the thin blanket on the floor and shuddered.

Isaac had run back to get him out from the ship. Instead they both ended up trapped here. Why? Why did that elf pick _Ivan_ to hurt? Ivan did not deserve that. He was so kind and so gentle, always wanting the best for others. Why did everything have to happen to him? It was such pain to find him, unconscious and broken beneath a pile of furniture.

He prayed for the boy to get well soon. He was afraid he would lose Ivan. He had lost so many loved ones already.

"Please," prayed he, "let him see the light again. I don't care what happens to me... just let him live."

_KRSH. KRSSSH. KRASH._

He looked up from his prayers and heard something crack from the outside. Apparently someone was clearing the trash that blocked the door. The next moment the door opened on the "ceiling" and light poured into the darkness. Isaac squinted and looked up. But before he could see who or what it was, Mia had jumped down to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Gods, you're alive!" said she. "I thought you two were washed away!"

* * *

**H**e groaned and placed a hand on his head. He blinked and sat up on the bed. His eyes slowly adjusted to the morning sun and he found that he was in a rather poorly equipped room. The floor was dirty and the only thing except from the hard bed was a table and a chair. Garet slid out from the bed, and tried his feet. He felt so tired. He limped out from the room, and found that Mia sat with an old man woman, mending fishing-nets.

Confused, Garet scratched his head. What happened? What was this? What place was this?

"You're in Sanjiv's home, Mister."

He looked aside, finding a dark-haired man with brown eyes and simple clothing smiling at him. "Your friends were so worried about you."

"Uh..."

"Oh, you're awake!" said Mia and immediately left her work.

She walked up to him and asked him if he was feeling well.

"What place is this?" whispered Garet and looked at the strangers. "Lalivero?"

"We are in the south. This is the Indran continent."

"The _what_?" said Garet – he had never heard of such a place.

"I'll explain later, now come here, I need to see if your wounds have healed properly. You broke two ribs and an arm-"

_"Ivan!"_

He looked over his shoulder and found Ivan running out from the second room in the house. The boy dashed out from the house and Isaac rushed after him with the same speed. Sanjiv's family looked at them inquiringly.

_FWSH!!_

_"Aah!"_

A gust of wind tossed Isaac back into the house. He crashed into the table and the old couple quickly rose from their chairs and backed against to the walls. Sanjiv the fisherman hurried up to his parents and tried to put their worries down.

Garet spotted the Wind Adept returning to the doorframe. Ivan gasped and put his hands over his mouth. The boy then spun around and ran away, unable to face what he just had done.

"Sanjiv..." said the old woman. "What are these people do you bring home?"

Garet grinned at Sanjiv. Mia gave the Indrans a silly laugh.

"Eum, don't worry Grandma Aveni," said Mia and forced out a silly laugh, "they are justhaving kiddy fights, no harm at all!"

"Y-yea!" said Isaac and sat up. "He- I mean _we_ are _always_ like that, throwing magic around for _fun_."

The old couple did not look too convinced and whispered something to each other.

"So much fun for my table..." muttered Sanjiv.

"I... er I'll put it back together," said Isaac. "Let get my tools-"

"No need, Mister, I can fix it myself. Er, since you're all fine now... maybe we commoners shouldn't keep you here for so long... Er, I mean, you've got a big quest and all..."

* * *

**H**e waved goodbye to the kind fisherman and his family from the ship. Sanjiv waved and then returned to his home. His parents pulled him back to the house and then walked around him, seeing him he had any scratches on him. The man waved his hands. Grandma Aveni pointed at the departing ship and then pointed at Sanjiv. Sanjiv's father nodded in agreement and the three then went back indoors.

Isaac sighed. How many people have not treated them like evil magician? He had lost count since Tolbi.

"Now, where are we going?" said Garet.

"Grandma Aveni says there is a man who have sailed into Lemuria and returned," said the priestess calmly. "He is an adventurer known as Yepp. He's lives in a village west of Osenia. We'll head there."

"Lemuria!" said Isaac and stared at her. "What about Jenna?"

"She has to wait."

"No! We have to find her first!" said Garet. "I thought we agreed about that at Lalivero."

Mia averted here eyes and gripped onto her silvery staff. Isaac studied her reaction and movements. She knew something.

"Mia? Is there anything you should tell us?" said Garet.

"Just say it!" said Isaac. "You've got to tell us if you know anything about her whereabouts!"

Mia lifted her gaze and looked at him. Then turned away and said:

"She's dead."

* * *

**S**eptember, a windy afternoon. He was thirteen. It had been year since Tristan's stopped writing. And he would never write back to him. Everyone said so. But he did not want to believe that. He did not want to believe that Tristan could just forget him.

They made a promise. A promise to stay friends, even if distance and time parted them from each other. Garet said he probably had new friends in Lunpa. Felix said some friends come and go.

The river flowed rapidly, carrying the autumn leaves downstream. He remembered when he, Tris and Jenna used to cast stones from this suspension bridge and chit-chat. And he remembered when Jenna picked up his books when Tris and he just had another fight over trivial things. Apparently, she saw that he was not really what he appeared to be. Maybe he saw she did see him cry that evening his father threw him out for breaking the village laws.

He was hesitant, even reluctant to open up. He was afraid. He was afraid to be hurt. But once she broke his shell, he was more than willing to accept the friendship.

Things changed a year ago. Tristan's dad had a fight with Garet's granddad. It was quite serious. Tristan's family decided to move away from Vale. Tristan went with them. He never came back, and his letters stopped arriving as well. It was as if he had forgotten about his existence. Or just had decided to move on, to other people, and find another best friend.

And it left Isaac sad, confused and hurt. Even with Felix offered the kindness and love he needed so badly, he sometimes still hoped that Tristan's someday would write back to Vale. But he never did.

_"Guess who?"_ said Jenna and covered his eyes with her hands.

_"Morning Jenna,"_ said he and she withdrew her hands.

_"So what are you doing here on the bridge?"_ said she, looking around.

_"Oh er, just... thinking."_

_"You still miss him don't you?"_ said Jenna and lent over the railing.

He did not reply. When Tristan was here, he argued with him all the time and seldom was really nice to him. But he was gone, and it was too late to cry.

_"So... where's Felix?"_ said he then and looked over at Jenna.

_"Oh, he's with Kay and the others down at our house. We're building a bridge to grandma's. You want to help us?"_

_"Eh, you know how to build bridges?"_

_"Not really. We're just gathering some planks and wood trying to hammer it into something."_

He brushed a few strands of stray from out of his view, still thinking of Tris.

_"I was so pathetic when I cried yesterday, didn't I?"_ said he and then looked at Jenna.

Jenna did not reply, but instead chucked a stone into the river. He bit his lower lip and then turned his gaze to the rushing water. She probably thought he was weak. He saw her hands leave the railing, and then heard her footsteps. He sighed. But when he just thought she had left him to be alone, she suddenly hugged him from behind.

_"You still have me,"_ whispered she. _"I'm not leaving you like Tris."_

He smiled mildly.

_"Hey look!"_

Hearing Felix's voice, Jenna bounced away from him.

_"Hah-ha ha. I told you!" _said Felix to Peter from the end of the bridge, pointed at them with a small wooden plank. _"__I told you Jenna liked him-"_

_"Shut up, Felix!"_

_"Just admit it, Sis. You- _oof_!"_

_"_Just shut up_!" _said Jenna and picked up her bundle of wood from the bridge and threw it at Felix. _"You can carry your stupid planks yourself!"_

* * *

**H**e stared Mia who stubbornly avoided his eyes. He felt as if a part of him just waned. Jenna – dead? Isaac smiled.

"Hah-ha."

Very funny. Sounded almost real. He then switched over to laughing. He slapped himself on the thigh and guffawed like an idiot. Garet turned away, as if he knew exactly what would come next. Isaac laughed for another five seconds. Then he exploded:

"_You got to be kidding me, Your Holiness!_ _Of all things you can joke about you joke about _this_? Want to hurt me? Go head and spear me with ice or whatever you want; you don't need to come up with these lies to break me down! If you just want to head for Lemuria first then just say it! Don't need to come up with stupid lies! You're lying! Yes, you are!"_

His words flowed out from his mouth. He did not even know what he half of the nonsense he said meant. He just yelled and yelled and yelled – until he was out of breath.

When he finally was out of air he spun around and seized Garet's arm.

"Garet! Tell me! Tell me she's alive!"

Garet looked at the priestess.

"Please Mia," said the friend. "Tell us it's a lie."

Mia looked at him and shook her head. Isaac spun around and grabbed Mia's arm. Deep down he knew he was once again lying to himself. But he just could not believe Jenna was gone.

"Proof?" said Isaac.

"Mia, are you... really sure that there isn't any confusion with-"

"_Proof_? _Evidence_? No evidence? Then she's alive! Yes, then she's ali-"

"Isaac, just_ stop it!_" said Mia then drew her arm back.

"Then tell me why you're saying she's dead!" yelled he. "Did you find her body or what?"

Mia took a deep breath and brushed some hair away from her eyes.

"Three days ago, before you two awoke, Garet, Grandma Aveni and I headed to the Indran bay to scout for Isaac, Ivan and our ship. We found a bit more than just them..."

She then proceeded telling him about a piece of land that crashed into the Dailan bay – its geometry hinted it was the part of the Idejima peninsula which disappeared in the earthquake. Locals in Dalia said pirates had been camping there. They took several hostages for ransom. Their ship exploded though, which was why they came all the way down to town to take the only ship available.

"How can you be so sure Jenna was with them when the ship blew up?" said Garet.

"Because I found this on at the shore among all the dead bodies!"

Mia picked out a silver locket and handed it to Isaac. Isaac clicked it open and upon seeing the portraits within, he let it lip out of his hands and fall onto deck.

He took a step back and lent onto the side of the ship. All the time they had thought Felix would ward her from danger. All the time they had hoped she would be alive and safe somewhere. And now, just a week after Felix's death, Jenna was gone too.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	48. Where is justice?

**L**anding in Madra, he asked the local citizens for his "lost Angaran friends". Yet, he had not found any clues of where the Valians went. Fishermen at the Indran coastline had scouted a foreign ship, huge and majestic it was, and most importantly – it sailed had without the help of winds and sails. They say foreigners sailed it searched for the lost continent of Lemuria, among them was a priestess from the north. Alex did not know for sure, but he did not dare to chance. He travelled across Indra, only to find that one ship deserted at the Madran bay. Wherever Mia and her new friends went, he did not know, but they had to be somewhere around the city – no one would choose to travel by foot if they had a ship.

He looked up the sky. The thunder rumbled and a droplet of water splashed on his nose. He sighed when the rain began to fall. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and sighed. He had searched everywhere, and still he had not found any clue about Mia and the Valians. He should get back to the temple and ask for shelter, but he went to in the inn and ordered a drink.

"Say, Innkeeper. Have you heard anything about that ship at the bay?" said he.

"You mean wreckage at the by the Osenia bridge?" said the innkeeper.

"No. I mean the sail-less ship to the north."

"Never heard of it."

He pulled out his purse and counted the coins. Just ten days and his pockets were almost gone. He raised the cup his lips and drank. Maybe today he would get drunk and forget troubles?

He out the mug down on the table and sighed. He was not used to be alone. Was not used to ransom and count every coin before a meal. Even as a loner in Loho, he had sheltered by the temple. He always used to have people around him, doing the everyday decision for him, be it Mia, Ingvar or Saturos. Now he did not even know how to get a meal for a day. He was priest – not a hunter or mercenary.

"Good evening, Kishan!"

A Madran citizen took seat next to him at the bar.

"Good evening Shin!" said the innkeeper and greeted the man with his best smile. "I've heard about your proposal to Amala!"

"Euhm-"

"So when do we get your wedding invitation? Shin... you lucky man."

The innkeeper then raised a hand and smiled, waving toward a girl sitting near a window. She was dark-haired, a pretty girl. She seemed nice and gentle too.

Alex looked down into his mug and sighed. He wished he could be lucky too. If he was lucky, he would have been married now as well. If he was lucky, he would have a family, be with his temple brothers, being a revered healer in north Anagara. Now instead he had to prove Mia he was right, and prove to the world that the Four Sages were wrong. He had left the temple, and become a traitor. She did not believe him. She said he was a liar. She could not see it from his point of view.

He had been a frog in well too. But now a bird had lifted him out from his prison. He had shaken himself free from the Sage's clutches now. And he wanted the rest of those mislead to be free as well. No one should need to live in lies.

He blinked and then he slapped himself twice and the face. Why was he thinking this again? How many times had he told himself to _forget_ Imil and _forget_ Mia? He would not be reunited with her for a lifetime. And even then, perhaps she still would not forgive him for letting the Clan fall.

"I've heard a ship wrecked at down at Osenia bridge. A cheap Dailan ship," said Shin.

"Oh, I've heard about that too. The guards are investigating the matter. Poor navigation on the sailor's part, I'd say. Crashed right into the cliffs..."

He lifted his mug to his lips and drank.

Pff. Firing beacons was a problem already. This way, he would starve before he could catch a glimpse of the Valians or the Mars gem. If _he_ was getting close to becoming a beggar already, then what about Felix? The Earth Adept was so naïve that it was almost unbelievable. He had no talents in Psynergy, and he never learnt many useful skills from the Proxians, save for healing and tracking down wild animals. Hopefully Kraden would be able to help him find a way down here and get that boat.

Boat? Now he wondered why he told them to get boat. Pff. How could they possibly get a boat? A boat cost a fortune! If they were lucky they could build a raft and sail into the Western Sea.

_BAMM!!_

He coughed and put his mug down, wiping his nose and turning around. The front-door had been kicked down. Several armed men entered the inn and threatened the visitors. Himself, he received a sharp sword to his neck. Alex scanned the room, recognizing the intruders. These were the pirates he met at Daila.

"Hand over your all your valuables. We'll know if you try to hide something."

He clenched the mug in his hands, but then decided to just surrender the money. He should not stir up trouble. These people were not used to see Psynergy and if he cast spell he would be burned, labelled warlock. The pirate counted the coins from the purse and then yanked Alex back by the collar.

"What are you? A beggar? You walk around with _four silver coins_?"

The pirate shook him and a silver pendant fell outside of the cloak.

"What is this?" said the pirate and yanked the pendant back, forcing him to lean forward, as the chain was attached to his neck.

He gritted teeth, and resisted the urge his douse the robber with ice-cold spells. Were they so low that they would steal his temple emblem too? The item itself was worthless!

The bandit glared at the pendant and then let go of him, pushing him down onto the chair.

"Stay put, priest, and no harm will come to you," said the pirate.

The pirate then walked over to Shin, and the innkeeper. Alex rubbed his neck and put his pendant back beneath the cloak. Did he not blow their ship up? They survived? How? _He_ survived because his Psynergy shielded him from the explosion – but these people were not Adepts!

After a while the bandits seemed to have gathered what they wanted and were about to leave. Shin and Kishan exchanged words and wondered how the watchmen could let these scum just come in here and loot the city. Suddenly, someone shouted aloud;

_"No! You can't have that!"_

Alex looked across the room, finding one of the bandits dealing with a stubborn traveller. The man seemed to be an outlander; his dressing did not look like that of Indrans. His complexion was paler, and hair was bright blue, and he wore a kind of head dressing that was not common around here, or anywhere as Alex knew.

"Let go freak, or die!" threatened the pirate.

Alex rolled his eyes. Apparently some people valued jewellery and gold over their lives.

_BLIM._

There was flash of blue. And the pirate was thrown back at his friends. A scream erupted from the guest and several people bounced up from their seats, some even even forgot the threat and rushed for the exit. Luckily for them, the pirates were too busy to pick up the loot from the floor.

Alex looked at the combatant. The man picked up a black jewel from the floor and dusted it off. His hand then glided over to his extravagant sword attacked to his belt.

"Hey!" said one of the pirates then. "It's that warlock who blew up our ship!"

Alex pulled the hood further down over his head.

"I have no idea what you're implying," said the blue-haired man.

"This time you die!" replied the pirate. "Charge!"

The man quickly drew his sabre, and fired a second spell. Alex noted his poor aim and recklessness. The bandit jumped aside, and the spell instead hit an innocent.

"_Amala!_" shouted Shin and rose from his chair.

Kishan quickly seized the man by the arm.

"Danger!" said the innkeeper.

Shin withdrew his arm and ran over to his fiancée, right when the guards entered and joined the fight. The fight did not last long though, as another pirate soon entered and said:

"Why are you lagging around here? We've freed Captain Briggs, now get moving!"

The band of robbers quickly dropped the fight fled, leaving the guards to capture the blue-haired man.

"I didn't do it!" shouted the Adept. "It's them! They did it! Ask the people."

The guards looked at the guest in the inn. No one spoke up. Most of the people were still terrified of the event, but it seemed like they feared the Adept more than the pirates.

The guards seized the Adept for question. He protested but then slammed him up against wall with brute force.

Alex looked at Shin, who held his fiancée in his arms. There was a sheet of ice on her chest. Shin shook his fiancée and called her name.

"Amala! Please, you can't die! What will I do without you? Amala..."

He averted his eyes and thought for a moment. Then he walked over to Shin and said he was a man from the temple.

"You are a priest?" said Shin. "Please! Please help my Amala!"

He lifted his hand and whispered a spell. He tapped the ice and it melted away. He held hand above her nose. She breathed, but weakly. He closed his eyes and summoned his powers again. A sparkle of light glimmered and entered her chest. The girl coughed and blood seeped out from her mouth. Shin cried out, and shook his fiancée. Alex tapped the Indran on the arm and he stopped shaking her. The girl blinked and then opened her eyes. She coughed again and then turned to the floor to spit the blood.

"Sh-shin..." said she then and looked at her fiancé.

"Amala! Beloved!"

Shin embraced her and held tightly. Alex smiled mildly.

"I was so scared," said he, close to tears. "I thought you'd die... Thanks to his priest here. He... he saved you."

The girl looked at him and clasped her hands together and bowed to him.

"Th-thank you... We- we-"

"No, Miss, it's my duty," said he and then looked at Shin, "take her to the Sanctum. She could use some rest and a blessing."

Shin nodded and hefted Amala up. They were about to exit the inn when a guard approached and asked him about the robbery. Shin's eyes narrowed and he looked towards the foreign Adept, who still was pressed up against the wall.

"It was he!" said Shin. "He attacked her! He's a dangerous warlock!"

"Y-yea!" said another man among the guests. "I saw him do black magic too!"

"Wh-what?" protested the man. "No, wasn't-! I didn't mean to- I just- _wait_! No! Please! _Let me explain!_"

The guards shackled the Adept's hands to his back. They took his gilded sowrd away from him and also found the black orb in his pocket.

"What is this?" said one of the guards and held the jewel up.

"It's the black orb I use to control my ship!" and twisted his body, trying to reclaim his possession. "Give it back!"

The guard hopped away.

"Sure it is," said the guard. "It's probably something you use for your black magic!"

"No!"

* * *

**T**he rain fell over Madra City. He looked at the people on the vandalized streets. Just an hour ago the vendor's were helping each other to pack up for the day. Now mashed fruits and vegetables scattered all over the streets. Wheelbarrows lay turned upside-down. Glass and stoneware had been shattered and people tried their best to clean up after the messed.

He shook his head, wondering what world this was since the pirates just could enter town and pillage it so easily. It took so long time for the guards to arrived as well. Where was the town's security doing? Drinking tea? He looked up to the rain, and hoped that those guards do catch Briggs and his men. If they got away with this, then there was no justice in the world.

Justice. Tsk. He had never seen much of justice in the world anyway, which made him question if the Gods still cared for this world and its people. Ever since he left the Temple of Imil, he had learnt that if he wanted justice, he would have to pursue it for himself.

_Tep. Tep. Tep._

He tucked a lock of hair back under the hood. He shivered and swept the cloak tighter around himself. It was just a few steps to the Sanctum now.

_Tep. Tep. Tep._

What were these heavy footsteps? He averted his eyes and listened intently. Was someone following him?

_Tep. Tep. Tep._

His gaze fell to the ground. It was then noticed a very unpleasant shadow looming over him.

_KRISSH!!_

He felt a sharp pain on his head. His world swayed and he his eyelids felt heavy. He fell to the street and tasted the mud.

_"Nice one."_

_"Peh..."_

The world went black.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	49. If it only was sleepwalking!

**A**rriving at the Alhafran docks, Mia and Garet pulled the prisoner up and removed his ice shackles. They then walked up to the side of the ship and asked the guards on the bridge for a stay in the city.

"What business do you have in our city?" asked the guards.

"I am High Priestess Mia of Imil. I've come here from the far north to spread my teachings and aid your people. These two are bodyguards. The little on is my apprentice. The big one is a servant. We've come to help your people."

The prisoner was about to rebuke, but Garet stomped him on the foot.

"He's a mute too," said he and glared at the outlaw, "poor thing was starving on the Laliverian streets!"

"An honour to meet you," said he and bowed. "We are indeed need of your wisdom and service right now, High Priestess. The tidal-"

"The wave has damaged these parts of the land severely," replied Mia solemnly. "It is our duty to help people in need."

"We will send a notice to the mayor about your visit. He will make sure your stay will be comfortable in the local temple."

"Thank you, kind sir." said Mia with her best smile.

The guards left and directed them to a place to moor the boat. Mia let of a sigh and leant back on the side of the ship.

"Gods, why do I have to do this?"

"Would be complicated to get into the city with pirates around and all," said Isaac from the steer wheel. "Not like I enjoy being your 'bodyguard'."

_KONK!!_

"_Isaac!_" said Garet. "The bridge! _Careful_!"

"Well, _sorry_! It's my _first_ time sailing a stupid thing!"

* * *

**H**e snapped his eyes open, staring out into the calm night. The crescent moon shone bright, and the wind blew in from the window. He looked over to the other bed in the room. It was empty. Isaac was not here. He lifted his pillow and found the dagger. Quickly he unsheathed it, and to his relief he found that it was clean. He sheathed the dagger and put it on the bedside-table. He clamped a hand over his heart, and tears leaked out from his closed eyes.

Again. Another nightmare. How many times would they keep playing with his feelings? He would not care less if Outlaw died or not, but he would not let them hurt his friends.

They laughed just that cruelly again, not caring for what he felt and what he thought.

_"What can you do about it?"_ taunted they.

"Shut up!" hissed he and he put the pillow over his head, closing his eyes tightly. "I won't let you. I won't let you hurt anyone!"

They laughed even louder, and their voices echoed in his head. He tossed the pillow away, hands clutched his head. He slipped out from his bed and ran out into the corridor. Isaac and Mia walked down, chatting with each other.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he spun around and went back to his room.

_"What now? Don't want to run to them?"_

He picked up his pillow and sheets. He opened the window and climbed out to the roof. The he closed the window shut. It was safe here, was it? He would not be able to hurt anyone now?

* * *

**H**e peeked at his friends behind the tree. The waved their arms wildly, and argued loudly. Ivan closed his eyes and the tears fell. He did not want them to fight because of him again. But he could not help that he always was a burden to everyone. He looked at Isaac, he swiped his hand over the air, trying to defend himself against Garet and Mia's accusations. All the Valian had done was trying to help, and in the end he ended up so misunderstood. It was _his_, Ivan's, fault. He should not have attacked him. But he could not help it. He wanted to stay away, but he just could not do it.

"What the hell Isaac! Why did you do to make him shock you? "

He could hear them and their arguing so clearly.

"I don't know!"

"Of course you know!" said Garet "He attacked you at Sanjiv's and now he zapped you down from the roof! We have people to help here! Stop bullying Ivan or everyone will think we're warlocks! I thought we agreed not to stir up trouble!"

"I didn't bully him! He was _crying_! He sat there outside on the roof crying on his pillow! I just tried to get him indoors and he kept running way. And then on top of the roof he tossed lightning at me!"

Mia scratched her head.

"Something is _wrong_," continued Isaac, shaking his head. "I've tried telling you this hundreds of time! He shies away from me when I touch him lately. I don't understand."

"Well give him some space," said Garet flatly.

Isaac stared at Garet.

"You're so clueless! Ever since we left Lalivero, you've had been cuddling Ivan like a doll."

"Sorry, I can't help I'm nothing but a big bully in your eyes!"

"No, Isaac!" said Garet and pointed at the Earth Adept. "_No_! I've known you since I was eight years old! I've seen you being kind and I've seen you being a mean. But when you pick up Ivan and cuddle him as if he was a three years old, it makes me wonder what the hell you're thinking! Because it's so _fake_!"

Isaac whirled around to leave.

"I'm not finished!" shouted Garet and paced over to Isaac.

The Fire Adept grabbed Isaac's shoulder and spun him around. Isaac stood tall and pushed Garet. Garet's eyes flashed and pushed back. They kept on pushing each other back and forth and the frustration and anger kept rising.

Ivan turned away and leant against the tree. He slid down the grass and drew his knees up to the chest. He wanted Isaac to care. He loved that he picked him up and hugged him. It made him feel... loved. But somehow, staying so close to him would endanger that him. Ivan hated it. He hated that when he finally had found a group of people that really cared for him he would have to push them away. He hated that he had to choose solitude to protect his friends.

He would care if that outlaw got served. He was nothing but a bully anyway. But he would not bear to hurt Isaac. And he had no idea how to tell him the truth. What would he think if he knew? He would probably go back and be mean again. Try dumping him off in the nearest town. Pay a ferry for him to go back to Kalay...

"Knock it off, you two!" shouted Mia. "Stop! _Stop!_"

He turned and looked towards the friends. Mia had just separated the young men from a fistfight.

"You're just picking him up like that because you lost Felix and Jenna and need someone to love you for a while!" shouted Garet. "But do you understand what your selfishness had done to Ivan?"

Garet brushed the corner of his mouth. He then pointed at Isaac and continued:

"It's your fault he can't fight to save his own life! Before you started cuddling him like a doll, he still used spells to defend himself, but ever since we left Lalivero everything he does is hiding behind you! Remember that stupid squid that attacked? He could have just zapped it, but _no_ he had to run to you! He got used to you being there to protect him from everything! Feeling really heroic now, don't you?"

Ivan sobbed against his knees. He wished he could still use Psynergy to defend himself. But there was no guarantee he would fire the spell at the enemy or at a friend. He was not afraid for the beast. He was afraid he would do crazy things if he tried to attack. _They_ had power over him if he as much as he _tried_ channelling a spell.

"I'm sick of all your Isaac-is-selfish-arguments! Can't you come up with something new for a change?"

"_Learn_ how to build a friendship that's _not_ based on childish promises and oaths! I promised to take care of you here, I vowed to protect you there! Maybe Ivan also realized you're giving him false hope – anyone can tell you're nice to Ivan because you promised Lady Layana. You don't even try hiding it, do you?"

Isaac did not reply.

"You unbelievable, Isaac!" continued Garet. "You're like an overprotective parent too. It was just a nightmare he had back at Sanjiv's and you have to chase him after it? Give me a break!"

He wanted Isaac to care. He loved that he touched and hugged him. It made him feel... loved. But somehow, staying close to anyone would endanger that person. He hated it. He hated that when he finally had found a group of people that really cared for him he would have to push them away. He hated that he had to choose solitude to protect his friends.

Unable to hear anymore he arose from the grass and ran. Tomorrow they would leave this city, and then things would be less complicated to deal with.

* * *

**I**saac paced forth to Garet and stared at him in the eyes.

"If you saw how terrified Ivan was, you wouldn't be standing here lecturing me! If Aaron sat on the roof in the middle of a night, crying, tell me what you'd do, O Guardian Garet, tell me! Will he just ignore him or just shut the window?"

"Aaron is my little brother! That makes quite a difference!"

"_And Ivan is a little brother to me!_" bellowed Isaac. "I care for him just as much as you care for Aaron!"

"Aaron is eight years old! Is Ivan eight years old? No, he's almost sixteen for crying out loud!"

"I pick him up because I think he _needs_ it! He was so _sad_! I've never seen him like that before! It's like he has something to say yet can't say it to me!"

"How long have you known him?" retorted Garet.

He pressed his lips together, staring at Garet and clenching his fists. Mia tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at her. She stared at him. He growled and released the fists, looking ack at Garet again. But instead of answering the question, he said:

"I repeat; something horrible happened to him. He usually doesn't behave like that. And once I find out, you owe me a sorry, Garet."

* * *

**T**he night was calm. He slid out from bed and walked over to the window, looking at the crescent moon. He opened the window. He smiled, loving the caressing breezing, it always had urged him to fly like bird.

He looked back into the room, watching his Valian "friend" sleep from afar. He had been a good friend. But he was in the way now. He knew too much, just like that Proxian elf.

He stepped over to his bed and pushed the pillow away, revealing a sharp dagger. He picked it up, drew it from its sheath, lifted it. The blade glinted in the moonlight, and his the tip with his index finger. Ouch! Sharp! His smile of satisfied played over the silvery blade, reflected by the moonlight.

He stepped over to the other bed, watching the young man sleep. He smirked. Poor Isaac, he was so naïve. He really believed he was as helpless and innocent as he seemed. He could not have been more wrong.

He raised the dagger.

The young man then suddenly blinked and opened his eyes.

_"Ivan?"_ stuttered he.

A spell flew off from his fingertips. The Valian cried out in violent pain, but then remained still the bed. Isaac's body twitched and he stared back at him, terror written all over his face.

He smiled. Too late for crying, Isaac of Vale. He covered the earth Adept's mouth with his left hand, and in a swift movement with his other hand, he brought the dagger down.

* * *

**H**e screamed and opened his eyes, sitting up in bed. They did it again! They were torturing his mind again! No, this would be the last time they conjure nightmares to him!

_"Really?" _laughed they.

He slipped out from bed, tears rolling down his cheeks. He opened the door and ran out from his room. He slipped and fell halfway on the staircase, slamming his chin onto the floor. They laughed even harder. He let out a sob and quickly arose too his feet. He ran out from the sleeping quarters and out to the abbey garden. There he ran to the well and tossed the bucked in.

_PLASH._

He pulled the bucket up by the rope and then doused the water all over himself. The water was cold. Freezing cold. He shivered and sneezed. They laughed even harder. He fished up more water, but this time he placed the bucket on the well and dunked his head in. Still the voices were there, but they were much weaker. He pulled his head out of the water, and gasping for air.

"Get out of my head!" said he.

But now those evil spirits chanted in his head again. He shut his eyes tightly and dunked his head under the water again, and again, over and over.

"_Leave me alone!_"

* * *

**D**aylight stung his closed eyes. Hair tickled his nose, drawing a gentle smile from him. He blinked, opening his eyes, finding there was a towel on his pillow. He sat up on bed, and ran a hand through his tousled hair. He rubbed his eyes and looked around; finding at that it was the middle of a day. Had he really slept so long? Why did Isaac not bother waking him up? Wait! They were supposed to sail at morning! They left him? He stormed out of the room, and found the corridor of the ship in the sleeping quarters.

They brought him up aboard? Why did they not just wake him? He scratched his head and glanced down to his feet. He should get some leggings on before walking out...

Wait. Whose shirt was this? Isaac's tunic? Why was he wearing this? He hurried back into the cabin and slammed the door shut. What happened last night? He was in the abbey dousing water on himself. But then?

He walked over to the bed, finding his own clothes folded on a chair, washed and dry. He shrugged, picking up his trousers and slipped into them. He then exited the cabin. Where were the others? Outside, the wilds blew strong. His friends sat on barrels and crates on deck, so that outlaw was sailing again. Isaac sat among them, in his undershirt. They discussed something. They discussed something without him? Was it about him?

"Nothing you can do about it?"

"It's not something I can cure," said Mia. "I guess we'll just have to deal with him they way he is."

Ivan gripped into the doorframe.

"Hey, Ivan. You're awake?" called Garet then.

Ivan hesitantly stepped out on deck. Mia and stiffed a laugher. Garet poked Isaac on the shoulder, to which Isaac responded by slapping the other friend's hand away.

"Sorry, I'll go get changed," said he and turned around.

"Huh? No, wait!" said Garet. "You should eat first. I'll get it-"

"What are you talking about here?" asked he, then and looked at his friends, putting put his arms around himself. "Were you talking about me?"

"Don't worry," said Garet, "We just discussed your sleepwalking."

"S-sleepwalking?"

The friends look at each other and made expression of slight confusion. Isaac walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulders. He looked down at him and said:

"You ran out of our room in the middle of the night. You went to the abbey garden and... did things. And when I touched you... you ran back to bed, soaking wet."

Isaac looked at the tunic Ivan wore.

"Well, I had to change you into something dry. Now, why didn't you tell you tell me you sleepwalk?"

Ivan bit down on his lower lip and threw his arms around Isaac. The Earth Adept staggered back, but did not comment on his action and just put his arms around him, gently returning the hug.

"I take it you carried me up on the ship too?" said Ivan.

Isaac averted his eyes and looked at the other two friends.

"Well, Mia suggested we let you sleep. We sailed very very early at the morning. It's a long way to Yallam."

Ivan felt tears well up in his eyes. He felt so dishonest and unworthy for Isaac's kindness. Sleepwalk? Oh, if it only was sleepwalking!

* * *

**I**saac glanced back to his friends, while holding the younger friend close to him. Was this really the best thing to do? Garet looked down to the floor and put a rested his forehead on his palm. He then shook his head. Mia averted her eyes and bit down her lip. She then arose from the crate and walked back into the ship. Garet reached out, as if he had something do say, but then withdrew his hand and kept quiet.

Ivan looked up briefly and watched Mia leave. He then looked up at Isaac, with an inquiring look.

"She's getting your breakfast..." said he and smiled, reassuringly petting Ivan on the top of the head.

Garet arose and to leave as well. When he passed them, he paused and looked back, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looking regretfully at him, and mouthed something. Isaac gave him a faint smile and shook his head. The friend then left and went back into the ship.

Isaac held the Wind Adept closer, thinking of how to how to mask all the lies he would have to tell. He hated to lie, but he was the one Ivan least likely would Mindread.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	50. I didn't know

**Favri says: **Just got my notebook back from repair. Unfortunate my latest Word-files were corrupt. :( Oh well, I rewrote this one yesterday to have something to post.

* * *

**H**e used to stay away from politics. Was he not studying with his tutor, he was fooling around in the city with the princes. He used to sit back in the garden with his friends, enjoying tea, writing poetry, laughing with his friends, chase the pretty ladies. Yes, his life as indeed carefree, being a young noble in the isles of legends. He had all the time in the world to play, and seldom saw any sight of suffering in life.

But then, one calm night, he departed from this safe haven and was cast out into the unknown. Or maybe not, he sailed out by his own free will. But how could one ask his poor mother to leave Lemuria and sail to the outland? Only Conservato would put up such an ultimatum to defend his wishes, and he hated to let that old fox win.

Now, striding over to the prison bars, he looked out for the prison guards. They seldom came near his cell. The Madrans feared him and locked him up. They called him 'warlock'. Why they would give him such an undignified name was beyond was a question he could not understand.

The outland was so strange to him. He felt that they viewed him as a monster, a threat to their lives. He was merely an apprentice in the ranks of battlemages, why would they fear him? He never tried to pillage, murder or steal. All was just an accident and an misunderstanding. He did not mean to harm the girl. And he had nothing to do with those pirates.

The mayor visited him a wile ago. He explained to the old man that he was an outlander, that he came from over the seas. He said he was a young noble from the isles of legends, and that he was on a mission to chart the unknown. He dressed in velvet and gold. He owned a regal ship that not even the whole city could afford to pay for – where was his reason to steal?

As for his magic, that was only basic Water Psynergy. The spell should not be able to hurt anyone, only subdue them for a while. And that was the question that shocked Piers the most – the girl nearly died, as if she had no resistance against Psynergy at all. And it made him question what the cruel world outside Lemuria really was.

* * *

**T**he day was fading, and he accompanied the youngest prince and another noble through the royal garden. Once again they decided to skip a lesson in the library, and instead planned where to have fun at evening.

It was then they stumbled upon the king's council gathered outside the palace.

There was that old fox, Conservato, head of the senate. Piers was not fond of that man. The princes and young nobles were not fond of Conservato either. The old man wished no change at all in Lemuria, and often disciplined the other senators whenever they decided to have something new and refreshing to say.

The mother, Lady Selene, and couple of other senators used to oppose Lord Conservato, but the majority would choose to agree with the old man, rather than start unnecessary arguments.

_"I'm glad I'm not the heir,"_ said Prince Ariston. _"I don't think I'd be able to stand that old fool patronizing me. I mean all this politics just makes me sick. Now who was it who spread these rumours of me trying to usurp my brother's place?"_

_"Certain not me, Your Highness," _said Kyron, _"maybe it was something in the King's birthday party."_

_"Sheesh, you mean they made a big deal of it when Erasmus decided to get jealous when Father praised me? How stupid is that?"_

Piers smiled and tapped his friend on the shoulder.

_"There is always a catch for being royalty,"_ said he, _"the gossip is all everywhere. One feather can turn into a several birds in matter of seconds."_

The prince folded his arms over his chest and looked out to the garden, watching the senators making their way to the throne room.

_"Where's your mother?"_ asked Prince Ariston. _"First time she misses the King's Councils."_

Piers shrugged his shoulders.

_"She wasn't feeling well yesterday,"_ replied he, _"I guess she won't attend after that Conservato decided to run her over yesterday."_

_"That old fool. Who does he think he is? He is just a senator himself!"_

_"The _head_-_senator_, Your Highness."_

_"Oh yes, that why he has to be our teacher. I just can't believe he scolded my brother for arriving how much? – one minute late to his stupid lectures!"_

The prince suddenly bent himself slightly and pretended walking by the aid of a staff. He then pointed at Kyron and furrowed his brow saying in a mock-voice:

_"Unacceptable! _Unacceptable_, Your Highness! Not only do you spend your days in low-ranks down in the city, you even neglect the importance of arriving on time and read your homework. One day _you_ will be king and rule these isles!"_

The prince pretended to poke the nonexistent staff several times against the floor. Piers and Kyron could not help to laugh.

_"Have I spoken of the Ankohl Kingdom? Do you want to be like its last regent? No? Then you should know that your subjects will look up to you as a ruler and king. How can your subject look up to the king who spend all his days in the Tolbi Springs and the-"_

"Ahem."

The prince quickly dropped his acting and straitened himself, backing off from the road, and Kyron and Piers stopped laughing.

_"Good day, Your Highness,"_ said Conservato. _"Enjoying yourself with... ah, _Kyron and Piers._"_

Piers and Kyron looked away.

_"I've heard you two dragged Prince Erasmus out from the palace last night to that place..."_

_"It was _my_ idea!"_ said Prince Ariston.

Conservato turned to the prince and narrowed his eyes. He looked at the defiant youth and his lips formed a mild smile.

_"Very well, Your Highness,"_ said the old man,_ "then I told have a talk to you after council. It is not the first time I see you run away from your lessons to play games with the commoners in the Tolbi Spring."  
_

_"Hey,"_ said the prince, _"my brother will be the king. I'm just trying to find him a woman to continue the royal line."_

_"That is not of your concern, Your Highness. And if the crown prince will find his princess, it will be a woman of the noble ranks – carefully picked out by the council and sent toward to His Majesty the King as suggestion for a proper bride – not the kinds of comers you meet at the Spring."  
_

_"Now for you two, Piers and Kyron. Running away from your lessons again? You are shame your families. If you ever attend the King's Council, I expect better from you."_

The old man when turned around and paced off towards the throne room.

* * *

"**Y**ou have visitors, warlock," said the guard and unlocked the door.

He sighed and wondered if it was that Indran, Shin, again. To his surprise, it was not. It was a voice of a young woman.

"_Alex_! We're have you been! A-!"

He turned around and looked up at the girl. Auburn hair, a cotton dress. She looked like a commoner, but not like an Indran. Who was this? Suddenly a man in a velvet blue cloak stepped forth. Piers looked at the man. Brown hair, dark eyes, a surprised face that quickly shifted into angriness.

The man stared back and then pulled the girl back by the shoulder, out from the cell. Surprised that these strangers would seek him, Piers arose from the floor and looked out from the door. There was an old man stand outside, as well as a blonde, younger girl.

"I _thought_ it was him!" said the auburn-haired girl.

"Thought?" said the man. "Jenna, the first thing you do when arriving at Madra is to look for Alex! You even had Sheba probe other's minds to get information! Why are you so desperate to find that deserter? And now we just wasted money to bribe the guard for fifteen minutes with _this_ pirate!"

"She didn't know!" said younger girl. "I just heard there's a blue-haired warlock locked up! We assumed-"

"Assumed?" said the brother and stared at the girls. "You mean you weren't even sure who this _freak_ is?"

"_Excuse me?_" said Piers.

The brown-haired man looked back at him and then slammed the cell-door right into his face.

"I thought Sheba was young and ignorant, but you should know better!" continued the man. "That coward just won't let himself get caught so easily!"

The older girl stared back and pushed her brother.

"What's wrong with you, Felix? We all make mistakes! Fine, I was wrong this time, but what's the big deal? Because I woke you up early in the morning?"

"We wasted our money to see this _convict_ we don't even know the name of!" said Felix. "You just don't know how hard it is to make money, do you? The next time we run low on silver, we pawn off _your_ stuff!"

Pier sighed and sat down. He looked to the corner of the cell where his meal was. A bowl of cheap rice and some vegetables. He had tried to eat that, but it was just not anything he could get down into his stomach. He had not have much sleep either these two days he had been locked up. He was a noble. How could he sleep on this hay and eat this food? He looked at the rice – this was food suited for animals.

"Hey you, warlock. You have more visitors," said the guard and opened the door again.

He looked up, seeing the Indran who as the injured girl's fiancé. The Indran looked at the food tray on the floor.

"Why don't you eat, scum? If you don't eat now, maybe you'll never eat again."

Piers scowled.

"Get lost," said he.

The Indran grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Piers twisted away from the man and brushed the shoulder where Shin had touched him.

"If something happens to Amala, I'll have your head!" said Shin. "She fainted when we arrived to the Sanctum and still haven't woken up. What hex did you put on her that even the priests cannot heal it away?"

He stared at the man and narrowed his eyes. How many times did he have to explain? He thought everyone was like him – an Adept! Everyone in Lemuria was an Adept.

"I told you already," said Piers, "if she dies you have only yourself to blame for not using the Water of Life I handed to you! And I told you hundred times – I didn't know you were no Adepts."

Shin stood on his ground, saying:

"I've seen enough convicts, but it's the first time I see such an irresponsible _bastard_ like you. I bet your father was a pirate and your mother a whore!"

Piers abruptly winced. He then drew a deep breath and pointed Shin on the chest with an index finger and said:

"Leave my mother out of this!"

Piers then suddenly wanted to slap himself. Why did he even try act civilized when they thought him a barbarian? And before Shin could haul another insult, Piers channelled a spell.

_BLIM._

A beam of light erupted from his palm and hit the wall behind the prison door. Shin had thrown himself onto the floor and avoided the spell. The Indran looked up at him and then quickly got up on his hands and knees. Piers snorted when he watched the Indran crawl out from his cell like a dog. He turned away, but Shin shouted;

"I hope you hang slowly you _bastard_!"

Anger flared up and once again he cast a spell out to the door. The Indran was long gone though, and a patch ice and snow glimmered on the wall.

Looking down at his right hand, he looked at the red ribbon tied around his hand. He sighed and lent back against the side of the door, only wishing to go home and see his mother again.

* * *

**H**e walked corridor to exit the palace, when he suddenly found Prince Ariston standing by the door to the throne-room. He was peeking through the door, which was not entirely shut.

_"Your Highness!"_ gasped he._ "You're eavesdropping on the King's Council?"_

_"Shh!"_ responded the prince and beckoned him to come over to the door.

Pier raised an eyebrow, but obeyed. He peeked in. He could not see the king, but he could see the councilmen, or the senators, standing in a line by the carpet. Suddenly he spotted Lunpa, the outlander, there too. Why would he be allowed into council? He was not even Lemurian! It was bound to be arguments, and discussion had already flared up.

_"The world is waning, Lord Conservato,"_ said Lunpa, _"and you just sit here with your councilmen and-"_

_"I wasn't speaking to _you_, Lunpa," _responded Conservato, _"and why are _you_ here? The king might have granted you residence in Lemuria, but if you want to speak among the senators you have yet to request _my_ permission."_

_"The king himself requested my arrival, Lord Conservato. Do you wish me to leave and then inform King Hydros you threw me out?"  
_

_"Impertinent-"_

_"_Lord Conservato_!" _a familiar voice then spoke out.

_"Mother..." _whispered Piers.

_"Lunpa is not all wrong in his theories."_

_"I thought you said she was ill?" _said Prince Ariston.

_"She _was_..." _said Piers._ "B-but..."_

_"Ah, Lady Selene," _said Conservato and walked up to the mother, standing next to the uncle. _"I thought you wouldn't attend today, I heard from Andreas about your ailment."_

_"I always arrive to council, thank you for your concern, Lord Conservato."_

Conservato turned to Lunpa.

_"I see, Lunpa. No wonder you dare to speak up today – you have support. My, Selene, how come you suddenly decide side with this foreigner's against His Majesty our king?"_

The mother straitened herself and moved away from the uncle.

_"Both you and I remember the brighter days of Lemuria, Conservato,"_ said she. _"Lemuria today is but a shade of the glorious days when my grandfather attended the King's Council."_

_"The ports will _not_ be opened," _replied the old man._ "Opening the port will only bring as trash like this into your isles."_

Conservato pointed at Lunpa, and continued:

_"Thieving scum like him and his good friend Babi."_

The head senator turned to the rest of the council.

_"Sentors, remember the day we let these two boarded the docks. We offered them hospitality, taught them how to use Psynergy. We even let hem have a taste of the elixir of long life!"  
_

Conservato whirled around and coughed. Then he turned back to Lady Selene and said:

_"And did you remember what we received in return?"_

The mother was about to reply when she suddenly gasped and clamped a hand over her chest.

Piers eyes grew tall and he stood up. Prince Ariston grabbed him by the arm. Piers looked at the prince and pointed towards the mother. The prince firmly shook his head and told him to not to do anything rash.

_"He stole the elixir from our temple!"_ said Conservato. _"Harmed our priests!"_

The old man then faced Lady Selene and lowered his voice.

_"Killed your husband, Selene – to take his ship and sail back to the mainland!"_

The mother gasped and shut her eyes. He staged back and the uncle hurried to t catch her before she could fall. She breathed heavily and clamped both hands over her chest now, being in pain.

_"Shall we accept this?"_ shouted Conservato and shook his fists. _"Shall we let this kind of low-life into our magnificent isles?"_

The old man pointed at Lunpa again.

Lunpa the Thief clenched and unclenched his hands, but the sighed and looked away in shame.

_"I admit I trusted the wrong friend,"_ said Lunpa.

_"Lunpa,"_ said senator Pontus, _"you claim you trusted the wrong friend, but what proof do we have? You sailed that man here on your vessel. And you-"_

The mother shook her head and waved her hand. She tried standing up again, but failed. Her pain intensified. Piers could not hold it anymore. He pushed the doors open and rushed in.

_"_Mother_!"_

Uncle Andreas quickly pulled her back and cast a healing spell on her. The mother let out a sigh and then slumped into his arms. Her eyes were still tightly shut, and Piers could see that the pain was still there. The senators still squabbled.

_"Piers..."_ said the mother. _"Wh-why are you here?"_

_"I- I..."_

_"ENOUGH!"_

It was the king's voice that boomed down the throne room.

_"Where do you think you are?"_ said the king and looked at his councilmen. _"The marketplace?"_

The senators quickly lined up along the carpet again. Piers stepped back as well, still helping his mother to stand. The king then arose from the throne and stepped own to the senators. He looked at them, and studied them. Finally his eyes came to rest upon Piers.

Piers looked away.

_"Young Piers, I presume. Pelagius the boat builder's son."_

_"Y-yes, Your Majesty,"_ said Piers.

_"In generations, your family built the best of ships,"_ said the King, _"it's a shame that there's no one to continue his work."_

Piers immediately dropped down to his knees.

_"I-I've failed you, Your Majesty and I've failed my father. I was never interested in the family business, and only began learning the basic of boat construction when my father was still alive."_

_"Yes, it is indeed a shame that everything that once made Lemuria shine has slowly faded away. If the world indeed is fading away, it is only a matter of time before Lemuria perishes."_

Conservato stepped forth.

_"Your Majesty mustn't listen to this thief! Lemuria has been and will always remain-"_

_"Conservato, you fool!"_ said Lunpa. _"The truth is right before your eyes!"_

_"I do not see that truth you proclaim, Lunpa, and unless you can prove your word it the senate does not want to hear you speak your lies!"_

_"You're not the only senator in Lemuria, Conservato!"_ snapped Lunpa. _"No one else has said they disagree!"_

_"Conservato!" _said the mother._ "If you want proof, I will sail! I will sail over the seas and prove to you that Lunpa's theories are correct!"_

_"We all know about your condition Selene," _said Conservato solemnly_, "you'd _die_ before you reach the mainland."_

_"Then I die for Lemuria,"_ hissed Lady Selene.

_"Silence!"_ said the King. "Enough for today! You are all dismissed!"

The king then walked away, back to his private quarters, leaving the council in the throne room. The whispering discussions began already among the senators. Conservato stared at Lunpa for a while, but then turned away and left. The rest of the senate followed after awhile.

Piers looked at his mother and suggested they go to the temple to get a real healer. The mother shook her head, saying that there was no cure, and that everything they could do was easing the pain. She regretted not being able to take care of him properly in his childhood, always leaving him and his father behind when she had to tend to politic and attend the King's Council.

But Pier shook his head and gave her a smile. He said she did everything for Lemuria, and that he was such a disappointment to her for not being able to continue the family business or become a wiser man to take her seat in the senate and ease her burdens.

The following day the king granted Lady Selene a ship. It was a beautiful, majestic vessel, driven by the force of Psynergy and it could be sailed by just one man. Pier's father was the last man to know the secret how to construct these vessels.

Conservato and several senators opposed the idea of allowing the Lady Selene to sail. Piers, no doubt was against the idea too. But his mother was persistent, and her decision was final. No one could change her mind. In the end Piers had to do the unthinkable and go behind his mothers back. By the help of Prince Ariston, he gained audience with the King and requested the task of sailing to the mainland passed over to him.

And the king, moved by his courage and care his mother, allowed Piers to do what he wished. Deep into the night, when his mother was asleep, Piers stole the Black Orb and departed to the docks. Yet, the uncle caught him by the act and blocked his path when he was about to board the ship.

_"Uncle. Please, don't stop me,"_ said Pier. _"This is the only way."_

_"You're so young, Piers, you don't know what out there. Let me sail instead of you!"_

"I can take care of myself, Uncle Andreas. I do spend my time fooling around with the princes, but I do know when I have to take things seriously. Besides, my task is not to sail around the world – I only need to reach the mainland and find out the truth. Besides Uncle, I heard you cough last night. You are in no condition for seafaring."

The uncle shook his head, saying that those who leave Lemuria never return.

_"What about your mother? You can't just leave her behind. After losing your father, do you think she can take more of this?"_

_"I know you're afraid I'd be caught up by adventure and glimmering treasure outside. I know you think the freedom outside might keep me from returning home... but I promise you, Uncle, once I have acquired whatever evidence I need, I will come back."_

The uncle picked out a ribbon and then seized Pier's hand. The uncle tied it around his hand and glared intently at him.

_"Remember what you've said tonight, nephew. And when you see this ribbon, remember Lemuria. Remember your mother. You must return."_

_"I will, Uncle, I will."_

* * *

**H**e blinked, suddenly realizing that someone just used Psynergy on him. He spun around, seeing that the strangers who had taken him for the wrong person were still there.

"You're not one of the pirates are you?" said the blond-haired girl.

He chuckled. He dressed in velvet and gold. He was a nobleman from the isles of legends. He would not bother to leave if it was not for his mother. He looked at the travellers. Who were they really? Why would they take interest in his business? He looked at the group and suddenly felt dizzy. He snapped his fingers and called upon spell, breaking the connection to him and the younger girl. She was probing his mind when he had his guard down. Who were they? Was the girl a Telepath? If she was, then did that mean there were people like him in the outland? Then why would the Madran call him warlock? And threaten to burn him alive?

"Are you by any chance... warlocks?" said Piers, and lent against the doorframe. "Like me?"

"_Adepts_," said the auburn-haired girl. "Not warlocks."

He smiled mildly.

"Adepts..." said he. "I thought I'd never hear that word from someone else here in the outland."

"Sorry for the mind-reading... we just... needed to know if you've seen our friend."

"Alex you call him? I guess he looks like me."

"Not at all... but he is also a Water Adept."

"Adept... I thought everyone was an Adept here. Heh, I was so wrong..."

"Adept are rare in these regions," said the old man. "We'd rather not expose our powers if not necessary. Most of the people consider us dangerous magicians that need to be annihilated."

"How come? The world used to be full of gifted ones?"

"That was a long time ago, sonny. The Elements are declining. Nowadays, the gifts only remain in certain bloodlines – mainly within the descendants of the Guardian Clans. How comes you do not know this? Where do you come you from?"

"I hail from Lemuria, if that tells you anything..."

"Fascinating," said Kraden, "I do wonder why a person would leave that paradise."

He sighed and grabbed the door by the edge to close it.

_Teck_.

He looked down, finding that the old man had put his foot on the way. He looked at the old man, unsure about his intentions.

"Why don't you run?" said the old grandpa. "If you're innocent who don't you just run out and be free. Those guards can't really stop you."

"Kraden!" hissed the brown-haired man.

"Trust me, Felix."

He looked aside, seeing that a guard approached. The guard eyed at him, asking him if he was plotting escape. He shook his head and stepped back into the cell when the guard locked him up again.

_"Your fifteen minute's are up. Now get out."_

Piers smiled bitterly when he thought of the old man's words. Run? Then he would be an outlaw. He had done nothing wrong. He had nothing to run from. He was not afraid for their justice. The mayor had promised to set him free, once the real pirates are caught. He touched the red ribbon around his hand. It was just a matter of time before he could return home.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


	51. She still thinks me a friend

**H**e blinked and opened his eyes, finding himself indoors on a hard bed. He squinted and rubbed the back of his head. The headache was still there after the assault in Madra and he felt so weak and tired in body. He sat up and looked around. Was this Madra? With whatever strength he could harness, he walked over to the window and looked outside. It appeared he had been dragged out into the countryside. Exactly where, he would not tell, but he could see Osenia canal and the drawbridge clearly from this hill.

_"Awake already, priest?"_

He turned around, and found a young woman with scarlet eyes and hair looking at him. Her appearance told Alex she did not hail from these lands. In fact, he recognized from her features that she was in fact from the northlands of Prox. Who was she? And what did she want from him? He dropped down to his knees, his limbs were too heavy to carry anymore. What was this about? How long had he been unconscious? And why was he so tired?

The girl stepped over to him and told him not to try so hard to stand.

_"The sedatives haven't faded completely yet. Now, maybe you should tell us where my sister is."_

Sister? Who was her sister?

"Oof!"

Swift like the lightning, she darted forward and seized him by the collar.

_"Don't play games with me, Angaran. I know you are the worthless priest my sister picked up in Loho. Now where is she?"_

Alex fumbled for his field daggers, but found that they had been removed from his belt. The young warrior seized him by the wrist and then slammed him right into the wall.

_"Where – is – _Menardi_?"_

* * *

He walked over to the local stock shop. A middle aged man welcomed him a bright smile and asked what he wanted. Alex requested a package of bread, preferably dry and prepared for long-travels. The shopkeeper nodded and told him the price. He tried to haggle a little and when they finally agreed upon a price, the shopkeeper when then told him to wait for a moment. Alex nodded and the shopkeeper left for the storage.

_PLING!_

A bell rang when another person entered the shop. That person grabbed Alex by the shoulder and turned him around. He whirled around and wrenched himself free, staring back at the northlander.

"What now?" hissed he.

"When will I see my sister?" said Karst.

Alex narrowed his eyed and gripped onto the edge of the shopkeeper's desk.

"I'll tell you where she is once my task is complete," replied he calmly, "that was the agreement, right? You're helping your sister by helping me, since she sent me upon this task."

"You shouldn't have been so cocky if you couldn't do it on your own!"

"No use being wise after the event, though," responded he.

Karst clenched her fist and glared at him, but he leered back at her without flinching. If she killed him, she would never know what happened to Menardi.

_PLING!_

The bell rang again and Karst moved away from him. They looked to the door. Agatio stepped into the shop.

"So what information did you find about those Angarans then, priest?" said the warrior.

"They sailed eastwards, for three days ago." replied Alex dryly. "Now where is your boat?"

Karst looked at him. He looked back at her. She laughed.

"What?" said Alex.

Agatio asked why he would think they had a boat.

"You must possess the fast vessel if you travelled from the northlands to the southern continents in just a couple of months."

Karst stopped laughing and Agatio stepper closer to him. Alex shuddered turned around. Now what? Why were they staring at him like that? He backed into the wall, which ultimately was a mistake. The northlander was about a head taller than him, and he felt cornered in his current position. Agatio slammed his palms into the wall and leant menacingly over him. He wondered what he said could have offended her, but did not speak out aloud. Instead, he waited for them to speak.

"I'll tell you how we got here, priest, it is because a Wind Adept decided to send us to Tolbi City with his last breath. Thanks to _you_ priests he is dead in the Angaran woods."

"He fell ill during travel," said Karst and paced over the floor. "His coughing was so bad there was blood in his spit. So we took him to the nearest Sanctum once we reached Loho."

Karst stopped and whirled around, turning to Alex and pointed at him.

"But you priests denied him cure. You denied us healing because we were Proxians! In fact, you lured us into the ward and then sent after the guards!"

"We were lucky to make it to the forests," continued Agatio. "With his last breath, Chalor decided to try out an ancient spell and send us as far to the south he could! He succeeded, but I he's probably dead now. And _you_." the warrior pointed Alex on the nose. "You should have been dead if you weren't an ally of Saturos and Menardi. So don't try anything on us, Alex. Once we've retrieved the Mars Star from those Angarans you _will_ lead us to the rest of the Oathbreakers."

Agatio let go of him and strode off. Karst followed and they paced out from the shop. Alex shuddered. He drew in a deep breath and staggered when he walked away from the wall. The shopkeeper just returned with the food he had requested. The man looked at him and asked him he was ill. Alex shook his head and fumbled for his wallet. He tossed the money onto the desk and then took the package of food.

When Saturos and Menardi were around, he was a baggage boy who was pushed around all the time. Now, even when he was the one with knowledge, he was still a baggage boy. And he was still pushed around like a servant.

And Menardi who used to tell everyone her sister was a sweet angel. Karst and her friend were even worse than Saturos in temperament. And now he began wondering how to make a run once back to Felix once he'd retrieved the Mars Star. That is if that foolish Earth Adept could just stay alive and out of trouble. Already, Jenna and he had decided to play heroes and escort the Madran caravan across Yampi Desert. It was a good thing to do, Adepts are Messengers of Good. But if they got too much attention, it would only be a matter of time before Mia and Isaac would know they survived the wave. He smiled. Heh, why did this not surprise him? – that Felix and Jenna would help everyone and everything in their way? Because he knew they were the kinds who liked helping people in need.

_PLING!_

He winced when the door almost slammed into his face. He took step back and the girl apologetically bowed her head.

"I'm fine, Miss-" began be but silenced once he laid her eyes upon the girl he abandoned in Daila.

He remained staring at her for a moment. Then she jumped forward and put her arms around him, hugging him.

"Where have you been?" whispered she.

He averted his eyes. Waves of guilt and shame washed over him and felt tears blur his vision when she held him tighter.

"I..." began he but then quickly cut himself off when he heard the bell ring again.

Quickly he pushed her away, before her overprotective brother could see.

"Alex?" said Jenna, and looked hurt.

He gripped into his package of food and wanted just to hide. Felix hurried up to his sister and looked at her. Then he turned to Alex and said:

"You creep! What did you do to my sister?"

"Please, let's talk over this at the inn instead."

* * *

He walked across the room and tossed the package of food onto the table and then sat down on a chair.

"So you're finally here, Felix," said he. "I thought we'd met again, since we both are looking for boats. Quite a shame that the only ship available has been sold."

"To Briggs and the pirates," said Felix firmly, "we _know_. We're going to deal with them soon."

He blinked. He then smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes, saying:

"Well, I'll be resting here for longer. I've travelled long and hard, let's at least get along until we part again, shall we?"

"Get along with you?" spat Felix. "After what you did in Daila? Why do think I am? Some moron you can dump when you don't need me and come back to when you want favours done?"

He averted his eyes to the window. Felix stepped up to him and looked around the room.

"Oh, and I didn't know you like luxury," said Felix. "Thought you preferred the temples."

Alex bit down his lip. He would have rested in the temple if he was not travelling along with Karst and Agatio. They hated the human temple orders after their friend's death. Well, at least they had enough money to pay for the room at the inn. Their money was probably stolen, but there was nothing he could do about it. Menardi never stole. Saturos was outraged when he suggested they should hjack a boat to cross Karagol rather than walk. He just did not understand why Karst and Agatio would steal and rob without blinking. So far he had not seen them commit murder, but he doubted he would need to wait for long until that happened soon. And the one to be murdered would probably be _him_, if he did not find a plan to escape after defeating Isaac.

"Why so silent, Alex?"

He looked up at the Earth Adept. Fine. So Felix wanted to talk. What did he want to talk about? Felix made a disgusted grimace and then turned to leave. Kraden immediately grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Felix, why are you like this?" said the old man.

"Like what?" said Felix.

"This childish!" said Jenna. "Who stepped on your tail now? We don't want to fight over this anymore! It's just you. Why do you just have to make everything so-"

"Because I _hate_ people like him. See you at the town square!"

The Earth Adept stomped out of the room. Jenna arose and stared at the door-opening feeling torn between a friend and her brother. Kraden patted him on the back and said he would go after Felix.

Alex shook his head. Whether Felix would forgive him or not, was a question he would rather not think about. He knew the Earth Adept valued friendship so high. And he had just proved himself being a swindler and deceit.

"Alex... why did you leave us behind in Daila," said Jenna. "Is it because we're not good fighters? Is it because of something Felix said? Or is it something about the thing with the temple? Are you in conflict with the temple and don't want to drag us into this?"

He shook his head, over and over. Even now she trusted him. Even now, she thought him a friend. Even after all those things he said and did. Even now she was willing to forgive him.

He blinked when he saw Sheba close her eyes take Jenna's hand.

"Please, don't do that," said he and tapped Sheba on the shoulder.

He then arose from his chair and looked at Jenna and then Kraden.

"I'll tell you everything in due time."

He then looked at the door and urged his friends to go join Felix at the town square before things gets even messier. He did not want to cause more conflicts.

"Will you stay here for long?" asked Jenna.

"A few days," replied he. "What about you?"

"We're just here to bring the pirates to justice, we won't stay long."

He looked at her and smiled. But he wondered why she would want to meddle into other's business when she had a Lighthouse to light and parents to save.

"An Adept is a Messenger of Good. We aren't given Psynergy for nothing. We should have people who are in need. Don't you think so too?"

He smiled.

"Mia, a young girl from my clan, thought so too," said he "She's very kind, like you and your brother. She says working hard for others is noble thing. And helping others makes her happy."

He then looked at Jenna and said:

"If helping others truly makes you happy, feel free to help anyone you want to help."

Jenna looked at him, but he turned away. He had told so much already. How? He wasn't supposed to tell her that. Somehow, it was so hard to lie to her. Because he knew she really cared for him.

He watched when she and the Wind Adept left the room.

During the whole journey with Saturos and Menardi, he never truly felt anyone cared for his welfare. The Proxians picked him up because they pitied him and thought he might be useful. Felix shared a friendship with him for a time. But he was nothing more than a priest he could talk to. Jenna differed from him in many ways. She didn't come to him because she wanted to cry about her troubles. She came to him to hear his story, to know why he left Imil. Sometimes she would just because she wanted to ask about the constellations of the sky, or what a flower's name was, or simply just to tell a joke. She was the only person in these last years who truly thought him a friend.

And because of that, she had not given up upon him when he parted from Felix and her in Daila without giving proper reason. Instead she had asked him if his travel have been well. If highwaymen and bandits have been bothering him.

His friendship with her had not been that long at all. He had expected their friendship would break at the betrayal Indra. That he would forget about her when she and Felix deserted him at Idejima. And that she would hate him for leaving her at Daila. But things just did not turn out that way. After surviving the shipwreck, he found her good friend Isaac buying bread at a local shop in Daila. He remembered how she used to tell him about her fears for having to fight him – her best friend. She was afraid that Isaac would not understand her intentions, and that he might choose honour and duty over friends and family. And that she would have to fight him, see him perish or fall by his blade herself. He would hate to see that happen. And he would hate to see Felix and her hesitate if there would be a battle. If Felix and Jenna ever would meet Isaac, Isaac would walk back to Vale with Jupiter and Mars Stars. Because he knew Felix and Jenna just were not hard enough to be able to say no. They had struggled with the guilt of betraying Vale for the last year, and had recently just got over it. If Isaac would question them, they would not be able to stand up against him, less fight him.

As much as he hated to be a hypocrite, he hated the idea of their sacrifices being for naught more.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

-Favri


	52. You're crazy!

**N**ight sunk over the cliffs of Garoh. He watched when Isaac mixed the sedative into Ivan's hot drink again. They had been doing this for more than a week. And when they finally reached Garoh, by evening, the villagers said they did not allow visitors today. They were directed to a hut in the woods, a place quite far from the village to wait. The place was dirty; it seemed not to have been cleaned up for years. There were rats everywhere, and the even the furniture broke of slightest touch.

He looked up at the full moon, and heard the howl of wolves. At least they got roof over their heads, and walls to shelter from the chilling night wind and the wild beasts. He looked over to Isaac. The friend mixed a spoon of honey into the drink to hide the taste.

"This doesn't work," whispered Isaac. "He attacked me before the sun was down today."

"You're doing it for his own best," said Garet. "Don't be so hard on yourself. And you're not poisoning him."

"Yes I am," replied Isaac firmly.

* * *

_"__**I**__saac, what wrong?"_ asked he.

The friend pointed at the boy by the well. Garet ran forward to seize the boy. He grabbed Ivan by the arms and pulled him away from the well while Isaac wrenched the bucket out from the boy's hands. The young Adept struggled wildly, but he steadily kept him restrained.

_"Ivan, what's wrong?" _said he.

_"Shut up!"_ shouted Ivan and turned his head._"Stop laughing!"_

Isaac looked at him, confused.

"Who's laughing?" breathed Garet.

Isaac looked at Ivan. The boy began yelling.

_"Let go! Please!"_

_"Ivan! _Who_ is laughing?"_ said Isaac. _"Tell me! Can't help you if you don't tell me!"_

Suddenly Ivan stopped struggling and fell limp in his arms.

_"Ivan!"_ said Garet and quickly eased his hold around the younger Adept.

He tilted the boy's head back and let a hand hover above his mouth. He let out a sigh of relief, finding that he was still breathing. He suggested they get Ivan back into the Sanctum first and ask questions later. Isaac nodded and tossed the bucket back into the well.

He was about to lift the boy up when Ivan suddenly snapped his eyes open and stared him right in the eyes. Startled, he winced and released the boy. Ivan spun around and suddenly lunged forward to him. The Wind Adept seized him by the front of his shirt, and a bolt of lightning emerged from his hands. In the next moment, he was paralysed on the ground.

_"Ivan-!"_ said Isaac, but was cut off when the boy slammed him into the wall with a gust of wind.

Luckily Mia was there and flung herself on top of the Ivan from behind. Ivan struggled to get free, but the priestess overpowered him forced from down to his knees. She then touched his forehead and cast a spell. Ivan then let out a sigh and slumped down on the ground – asleep.

* * *

**H**e walked over to where Ivan lay awake, on the ground staring at the ceiling. Isaac carried the mug and looked like he was carrying poison. He nudged the friend and told him to go give Ivan the drink. Isaac did not say a word when he walk over to Ivan side and helped him to sit up. The boy looked tired and almost sick. He was not supposed to look like this. It was their doing. They had to weaken his mind and weaken his Djinn so they could not harm anyone. At the end, Ivan just looked sicker and sicker each day. Isaac looked sick too, in fact. He had to execute the method because he was the one Ivan trusted the most and would not mind read.

Isaac had refused to give Ivan the drink yesterday. He had he hated it. He said he did not care they were doing it for his own good. He just said they were here at Garoh now and should make the healer expel the spirits. Why would they need to keep doing this just because the healer is "doing rituals". Mia hd convinced Isaac to keep doing it, all the time. She only needed to say one word.

"Hex."

Mia said she would hex Ivan if he didn't drug him. Because this was the only way to keep Ivan safe from harm. Isaac, however, says they were harming him too.

He watched when Isaac helped Ivan sit up in the bed. Ivan smiled mildly and reached out for the drink. Isaac still held the mug for a moment and Ivan had to pull a few times until he let go. The boy was about to drink when Isaac burst out:

"No!"

The friend yanked the mug back and tossed it into a tree, smashing it. Garet jumped and stared at his friend. Mia entered the room and saw what happened too, she was about to say something when Isaac held out his hand and said:

"_Shut up!_ I'm not doing this anymore! Not tomorrow, not the next day, or _ever_ again!"

"It's the same thing when the priestess will have to hex him fool." said the prisoner.

Isaac stared at the outlaw and said if anyone would try hex Ivan that person would have to run him through. The friend and clenched his fists.

"Just look at him! We're slowly killing him ourselves by abusing these medicines and spells!

Isaac then turned to Ivan.

"Ivan, I'm so sorry. I'm crap friend and the biggest liar on Weyard."

"Indeed you are," sounded the outlaw, but Isaac ignored him.

"I put sedative in your drink. I abused the trust you put in me and I betrayed you. Every night I put that stuff in your drink to make you this sick."

Ivan looked at Isaac, but did not seem concerned by the facts. Instead he put a hand one of Isaac's fist and said:

"I know."

He looked at Ivan. He knew? No wondered he sometimes still was possessed! He knew what they were doing, which meant the Djinn also knew what was going on!

"I felt so tired after the first day you gave that drink to me. And I found the sedatives in your pocket too."

"Yet you drink?" said Isaac hoarsely.

"I trust you, Isaac, Garet, Mia. Because... we're friends right? You... you won't do this to... to hurt me, right? I mean... I..."

Isaac, seeing Ivan being reduced to tears, wrapped his best friend up in the blankets and hugged him.

"I knew you lied," said Ivan. "I'm not sleepwalking. I'm trying to kill people in my sleep, particularly Isaac and the prisoner, because you two just knew too much."

A faith aura emitted from Ivan's body and a rough wind suddenly blew up indoor. Ivan looked conflicted. His eyes were shut tight and he clutched his head.

"Not again!" hissed Isaac. "Never again."

Ivan shook his head shut his eyes, his Psynergy aura increasing in power.

"They... they won't let me go! I-Isaac, h-help!"

Isaac clasped his hands together and conjured up a golden light in his hands.

"What are you doing?" said Mia.

"_Permanent solution_!" replied Isaac cast the spell, only to have it backfire.

The Earth Adept was thrown by the backlash of the spell into the wall. Isaac groaned and propped himself up on the elbows and spat blood. Mia hurried forth to heal him, but instead heard a dangerous creak from above. Isaac still sat and cursed though, while watching Ivan struggle alone against his tormentors. Mia then seized Isaac hand and told Garet to drag Iavn out from the hut. He looked up to the ceiling and the splinters from the roof began raining. Quickly he hurried over to Ivan and drew him out from the hut before the roof collapsed upon them.

The hut was destroyed. Great. Now they did not even have any shelter for the night. He turned to his good friend from Vale and asked him what the hell he did.

"I tried to swap his Djinn out." yelled he. "Happy with the answer?"

Garet stared at him. He could not understand how Isaac reasoned. How would switching Djinn with Ivan make things better?

"I know you want to be a hero but if it won't make us any good if they controlled you instead him! Also, is it better now when we have to set up a camp in the middle of the night?"

Isaac clenched his fists and ground teeth. He walked over to Ivan. The boy seemed to have been able to hold the spirits back this time, but he was still shaking and breathing heavily, being weary and very afraid. Isaac then stood up and picked grabbed his sword.

"I'm entering that outcast village," said he, "I bringing that healer here."

* * *

**H**e stomped out from the ward and into the outlaw's room, his Valian friend be his side. The prisoner slept heavily and did not awake when he slammed the door open. Isaac tore the sheet away from the outlaw and grabbed pulled him out of bed.

_"Hey!"_ said the prisoner, but the friend proceeded to drag him through the corridor and into the Sanctum ward.

Garet cast the man down to the floor. Mia stood over the bed where Ivan lay, asleep under her spell.

_"It's the spirits,"_ said the Great Healer.

_"The Djinn?"_ said Mia.

_"I knew it,"_ shouted Isaac. _"They try taking control of their vessels. And apparently they succeeded with Ivan. And I told you the Jupiter spirits are the most wicked and that we shouldn't let him try, but no you won't listen!"_

The friend whirled around and then pointed at the prisoner.

_"And _you_,"_ said Isaac, _"you knew this, didn't you?"_

The prisoner smiled briefly and then looked away. Garet stomped forth and him around.

_"Speak up,"_ demanded he and slapped the man over the face. The prisoner looked up at him and touched the corner of his mouth. He said:

_"I've seen him struggling ever since he was put to guard me. I warned him the night before the Wave, that he would be destroyed if he didn't seek help. Of course those spirits wanted me dead that night. They made him dagger me – I had to disarm that little Telepath somehow."_

The prisoner eyed at Garet, and then continued:

_"But somehow you decided to call me murderer and beat me up."_

_"You should have explained!"_

_"Why?"_ said the outlaw. _"Why should I explain?"_

There was a silence in the room. After a moment Isaac broke it and stepped forth to the prisoner, seizing him by the collar. And Isaac hissed:

_"You knew this all along. Why you didn't say anything?_"

The prisoner smiled smugly and replied:

_"I wanted to see what he could do, I want to see how much of a fight he'd be for _you_."_

Isaac blinked, but then flung the man onto the floor. He then proceeded to kick him when he lay there. The man only laughed, while still taking the beating from the violent friend. Finally Garet just had to step in and restrain Isaac. His violent friend just could not think first before acting. Killing the prisoner would not help anyone!

_"Right..."_ said Isaac and took a step away from the outlaw. He looked at Ivan. _"How long can you keep him like this, Mia?"_

_"It's not a good thing to keep him under a sleeping spell,"_ said the priestess, _"we have to find a permanent solution."_

He asked if Mia could expel spirits.

_"The Djinn are not ordinary spirits... The Imilian teachings don't cover much spirit magic. But the Jupiter and Mars Clan passed that kind of art down-"  
_

_"So _you_ know it then?"_ said Isaac and pulled the outlaw up. _"You know how to remove the Djinn?"_

The man smirked.

_"There is a way, but I don't know it – the Djinn were told to be sealed away along with Alchemy. _Menardi_ studied that art very carefully though. Shame that you killed her, isn't it?"_

The Earth Adept was about to start pummelling the man again, but he held the friend back, telling him the outlaw was provoking him on purpose. He then turned to Mia and the Great Healer, asking if there was anyone who could save his friend. The Great Healer turned around and stroked his chin, but then said there was no cure.

_"Lies,"_ a voice then sounded from behind. _"There is a healer in Garoh who experts in dealing with spirits. His name is Maha, who used be a healer here in Al-_

_"Cale, will you stay quiet?" _hissed the Great Healer and seized the priest by the arm, dragging him back to the other side of the room. _"That man is a warlock and-"_

_"Thirty years, Master!"_ said Cale. _"Thirty years and you're still that stubborn! I thought you realized our limitations when we needed help from these faraway healers!"_

_"These are good men of the Sol Temple. That warlock belongs to no one's temple! He is a _murderer_ and banished from our lands for the crimes he committed! If I ever hear you mention his name again in this temple, I'm reporting you to the High Priest!"_

_"Excuse me..."_ said Garet.

The Great Healer turned around and pushed the priest out from the ward, ordering him to back pray in the chapel.

_"I beg your pardon, my apprentice is ignorant and foolish. Spoiled to the teeth by his parents. He doesn't understand the dangers outside the city."_

_"But there is a cure?"_

_"We do not know for sure. However, the healers of the west, at the Gondowan continent claim they can commune with the spirits. And yes, there is a banished murderer in Garoh who was rather gifted too. But one wouldn't go seek his aid unless crazy."_

* * *

**H**e sat by the campfire and watched the flames flickering. He had lost count of time. How long have Isaac been gone? An hours? Or two?

"Shall we not go after him?" asked Ivan once in awhile. "I'm worried."

Both Mia and he had repeatedly told the Wind Adept to just stay put. Whether they should worry about Isaac or not was a question he could not answer though. Isaac was so rash, often letting action go before thought.

Suddenly he heard a rustle in the bushes. He looked up finding Isaac returning from the village. He seemed to have run a very long distance, and he sword was raised when he staggered back to the camp. Upon seeing the lit fire, Isaac let out a cry and extinguished it with an earth spell.

Mia stared at him and asked him what that was for. Garet lit it up again and looked at Isaac. Isaac did not respond very well. He stammered and gestured wildly.

"Village... evil. Let's.. get out of here. Quick. Run. Now. Before it's too late."

"What are you talking about?" said Garet. "We're here to find a healer."

"Where're not going in there!" yelled Isaac. "Do you hear me? That place is evil! It's full of werewolves and not ordinary outcasts!"

Mia looked at the friend.

"Full of what?"

"Werewolves," replied Garet. "Half man, half beast. Isaac, if you don't like the people there you really don't need to make up such stories... You don't need to go back there if you don't want-"

"I'm saying this for the last time," said Isaac hysterically, "we're getting out here, _now_!"

Isaac hands shook and he dried cold sweat from his forehead. Suddenly Garet saw the glimmering on Isaac's sword and the stains of red the glove and the tunic – blood.

"You killed people?" whispered he.

"_No_!" said Isaac quickly in defence. "I just immobilized them. I didn't have time to make things messier!"

Isaac then quickly tossed his sword away into the woods. He also quickly removed his bloodstained right glove and tossed it into the fire. Garet stared at the friend. He arose and stepped over to his friend. He grabbed Isaac by the collar and shook him.

"Can you quit the threats and tell us what the hell you did in that village, you idiot!"

"Can I tell you later?" shouted Isaac back. "I'm serious! They are all werewolves in that village!"

Garet choked on his breath. He looked up to the full moon and then smiled smugly. Hah! Werewolves. How stupid did Isaac think he was? They did not exist, and if they existed they'd be extinct by now!

"I'm serious!" shouted Isaac desperately.

"Sure you are!" replied Garet and spun around. "Let's go there and have a look at those werewolves."

"Are you mad?" said the friend and grabbed him on the shoulder. "Let's leave this place already!"

The prisoner, who had been sitting quiet all the time, could not resist mocking:

"Xenophobia, no?" said he with a laugh.

Isaac responded by booting the prisoner on the shoulder.

"You start packing already or I'll use you as a decoy while we escape! Let's get out of here before they arrive!"

"But... what about Ivan?" said Mia. "Ivan, your cure!"

"I..."

Isaac shakily sheathed his sword and then stepped over to Ivan, pulling the Wind Adept up by the hand and dragging him away. Mia grabbed Ivan's shoulder and stopped them from leaving.

"Where are you doing?" said she.

"Leaving! You want to be night snack for these monsters?"

"You don't even know if they want to harm you!" said Mia. "If we just went back and apologized we might still have a chance to be forgiven and get the cure Ivan needs!"

Isaac stared at her.

"You're crazy!" said he. "They are not human! Are you seriously going to feed us to the monsters?"

"But we still need to find a cure-."

"Don't make me _drag_ you out of here, Mia!" threatened Isaac and pointed at her.

Mia stared at him with disgust, but Isaac ignored her. The friend turned to Ivan instead:

"And Ivan, you just had a peek in _here_, didn't you."

Isaac pointed at his head.

"Why don't you tell us what you want? You want to go or not?"

Ivan paled and did not respond. Isaac looked at everyone else.

"See? _See_? He's doesn't want to go!"

Mia stared at him. Isaac did not reply. He just spun around and looked for werewolves. There was a rustle in the bushes, and Isaac raised his sword.

"Look, we'll figure out something for Ivan later! First things first! We have to get out of here now! I hurt two of those werewolves when they discovered me sneaking around. The rest of the pack should have found it now and they'll come after us!"

Garet just emotionlessly stared at his hysterical friend, not sure if he should heed or not.

"Please, Garet! Our ancestors didn't burn them for nothing! A couple of them will be fine for us to fight but that's a whole village we have to deal with!"

Isaac pointed into the fire where his leather glove burned.

"Touch the blood or the teeth and you're cursed for life! Half man, half beast – a monster. Is that what you want to be?"

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.

-Favri


End file.
